Tras la sombra de un indicio
by LDGV
Summary: Algo cambió en ella, podía verlo y sentirlo. Su calidez se perdió, ahora se veía fría y derrotada, y así no era la Videl que él amaba, la Videl que lo enamoró. Tal visión, lo impulsó a rescatarla de esa oscuridad que la destruía, y para lograrlo, vencería al culpable, lo aplastaría, lo destruiría, no para él, sino para ella. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 15 [En progreso]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Tras la sombra de un indicio**

 **Capítulo 1**

El atardecer iba gradualmente apoderándose del cielo, propiciando que muy pronto el anochecer reclamara como suyo el trono celeste. Hacía unas cuantas horas que los pasillos quedaron vacíos, el ruidoso eco de los pasos y de las conversaciones se silenció al retirarse la gran masa de adolescentes que, eufórica, se liberaba de la preparatoria abrazando la llegada del fin de semana.

No era para menos, luego de sobrevivir a una jornada repleta de clases aburridas y de exámenes sorpresa, el estudiantado únicamente pensaba en escapar de allí sin importar el costo. Sin embargo, por más difícil de creer que pareciera, uno de los cientos de jóvenes que ahí estudiaban, aún permanecía dentro de las instalaciones educativas ignorando el avance del crepúsculo.

Sus puños detonaban con fuerza al impactar el pesado saco de boxeo, haciendo que el costal se bamboleara en un interminable ir y venir. El sudor recorría su anatomía entera, evidenciando la intensa sesión atlética que desarrollaba. Siendo naturalmente una celebridad deportiva en la secundaria, no podía darse el lujo de descuidar ni su imagen ni su físico.

El impetuoso ataque de sus puñetazos fue aminorando progresivamente, y antes de acabar, se dispuso a darle un último golpe a la robusta bolsa. Shapner, desencadenando un derechazo potente, tiró al piso el macizo morral provocando que la arena contenida en su interior se derramaba, esparciéndose por el suelo del gimnasio de la escuela.

– Es suficiente por hoy.

Jadeante avanzó unos pocos metros tomando su mochila, encaminándose a las regaderas dispuesto a tomar un necesario baño. Desnudo, y con su cabeza sumergida en la corriente del frío líquido, el chico de larga cabellera rubia descansaba olvidándose de las tediosas lecciones de matemáticas e historia que meramente servían para aburrir su existencia.

Al concluir, no demoró mucho tiempo en vestirse. Con elegancia fue colocándose sus prendas de vestir, admirándose en el espejo al lucir una galante sonrisa. Normalmente, un joven de su edad con toda su vida por delante, saldría en compañía de una bella señorita para disfrutar de una ilustre velada romántica, pero...

– ¿Para qué molestarme? –Al salir de los vestidores, caminó por los corredores del instituto académico hallándose frente el casillero de una damisela muy particular, en su mano sostenía un sobre sellado, el cual, casi arroja en el interior de la caseta metálica–cada carta que le dejo siempre termina dentro de un basurero.

Resignado, arrugó la nota que sostenía y demostrando su buena puntería, la lanzó hacia un canasto de basura junto a la pared. Ese era su gran dilema, cuantiosas chicas se le acercaban tratando de convencerlo para tener una cita con él, pese a ser bellísimas jovencitas, Shapner las descartaba de inmediato. En sus pensamientos, existía exclusivamente una sola mujer para él.

En contraste con esa aspiración, él era inexistente para ella, o por lo menos, en la forma en la que Shapner deseaba. Videl poseía una faceta que lo embrujaba en demasía, a diferencia de las demás, la pelinegra no le tenía miedo a prácticamente nada. Ese carácter duro e impulsivo que la caracterizaba, era el detonante de esa atracción que lo impulsaba a tratar de cortejarla.

La fortuna parecía sonreírle, ella era su compañera de clase en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, los otros hombres en su salón eran escuálidos y débiles. Al ser una persona amante de las artes marciales, era razonable suponer que a Videl la cautivaran los individuos fuertes dotados de una indomable valentía. Y no había nadie que calzara con esa descripción, nadie más que él.

No obstante, Videl no estaba ni remotamente interesa en Shapner en el sentido amoroso. Lo consideraba un amigo; un amigo algo terco que insistentemente intentaba invitarla a un cursi festejo que sólo ellos protagonizarían. Ese amor lo encegueció por años, instando que cada una de sus tentativas acabara más miserable que la anterior.

Si bien esa situación era dolorosa, como consuelo pensaba que no era el único en ser rechazado por la hija de Mr. Satán, sus competidores–como los catalogaba–igualmente eran ahuyentados por la justiciera. Aquel alivio lo confortó al contabilizar sus derrotas, a pesar de eso, dicha consolación terminó abruptamente cuando sucedió lo inconcebible:

Videl se interesó en alguien.

Tratándose de la primogénita del salvador del mundo, era claro el rol que ostentaba en la sociedad de Ciudad Satán. Una urbe que bajo el _glamour_ que le brindaba su icónico campeón, era carcomida por una plaga de alimañas que con sus ilegales actos ampliaba el índice de impunidad. Aunque su progenitor vivía en una especie de burbuja, ella no apartaba su mirada de la realidad.

Videl se encargaba de los delincuentes por su cuenta, con una escasa o nula asistencia por parte de la policía. Tal contexto culminó con la aparición de un sujeto peculiar, un vulgar payaso que usando una variedad de trucos ilusorios empezó a hacerle frente al hampa. Como consecuencia, la heroína se obsesionó con descubrir el verdadero rostro que se escondía detrás de ese casco.

Y es ahí, donde su derrota más amarga se plasmó. Para Shapner, las circunstancias eran tanto molestas como humillantes; a Videl le fascinaba más un patético y ridículo bufón de circo que él. El Gran Saiyaman, ese era el mismo tema de conversación que se escapaban de sus labios. Ese maldito mequetrefe, consiguió en días lo que él no pudo alcanzar en incontables meses.

– ¡Maldito Gran Saiyaman, por qué tenía que aparecer para arruinarme la vida! –Gritando sumamente enfadado, pateó el bote de desechos lanzando su contenido en la anteriormente reluciente superficie del adoquinado– ¡es sólo un grandísimo idiota, apuesto que es tan feo que por eso se disfraza!

Apoyándose en un muro cercano, Shapner respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Aquellas repentinas explosiones de celos y furia, ya se estaban volviendo recurrentes en él. Aún así, éstas le daban una pizca de paz al expulsar el odio que le profesaba al superhéroe enmascarado. La impotencia lo abrumaba, se negaba a aceptar que había perdido la guerra.

Ya más sereno, se agachó y recolectó las latas de refrescos junto a las envolturas de frituras, depositándolas de regreso en el contenedor de desperdicios. Recuperando la compostura, retomó su ruta dirigiéndose al exterior del edificio pedagógico. Mientras lo hacía, una silueta delgada y de baja estatura lo frenó en seco.

– ¿Videl, eres tú? –Shapner en un parpadeo la reconoció, al inspeccionar el área se percató de las huellas oscuras de botas marcadas en las paredes, la vacilación no tenía razón de ser, la rabia jugaba con ella– ¿qué haces aún en la escuela?

– No es de tu incumbencia, Shapner–grosera y malhumorada, la chica de largas coletas azabaches gruñó como respuesta.

– Vamos Videl, dime qué sucede–acercándose muy lentamente, se reclinó sobre la puerta de un aula para hablarle cara a cara–sabes que soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que pasa…prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

– ¡Piérdete! –Vociferó aún más airada; no obstante su molestia se redujo al avergonzarse por la manera en que le respondió–discúlpame Shapner; es sólo que he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y las cosas no han salido como las esperaba.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada–esbozó una sonrisa galante, una sonrisa que nuevamente fue ignorada por ella–ya se hace tarde, tu papá puede enfurecerse si llegas demorada a casa…

– Es verdad–miró su reloj comprobando la hora–vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo sensato–rió levemente, él no sabía si sentirse halagado o no.

– Ven, te acompaño.

Shapner cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, así, así era como se imaginaba a él y a Videl: pasando tiempo juntos, platicando y recorriendo las avenidas de Ciudad Satán, entretanto, sus rostros eran iluminados por los cientos de letreros de neón que integraban el paisaje urbano. Pero aún faltaba algo más, sus dedos no estaban entrelazados ni sus bocas luchaban feroces por dominar a la otra.

Para su desdicha, esa fantasía aún seguía siendo solamente eso, una simple fantasía que permanecía latente dentro de su cabeza. En cuestión de unos minutos, luego de doblar varias esquinas, sus retinas se enfocaron en la lujosa e imponente residencia que se erguía frente a ellos. Grabado con letras doradas, un cartel con el apellido del campeón mundial les dio la bienvenida.

Durante el corto paseo que compartieron, Videl calló sus palabras incrementando las inquietudes en Shapner. La ojiazul enérgica, impulsiva e indomable que él admiraba en exceso, ahora se veía distraída, pensativa y hasta decaída. Y él, en lo profundo de su conciencia, debatía si debía indagar más recónditamente descubriendo la razón de tan apática apariencia.

Parados ante la altísima cerca metálica que rodeaba la propiedad, Videl extendió su mano para abrir la cerradura, a su vez, que su escolta titubeaba al formular una frase. La doncella de azabaches cabellos se disponía a agradecerle su caballerosidad y a despedirse, cuando éste consiguió adelantarse hablándole, rompiendo así, el eterno mutismo entre los dos:

– ¿Qué te pasa, Videl? –Shapner la interrogó–te conozco; sé que estás molesta por algo, no es necesario que lo escondas.

– Ya te lo dije, no es nada importante…nos vemos el lunes–queriendo alejarse tan rápido como le fuera posible, abrió la puerta de acero cruzándola en un parpadeo.

– ¡Videl! –Sujetando la portezuela con fuerza, la detuvo conectado sus pupilas con las de ella–insisto, cuéntame…te ayudaré.

La valerosa heroína rodó sus globos oculares por un instante, sin duda alguna era un gigantesco testarudo en el momento en que se lo proponía. Mordiéndose la lengua, Videl inicialmente no quería explicar el origen de su mal humor. Al ser la obstinación uno de sus defectos, le disgustaba el hecho de tener que admitir que un desconocido enmascarado se volvió la horma de su zapato.

" _Te ayudaré_ "–el eco de esa afirmación resonó en sus cavilaciones.

Ayudarme, se cuestionó internamente, tiene que estar bromeando. Videl sospechaba que esa no era más que otra treta de Shapner, para intentar acercarse a ella por millonésima ocasión. Sin embargo, la efervescente rabia que se acumulaba en su mente acabaría robándole la última gota de tranquilidad que ostentaba. Tal vez, no era mala idea desahogarse un poco, qué daño haría.

– Bien Shapner, tú ganas, ven, pasa–la justiciera resopló ligeramente al invitarlo.

– Gracias, te lo agradezco–conteniendo su desbordante alegría, el galán de melena dorada la siguió al zambullirse en la opulenta mansión.

Al llegar a la estancia de la monumental morada, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de sirvientes ofreciéndoles bebidas y demás bocadillos. Atravesándolos sin responderles, Videl subió apresurada por la escalera no sin antes comprobar que su varonil camarada venía rezagado apretando su marcha.

Si bien su amistad ya era bastante añeja, hasta el día de hoy, Shapner daba sus primeros pasos explorando los rincones del inmenso palacio de la familia Satán. Videl, en oposición a la mayoría de los afortunados que nacieron en una cuna de oro, no se dejaba embriagar por los lujos y las riquezas que se acumulaban al ser la descendiente de una celebridad.

Su vestimenta y sus costumbres eran las de una chica sencilla, haciendo que su estilo de vida dentro de su hogar fuera para muchos un genuino misterio. Y ese suertudo jovencito, estaba a centímetros de encender una luz en esas negras tinieblas que giraban en torno a esa hermosa pero reservada mujer.

Dando un extenso resoplido, Videl tiró al suelo su mochila mirando concentrada una pared en particular de su habitación. Shapner al ingresar en la recámara, la encontró de pie y ensimismada observando una cuantiosa colección de fotografías y recortes de periódicos que decoraban inusualmente el aposento, aquellos papeles poseían un factor en común: El Gran Saiyaman.

– Lo he intentado todo, absolutamente todo–Videl habló inesperadamente–por más que lo persigo su velocidad supera la capacidad de mi avión, analicé los testimonios de los testigos que lo han avistado buscando alguna pista útil, pero siempre aparece tan rápido como desaparece sin dejar ni un sólo indicio de su identidad…

– Así que eso era–dedujo el apuesto rubio.

– ¡Es un entrometido, yo no necesito su ayuda para nada…puedo cuidarme yo sola! –Refunfuñó halando sus largas coletas– ¡y lo peor…y lo peor, es que es más hábil que yo!

– Videl, tú también eres una grandiosa peleadora y una verdadera heroína…

– No intentes halagarme, sé lo que digo–en ella las palabras dulces no surtían efecto–he estado allí cuando interviene, su fuerza y agilidad no tienen comparación, incluso las armas de fuego resultan inútiles contra él, y eso, es algo que yo no puedo hacer.

Shapner se le acercó por la espalda con cautela.

– Y máxime, cuando lo veo volar no puedo evitar sentir envidia, lo envidio, quisiera poder hacer lo que él hace.

– ¿Eso es lo que te molesta, no ser capaz de descubrir quién es?

– Sí–admitió–aunque no sólo por eso, quiero atraparlo para entender cómo realiza sus proezas sobrehumanas.

– Videl, lo más probable es que sean trucos baratos–Shapner alegó–igual que esos farsantes en el Torneo de Cell, recuérdalo, tu propio padre lo dijo, eran puras artimañas con cables y espejos, estoy seguro que ese payaso es un charlatán más que únicamente quiere hacerse famoso, no lo envidies, tú eres auténtica.

– No Shapner, no–la gladiadora contra el crimen negó rotundamente con su cabeza–confieso que pensé eso al inicio, pero una voz en mi interior me dice que es verdad, por más difícil de crecer que parezca, el Gran Saiyaman no es un ningún embustero, si bien su ropa y su actitud son ridículas sus habilidades no lo son, lo sé porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos, tengo que saber…tengo que saber cómo lo hace.

– ¿Esto significa tanto para ti? –Shapner le cuestionó poniendo una mano en su hombro, la Videl dura como roca que conocía se agrietaba tenuemente por culpa de ese bufón, no, imposible, se negaba a creer eso, su Videl no era así.

– Sí–replicó la damisela–él esconde algo, no sé qué es pero lo esconde y voy a averiguarlo.

Pese a ser la primogénita del hombre que, supuestamente, salvó al mundo de Cell, desde hacía años varias dudas revoloteaban en sus pensamientos. Lo que por largo tiempo su padre catalogó como falacias, ella, gradualmente, fue desmenuzándolas con su astucia llegando a la inverosímil conclusión de que quizá esos trucos eran reales, y él, el Gran Saiyaman, podría ser prueba de ello.

– Entonces déjamelo a mí, yo lo haré por ti, Videl–Shapner aún sin saber qué hacía, no dudó ni un ápice en ofrecerle su ayuda–yo descubriré quién se esconde debajo de ese estúpido disfraz.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –La pelinegra giró sobre su eje encarándolo– ¿no estás hablando en serio o sí?

– Claro que hablo en serio–contestó el rubio– ¿acaso no me crees?

– ¿Piensas que soy tonta o qué? –Indagó la justiciera–te conozco desde hace años, sé cómo piensas… ¿no estarás planeando esto sólo para invitarme a salir otra vez?

– ¡Videl, me ofendes! –refutó–simplemente deseo darte una mano, no me gusta verte así de decaída, no malinterpretes mis intenciones.

– Lo siento Shapner, pero en ocasiones no puedo tomarte con seriedad…y por más que lo intento, aún me cuesta trabajo hacerlo.

Luego de enfrentarse a cientos de delincuentes ordinarios y a peligrosos miembros del crimen organizado, Videl había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para percibir los engaños. Al estudiar los ademanes de Shapner, supo que una fracción de él honestamente deseaba auxiliarla, aunque su otra parte era la que le hacía sospechar.

Muy, muy en el fondo de su subconsciente el joven caballero empezó a fraguar, al menos, cómo ganarse su atención y consecuentemente, su interés. Videl nunca se fijó en él a pesar de ser un chico atlético y bien parecido, por lo tanto, se esperanzó con la posibilidad de cautivarla al demostrarle que no es sólo músculos, sino, que también tiene una mente suspicaz.

– ¡Ya lo verás Videl, aunque no lo creas…yo resolveré este misterio! –le afirmó decidido, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación– ¡yo le quitaré esa tonta máscara!

Videl lo vio marcharse sin mirar atrás, una determinación bastante inusitada se plasmó en sus varoniles facciones. Aún sostenía su escepticismo, pero no pudo negarse a darle aunque fuere una pequeña oportunidad. Asomándose por su amplia ventana, Videl lo siguió con su mirada al alejarse de la mansión de su padre, llegando a un razonamiento que la estremeció.

Si Shapner conseguía hacerlo, si remotamente lo lograba, tal hazaña era merecedora de un premio. Videl frunció el ceño, ella le concedería su petición más soñada: tendría una cita con él.

* * *

– _El día de hoy el Gran Saiyaman volvió a salvar el día, el superhéroe favorito de Ciudad Satán rescató a los pasajeros de un tren que estaba a punto de perder el control, gracias a su intervención cientos de vidas se salvaron, pero, aquello era sólo el principio_ –mirando la televisión con detenimiento, Shapner, en su dormitorio, casualmente se topó con el noticiero local hablando precisamente de su objetivo y rival– _luego de su salvadora primera intervención, el Gran Saiyaman detuvo a una pandilla de asaltantes que trataron de robar una joyería cerca del centro de la ciudad…_

Shapner no pudo evitar gruñir al ver las imágenes de ese payaso haciendo sus ridículos bailes, definitivamente era un bufón idiota.

– _A pesar de que la señorita Videl se presentó al sitio, fue poco lo que pudo hacer frente a la fuertemente armada banda de asaltantes, para su fortuna, el Gran Saiyaman apareció justo a tiempo para darle una mano_ –afirmó elocuente la periodista en el televisor– _no cabe duda que Ciudad Satán tiene una enorme deuda con este valeroso defensor de la justicia, el Gran Saiyaman se ha ganado el cariño y la admiración de todos los habitantes…_

– ¡Cierra la boca! –Shapner le gritó– ¡a mí no me incluyas en ese montón de tontos, y a Videl tampoco!

– _Pasando a las noticias del clima, para mañana el pronóstico…_

Apagando el aparato con enojo, Shapner se levantó de su asiento mirando sus alrededores en silencio. Ahora comprendía porqué Videl lucía tan molesta, ese sujeto disfrazado la hacía a un lado, entrometiéndose en su acostumbrada rutina salvadora. La confianza volvió a correr por sus venas, si triunfaba al desenmascararlo, Videl no podría rechazarlo al invitarla a cenar.

¿Pero cómo?

¿Cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo lograr algo que ni la propia Videl pese a su astucia no ha conseguido?

Dio miles de vueltas, tanto mentales como físicas, buscando una respuesta que lo eludía más allá del racionamiento lógico. Frustración y enfado, aquellas emociones que se apoderaban de él eran las mismas que desde hacía semanas torturaban a Videl. Era tal el nivel de disgusto que lo abrumaba, que incluso, para su desgano, la silueta del superhéroe se materializó en su alcoba.

Apretando los puños, Shapner lo vio al efectuar su ridícula y estúpida presentación una y otra y otra vez. Y confiado, el espectral Gran Saiyaman le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa infantil en sus labios incrementó su ira. Sin embargo, guardó la calma, y adoptando una postura firme, Shapner le miró con una pulcra seriedad antes de hablarle con su voz interna:

Ríete, pensó, ríete cuánto quieras grandísimo idiota. Pero al final, seré yo, seré yo el que ría.

Les mostraré a todos quién eres en verdad: un charlatán, un falso, un estafador…un perdedor.

Anda, hazlo, continúa: ríete.

Ríete, disfruta mientras puedas, porque con gran júbilo te borraré esa expresión de la cara.

Desapareciéndose, el personaje salido de las historietas lo abandonó dejándolo solo. Sin perder su humor, Shapner se tiró a su cama contemplando el techo con mudez. Lo conseguiría, sin importar el método o las consecuencias, él alejaría de Videl a ese maldito entrometido. Y con su victoria, con su éxito, con su triunfo, conseguirá su más grande aspiración.

Sería un héroe, no para Ciudad Satán, sino para ella.

* * *

Sábado por la noche, y con ello, su rutina nocturna se reiniciaba.

Una vez llegado el fin de semana, y sobre todo con el arribo del anochecer, Ciudad Satán se transformaba totalmente. La música de los clubes nocturnos, el licor en los bares y el humo de los cigarrillos se hacían presentes pavoneando su reinado. Y como era su costumbre, Shapner tomó asiento en el mismo lugar, y a diferencia de los demás allí reunidos, estaba solo.

Sosteniendo una botella de cerveza a medio beber, Shapner se giró sobre su butaca dándole una lenta mirada al sitio. Las siluetas humanas moviéndose abundaban sin importar en qué dirección observara. Las centellantes luces multicolores las iluminaban otorgándoles toda clase de tonalidades psicodélicas: violetas, naranjas, verdes, amarrillos, rojos y turquesas.

Y tales matices, resaltaban las figuras femeninas volviéndolas imposibles de ignorar. Las cinturas, las piernas, los brazos y los senos, cada milímetro de aquellas chicas eran cartografiados por los hombres que les veían sin esconder su creciente libido. Aún así, Shapner no sentía nada al verlas. Sí, eran hermosas. Sí, eran muy sensuales. Sí, eran una delicia. Pero, no eran ella.

No eran Videl.

Liberando un largo hálito, Shapner terminó de consumir su bebida dando grandes sorbos, llenando su sistema con el refrescante alcohol. Durante el trascurso del día trató de hallar el cómo, el cómo que le permitiría lograr que su promesa pasara de las palabras a los hechos. Cómo quitarle la máscara al Gran Saiyaman, y así, rescatar a Videl de esa pesadumbre que la envolvía.

No obstante, fue inútil. El cómo lo esquivaba, se burlaba de él, derrotándolo antes de tan siquiera entrar en acción. Saboreando los remanentes de aquel brebaje etílico, recordó a Videl de inmediato. Ella empecinadamente lo perseguía, ya fuere en el cielo o nivel del piso. Y tal vez, tal estrategia, era la causante de sus innumerables fallas.

Perseguirlo a plena luz del día no funcionaría. Discreción. Para alcanzar su objetivo se necesitaba discreción. Y Videl, por sus frenéticas ansias de respuestas, olvidó por completo la discreción. Shapner se asombró con tal pensamiento, inclusive, una chica tan tenaz como ella, era propensa a cometer equivocaciones, pero le sorprendía más que Videl nunca haya notado su error.

Pero la pregunta volvía a repetirse:

¿Cómo, cómo?

Otro suspiro impregnado de derrota salió de él.

Pensó en Videl, esto era para ella, no para él ni para nadie más, era para ella. Repitiéndose esa reflexión, cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Del mismo modo que le sucedía cada vez que iba a esa discoteca, y luego de emborracharse, ella se materializaba, abriéndose paso entre los bailarines, emanando seducción.

Para el rubio ya no era necesario buscarla en la multitud, ya conocía de memoria los acontecimientos a medida que se iban desarrollando, y si bien los sabía de antemano, disfrutaba igualmente de estos. Abrió sus pestañas, y deseando que aquello fuera cierto la vio acercándose, olvidándose que ella no era real.

– _¿Por qué siempre que te veo, tienes la misma expresión?_ –ella le preguntó, su voz resonó con claridad en su cabeza pese al estridente ambiente de fiesta.

– _Quizás porque sé que no eres la verdadera Videl_ –Shapner le respondió, no usando sus cuerdas vocales, sino, su mente.

– _Puedo serlo, si quieres._

– _Aunque quisiera, no lo serías, además, te hice una promesa, o al menos, a la verdadera._

– _¿Te refieres al Gran Saiyaman?_ –le cuestionó– _por favor, no lo menciones, desearía que no existiera…_

– _Yo también, pero yo lo desenmascararé, y no lo haré por fama, lo haré por ti._

– _¿Por mí?_ –La Videl de sus fantasías le sonrió vanidosa– _¿lo dices en serio?_

– _Por supuesto que sí, Videl, por supuesto que sí._

– _¿Y por qué lo harías?_

– _La respuesta ya la conoces…_

– _No importa, dímela, quiero oírla._

– _Porque te amo, Videl, te he amado desde siempre_ –Shapner extendió una mano y la tomó por su rostro– _sé que piensas que me interesas sólo por tu dinero, pero no es así, te amo por ser quien eres, eres valiente, fuerte y única, Videl, eres única, amo todo lo que representas, y cuando te vi ayer en la escuela, decaída, derrotada…esa no eras tú, esa no es la Videl que amo, y el culpable de eso es él, yo lo borraré de tu vida, acabaré con él_ –alegó con veneno– _y volverás a ser la Videl que amo, la Videl verdadera, quien realmente eres…_

Ella, volvió a sonreírle, tal y como a él le gustaba.

– _Pero debes saber que mi amor no es para ti, es para la auténtica Videl_ –endureciendo sus facciones, Shapner le afirmó– _porque ya me cansé de esto, ya me cansé de venir cada sábado por la noche a beber y a fantasear contigo, ya me cansé de hablarle a una Videl que no es real…_

– _¿Por qué dices eso, acaso no te parezco linda?_ –entristecida, la Videl espectral le cuestionó.

Shapner la escaneó de arriba a abajo, maravillándose por su bellísima e irresistible imagen. Pero, era exactamente eso lo que lo alejaba de ella al evidenciar su falsedad. La Videl genuina nunca se vestiría con una falda tan atrevida, ni usaría un escote tan revelador, ni se pondría zapatillas de tacón alto, y muchísimo menos, adornaría su cara con una reluciente capa de maquillaje.

– _Eres una belleza, una preciosidad_ –aseveró con honestidad– _pero no eres Videl, no lo eres y jamás lo serás…_

A pesar de su inexistencia, esa Videl dibujó un semblante entristecido antes de esfumarse. Él no se arrepintió de lo dicho, tal afirmación era más para él que para esa Videl ilusoria. Amaba a Videl, y no era el momento para estar fantaseando con ella, y para ganarse su amor, debía volver a enfrentar a ese cómo lo que lo derrotaba, ya que al vencerlo, vencería al Gran Saiyaman.

Y no lo conseguiría quedándose allí bebiendo.

– ¡Todo el mundo con las manos en alto!

Girándose sin comprender, Shapner y los demás ahí reunidos, miraron como un grupo de cinco sujetos fuertemente armados les apuntaban con sus armas. La música continuaba sonando, las luces seguían iluminando la pista de baile, pero ya nadie bailaba. La atmósfera fiestera se apagó abruptamente, y eran ahora el silencio junto a la quietud quienes gobernaban.

– Nadie se mueva, ni tampoco intenten pasarse de listos–el cabecilla de esa pandilla les ordenó tajante–sino quieren que esto se salga de proporción sólo tienen que cooperar.

Chasqueando sus dedos, el líder de los asaltantes les indicó a sus secuaces que actuaran. Implacables, fueron quietándoles sus celulares, relojes, billeteras y cualquier otro objeto de valor a la desafortunada masa de adolescentes que únicamente querían un rato de diversión. Por su parte, Shapner, fue moviéndose lentamente detrás del gentío esperando que no fuera notado.

– ¡Hey, tú! –Alguien le gritó– ¿adónde crees que vas?

Maldiciendo mentalmente su mala fortuna, Shapner se detuvo de inmediato voleándose para hacer contacto visual con su victimario. Era fantástico, sencillamente fantástico, cuando finalmente se disponía a tomar con más seriedad su misión de desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman, esos buenos para nada aparecen para interponerse en su camino. Maldita y sarcástica ironía.

– ¿Acaso estabas tratando de escapar, princesita? –le indagó uno de los malhechores.

– Sí, no tengo tiempo para estupideces–retador, Shapner le replicó.

– Vaya, tienes agallas–dijo sereno el criminal, quien cambió rápidamente de actitud al apuntarle con su revólver– ¡vamos, veamos si eres tan valiente ahora!

Esa era la primera vez que le apuntaban con una pistola. No pretendió engañarse, ante la inminente amenaza de muerte, sintió como el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Y al pensar que Videl hacía eso todos los días, se asombró aún más por su valentía. No obstante, era él y no ella, quien peligraba. Blasfemó otra vez, su arrogancia lo llevó a esto, no tenía más remedio que salvarse.

– ¿Qué pasó, princesita? –Lo interrogó el mismo individuo– ¿no que muy valiente?

Shapner, impotente, se quedó sin aliento al creer que ese sería su final.

– ¿Pero cómo demonios…?

Interrumpiendo los eventos, uno de los delincuentes exclamó pasmado al oír el inconfundible sonido de las sirenas policiales acercándose. Reaccionando, los forajidos se atrincheraron dentro del edificio tomando como rehenes a los clientes del club.

– ¿Cómo diablos fue que nos descubrieron?

– Quizás uno de estos malditos los llamó sin que lo notáramos.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –El bandido al mando vociferó molesto–vigilen las puertas y ventanas, nadie entra ni sale…

Shapner, quien todavía se hallaba estático en su posición, empezó a barrajar sus alternativas, considerando las posibilidades más sensatas hasta las más demenciales. Eran cinco, y él sólo uno. Si lograba neutralizar al líder, quizás, y se lo repetía a sí mismo, quizás, haría que los restantes ladrones se rindieran al perder a su jefe, entregándose a las autoridades.

Era una locura, pero si Videl era capaz de hacerlo, por qué él no. Sabía pelear, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de boxeo en la escuela, un par de certeros golpes y lo derrotaría. Sí, triunfaría. Llenándose de valor, fue cerrando sus puños. Sin dejar de vigilar muy atentamente al dirigente de la banda, quien yacía distraído por la presencia policial en las afueras de la discoteca, procedió.

Tomó un gran respiro, aún no comprendía del todo la razón de sus prontas acciones, tal vez era el alcohol en sus venas o era, meramente, porque deseaba demostrarse que sí poseía las cualidades necesarias para ser más que un amigo para Videl. Y que, en discrepancia con el Gran Saiyaman, no requería de ni disfraces ni de trucos baratos para realizar un acto de heroísmo.

El tiempo pareció ralentizar su andar, simultáneamente que su oponente se giraba hacia él, Shapner disparó un potente derechazo que explotó en la mandíbula del matón. Si hubiese sido uno de los tantos rivales que enfrentó en el cuadrilátero, la victoria se habría inclinado a su favor sin duda; sin embargo, para su infortunio, ese no fue el caso.

Segundos más tarde, su contrincante le regresó la caricia. Shapner juraría que ese puñetazo casi le arranca la cabeza de raíz, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás hasta chocar con la barra del bar. Tirado en el suelo, y percibiendo como un tibio líquido rojizo se escurría entre sus facciones, el rubio pestañeó por millonésima vez esforzándose por recuperar la lucidez.

– ¡Hijo de…!

Shapner alzó la vista, contemplando como el criminal empuñaba su arma preparándose para abrir fuego. No pudo reaccionar, le fue imposible, solamente permaneció allí petrificado esperando por su desenlace, un desenlace que no llegó. Una bomba de humo entró por una de las ventanas tomando desprevenidos a todos. Shapner, recobrando la movilidad, se escurrió por el piso.

Observando confundido de una esquina a otra, uno de los rufianes a duras penas logró distinguir una forma humana entre el espeso y negruzco tizne. Y atravesándolo, dando un salto espectacular, Videl, extendió su pierna derecha pateándolo con dureza en el pecho. Al caer inconsciente, sus compañeros enfocaron sus retinas en la justiciera quien les devolvió la mirada.

– ¡Dispárenle!

Lanzándose a un costado, Videl esquivó la lluvia de proyectiles que se cernía hacia ella, ocultándose tras unas mesas. Y justo en ese rincón, se topó con quien menos esperaba.

– ¿Shapner? –Le susurró incrédula– ¿qué diantres haces aquí?

– Pues, estaba bebiendo un poco y…

– ¡Maldición, Shapner!–maldijo, escuchando como las balas chocaban contra el metal de la mesa– ¿por qué siempre apareces cuando es menos conveniente?

– Tal vez, porque mi destino es estar junto a ti–limpiándose la sangre de su nariz rota, él no perdió su estilo galante.

– Eres un grandísimo idiota, ni en una situación así actúas con seriedad–le masculló, examinándole su herida sangrante– ¿estás bien?

– Sí, tranquila, no es nada.

– Escúchame, quédate aquí, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido, yo me encargaré de ellos.

– Déjame ayudarte, sé que te seré de ayuda.

– No, no, ni de broma, no te muevas de aquí.

Sin darle la oportunidad de alegar más, Videl se levantó de su refugio retomando su labor heroica. Shapner, sin despegar sus ojos de ella, la observó mientras luchaba. Si la Videl de sus fantasías era sensual, la verdadera era un millón de veces más hermosa. Ella no necesitaba ropa provocativa, ni cosméticos, ni nada de eso, con ser ella misma, con ser ella, era suficiente para enloquecerlo.

Aquellos movimientos expertos y precisos; gracias al entrenamiento y a la dedicación, eran una obra de arte. Verla moverse de ese modo era demasiado excitante. Como bloqueaba, como atacaba, como daba una pirueta para desarmar a su adversario y seguidamente derrotarlo. Tal espectáculo, era una visión dotada del más prohibido e inmoral erotismo.

Entretanto Videl neutralizaba a uno de los últimos truhanes, Shapner divisó detrás de ella al mismo desgraciado que lo tumbó con simplemente un golpe. Videl, enfocada en el ladrón que la combatía, no advirtió la peligrosa cercanía de éste que le apuntaba con su revólver. Shapner, como si se tratase de un autómata, se puso de pie sin pensar, y sin más, actuó.

– ¡Videl, agáchate!

La hija de Mr. Satán, habiendo vencido a su contendiente, se dio la vuelta descubriendo al jefe de la pandilla apuntándole con su instrumento de muerte. Accionando el mecanismo de disparo, el percutor golpeó el casquillo que lanzó el proyectil a través del cañón, direccionándolo hacia ella. Videl cruzó sus brazos protegiéndose; no obstante, ningún dolor la aquejó.

– ¡Shapner!

En el suelo, herido y formando un charco carmesí, se encontraba el casanova de cabellera rubia después de haberla protegido con su propia anatomía. Y sonriéndole, tácita, bella, la Videl de sus encuentros imaginarios se evaporó dándole su lugar a la Videl de carne y hueso, una Videl que esbozó el horror y la culpa en su rostro.

Y con ello, vino la oscuridad.

 **Fin Capítulo Uno**

Hola, les agradezco el tiempo que dedicaron en leer. Este proyecto nació el año anterior, primeramente sería un One-Shot, y con eso en mente, empecé a desarrollarlo. No obstante, me desinflé, literalmente, me desinflé. No sabía cómo continuarlo y el fic se quedó archivado en una carpeta congelado por meses, incluso llegué a pensar en borrarlo, pero no me atreví.

Y es aquí, donde al mejor estilo de una doctora o enfermera, **Linkyiwakura** apareció para aplicarle resucitación boca a boca al fic, reviviéndolo. Así pues, mi total agradecimiento para ella por darme sugerencias y motivarme para continuarlo. Igualmente, le doy las gracias también por dejarme utilizar uno de sus muchos geniales fanarts como portada para el fic.

Para los que me conocen, siempre escribo la primera locura que se me ocurre, y este fic, no es la excepción, será un nuevo experimento en otro universo alternativo. No creo que sea de muchos capítulos, no veo que dé para más. Sé que el fic **Amadeus** espera por mí, no lo he olvidado, lo continuaré, pero este nuevo fic me está hechizando y no me deja pensar en otra cosa.

Ya para terminar por ahora, quiero hacerles un favor a unos amigos. Les recomiendo esta página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español**. Un grupo de lectores y autores de Gohan y Videl se unieron para crear este espacio dedicado a ellos, visítenlo y regálenles un "me gusta". Allí se compartirán y recomendarán historias de esta pareja, así como a sus respectivos creadores.

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 2**

Durante todo el viaje miró el paisaje por la ventanilla, a medida que se iban acercando, el panorama de destrucción y ruina fue quedándose atrás. Y reemplazándolo, al avanzar, el verde de los árboles, el celeste del cielo y la blancura de las nubes se manifestaron. Shapner, aún incrédulo, no pestañeaba ni una sola vez deseoso de no perderse de ese utópico horizonte.

– _Ya casi llegamos…_

Su padre, al volante, les afirmó a él y a su madre al señalar un punto en concreto en la lejanía. Un joven Shapner se reclinó hacia delante en su asiento, observando curioso como una serie de edificios se alzaban progresivamente al acercarse. Pronto, sus globos oculares se enfocaron en un gigantesco letrero que les daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

 _Bienvenidos a Ciudad Satán, el hogar del campeón y salvador del mundo: Mr. Satán._

Tres meses antes, el planeta entero se vio envuelto en la que muchos catalogan como la crisis más grande de la historia. Un monstruo salido de la nada, aterrorizó a la humanidad amenazándola con extinguirla a menos de que fuera derrotado en un demencial torneo de artes marciales. Cell, como dijo llamarse, fue capaz de vencer sin problemas al ejército mundial en cuestión de minutos.

Cientos de ciudades y pueblos fueron destruidos por ese ser infernal, generando un éxodo masivo en busca de un lugar seguro donde esconderse de tan demoniaco villano. Sin embargo, tranquilizando los corazones palpitantes y agitados, un hombre dio un paso al frente aceptando el reto de Cell. Se trataba del mismísimo campeón mundial, Mr. Satán.

Mr. Satán, emanando una enorme confianza, acusó a Cell de ser un fraude, un estafador que mediante el uso de trucos y efectos especiales, fingió derrotar a las fuerzas armados. Ganándose millones de adeptos, el mesías, como algunos ya lo denominaban, se presentó en el sitio escogido por Cell para combatirlo y así, vencerle.

Shapner y su familia, viéndose obligados a huir de su urbe natal, se encontraron en un campamento improvisado viendo la batalla en compañía de cuantiosos refugiados, los cuales, esperanzados, rezaban para que su héroe los salvara de las viles manos de Cell. Una vez iniciada la contienda, el orbe entero contuvo la respiración sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Presentándose el momento, Mr. Satán y Cell se hallaron cara a cara en la plataforma. Y silenciando las plegarias de miles, Cell, con un mero manotazo, venció al poseedor del cinturón de campeón. Luego de eso, los acontecimientos se volvieron bizarros, demenciales e inexplicables. Las imágenes parecían salidas de una película de ciencia ficción, rayando incluso, con lo sobrenatural.

Y de repente, sin aviso, las pantallas se oscurecieron.

La transmisión se cortó misteriosamente, nadie podía ni tan siquiera imaginar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lejano sitio. Aumentando el pánico, un terremoto de escala apocalíptica sacudió la superficie terrestre derribando cuanta estructura se topara en su camino. Shapner, muerto de miedo, abrazó a su madre, el fin parecía inevitable. No obstante, no fue así.

El violento sismo se detuvo, y la calma fue regresando apaciguando los ánimos exaltados. Por varias horas, se desconoció el destino de tanto Cell como de Mr. Satán, hasta que, abruptamente, la señal televisiva se restauró aunque con una notable estática. Empero, tal cosa fue lo que menor importancia tenía, por el contrario, fue una simple frase la que acaparó la atención planetaria.

– _¡Lo derrotó, Mr. Satán derrotó a Cell…el mundo se ha salvado!_

Gritos, aplausos, vítores y lágrimas. Ese anuncio hizo eco en cada persona de la Tierra, quitándole de encima el insostenible peso del terror que los aplastaba. La gente se abrazaba llorando aún escéptica de la veracidad de semejante milagro, otros, más eufóricos, coreaban el nombre de su redentor por los cuatro vientos hasta quedarse sin voz:

¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!

Posteriormente a eso, llegó la reconstrucción. Las metrópolis destruidas se levantaron, ladrillo por ladrillo, la civilización retomó su andar sanando las profundas heridas que Cell les heredó. A pesar de eso, un evento de tal magnitud era imposible de olvidar, igualmente, el valiente responsable de reestablecer la paz era merecedor de ser recordado por los siglos de los siglos.

Y por ello, la pequeña ciudad que lo vio nacer y crecer, infló su pecho con orgullo agrandando su ego. La idolatría siempre ha sido uno de los mayores defectos de la raza humana, y evidenciándola, el poblado del cual era oriundo Mr. Satán, se rebautizó en su honor llamándose de ahora en adelante: Ciudad Satán.

Lo que fuere un pueblo chico, gracias a la fama de su más ilustre habitante, y por supuesto, por su dinero, fue expandiéndose convirtiéndose en una de las urbes más importantes. Fue tan exagerada su popularidad, que una abrumadora cantidad de inmigrantes se mudaron allí incrementado todavía más su tamaño y población.

– _¡Ya llegamos!_ –sonriente, el padre de Shapner estacionó el automóvil familiar ante una casa recientemente construida– _valió hasta el último centavo en nuestros bolsillos, pero aquí empezaremos de nuevo, aquí seremos felices._

Ese día fue el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo génesis, no sólo para Shapner, sino también, para una niña en particular. Y sin saberlo, los senderos de ambos se cruzarían en muy poco tiempo. Para él, la vida florecía rebosante de promesas de un futuro mejor. Para ella, la muerte de su progenitora sembró en su interior la semilla inextirpable de la amargura.

Parado enfrente a una puerta, Shapner cruzó el umbral dando sus primeros pasos en la inaugurada preparatoria de Ciudad Satán. En un principio, la escuela no parecía ser fuera de lo común: maestros, alumnos, aulas, pupitres, casilleros y demás elementos propios de un sitio de tal naturaleza. Pese a tal pensamiento, para el rubio, nada fue igual después de verla.

Una peculiar multitud se ganó su interés, acercándose veloz para descubrir de qué se trataba, Shapner se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre topándose con ella. Aquellos profundos ojos azules le robaron el aliento, si bien le pertenecían a una chiquilla, la dureza e intensidad que ostentaban eran característicos de una mujer de mayor edad.

– _Videl, tú papá es genial…_

– _¿Videl, me conseguirías un autógrafo de tu papá?_

– _¿Videl, te gustaría salir conmigo?_

Videl, Videl, Videl, Videl.

Ese nombre entró en su cabeza para jamás marcharse. Shapner, aún inmóvil, no despegaba sus retinas de ella. Era una chica de baja estatura, pero aquello carecía de cuantía, fue su belleza en un inicio, la que lo mantenía petrificado mirándola. No sólo eran sus pupilas azuladas, su cabello, ese cabello negro y largo se confabulaba con sus facciones volviéndola una diosa.

¿Acaso era un ángel?

Quizás esa pregunta sonaba tonta, pero Shapner realmente se debatía si lo era o no. Videl, ignorando al gentío que la rodeaba, simplemente se retiró sin decir ni una sílaba. Shapner, la siguió con la vista hasta que ella dobló en una esquina, rompiéndose así, el contacto visual. Sacándolo de su letargo, la campana sonó indicando que la jornada de estudios iniciaba.

Corriendo, se internó en los laberínticos pasillos de la preparatoria avistando en las cercanías su correspondiente salón. Habiéndose excusado por su tardanza, el maestro a cargo le solicitó elegir una butaca libre sentándose en la parte trasera y a la derecha. Una vez todos reunidos, el docente les pidió a sus estudiantes presentarse ante sus compañeros platicándoles un poco de sí mismos.

Shapner, llegado su turno, no fue muy elocuente, no había mucho que decir. Era nuevo en Ciudad Satán, su familia escapó de Cell y solamente deseaban empezar desde cero olvidando el pasado. Al concluir, su profesor le agradeció su presentación para seguidamente llamar en voz alta a Videl. Shapner, sorprendiéndose por su ceguera, se pasmó por no haberla notado antes.

Malhumorada, cruzada de brazos y mirando sus botas, Videl habló reacia diciendo que no era necesario que se presentara, no existía nadie en el mundo que no supiera quién era. Ni su instructor ni ningún otro refutaron su alegato, a excepción de cierto jovencito de extensa melena dorada que levantó su mano diciéndole que él no la conocía.

Ella, volteándose, le vislumbró con tal ímpetu que Shapner sintió como si esa mirada lo apuñalara asesinándolo en el acto. Obligada por las circunstancias, Videl se presentó muy rápidamente diciendo lo que toda Ciudad Satán ya sabía: me llamo Videl Satán, mi papá es el campeón mundial de artes marciales y él salvó a la Tierra matando al monstruo llamado Cell.

Sin aguardar por la aprobación de su pedagogo, Videl caminó de regreso a su lugar y se sentó sin borrar su expresión enojada de su faz. Con ello, las lecciones iniciaron. El primer tema en sus libros de texto, hablaba de Mr. Satán y su salvadora intervención contra Cell. Leyendo apasionados, los jóvenes devoraban cada párrafo fascinándose con la increíble historia de su gran héroe.

Todos, menos una persona.

Shapner, ocultándose con su cuaderno, espió a Videl quien no mostraba signo alguno de entusiasmo. En contraste, su desazón se hacía más y más grande, tal cosa intrigó al rubio quien le prestaba más atención a ella que a la clase. Las horas pasaron en un santiamén para Shapner, y para cuando se percató, el período de descanso, arribado el mediodía, se materializó ante a él.

– _Gracias._

Viendo su charola repleta de alimentos, Shapner le agradeció a una de las tantas cocineras poniéndose cómodo en una mesa cercana y vacía dispuesto a comer. Mientras masticaba sereno un trozo de manzana, Videl ingresó en la cafetería siendo perseguida por una oleada de chicos pidiéndole fotografías y autógrafos de su padre. Shapner, atento, observó la escena.

– _Vamos, Videl_ –le rogó uno de sus acosadores– _sal conmigo, nos divertiremos, así podré conocer a tu papá en persona._

Ella, silente, lo ignoraba sosteniendo su azafate esperando por su oportunidad para sentarse a almorzar.

– _¿Qué te pasa, acaso estás sorda?_ –El mismo chico, hablándole irritado, le cuestionó– _te estoy hablando, respóndeme._

– _¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca!_ –rompiendo la calma en el comedor, Videl se robó las miradas de los allí presentes– _¡ya estoy harta de siempre lo mismo, no me interesa salir contigo ni con nadie, no quiero hablar más de mi padre, estoy harta que sólo me hablen de él!_

– _Ya lo sospechaba, se te subió la fama a la cabeza_ –nuevamente, ese chiquillo le platicó pero ahora con un tono de enfado– _¡no puedo creer que un hombre tan genial como Mr. Satán tenga una hija tan arrogante y grosera!_

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tomando el plato de espaguetis que le habían servido, Videl se lo arrojó llenándolo de salsa y restos de comida. Aún enfadada, Videl, pese a ser más bajita que él, lo conectó con un demoledor derechazo que se enterró en su abdomen haciéndolo inclinarse del dolor. Aprovechándose de esa posición, Videl lo remató con un codazo en la nuca.

Atragantándose con un pedazo de fruta que tragaba, Shapner se sorprendió al atestiguar como esa niña, mucho más pequeña que él, enfrentó y derrotó en un segundo a un sujeto más alto que ella. No obstante, los profesores y el director de la preparatoria no compartían la fascinación de Shapner. Videl, sin calmar su enojo, fue enviada a retención como castigo por su conducta.

¡Vaya primer día de clases!

Esa fue la exclamación de sus padres, al escuchar la narración de Shapner por lo ocurrido. Él, por su parte, aún no salía de ese estado de maravilla en el que Videl lo sumergió. Esa chica era una bomba: hermosa, fuerte y de un carácter de mil demonios. Durante el trascurso de la noche, Shapner no fue capaz de borrar de su mente el rostro de la primogénita del campeón.

Los meses pasaron, y progresivamente, Shapner fue familiarizándose con sus vecinos y amigos de la escuela, empezando a ganarse una modesta reputación por su destacado desempeño en deportes como el baloncesto y el béisbol. Sin embargo, entre él y Videl la comunicación parecía no existir. Era como si una pared invisible los separara, impidiéndoles entablar la más mínima charla.

– _¡Por favor, Videl, nos divertiremos!_

Terminadas las lecciones por hoy, los estudiantes iban recogiendo sus pertenencias, ansiosos por retirarse de allí, fantaseando con no volver nunca. Paralelamente, una chica rubia, delgada y de voz chillona, le insistía a Videl que la acompañara a ir de compras. Entretanto, ésta no ocultaba su nula felicidad al escuchar su propuesta. Shapner, fingiendo que no las oía, las escuchó curioso.

– _Ya te he dicho que no me interesan esos lugares, Ireza._

– _¡Anda, vamos!_ –Suplicó la blonda– _es una nueva tienda que abrió la semana pasada, de seguro al verte nos harán algún descuento, incluso, hasta tal vez nos atiendan gratis._

– _¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?_ –Videl indagó con una evidente molestia– _no me interesan las tiendas, además, estoy cansada de que la gente siempre me esté hablando de mi padre, pidiéndome autógrafos y esas cosas, es como si yo no existiera…_

Shapner, observándolas de soslayo, las vio al cruzar la puerta difuminándose en la distancia. La rubia parlanchina aún intentaba convencerla, pero Videl continuaba negándose pese a sus esfuerzos. Volteándose, el rubio notó como un libro yacía olvidado sobre uno de los tantos escritorios del salón, al acercarse, se percató que la dueña de dicho objeto era precisamente Videl.

Y estando allí, mirando su nombre escrito, Shapner sintió como la piel de sus manos se humedecía, a su vez que en su mente, empezaba a tejerse una idea que podría destruir esa barrera etérea que no le permitía decirle ni media palabra. Experimentando una sensación que no consiguió nombrar, Shapner no dudó y emprendió una desesperada carrera por hallarla.

Al llegar al exterior de la preparatoria, la buscó en todas direcciones sin éxito durante los primeros minutos. No obstante, la providencia le dio un leve soplido de buena fortuna, ya que la avistó a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. No sabía qué reacción obtendría de ella, quizá un escueto _te lo agradezco_ o un desafortunado _no te metas en lo que no te importa._

Pese a la incertidumbre, poco le importó. Ella tenía algo que lo atrapaba, más allá de su lindura física, la forma de ser de Videl era demasiada intoxicante para él, y gustoso, se dejó envenenar por ese brebaje apoteósico. Corrió y corrió hasta que se encontraba a unos insignificantes metros, y al verla con claridad, descubrió que caminaba sola, Ireza posiblemente se rindió y se marchó.

– _¡Videl!_

Su primer grito fue agónico, inaudible.

– _¡Videl!_

Un segundo grito, más enérgico que el anterior, pero igual de ineficaz.

– _¡Videl!_

Un tercero, y al contrario que sus predecesores, sí poseyó el vigor que éstos no tuvieron.

– _¿Shapner?_

Deteniendo sus pasos, Videl se giró sorprendida por aquel llamado, topándose con su compañero de clase reclinado contra un muro de ladrillos respirando muy agitadamente. Ella, sin comprender, se aproximó colocándose ante él quien continuaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Hablándole con ademanes, Shapner le pidió paciencia a lo que ella accedió asintiendo.

– _Videl, Videl_ –aún sin recuperarse totalmente, Shapner se dispuso a derrumbar esa muralla entre ambos– _olvidaste tu libro de geografía, tómalo._

– _¿Corriste como loco sólo para darme mi libro?_

– _Sí._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Sólo para devolvértelo, nada más._

Cualquier otra persona hubiera visto tal cosa como un acto desinteresado y cortés; empero, Videl desconfiaba de la más mínima muestra de gentileza sin dejarse embelesar por ella. Muchos, valiéndose de esa táctica, constantemente pretendían aprovecharse de su fama queriendo obtener algo a cambio. Y Videl, harta de ello, solía golpear a quien fuere por su osadía.

Aunque, en esta ocasión, no lo hizo.

No supo cómo explicarlo, pero había algo diferente en ese chico.

– _Entiendo, eres muy amable, Shapner, gracias._

Mudo y sutilmente temeroso, Shapner extendió su brazo entregándole su libro. Videl, imitándole, se aferró a este haciendo que, inevitablemente, las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran. En ese momento, al tocarla, Shapner fue estremecido por una especie de corriente eléctrica, una descarga que únicamente avivó todavía más esa floreciente atracción que tenía hacia ella.

¿Cómo unos dedos tan suaves y delicados eran capaces de golpear con tanta firmeza?

Recobrando un ápice de cordura, él se cuestionó:

¿Qué fue aquello?

¿Por qué sintió eso cuando la tocó?

El Shapner racional desconocía las respuestas, aún así, el Shapner emocional sí supo otras cosas: estaba fascinado por ella, hechizado por ella, embrujado por ella, hipnotizado por ella.

Y enamorado de ella.

Estaba enamorado de Videl.

– _Nos vemos luego, adiós Shapner._

Shapner, quien apenas pronunció un lacónico _adiós_ , se quedó allí parado viéndola mezclarse con el paisaje citadino hasta que la perdió de vista. Se quedó allí mucho después de que ella se fue. Se quedó allí, repasando en su memoria, cada diálogo y acción que intercambiaron. Se quedó allí meditabundo, llegando a la misma conclusión a la que llegó su subconsciente poco antes:

Estaba enamorado de Videl.

 _Está recuperando la conciencia…_

Sí, esa era la razón para ese extraño magnetismo que sentía por ella.

 _Se está estabilizando…_

No sabía cómo, pero él se lo haría saber, él se lo diría.

 _Llévenlo de urgencia al quirófano, hay que extraerle la bala…_

– Videl…

 _Su presión arterial disminuye, está perdiendo la conciencia otra vez…_

– _Videl_ –armándose de valor, se dirigió a ella al verla comer sola– _¿puedo sentarme aquí?_

– _Haz lo que quieras_ –indiferente, la hija del campeón mundial le respondió sin mirarlo.

Luego del suceso durante el almuerzo tiempo atrás, nadie a excepción de Ireza se sentaba a comer con Videl. Algunos temían que les diera una paliza sin motivo aparente, pese a ello, Shapner se envalentonó y tomó asiento frente a la pelinegra mirándola sin ningún disimulo. Ella, sintiéndose incómoda por tal atención, rodó sus ojos hacia él viéndolo con la máxima frialdad que ostentaba.

Para su sorpresa, el efecto producido en él fue adverso a sus intenciones, entre más mostraba su carácter tosco, más se enamoraba él de ella, quedando esto demostrado por la concentración con la cual Shapner le miraba.

– _¿Shapner, qué haces aquí?_ –Ireza, sin saberlo, rescató a su camarada de ese nada cómodo ir y venir de miradas.

– _Bueno, yo, sólo vine a saludar, además, vi tan sola a Videl que…_

– _¿Lo ves, Videl, lo ves?_ –Le cuestionó Ireza sentándose junto a la ojiazul– _no todos los chicos son malos, Shapner es prueba de ello._

– _Pues sigo pensando lo mismo de siempre…_

– _¡Eres tan amargada y caprichosa!_ –Ireza, objetó airadamente– _aún no entiendo cómo es que me caes tan bien._

– _Bah…_

– _¿Cuándo cambiarás ese horrible peinado tan pasado de moda?_ –Ireza, fastidiándola fiel a su estilo, examinó de cerca una de sus coletas– _mi abuela se peinaba así para venir a la escuela, me preocupa que no tengas el más leve sentido de la moda._

– _¡Por Dios santo Ireza, cuándo entenderás que la moda me tiene sin cuidado!_

Shapner continuó viéndola con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ireza se esforzaba afanosamente por persuadirla para cambiar su imagen, y Videl, aferrándose a su testarudez, solamente fruncía el ceño guardando silencio sin esconder su enojo. Pronto, Shapner se unió a la conversación, empezando a construir puentes con el par de chicas, ganándose su confianza y amistad.

Cada día la historia se repetía en todos los recesos, el dueto ya no lo fue más, volviéndose un trío. Habiendo entrado en su círculo social, Shapner fue descubriendo, poco a poco, a esa Videl que nadie más veía, una Videl que, incluso, la mismísima Ireza desconocía. Era la Videl eclipsada por la fama, la Videl que odiaba su propio destino, la Videl que lloraba a su madre fallecida en secreto.

Esa era la Videl que existía detrás de Videl.

Detrás de ese rostro enfadado.

Detrás de esa expresión seria.

Detrás del apellido Satán.

– _¿Quién te enseñó artes marciales, Videl?_

– _Papá me entrenaba al principio, pero después de ganarle a Cell no volvimos a practicar juntos_ –le respondió la jovencita de azabaches cabellos– _como empezó a salir de gira para firmar autógrafos y esas cosas, empecé yo sola a entrenar, de hecho, escuché que en el próximo torneo de artes marciales habrá una sección infantil, me gustaría inscribirme y participar._

– _¿En serio?_ –Alegó sorprendido– _yo…yo no sé cómo lo haces, eres tan fuerte y valiente, a mí me daría temor pelear contra alguien._

– _Pues a mí me divierte, es mil veces mejor que cualquier videojuego._

Concluida la jornada educativa, los estudiantes iban abandonado la escuela marchándose a casa. Videl, como habituaba hacerlo, no utilizaba ninguno de los autobuses escolares ni tampoco esperaba que uno de los sirvientes de su padre fuera por ella, sino, que prefería caminar como cualquier otro lo haría, y Shapner, deseoso de conocerla más, se ofrecía a acompañarla.

– _Espero que Ireza se recupere pronto, cuando yo me enfermé de paperas pasé casi dos semanas en cama_ –Shapner, terminando de recoger sus cosas, la escoltó saliendo del salón orientándose al exterior de la preparatoria.

– _Sí, pero conociéndola, debe estar disfrutando de no tener que venir a la escuela._

Estando a punto de llegar a la puerta principal, tanto Videl como Shapner, detuvieron sus pasos al ver como el camino estaba bloqueado por una silueta humana. Videl arqueó una ceja al reconocerlo, era el mismo sujeto que meses antes recibió un baño de espaguetis cortesía de ella. Shapner, sin saber qué pensar, únicamente se mantuvo callado.

– _¿Qué haces ahí?_ –Videl le dijo cuestionándole– _hazte a un lado, no estorbes._

– _¿Sabes cuántos chistes y burlas he recibido por tu culpa?_ –le contestó con otro cuestionamiento– _quise ignorar las bromas, pero ya me harté, no permitiré que se sigan burlando de mí por haberme golpeado una niña…_

– _Creí que había sido suficiente lo que pasó aquella vez, pero veo que no fue así._

– _Voy a devolverte lo que me hiciste, no me importa que seas la hija de Mr. Satán, ninguna mocosa se va a burlar de mí._

– _¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?_ –Videl, arrogante y divertida, le indagó– _es imposible no reírse de ti, eres un chiste viviente…_

– _¡Maldita…!_

– _Videl, no creo que sea buena idea…_

– _Sujeta mi mochila, Shapner_ –interrumpiéndolo, se la lanzó– _de esto era de lo que te hablaba, me encanta pelear…_

– _¡Pero Videl!_

– _Vamos grandulón, qué esperas, aquí estoy…_

– _Te quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro…_

Recordando cada burla y broma que ha recibido a causa de aquella vez en la cafetería, ese chico apretó los puños y sin vacilación alguna se arrojó hacia ella. Esperando con calma, Videl rodó por el suelo al tenerlo cerca de ella eludiendo el derechazo que éste le envió. Aprovechando su ubicación actual, Videl le obsequió una patada al ras del piso que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Levantándose veloz, Videl saltó cayéndole encima con fuerza, enterrando sus pies en su abdomen. Sin aire, y claramente desorientado, la efervescente ira del matón se redujo por un santiamén mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración. Escupiendo un poco, se repuso, y reanudó sus intentos de venganza, disparando torpes e imprecisos puñetazos que Videl bloqueó fácilmente.

Shapner, por otro lado, fue espectador en primera fila de esa pelea, presenciando con detalles, como ese brabucón recibía la segunda golpiza más grande de su vida. Aunque, sin saberlo, como resultado del ruido que su confrontación generaba, un profesor en una oficina cercana los escuchó, encaminándose a toda prisa hacia ellos.

Pese a eso, Videl se olvidó por completo que aún se hallaba dentro de la escuela, y dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, sencillamente se divirtió diezmando a ese pobre diablo que ahora lamentaba haberla provocado. Tan rápido como dio inicio, así concluyó. Videl, extendiendo su pierna derecha, conectó con un puntapié al tonto que la retó destrozándole la mandíbula.

– _Patético, entre más grandes se sienten más idiotas son…_ –Videl, cruzándose de brazos, afirmó victoriosa.

– _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

Congelando la sangre en sus venas, los gritos enfurecidos de uno de los maestros paralizaron a Videl. Era una chiquilla valiente, determinada, osada y sagaz; sin embargo, seguía siendo eso: una chiquilla. Y como tal, no tenía medio alguno para escabullirse de la autoridad que sólo un adulto puede imponer. Entendiéndolo, Videl supo que se había metido en problemas, graves problemas.

– _¡Videl Satán!_ –Vociferó furioso, a su vez, que se agachaba para examinar al maltrecho jovencito tendido en el suelo– _esta es la segunda vez que golpeas a un estudiante, se te había advertido que si sucedía de nuevo serías expulsada de la escuela, tendré que llamar a tu padre…_

– _¡Pero él, pero él!_

– _¡Videl no hizo nada, profesor!_ –Shapner, robándose la atención de los dos, se hizo notar– _fui yo, profesor, fui yo el que lo golpeó, no fue Videl._

– _Shapner, no mientas._

– _No estoy mintiendo, profesor, él empezó a molestarnos y yo, lo golpeé._

– _¿Es cierto eso, Videl?_

Videl miró a su profesor primeramente, después, con lentitud, intercambió miradas con Shapner. Ella recordó aquella ocasión cuando fue enviada a retención, al enterarse, su padre, encolerizado, la reprendió airadamente diciéndole que con sus actos de rebeldía manchaba la reputación de su familia, obligándolo a pagar una gran suma de efectivo para que lo sucedido no se divulgara.

Ya teniendo muchas dificultades con su progenitor, ella no quería más. Y sin saber por qué lo hacía, Shapner metía sus manos en la suciedad dejando las de ella limpias. Ante tal oportunidad, Videl, por reflejo, de forma involuntaria, sacó ventaja de ésta sin dar marcha atrás. Ya llegaría el momento para dejarse ahogar por la culpa y el remordimiento, pero aún no era hora, aún no.

– _Sí…_ –replicó fugaz– _sí, Shapner me lo quitó de encima…_

– _Los buscapleitos es algo que la escuela no tolera, pero usar la violencia para contenerlos tampoco_ –increíblemente, creyendo esa patraña carente de solidez, ese maestro les reprendió enfocándose seguidamente en Shapner– _acompáñame a la oficina del director, Shapner, tendré que llamar a tus padres…_

Shapner jamás olvidará la furiosa reprimenda que su padre le dio al volver a casa, ni la expresión de decepción en su madre al permanecer silente. Aún así, en su interior, no padecía de arrepentimiento al cargar un peso que no le correspondía. Fue expulsado por una semana, se quedó sin televisión, sin videojuegos, sin nada material, pero aquello le fue irrelevante.

En ese instante, Shapner se despidió de su niñez para siempre.

En ese instante, Shapner entró en una nueva etapa de su ser.

En ese instante, Shapner se volvió un adolescente.

Esa fue, la primera, de una serie de locuras, que lo impulsaron a declararle sus sentimientos a Videl. Asimismo, para su infortunio, a una cadena de fracasos que fue creciendo con los años. Fracasos que pusieron a prueba, en más de una vez, su amor por Videl. No obstante, ninguna de esas pruebas fue tan demostrativa y concluyente como la más reciente: arriesgar su vida por ella.

Así pues, entretanto Shapner continuaba divagando en un pasado que revivía en su memoria, él, sin percatarse de ello, reposaba en una blanca cama de hospital bajo la vigilante expectación de los médicos y enfermeras a su cuidado. Shapner, desde su infancia, constantemente buscaba demostrarle a Videl su valentía, y esa noche, no sólo se lo demostró a ella, sino, a todos.

* * *

" _Si tan sólo yo fuera como él, esto no hubiese sucedido_ ".

Era la madrugada del domingo, amanecería en cuestión de un par de horas. Llovía a cántaros, el viento soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo las ramas de los arbustos cercanos a su recámara. Las bombillas yacían muertas, ninguna emanaba ni un sólo haz de luz. El vidrio de la ventana se empañaba más y más, humedeciéndose de la misma manera en que las mejillas de Videl lo hacían.

– Si tan sólo…si tan sólo–susurró Videl, inmersa en una amargura que no experimentaba desde el deceso de su madre–si tan sólo, si tan sólo ese grandísimo idiota no se hubiera entrometido…

No.

Mentira.

Eso era mentira.

Eso no era lo que realmente quería decir.

Si tan sólo yo fuera como el Gran Saiyaman, esto no hubiese sucedido.

Sí.

Eso era lo que realmente quiso decir.

Eso era.

Cabizbaja y temerosa, Videl hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas desnudas, entrelazando los delgados dedos de sus manos con los de sus pies descalzos. Sentada allí, justo al lado de la ventanilla, Videl miraba sus alrededores buscando una respuesta que no estaba ahí. Una respuesta que la ha eludido desde meses atrás, una respuesta que ahora más que nunca, exigía saber.

Todavía podía oírlo gritar, un grito que se grabó en su memoria y que renunciaba tercamente a largarse. Si no hubiera tardado tanto en vencer a esos matones, si hubiera derrotado primero al líder de la banda, si hubiera reaccionado más rápido, si hubiera sido más atenta a los eventos que se iban desarrollando en sus cercanías.

Si hubiera, si hubiera, si hubiera, si hubiera…

Videl, girando su rostro a su izquierda, y a pesar de la escasa iluminación en su alcohola, fue capaz de distinguir la inconfundible imagen plasmada en aquellos miles de recortes de periódicos. El Gran Saiyaman, con esa repugnante y gigantesca sonrisa; le veía mudo y penetrante. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Videl se levantó caminando hacia esa pared inundada de papeles e indicios.

Sí, indicios.

Indicios que no la llevaron a ningún lugar. Indicios que solamente eran callejones sin salida que se burlaban de ella. Indicios que meramente le robaban la tranquilidad, al empujarla a un nivel de obsesión únicamente alcanzado por un adicto. Indicios que la hicieron perseguir una sombra, la sombra de otro indicio que la llevaría a la verdad, un indicio que parecía no existir.

Ensimismada, arrancó una de esas imágenes impresas y la observó en silencio. Fue divertido al principio, casi como el juego del gato y el ratón, pero el juego fue volviéndose peligroso. Y a medida que fue recopilando más información y datos sobre ese enigmático superhéroe, fue, gradualmente, descubriendo sus propias debilidades.

Debilidades que la desnudaron, dejando a la vista de todos, su incapacidad de igualar a tan formidable justiciero. Podría entrenar mil años y aún así, no tendría la fortaleza para vencerlo. Cómo se vence a alguien que puede volar por sí mismo, cómo se vence a alguien que es inmune a las balas, cómo se vence a alguien que es más veloz que un rayo. Cómo, cómo, cómo.

– _¡Videl, agáchate!_

Por millonésima vez lo oyó gritándole, advirtiéndole de una amenaza que no pudo detectar por haberse distraído de más con un criminal ordinario y vulgar. Estúpida, eres una maldita estúpida, se dijo en sus adentros, al recordar como Shapner emprendió una carrera frenética para cubrirla mientras el tirador apuntaba su arma en su contra.

Ante tal suceso, escuetamente se protegió con sus brazos, quedándose parada como una estatua sin haber hecho algo más útil, algo más sensato, algo más heroico. En ese momento, se convirtió en lo que más odiaba: se convirtió en una damisela en apuros. Desde niña odió esa imagen absurda con la cual eran encasilladas las mujeres, una etiqueta que no deseaba para sí.

No obstante, en ese bar, en ese instante, lo fue: fue una damisela en apuros.

Y con ello, el disparo, el estruendoso rugido de una pistola al disparar.

Luego, el rojo.

– _¡Shapner!_

Si ella poseyera las mismas habilidades que ese payaso de circo, no habría presenciado como su amigo daba la vida por salvarla. El Gran Saiyaman solía aparecer cuando menos lo necesitaba, y ahora, que verdaderamente rogaba por su aparición, éste no se presentó. Y viendo la cara pálida e inexpresiva de Shapner, Videl sintió el azote de la recriminación.

Muchos la llamaban heroína, justiciera.

¡Vaya falsedad!

– No soy ninguna heroína, no soy ninguna justiciera–aseguró susurrante–no soy más que una inútil que se quedó parada sin hacer nada, no soy más que una patética tonta que despertó de su sueño, de su autoengaño…

Con la rabia apoderándose de su lucidez, Videl se volteó contemplando las pistas que acumuló por meses. Finalmente, a la barra de dinamita se le agotó la mecha, y explotó. Loca, sin razón, desquiciada, empezó a arrancar de sus muros todas las evidencias que poseía sobre el Gran Saiyaman, rompiéndolas una tras otra dejándolas hechas añicos.

Tambaleante, cayó de rodillas. Derrotada, miró las palmas de sus manos con repudio y asco, y así, poseída por sus demonios más personales, lo dijo:

– Nunca más volveré a pelear, nunca más…

Incluso, hasta los truenos en las nubes, se estremecieron con el bramido que salió de ella.

 **Fin Capítulo Dos**

Hola, gracias por haber leído el segundo capítulo de este extraño experimento. En un fic anterior, **Lo malo de ser un héroe** , exploré el lado oscuro y hasta malvado que Gohan posee en su interior. Así pues, continuando con esa misma premisa, deseo que **Tras la sombra de un indicio** sea exactamente lo equivalente para Videl.

Cada episodio es una nueva etapa de esta exploración, quiero ver cómo sería el comportamiento y la vida de Videl si llegase a suceder algo que destruya los cimientos que la sostienen. Y como ya lo notaron al leer, esto lo hago por medio de Shapner. Quien es un personaje que apenas participa en la serie, y que, posteriormente, se desvanece para nunca más aparecer en DBZ.

Shapner, casi siempre, es mostrado como un tipo fanfarrón e insoportable que busca el amor de Videl, pero, yo busco distanciarme de eso mostrándolo de una forma distinta. Diciéndoles esto, les explico por qué Shapner será un personaje clave en este fic, llevándose gran parte del protagonismo de la trama, convirtiéndose en el hilo conductor para el desarrollo de los eventos.

Por un breve instante pretendo apartarme levemente de los relatos netamente románticos, enfocándome un poco más en algo que eternamente me ha costado mucho escribir, me refiero al drama y a la angustia. Por ello, este experimento, no sólo es para mostrar un universo alterno sobre los personajes, sino también, para ver cómo me va a mí mismo tocando esos temas.

Quisiera también agregar que la escena final del capítulo, la escribí al inspirarme en el dibujo de portada creado por mi querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** , además, de oír una hermosa melodía muy melancólica que me hizo imaginarme a esta Videl atormentada y triste. Si desean escuchar la canción de la que les hablo, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **The Departure - Gattaca**.

Ya para finalizar, les doy mi agradecimiento a Vanessa neko chan, VidelxGohan, HnW, Serena Hepburn, Jundo-San, Son-Cindy, Majo24, Faith jokab, Gohan098 y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 3**

– Este traje es una maravilla, Bulma tenía razón al recomendármelo–muy sonriente, y dispuesto a iniciar una nueva semana, Gohan monologó al alejarse de las montañas Paoz acercándose a Ciudad Satán–debería pedirle a Bulma uno para Goten, tal vez se lo pida al terminar la escuela hoy…

Lunes por la mañana. Sobrevolando el paisaje citado, el Gran Saiyaman se desplazaba veloz por el cielo matinal con la misma prisa con la cual siempre lo hacía. Gohan, mirando de un extremo a otro, buscaba entre las nubes a su inseparable perseguidora. Conociéndola, y como ya lo tenía acostumbrado, Videl aparecería en cualquier momento como cada día solía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, los segundos continuaban avanzando y Gohan seguía con su vuelo en completa calma. Una calma que parecía irreal, falsa, artificial. Confuso, el hijo de Son Goku se detuvo abruptamente, flotando por encima de los edificios, buscándola. Normalmente, él estaría trazando toda clase de piruetas en el aire tratando de quitársela de encima, pero hoy no era así, hoy no.

Permaneció por unos minutos allí, levitando, inmóvil, esperándola. Viendo como su reloj no dejaba de marcar el tiempo, Gohan se vio obligado a retomar su andar orientándose a la preparatoria, sintiéndose invadido por el desconcierto y la duda. Gohan no negaba que al principio le era molesto e incómodo tal persecución, pero, inevitablemente, le fue pareciendo divertida.

Ver el rostro iracundo de Videl resultaba una visión tan peculiar, él no entendía por qué ella lo consideraba como una amenaza o un estorbo. Gohan admiraba el valor que ella poseía al defender a otros, asimismo, su fuerza y grandiosa destreza al combatir. Tanto así, que estaba convencido que si Videl lograse dominar su ki, sería una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo.

– _Tu apariencia es ridícula, pero admito que eres muy fuerte_ –evocando su fugaz plática del viernes anterior, Gohan pensó en ella.

– _Usted también es muy fuerte, señorita Videl, no se menosprecie._

– _No trates de halagarme, ya verás que un día de estos descubriré tu verdadera identidad, Gran Saiyaman._

– _Pues le deseo buena suerte, señorita Videl, nos vemos en otra ocasión, adiós._

Despidiéndose de ella, Gohan se marchó a casa, dejándola una vez más, con su ambición de desenmascararlo frustrada.

– Qué extraño que hoy no me persiguiera…

Avistando la azotea de la escuela justo adelante, Gohan aterrizó tranquilamente desactivando su disfraz regresando a ser él mismo, separándose de su álter ego justiciero. Descendió silencioso por la escalera, adentrándose en los pasillos repletos de alumnos, los cuales, charlaban entre sí con gran intensidad, tal fenómeno, se ganó la atención de Gohan de inmediato.

– ¿Pero está vivo?

– Sí, está vivo pero muy herido.

– Entonces sí está con vida, había escuchado que murió en el bar.

– ¡Sí, yo escuché lo mismo, pensé que estaba muerto!

Gohan, sin dejar de caminar, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que un grupo de chicos sostenía instantes antes de iniciar las lecciones. Por lo poco que alcanzó a oír, algo había sucedido en los días recientes, y tal suceso, sonaba muy grave. Gohan, hallándose muy cerca de entrar a su salón, escuchó el lloriqueo incesante de una de sus compañeras.

Y dicho lloriqueo, impregnado de angustia y dolor, le pertenecía a una irreconocible Ireza.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Gohan, viendo a Ireza con su cara humedecida, preguntó sin evitarlo.

– ¿No lo sabes? –Ángela, sentada justo al lado de la rubia, le miró con sorpresa–Shapner está hospitalizado, le dieron un tiro el sábado por la noche.

– ¡Qué! –Exclamó pasmado– ¿un tiro, cómo, dónde, se encuentra bien?

– Estaba bebiendo en un bar cuando unos asaltantes entraron a robar–Ángela, respondiéndole con pausa, le dijo–al parecer, ocurrió un tiroteo y lo hirieron.

– ¿Pero cómo está, está bien? –reiteró su duda inicial.

– Está vivo, tranquilo, lo poco que sé es que la bala lo golpeó en su hombro derecho–la pelirroja replicó–lo único preocupante es que aún no despierta, muchos pensamos ir a visitarlo al salir de clase por la tarde.

– Todo esto me toma por sorpresa, no tenía ni idea…

– Yo no sé qué hago aquí, yo debería estar en otro sitio, no aquí–Ireza, hablando más tranquila y limpiando sus lágrimas, se desahogó interrumpiéndolo–desearía dividirme en dos, así podría estar con Shapner en el hospital y con Videl en su casa.

– ¿Con Videl en su casa, por qué dices eso? –Gohan, con eso, se perturbó aún más, y por reflejo, la buscó en el aula descubriendo su ausencia– ¿y a ella qué le sucede?

– Cuando pasó lo de la discoteca, la policía le pidió ayuda a Videl–Ireza, llenándose de valor, le respondió–ella fue y empezó a pelear con los delincuentes, y mientras lo hacía, Shapner salió herido, no tengo todos los detalles, sólo sé que Shapner trató de ayudarla cuando le dispararon.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso, quién te lo dijo? –pese a que las preguntas sólo abrían más la herida, Gohan fue incapaz de no hacerlas.

– Videl, la misma Videl me lo dijo el sábado por la noche, yo estaba en casa, en mi cama, cuando ella, llorando, me llamó a mi teléfono–acotó la blonda–nunca antes había escuchado a Videl llorar, oírla me destruyó por completo…

– _¿Videl, Videl?_ –Ireza, suspirando, evocó aquella horrible llamada telefónica– _Videl sé que eres tú, el identificador de llamadas me lo dice…_

– _No pude ayudarlo, no pude ayudarlo…_

– _¿Videl, de qué hablas, por qué estás llorando?_ –Ireza, sentándose de golpe sobre el colchón, percibió el inconfundible sonido del llanto– _por favor, trata de tranquilizarte y explícame despacio…_

– _Shapner, el grandísimo idiota y estúpido de Shapner…_ –ese alegato congeló a Ireza, quien perdió la lucidez por un santiamén– _hubo un asalto en un club nocturno, yo fui a ayudar y Shapner también estaba allí, un ladrón y yo estábamos peleando cuando otro intentó dispararme pero Shapner se interpuso y recibió la bala…_

– _¡Por Dios santo, Videl, por Dios santo!_ –Llevándose una mano a la boca, Ireza sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de repente y sin aviso– _¿acaso él está, está muerto…?_

– _No lo sé, no lo sé_ –sollozante, Videl le afirmó– _se lo llevaron en una ambulancia de emergencia al hospital, perdió mucha sangre, el piso quedó cubierto de ella, yo también lo estoy, toda mi ropa está empapada con su sangre, fue mi culpa, fue culpa mía…_

– Jamás había escuchado a Videl hablar así, sentí un escalofrío terrible al oírla–terminando su breve relato, Ireza se volteó hacia Gohan–luego de eso me dijo que tenía que cortar la llamada, que quería estar sola, ayer traté de llamarla a su casa todo el día pero nunca levantó el teléfono, me preocupa mucho, ella cuando pierde la cabeza hace cualquier estupidez, necesito verla, tengo que verla…

Gohan no supo qué decir ante tal declaración, y abrumado por las noticias que recién recibía, se sentó en su sitio quedándose callado. Para él, el fin de semana fue de lo más normal y tranquilo. Viviendo lejos de cualquier poblado, dentro de su pequeña burbuja de paz, Gohan sobrellevó el sábado y domingo haciendo sus deberes escolares y caseros sin ningún inconveniente.

Sábado por la noche, sábado por la noche.

Pensando en ese momento en particular, Gohan recordó como practicó por varias horas, cientos de presentaciones y frases para usarlas cuando se viera en la necesidad de convertirse en su otro yo. Incluso, Goten, animado y muy alegre, le ayudó a perfeccionar sus pasos de baile puliendo sus coreografías, llegando a ilusionarse, con mostrarlas al público tan pronto se presentara la ocasión.

Al madurar el anochecer, Gohan se puso cómodo en su cama durmiendo después de haber disfrutado de un día más que perfecto. Y al meditar sobre ello, Gohan se estremeció al darse cuenta que mientras él dormía a gusto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, Videl combatía sola, sin ayuda de nadie, y peor aún, que uno de sus amigos veía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos.

Invadido por esa macabra comparación, Gohan se giró a su derecha observando dos sillas vacías no muy lejos de él. Dos sillas que yacían abandonadas por sus dueños, dos sillas vacías que se volvían más grandes que la habitación en sí, dos sillas vacías que incluso parecían tener voz propia, susurrándole vocablos que no alcanzaba a entender, como si le hablaran en otro idioma.

La mañana cambió para Gohan con demasiada rapidez, demasiada como para asimilarla en un pestañeo. Toda la serenidad y buen humor se fue por el caño, vaciándolo por dentro, dejándolo pasmado al comprender que ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, el pasado no podía cambiarse, lo hecho, hecho quedaba. Tal razonamiento, lo condujo a una conclusión lógica e irrefutable:

– Ahora entiendo, ahora entiendo porque no apareció esta mañana para perseguirme–masculló–ella debe estarse…

No conocía a Videl en su totalidad, pese a ello, sabía perfectamente que era una persona entregada a su misión personal de proteger a otros. Presenció decenas de veces como ella, sin dudarlo, se exponía al peligro con tal de que un inocente no pagara el precio. Aún desconocía el motivo de semejante valentía, aún así, eso no le impedía tenerle un profundo respeto.

Y, sin olvidarse de él, se acordó de Shapner. El rubio, desde su llegada a Ciudad Satán, constantemente decía alguna broma o burla hacia él, ya sea por su desempeño académico o por su ingenuidad al ignorar cosas que para los demás eran de lo más común. No obstante, Gohan nunca percibió maldad en él, simplemente era el típico jovencito presumido, pero nada más.

– Buenos días a todos…

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, su maestro de matemáticas entró en el salón mostrando la misma expresión seria y apagada que, los restantes allí reunidos, también exhibían. Gohan fingió prestar atención, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de ahí naufragando en un océano de divagaciones, nadando contra las olas sin llegar a ninguna parte, azotado por miles de reflexiones.

Las palabras de Ireza rebotaban en su cabeza infinitamente, la mera idea de imaginar a Videl llorando desconsolada, tal y como la rubia alegaba, resultaba una estampa perturbadora y hasta cierto punto, escalofriante. Si hay algo que caracteriza a Videl, es justamente su carácter sólido e inquebrantable, por ello, el relato de Ireza destruía por completo dicha imagen férrea.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar en una situación así?

¿Era normal lo que estaba sintiendo?

Gohan, desde su niñez, fue testigo de muertes atroces en diversos campos de batalla; sin embargo, esa pavorosa realidad siempre se resolvía gracias a la magia de siete esferas que minimizaban los problemas. Pero ahora, bajo las actuales circunstancias, se veía forzado a amoldarse a las reglas, las cuales, los humanos normales eternamente han aceptado y odiado.

Cerrando sus ojos se concentró, y situados en distintos lugares de la ciudad, los detectó. El ki de Shapner era muy débil, pero estable, y con lentitud iba normalizándose. El de Videl, en contraste, era un caos. Subía dando grandísimos sobresaltos, seguidamente, bajaba con violencia hasta casi desaparecer, encogiéndose, casi como si deseara evaporarse, desvanecerse de la faz de la Tierra.

¿Debería ir a verla?

¿Debería visitarla y hablarle?

¿Debería buscarla?

Mientras Gohan entraba en el laberinto del _debería_ , Videl aún continuaba atrapada en el del _hubiera_.

* * *

 _Videl, me encantaría decirte esto personalmente, pero siendo honesto contigo, estoy demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, por eso prefiero decírtelo con una carta. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy pocos años, pero he llegado a apreciarte mucho, eres una gran amiga y créeme cuando te digo que admiro muchísimo la valentía y fuerza que tienes, yo desearía ser igual a ti._

 _Discúlpame, ya empecé a decirte muchas tonterías, lo que realmente quiero decir es que te has ganado mi cariño, más que únicamente mi cariño, yo me he enamorado de ti, Videl, y me gustaría invitarte a salir el próximo domingo si así te parece. Por favor, acepta, te prometo que nos divertiremos, tengo entradas para el cine, la pasaremos genial. Te veré en el salón, te espero allí._

 _Shapner._

– _¿Qué lees, qué es eso?_ –Ireza, sacando sus libros de su casillero, le cuestionó.

– _No es nada, olvídalo_ –cerrando la puerta de su taquilla, Videl dobló rápidamente ese papel ocultándolo entre sus cosas.

– _Vamos, dime qué es, esconderlo sólo me dará más curiosidad_ –insistiendo, la blonda no se rindió.

– _Ya te dije que no es nada_ –eludiendo el tema, Videl tomó su mochila y se alejó de ella– _vamos Ireza, apúrate, la campana sonará pronto._

– _Ya voy, ya voy, espérame._

Cinco segundos después, y tal como Videl lo presagió, el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las lecciones retumbó, provocando que los estudiantes rezagados corrieran desesperados por volver a sus salones. E ignorando el parloteo de Ireza y demás alumnos en los pasillos, Videl mantenía su vista en el piso, completamente pensativa a raíz de esa carta que encontró entre sus pertenencias.

Todavía sin saber qué decir o tan siquiera pensar, ella entró en su clase dirigiéndose a su asiento sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Durante los primeros minutos se esforzó por prestarle atención a su maestro, en verdad dio su máximo empeño en hacerlo, pero fracasó. Lentamente, muy lentamente, fue girando su rostro intercambiando miradas con un ansioso Shapner.

El rubio, muy sonriente, le saludó tímidamente con un ademán recibiendo una respuesta aún más tímida por parte de Videl. Aquello desconcertó a Shapner, quien conocía la forma de ser brusca de ella, verla con una expresión avergonzada era nuevo para él. Y precisamente, tal cosa también sorprendió a la mismísima Videl, ella, desconcertada, volvió a concentrarse en la lección.

Llegado el receso del almuerzo, Videl consiguió alejarse de Ireza lo suficiente como para buscar a Shapner. Él, al ver las señas que ella le daba, se olvidó de comer y se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes atravesando el corredor lleno de ellos. Videl, dándole la espalda, caminó apresurada doblando en una esquina, entrando en un aula solitaria seguida de cerca por Shapner.

– _¿Acaso esto es una broma, es una broma, verdad?_ –Videl, sin rodeos, directo al grano, le indagó.

– _¿Una broma?_ –Shapner le cuestionó– _no entiendo._

– _Me refiero a esta carta, a lo que dices en ella_ –Videl agitó su mano sosteniendo la carta– _sé lo bromista que eres, pero créeme que a mí esto no me causa risa._

– _Videl, yo no estoy bromeando, lo que dice ahí es cierto_ –recudiendo la brecha entre ellos, Shapner se le acercó– _he tratado de decírtelo en persona, pero nunca me atreví, y pensé que escribiéndolo era la manera más sencilla para hacerlo._

– _Escúchame, Shapner, me simpatizas, eres un buen amigo, uno de los pocos chicos en esta escuela que es honesto conmigo, pero esto…esto no…_

– _¿No, qué?_ –le preguntó sin comprender.

– _¿Cómo que qué?_ –Argumentó la hija del campeón mundial– _creí que me conocías, creí que sabrías que a mí estas cosas no me interesan, se lo he dicho miles de veces a Ireza, supuse que me habrías escuchado decirlo más de una vez: yo no estoy interesada en los chicos, y eso, te incluye._

– _Videl…_ –desesperado, trató de buscar las palabras indicadas para expresarse– _eso lo sé muy bien, lo sé, pero por eso te pido que me des una oportunidad, de verdad me gustas, Videl, me gustas mucho, eres fuerte, valiente, increíble…_

– _¡Basta, Shapner, basta, no digas más!_ –Alzando la voz, cortó su discurso– _¿no lo has comprendido, verdad?... ¿no lo entiendes?_

– _¿Entender qué?_

– _Yo no soy alguien normal, no lo soy y jamás lo seré_ –aseveró la pelinegra– _toda mi vida es prácticamente pública, todos creen saberlo todo sobre mí, no puedo salir a la calle sin que nadie me señale y diga: miren, es Videl Satán, la hija del héroe que salvó la Tierra._

Shapner se disponía decirle algo; no obstante, ella se le adelantó.

– _¿Sabes por qué empecé a pelear con ladrones?_ –Le debatió– _lo hago para que todos en esta ciudad, y sobre todo, mi papá, entiendan de una vez que yo soy alguien, que puedo hacer cosas por mí misma sin necesidad de utilizar mi apellido, que soy más que la hija de mi padre… ¿acaso pensaste que podríamos andar por allí tomados de la mano como si nada?_

– _Bueno, yo…_

– _Aunque quisiera, no sería posible, imagina la estúpida prensa escupiendo sus chismes en los periódicos o en la televisión, no podríamos ir al cine tranquilamente porque todos se nos quedarían mirando, tal vez tus intenciones son buenas, pero yo no podría vivir una vida donde la que menos es feliz soy yo_ –colocándose frente a él, Videl suspiró antes de concluir– _lo siento, Shapner, pero no me interesas de esta manera, seguirás siendo mi amigo, no le diré nada a Ireza, pero por favor, ya no insistas más…_

– _Puedes decirme que no ahora, pero no me pidas que ignore mis sentimientos por ti, me gustas y siempre me gustarás_ –afirmándole, Shapner agachó la cabeza– _te lo volveré a decir mañana, y pasado mañana, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que te des cuenta que realmente me importas…_

– _En ese caso, acostúmbrate al no._

Sentenciándolo a la derrota, Videl, acelerada, se retiró dejándolo solo. Tensa, apretó el ritmo dirigiéndose al comedor de la escuela, esperando que el tema nunca más fuera a repetirse. Sin embargo, Shapner, como se lo aseguró, no se rindió, y continuó diciéndole que la amaba. Paralelamente, Videl cumplió su promesa, entregándole la misma respuesta: no.

Ese "no", se convirtió en una muralla para ambos:

Para él, esa muralla lo separaba de la mujer que decía amar.

Para ella, esa muralla la protegió, envolviéndola más en su coraza de mal humor.

– Shapner, grandísimo imbécil–años después de esa charla, Videl aún conservaba aquel mensaje sin que él lo supiera. Amarillento y arrugado, el papel ya evidencia su vejez. Y esa carta, pese a ese hecho, no había perdido el impacto que en su momento le provocó–fuiste un maldito terco, por más que te dije que no un millón de veces continuaste intentado, eres el desgraciado más persistente que he conocido en mi vida.

Tenía hambre, se moría de sueño y apetecía una ducha fría; empero, no se movía de donde estaba. Permanecía allí, sentada sobre la alfombra justo al lado de su cama, rodeada de los trozos esparcidos de las pistas que alguna vez pretendieron ayudarle a desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman. Fue muy curioso, luego de destruir sus evidencias, evocó la nota que Shapner le dio hacía mucho.

Ni ella lo recordaba, pero aún la guardaba.

– Si le hubiera dicho que sí, tal vez él no habría estado allí cuando pasó ese tiroteo–Videl, hablándose, especuló llevándose los dedos a los labios–todo esto es mi culpa, soy responsable de lo que sucedió, pero ahora qué haré, qué se supone que debo hacer…

Y en ese instante, sin planearlo, Videl enfocó sus retinas en su reloj posado en su velador. Inclinándose y extendiendo la mano, lo tomó. Con las yemas lo acarició, reviviendo el día en que la policía se lo obsequió. En ese momento, ella creyó que, al fin, consiguió ganarse su propio respeto, y más vital aún, sintió haber ganado el respeto de los demás librándose de la sombra de su padre.

Por años experimentó una amplia gama de sensaciones, donde, algunas, sobresalían más que otras: como la confianza, la certeza y el vigor. Tales emociones se volvieron adictivas y constantes, acostumbrándola a siempre ganar, siempre. No importaba contra cuántos peleara o qué usaran para tratar de herirla, ella conseguía vencerlos haciéndolos morder el polvo indiscutiblemente.

Pero ello, se acabó.

Luego de ganar miles de batallas, ya le tocaba perder una.

Y así, el ciclo se reinició. Volvía a repetirse. Después de permanecer serena y pensativa por unas horas, su carácter, ese carácter que llegó a enamorar perdidamente a Shapner, explotaba volviéndose su peor enemigo. Frustrada, furiosa, negándose a admitir que no todo lo podía hacer sola, y que, esa noche, falló, empezó a golpear salvajemente el alfombrado de su recámara.

Afuera, en el extremo opuesto de su puerta, los sirvientes de la mansión detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar sus gritos y golpeteos. Aquellos sonidos se hicieron repetitivos durante el domingo, y sin importar cuántas veces intentaron hablarle, sólo recibían dos respuestas: un profundo silencio sepulcral o una infernal sinfonía de blasfemias e insultos.

Preocupados, pero más asustados que preocupados, los nerviosos lacayos se veían unos a otros haciéndose las mismas preguntas: dónde está Mr. Satán, por qué no hace algo. Las cuales, obtenían la única contestación que existía: está fuera de la ciudad, de gira. Esa era la tónica en esa familia, un padre ausente y una hija que solía llenar su vacío golpeando ladrones.

Silenciándose, las groserías y los estruendos enmudecieron. Llorando copiosamente, asfixiándose en una tormenta de recriminaciones, Videl se arrastró arropándose con una de sus sábanas buscando, desesperada, algún método para callar sus agudos recuerdos. No obstante, cuando ella callaba sus memorias, al maldecir sin pudor, la voz de Shapner, la de él, reaparecía incesante.

– _¡Videl, agáchate!_

Volteándose, vio al líder de la pandilla apuntándose y abriendo fuego. Shapner, emergiendo de su escondite, se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala recibiéndola por ella. Videl, sobrecogida por lo que acababa de ver, se mantuvo silente por un santiamén, observando como un líquido rojizo se extendía velozmente llegando a empapar sus botas.

– _¡Shapner!_

Como si un relámpago la golpeara, Videl recuperó la lucidez agachándose a su lado, llamándolo por su nombre sin que éste le prestara atención.

– _¡Maldito!_ –El bandolero, rabioso, exclamó mirándolos a los dos– _me arruinó un tiro perfecto._

Videl no fue consciente de lo que hizo posteriormente, su cuerpo cobró vida propia moviéndose sin que ella lo controlara. Recordaba muy vagamente que saltó hacia él, lo desarmó quitándole su pistola con una patada. Aturdiéndolo, lo conectó con un puñetazo justo en la garganta que le robó la respiración, obsequiándole más tarde, una punzante sucesión de derechazos al rostro.

Finalmente, dando una gran pirueta, enrolló sus piernas en su cuello aplicándole presión provocando que éste cayera de espaldas. Dejándolo fuera de combate, Videl se deslizó hacia Shapner quien no dejaba de sangrar. La típica blusa blanca que usaba diariamente, se tiñó de un rojo intenso al intentar contener la violenta hemorragia.

– _¡Ayuda!_ –Clamó abatida– _¡necesito ayuda, por Dios santo, un médico…necesito un médico!_

Los oficiales de policía, escuchándola gritar, entraron en el club hallándola junto a Shapner tendido y agonizante. Un par de paramédicos, haciéndose cargo de la situación, apartaron a Videl quien se quedó parada no muy lejos mirando todo. Subieron a Shapner en una camilla, y sacándolo de inmediato, lo subieron en una ambulancia alejándose de allí a gran velocidad.

Videl, ignorando a los uniformados que le hablaban, se escondió en un callejón cercano padeciendo de un repentino ataque de náuseas al verse bañada en aquella sustancia carmesí. Sin evitarlo, vomitó en un puñado de ocasiones hasta recuperar, parcialmente, la normalidad. Escupió tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca, mientras, desorientada, veía la brillantez de la luna.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba envuelta en un tiroteo; sin embargo, en ninguno anterior un amigo suyo salió herido, o peor, muerto. Ese pensamiento fue demasiado para ella, el caparazón de piedra con el cual se escondía se agrietó, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, necesitaba ser escuchada, necesitaba que otro ser humano escuchara sus palabras.

Por más incoherentes y divagantes que fueren.

– _Ireza, Ireza, Ireza_ –repitió frenética al marcar su número– _contesta, contesta, contesta…_

– _¿Videl, Videl?_ –terminándose el molesto timbrar, la pelinegra oyó a la rubia hablándole– _Videl sé que eres tú, el identificador de llamadas me lo dice…_

Ahí fue donde comenzó su fiebre, esa ira que la trastornó volviéndola una mujer llena de rencor, rencor que se volcó hacia ella. Dejando a una Ireza intranquila, Videl regresó a su casa atrincherándose en su alcoba, quedándose allí, hasta ahora. Y nuevamente, armándose de valor, los empleados de su padre le llamaban deseando saber cómo estaba y qué le ocurría.

Empero, en contraste a las oportunidades pasadas, Videl no se mantuvo inmóvil, sino, que se puso de pie escarbando en su armario por algo que ponerse. Los mayordomos seguían golpeando la puerta sin parar, ella, apurada e hipnotizada, se puso unos calcetines y sus zapatos, simultáneamente, a que escudriñaba entre los miles de trozos de papel en el suelo de su cuarto.

Si bien, invadir la privacidad de Videl era una alternativa que no deseaban tomar, bajo las circunstancias, no tuvieron más salida que tomarla. Forzando la cerradura, ésta se rindió abriéndoles camino a los inquietos criados que se pasmaron con lo que descubrieron allí. Definitivamente, la perturbada primogénita de Mr. Satán no andaba bien, nada bien.

La cama yacía, literalmente, tumbada. Los demás muebles sufrían el mismo destino, sus prendas de vestir se localizaban tiradas fuera del guardarropa, el piso era un chiquero repleto de periódicos destrozados, y más preocupante aún, era la ausencia de Videl. La ventana, abierta, dejaba pasar una gélida corriente de aire, la cual, suave y silenciosa, hacía ondear las cortinas.

Ya muy lejos de allí, volando en su helicóptero, para Videl ese era un viaje de ida, y sin sospecharlo tan siquiera, en ese momento exacto, alguien más se hallaba próximo a culminar el suyo.

* * *

Desanimado, caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela, alejándose de sus compañeros de salón deseando que ninguno de ellos le viera. Se mezcló con los demás presentes en el corredor saliendo del edificio principal; sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a casa como normalmente lo habría hecho, prefirió avanzar en otra dirección acercándose a la cancha de béisbol.

Allí, sentado en una de las butacas, mirando el paisaje silencioso y carente de personas, Shapner buscó dentro de sus bolsillos encontrando lo que buscaba. Sosteniéndolos, viéndolos cabizbajo, el rubio enfocó su vista en el par de boletos para el cine que días antes compró con gran alegría. Ahorró durante semanas, deseoso de compartir junto a ella de una magnífica primera cita.

Dando un profundo hálito, y con lentitud, Shapner sujetó con fuerza los tickets previamente a romperlos por la mitad para luego despedazarlos en trozos más pequeños. Decaído, abrió sus palmas permitiéndole al viento que se llevara consigo los diminutos fragmentos de papel. Alzando la mirada, Shapner los vio distanciándose de él para nunca más volver.

Con ellos, ese fue más que únicamente su esperanza de invitarla a salir, sino también, toda esperanza de amarla.

– _¡Qué estúpido fui!_ –Se dijo mordaz– _fui un idiota al pensar que me aceptaría tan fácilmente._

¿Cómo le demostraba que realmente la quería?

Se lo confesó en su propia cara, y aún así, ella lo rechazó.

Quizá, era una pregunta sin respuesta.

Su reloj marcaba casi las tres de la tarde, pese a ello, no sentía ánimos de nada. Videl decía que él no entendía, pero se equivocaba, claro que entendía, entendía perfectamente. No era ningún ciego ni un sordo, sabía cómo el mundo entero la trataba, cómo era señalada por la sociedad tan idólatra de Ciudad Satán, y cómo era observada por los hombres de la preparatoria.

Por supuesto que comprendía, era más que solamente comprensión, era empatía. No obstante, esto no servía en lo más mínimo si ella no le veía de la misma forma en la cual él la miraba. Tenía que existir algún modo para ganarse su corazón, y tal vez, la propia Videl sin percatarse ni quererlo, se lo insinuó indirectamente.

A Videl, los chicos comunes no le interesaban, así pues, al desmenuzar ese argumento, Shapner concluyó que debía demostrarle a ella que él no era uno más del montón. Le demostraría que él era diferente, que ambos poseían gustos similares, y que, no existía nadie más en el mundo para ella que él. Decidido, Shapner sonrió.

Ella le prometió siempre rechazarlo, él le prometió siempre intentarlo.

Y así lo haría.

Videl amaba pelear, le encantaban las artes marciales, le fascinaba la adrenalina que un combate produce. Por ello, Shapner buscaría la manera de insertarse a él mismo en ese cosmos que Videl tanto apreciaba. La mera idea de luchar contra alguien le asustaba, pero por ella lo intentaría, sería un nuevo Shapner, un Shapner osado, valiente, fuerte, decidido, varonil y tenaz.

En ese momento, dando la ilusión como si el mismísimo universo conspirara a su favor, Shapner se giró a su izquierda viendo el gimnasio del colegio todavía abierto a los estudiantes. Sin pensarlo, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia allá a toda prisa como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Agitado, entró ahí viendo con calma las máquinas y otros aparatos de naturaleza deportiva.

Si bien tales artefactos eran interesantes, fue otra cosa lo que se robó por completo sus pensamientos. Bañado con la radiante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, erguido delante de él como una especie de trono esperando por un heredero digno, se hallaba un cuadrilátero de boxeo rebosante de la más abstracta e inexplicable belleza.

Aprovechando su soledad, escaló subiendo a la lona del ring. Para ser un jovencito que se asustaba con la posibilidad de intercambiar puñetazos con un adversario, en ese instante, con una inmensa ironía, fue lo que más deseó. Apeteció ponerse en sus zapatos, sentir lo que ella sentía, saborear esa emoción que ella saboreaba. Quería crecer más allá de él y sus miedos, volviéndose maduro.

Estando allí, la realidad que lo rodeaba se volvió bizarra: desde los asientos vacíos, escuchó el clamor del público vitoreando su nombre, en su anatomía experimentó un sinfín de dolores punzantes, percibió la humedad de su sudor impregnando su piel. Y como si pasara de una escena a otra en una obra de teatro, se vio a sí mismo combatiendo, peleando dándolo todo.

Aquella epifanía, años más tarde, se cumplió. Atrás se quedó el Shapner delgado y temeroso, atrás se quedó el Shapner callado y tímido, se quedó atrás para jamás regresar. Ahora, era el Shapner que planeó ser, era el Shapner con el cual le dejaría más que demostrado a Videl cuán verdaderos eran sus sentimientos. Demasiado fanfarrón, quizás, pero orgulloso de ser lo que es hoy en día.

– _¡Acábalo, Shapner, acábalo!_

Ireza, gritando como una loca, le enviaba su apoyo desde su silla, mientras, seria y tácita, Videl le veía cruzada de brazos. Por un santiamén se miraron. Shapner, sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad que anhelaba para hacerle ver su fortaleza y aplomo, endureció aún más sus puños castigando brutalmente a su rival con un derechazo en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse.

– _Eso es, así se hace_ –a sus espaldas, su entrenador le gritaba extasiado– _termínalo de una vez, noquéalo, noquéalo._

Arrinconándolo en una esquina, Shapner apabulló a su contrincante con una lluvia de nudillos que explotaron en su abdomen y cara. El árbitro, entrometiéndose, intentó separarlos obstaculizando e interrumpiendo su frenético ataque. Una vez reanudada la contienda, Shapner se impuso nuevamente masacrando al pobre diablo que tuvo la mala fortuna de enfrentarlo.

Explosivo, demoledor, brutal, así fue el golpe con el cual Shapner sentenció el encuentro. Cayendo inconsciente, su oponente se desplomó vencido, produciendo una exclamación masiva por parte de los espectadores que aplaudían su excelente desempeño. Sonriente, muy sonriente, Shapner se volteó buscando entre la muchedumbre a Videl, al no encontrarla, se topó con algo más.

Sin explicación, y repentinamente, la gente allí aglomerada se esfumó sin dejar rastro. El silencio, al ser su única compañía, lo envolvió en un abrazo que lo estremeció dejándolo confundido. Un minuto antes era el héroe, la estrella de su escuela siendo elogiado por una multitud enardecida. Sin embargo, aquello se evaporó como un éter en menos de un pestañeo sin una razón lógica.

Girando sobre su eje, Shapner se pasmó al darse cuenta que no estaba tan solo como creía. Parado detrás de él, mudo, estoico, se situaba el propio Gran Saiyaman. Shapner, sorprendido, permaneció en su sitio mirándolo sin saber cómo demonios fue que llegó hasta allí. Inquietándolo más, las luces del aposento se apagaron permaneciendo encendidas sólo las del cuadrilátero.

– _¿Qué diablos haces aquí, imbécil?_ –Shapner, recordando el sufrimiento que el superhéroe le ha causado a Videl, no escondió su enojo y no dudó en hablarle con rudeza– _¿por qué no te quitas ese estúpido casco de encima y nos enseñas de una vez quién eres?_

El Gran Saiyaman no respondió.

– _¿Qué te pasa, acaso perdiste la lengua o qué?_ –Armándose de coraje, Shapner se le acercó– _le prometí a Videl que te desenmascararía, y pienso hacerlo ahora mismo…_

Igual, inerte, el enmascarado no reaccionó a su desafío.

– _¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_ –elocuente, el rubio le afirmó encarándolo– _le haces daño a Videl, ella no está bien, ella no tiene paz, no tiene ánimos, se siente inútil, insignificante a tu lado, es como si estuviera muerta en vida…y eso ya no lo soporto, no soporto verla así, te haré pagar, te haré pagar…_

Irritado al no recibir contestación a sus alegatos, Shapner no lo resistió más y se abalanzó sobre él.

– _¡Acabaré contigo, malnacido!_

Reunió la fuerza que aún quedaba en sus músculos, y con ella lo conectó de lleno en su faz, justo en la visera de su yelmo anaranjado. Pese a su contundencia, su ofensiva fue nula, fue hasta risible. El Gran Saiyaman ni se movió un milímetro, ni uno, por el contrario, Shapner retrocedió claramente adolorido, los huesos de su mano se rompieron con el impacto de su arremetida.

– _¿Quién…qué carajos eres?_ –apretando los dientes, aguantando el dolor, Shapner le cuestionó.

Una vez más el personaje heroico no habló, sencillamente avanzó hacia él a paso firme y lento. Shapner, mandando al diablo su dolencia, se puso en guardia sin despegar sus pupilas de él. Pese a eso, el Gran Saiyaman, con una velocidad sobrehumana, lo asió por su garganta elevándolo varios metros del suelo, sin que Shapner pudiera hacer algo para liberarse de su agarre.

Sin aviso, el Gran Saiyaman lo arrojó con violencia provocando que el chico se estrellara contra las cuerdas del ring, quedándose tendido en el piso respirando muy forzadamente. Aún así, Shapner se reincorporó desafiándolo sin emplear ni una palabra. Él no podía perder con ese bufón, no lo permitiría, ya era otro Shapner, ya no era el miedoso que fue antaño, era un Shapner con agallas.

Tomando impulso, Shapner corrió tratando de golpearlo pero cuando se halló ante él, lo atravesó como si fuera un ser espectral. Confundido, rodó veloz mirando al techo. Y allí, arriba de él, flotando en el aire, el Gran Saiyaman fue descendiendo con lentitud posándose delante de Shapner sin que éste pudiera creer lo que sucedía.

– _Tú no eres un ser humano, tú vienes del infierno, eres del infierno._

Extendiendo su brazo derecho con elegancia, el Gran Saiyaman le apuntó mientras creaba una esfera de energía que brillaba igual que el sol, tal vez, incluso más. Encontrándose ahí, petrificado, sin saber qué hacer, Shapner recordó a Videl, recordó su promesa, y más importante todavía, recordó lo que pasó en el club nocturno durante aquel asalto. Y con ello, al fin, supo la verdad.

– _Por fin me di cuenta, por fin lo sé_ –levantándose con torpeza, Shapner no se inmutó por la resplandeciente burbuja energética que el Gran Saiyaman sostenía– _eres una mentira, no puedes volar, no tienes esa fuerza, no puedes disparar rayos laser_ –aseguró convencido de ello– _eres un farsante, un charlatán, un mentiroso y esto no es real, estoy soñando, todo este tiempo he estado alucinando…_

Incrementando la potencia de su inminente embate, el superhéroe continuó silente.

– _Ya lo verás, les demostraré a todos quién eres en realidad, te llamarán como debes ser llamado: fraude, así te dirán: fraude, y cuando seas desenmascarado, Videl volverá a ser quién es_ –sintiendo la luz y el calor que emanaba de esa bola multicolor, Shapner entrecerró sus párpados sin dejar de hablar– _así que anda, qué esperas, hazlo de una maldita vez…_

Sin ni siquiera vacilar, el héroe disparó aquella ráfaga impactándolo en seco, luego de eso, todo se tornó auténtico: los ruidos a su alrededor eran engorrosos de comprender, escuchaba un pitido rítmico y constante a su costado, un desgarrador malestar se hizo notar en su hombro derecho al tratar de moverse. Pestañeando, poco a poco, fue descubriendo en dónde se encontraba.

Blanca, pulcra, así era la habitación que lo hospedaba al verla con más nitidez. Y combinándose con esa blancura, una silueta humana se le aproximó distinguiendo a una mujer que le hablaba con calma. Si bien no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo, no le resultó difícil adivinar qué lugar era ese. Acercándose a la primera figura, otro individuo, vestido de forma similar, se les unió.

– Bienvenido, Shapner–aquel hombre, luciendo una frondosa barba canosa, le susurró sonriéndole–nos alegra mucho verte despierto, mantén la calma, estás en el hospital de Ciudad Satán, permaneciste dormido por unos días, pero ya estás mejor, tu vida no corre peligro…

– ¿Unos días, cuánto tiempo estuve…?–impetuoso, intentó reclinarse.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo–apaciguándolo, la enfermera le masculló–vuelve a acostarte, aún necesitas más tiempo de recuperación, pero serás el de antes muy pronto.

– Enfermera, notifíquele a la familia del paciente, hay que informarles.

– Sí, doctor.

– Y tú jovencito, descansa, lo necesitas.

¿Descansar?

No tenía tiempo para eso.

¿Debía ser una broma?

Pero no lo era. Y sí, era lo más indicado, aunque no quisiese quedarse ni un segundo más allí. Contemplando las paredes, Shapner se contuvo a sí mismo, antes que nada quería verla otra vez, mirar su rostro, oír su voz, deseaba que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento. Y al pensar en ella, la sombra del Gran Saiyaman se plasmó en sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de ajustar cuentas con él.

Sin importar el costo ni el método, sin importar la ética ni la moral, lo haría pagar. Y si para lograrlo tiene que entregar su propia vida, así lo hará. Haría lo que fuese por devolverle esa sonrisa a sus labios, ese brillo azul en sus ojos, y más que cualquier otra cosa, lo haría por regresarle el espíritu que ese miserable le robó.

Con la caída de un superhéroe, él traería de regreso a la justiciera.

 **Fin Capítulo Tres**

Hola, primeramente quiero darles las gracias por haber leído. Como llegué a mencionar en el capítulo pasado, en este fic he decidido utilizar al personaje de Shapner como protagonista junto a Videl. Esto lo hago porque deseo escribir algo diferente a lo que normalmente escribo; sin embargo, sin perder mí sello personal de ambientarme en un universo alternativo.

Reiterando lo que comenté anteriormente en el episodio dos, puse mi atención en Shapner al notar lo ignorado y poco comprendido que es, es normal verlo como un pretendiente engreído de Videl, y nada más. Y hasta yo, en fics anteriores, lo he mostrado de tal forma. Por ello, pretendo darle otro enfoque, cumpliéndole a Shapner el sueño que siempre tuvo pero que Gohan frustró.

Esta es la historia más rara que se me ha ocurrido, como sabrán, Gohan y Videl son mis favoritos, los pilares que me han sostenido desde que le di vida a mi primer fic. Pero, con el paso de los años, llegó ese momento en el cual deseo considerar una nueva perspectiva de sus personalidades. Verlos en una situación difícil, y **Tras la sombra de un indicio** , es precisamente eso para mí.

Con este capítulo me despido de ustedes por el presente año 2015, les agradezco a todos por leer mis historias, así como a quienes las comentan y agregan en sus favoritos. Les deseo un feliz fin de año, y que el 2016 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes tanto en lo personal como en lo familiar. Me voy por ahora, pero nos volveremos a ver.

Y para terminar por hoy, les doy mi gratitud a Vanessa neko chan, VidelxGohan, Guest, Jundo-San, ByaHisaFan, Majo24, Faith jokab y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 4**

Blanco.

No recordaba haber visto otro lugar con tanto blanco: blanco en las paredes, blanco en el techo, blanco en las sábanas de su cama, blanco en la ropa de los doctores y enfermeras. Se suponía que dicha tonalidad era para tranquilar a los pacientes, para relajarlos mientras superaran su largo proceso de recuperación. Sin embargo, para Shapner, el efecto producido era el contrario.

Si bien, había pasado poco tiempo desde que recuperó la conciencia, él era capaz de alegar que se encontraba en total uso de sus facultades mentales. Y al verse envuelto en un ambiente tan exageradamente blanquecino, una rabia interna se esparcía en él como si se tratase de una aguda infección, llevándolo al extremo de querer escapar de tan insoportable sitio.

Shapner cerró sus párpados, apretó sus puños y maldijo. Gritó en su mente, gritó y gritó maldiciendo tener que permanecer allí. Blasfemó como nunca antes deseando ponerse de pie y darle cacería a ese infeliz, ese desgraciado que le ha traído ruina a la única mujer que existe para él. Liberando un extenso hálito, Shapner volvió a abrir sus ojos fijándolos en una ventana cercana.

– Cuando salga de aquí, te buscaré–susurró Shapner, sin dejar mirar el paisaje externo por medio de la ventanilla abierta–te atraparé, te quitaré ese ridículo disfraz y les mostraré a todos quién eres en verdad, les mostraré que eres un fraude…

Algo sucedió en él mientras dormía. Quizás, haber revivido viejas memorias, le hicieron recuperar el rumbo, haciéndole ver sus grandes errores. Con la adolescencia en su máximo apogeo, Shapner, cegado por sus sentimientos, se embarcó en un interminable viaje que lo llevó a intentar conquistar el amor de Videl una y otra vez; no obstante, eso lo hizo cambiar sin darse cuenta.

Se transformó en un fanfarrón.

En un chico presumido.

En un jovencito superficial.

Su afán de enamorar a Videl lo empujó a distorsionar su verdadero sentir, haciendo que ella se alejara de él cuando pretendía lo opuesto. Y no fue hasta casi perder la vida, que pudo hallar en el fondo de su ser el genuino sentir que lo enamoró de ella. Redescubrió una emoción que creía entender y conocer, fue como si hubiese encontrado un indicio de su yo más joven.

Fue la sombra de un indicio que le quitó venda que lo enceguecía, la sombra de un indicio que despertó no al Shapner engreído, sino, al auténtico. Y de nuevo, para su fastidio, el blanco lo atormentó. Rabioso, trató de levantarse, ya no perdería ni un sólo segundo más. La buscaría, y no descansaría hasta que ella recuperara su espíritu, su fortaleza, su confianza y su coraje.

Él haría que Videl, la verdadera, floreciera otra vez.

– ¡Oye, oye, oye!

A pesar de su motivación, una voz lo frenó en seco enfriando su ardiente ambición.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –Con su ceño fruncido, una joven enfermera entró en su habitación atrapándolo cuando se disponía a abandonar su cama.

– Me voy de aquí–Shapner respondió sin rodeos.

– ¿Ahh sí? –Dándole un rostro endurecido, ella le miró directamente al acercarse a su cama–por si lo has olvidado, te dieron un disparo en el hombro, perdiste mucha sangre y necesitarás más tiempo de recuperación, así que ni sueñes que te vas a ir ahora mismo.

– Pues yo me siento bien, y de hecho, ya no soporto este lugar–el rubio, algo altanero, le contestó–estoy harto de estar aquí, quiero irme, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

– Me doy cuenta que eres un chico que no entiende razones, así que dejaré que lo descubras tú mismo–colocándose a su lado, la enfermera se inclinó hacia él apoyando sus manos en sus caderas–trata de ponerte de pie, anda, inténtalo, pero si no puedes no volverás a quejarte y esperarás a que se te dé de alta.

Shapner, por un instante, creyó reconocer a Videl en la voz firme y decidida de esa mujer. Así era ella, siempre desafiante, dispuesta a sumir retos sin tan siquiera considerar sus propias desventajas. Feliz, viendo una chispa que le recordaba a la Videl que ansiaba rescatar, Shapner sonrió confiado al aceptar el reto de esa enfermera.

– ¿Si lo logro, me dejará ir?

– Claro, si lo logras…

Apartando las frazadas de él, Shapner se deslizó al borde de su cama esforzándose por sentarse. Con muchísima dificultad lo consiguió, no sin antes dibujar unas cuantas muecas de dolor que en más de una vez le robaron el aliento. Sentado, respirando fuertemente, Shapner se dispuso a erguirse bajo la vigilante atención de su acompañante femenino.

Apoyó sus pies en el frío piso, y tomando una pizca de impulso, lo intentó.

– ¿Ahora lo ves, chico? –La enfermera, sonriéndole tranquilamente, le cuestionó con calma–en ocasiones, aunque no nos guste, no queda más remedio que esperar a que las cosas se puedan dar. Todo sucede a su tiempo, no cuando nosotros queremos que suceda.

Un minuto antes, al tratar de caminar, Shapner se vio golpeado por una súbita dolencia y agotamiento que le arrebataron el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer de espaldas hundiéndose en el colchón. Balbuciendo un par de groserías, el rubio se dio una palmada al rostro al comprender que acababa de cometer, por millonésima vez, el mismo error de siempre.

La arrogancia, esa misma arrogancia que alejaba a Videl de él, volvía a convertirse en su peor enemigo.

– Tenía razón, enfermera, aún me falta recuperación…

– Discúlpame, chico, lo que hice no es correcto, no debí haberte retado–ella, ayudándolo a acostarse de nuevo, le afirmó con algo de pena pero sin arrepentimiento–sabes, siempre he podido ver el carácter de las personas con sólo mirarlas, y me pude dar cuenta que eres un chico un poco…

– ¿Un poco?

– Umm bueno, no sé si deba…

– Dígalo, no se preocupe, dígalo.

– Eres un poco engreído, chico, no lo digo con la intención de ofender, pero de vez en cuando, para que una persona así acepte sus equivocaciones, hay que hacerles ver que están mal–ella, hablándole con sinceridad, le afirmó– ¿verdad que ahora entiendes que no estás listo para salir del hospital?

– Sí y gracias por lo que hizo–Shapner, agradecido y honesto, le aseveró ofreciéndole un semblante pensativo–he cometido muchas estupideces por pasarme de listo, lástima que tuviera que darme cuenta estando hospitalizado.

– Mejor tarde que nunca, chico–le dijo terminando de arroparlo–pero dime… ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte?

– Es difícil de explicar.

– Pues, haz el intento.

– Bueno, todo tiene que ver con una chica.

– ¿Una chica? –Pícara, le ofreció una media sonrisa–bueno, continúa.

– Tal vez no me lo crea, pero, mientras estaba dormido recordé porqué me gustaba tanto, y también comprendí que en los últimos años me he comportado como un idiota con ella…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Ella no es la típica chica que piensa en la moda o en esa clase de cosas, no, ella es totalmente diferente, su fortaleza y valentía fueron lo que me hicieron enamorarme de ella–observando el vacío frente a él, habló sin ocultar nada–ella me rechazó muchas veces, pero me negué a rendirme, y eso me llevó a tratar de llamar su atención de la manera equivocada, ya sabe, presumiendo y fanfarroneando, pero eso sólo la alejó de mí.

– Entiendo, por querer parecer un tipo sobresaliente conseguiste que ella se cansara de ti.

– Sí, podría decirse así–Shapner asintió con la cabeza–pero ella no está bien, ella ha cambiado, me doy cuenta, alguien la está lastimando, la está haciendo sentir inferior y le ha robado la confianza que siempre tuvo en sí misma, y por eso es que quiero irme cuanto antes, para demostrarle a ella que no es menos que nadie, deseo que vuelva a ser la que es realmente.

– Vaya, esa chica sí que es afortunada–la enfermera, mirándolo, le manifestó–de verdad debe de gustarte mucho.

– Sí, pero no sólo me gusta, yo…la amo.

– Comprendo–se carcajeó suavemente–no tengo idea de quién sea, pero si tuviera tu edad, hasta yo me sentiría halagada por tener un pretendiente así.

– Créame, usted se hubiera cansado de mí como ella se cansó–Shapner, algo melancólico, le confesó–fui muy insistente, y eso no es lo malo, lo malo fue que le insistí del modo incorrecto, pero esta vez lo haré bien.

– Pero antes tienes que recuperarte, no olvides que casi mueres, te llevará tiempo reponerte–ella, teniendo la razón, lo hizo asentir–ahora quiero que descanses, el doctor no tardará en revisar tu estado.

– De acuerdo–el rubio, hablando más pausadamente, se giró a verla–gracias por esta corta charla, de verdad gracias.

– Olvídalo, no es nada, después de todo sólo estoy cuidando a un paciente más…

– ¿Hace mucho que es enfermera? –más sociable, Shapner indagó con curiosidad.

– Sí, lo he sido desde hace muchos años–suspirando, ella le regresó la mirada–este trabajo me ha enseñado a valorar la vida y a aprovechar las segundas oportunidades, así que cuando salgas de aquí, hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores…

– Vaya, le soy honesto, nunca había pensado las cosas así, viéndolas desde el punto de vista de una enfermera–le comentó Shapner, quién, poco a poco, iba olvidando el enojo que estar allí le produjo hacía unos minutos atrás–siempre vi a las enfermeras como chicas lindas vestidas de blanco…

– ¿Chicas, sólo piensas en eso? –Ella, riéndose, le consultó–sabes, si pudiera cambiar algo, sería este uniforme, sobre todo este horrible gorro tan pasado de moda.

– ¿Puedo decirle algo, claro, con respeto?

– Dime, chico.

– Creo que se ve tremendamente adorable con ese uniforme, y el gorro, le queda muy bien.

– ¡Hombres, todos son iguales! –exclamó fingiendo enojo–nunca pierden la oportunidad para coquetearle a una mujer.

Divertidos, ambos rieron un poco.

– Será mejor que guardes tus encantos para esa chica que tanto amas, Romeo–ella, emprendiendo la marcha, se aproximó a la puerta–y no quiero volver a verte intentado irte, entre más reposo tengas más rápido sanarán tus heridas…

Quedándose solo en la habitación, Shapner debió resignarse a permanecer allí hasta sanar por completo. Sin embargo, sus ansias de volver a verla no disminuyeron, sino, que al entender sus miles de equivocaciones, éstas se intensificaron el triple. Deseaba ir y buscarla, tomarla entre sus brazos, darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que todo regresaría a ser como era antes.

– Me repondré y saldré de aquí–hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, Shapner cerró sus ojos observándola a ella en su imaginación–Videl, yo lo borraré de tu vida, aún…aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré, ya lo verás, lo haré…

Apretando los puños, Shapner vio como la silueta del Gran Saiyaman se dibujó en sus pensamientos al disiparse la de Videl. Al mirarlo, clavando sus retinas en él, Shapner fue incapaz de no recordar la alucinación que tuvo sobre él. Por más que intentó derrotarlo, nada funcionó. Ese individuo parecía provenir de otro mundo o dimensión, sin duda, no era un ser humano normal.

– ¡No! –gruñó Shapner–no creeré esa patraña, él es un fraude, estoy seguro de ello, debe haber una explicación razonable para todas sus supuestas proezas.

Quería hacerlo pedazos, golpearlo sin parar hasta hacer trizas ese ridículo casco que usaba. Incluso, el propio Shapner se escandalizada, nunca había odiado con tanta fuerza a alguien. Pese a eso, no detuvo esa proyección mental de sí mismo golpeándolo una y otra vez sin descanso. Lo golpeó, lo masacró, lo trituró reduciéndolo a nada.

La lógica dictaba que no tenía posibilidades de triunfar, que sus aspiraciones eran absurdas, imposibles de alcanzar. No obstante, el corazón no entiende de lógica. No buscaría esa victoria para presumirla, ni para agrandar su ego. No. No lo haría por hambre de fama. No. Su motivación iba más allá de lo tangible, más allá de los límites de lo obvio.

Aquello llamado _amor_ , solía ser la causa de innumerables locuras, y ésta, no sería la excepción.

* * *

Su pie pisaba con fuerza el acelerador, sus manos temblaban al sostener la palanca de mando, sus ojos se mantenían inmutables observando el cielo ante ella. Videl, pese a sentirse indecisa por sus actos, comprendía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ella continuaría hacia adelante, se dejaría arrastrar por esa decisión impulsiva que tomó posesión de su cuerpo y alma, robándole la lucidez.

Deseaba paz, deseaba encontrar refugio en algún sitio. Ya no lo soportaba, el remordimiento le taladraba la conciencia recordándole una y otra vez sus debilidades. El ego, el orgullo y la valentía que poseyó antaño, la abandonaron. Dejándola como un cascarón vacío, desnuda ante el mundo sin poder esconder su vergüenza, su sufrimiento por haber fallado, por haberle fallado a él.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, vislumbró su reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Aquel aparato, por más pequeño que era, fue alguna vez un símbolo de la confianza y el respeto que la ciudad misma tenía para ella. Con dicho artefacto, la mismísima policía de Ciudad Satán rogaba su presencia, invocándola al mejor estilo de un grupo de fieles creyentes llamando a su diosa.

Ella se volvió una deidad, una deidad que ahora se desmoronaba a pedazos.

La fe en sí misma era su fortaleza, una fortaleza que ya no existía. Y Videl, con un dolor punzante en su corazón, lo supo: ya no la necesitaban. Ciudad Satán ya no la necesitaba, nadie la necesitaba. Por algún tiempo se negó a creerlo, trató de engañarse convenciéndose que aquel nuevo justiciero era un fraude. Ese sujeto enmascarado debía ser un charlatán, no había otra explicación.

Su negación y escepticismo fueron demasiado grandes, tan grandes, que al admitir la verdad, ésta la abofeteó con una intensidad que casi le arranca de raíz el espíritu. Por ello, al sentirse inútil, innecesaria, superada, reafirmó sus palabras: no volvería a pelear jamás. Y controlada por esa idea, precipitada o no, ella voló directo al punto donde todo terminaría.

Sin embargo, antes de proceder, la providencia quiso burlarse de ella un poco más.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Videl, furiosa, exclamó sin pudor– ¿por qué ahora, por qué ahora?

El indicador de combustible empezó a sonar repentinamente. Éste, vociferando con un molesto pitido, le alertaba del bajo nivel de gasolina obligándola a aterrizar varias cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Aterrizando de mala gana en un callejón maloliente, Videl saltó de la cabina de su helicóptero para seguidamente convertirlo en cápsula, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sin más, reanudó su marcha apretando el paso. Si bien las personas la reconocían de inmediato saludándola calurosamente, Videl les respondía con una fría indiferencia al permanecer callada y sin detener su andar. La culpa la cincelaba al verse rodeada de aquella gente, la heroína que tanto idolatraban no era más que una chiquilla llorona y asustada que se retorcería entre lamentos.

Dejándolos atrás, ignorándolos tan deprisa como pudo, Videl continuó caminando sin importarle haber faltado a la escuela, y más grave aún, haberse fugado de casa tan dramáticamente como lo hizo. Dichas acciones la tenían sin cuidado, lo único que quería era callar la voz de Shapner al prevenirla del disparo, ese maldito disparo que no sólo lo hirió a él, sino también, a ella.

Llegando a un cruce peatonal, y viendo la señal en color verde para los automóviles, Videl debió detenerse aguardando por su oportunidad para cruzar. Y sintiéndose perseguida por alguna especie de ente dantesco, para su tormento se halló enfrente del banco de Ciudad Satán. El mismo banco donde sus acciones justicieras nacieron, y por obra de un superhéroe, vieron su debacle.

– _¿Quién es esta maldita mocosa?_

Aún era una chica joven, pese a eso, un sentido de justicia muy desarrollado para su edad, fue el carbón que avivó ese fuego en sus entrañas que gritaba a viva voz: basta. Harta, cansada, asqueada de la peste criminal que se apoderaba de la ciudad, y máxime, de la apatía que su propio padre emanaba al discutir el tema, Videl decidió frenar con sus manos aquel demonio incontrolable.

– _Creo que es la hija de Mr. Satán._

– _¡Sí, es ella!_

Contemplando en la televisión el robo al banco de Ciudad Satán, Videl se exasperó con la torpeza e ineptitud de las autoridades policiales, decidiendo enérgicamente intervenir por su cuenta. Nunca olvidará ese día, nunca. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al pelear era deliciosa, apoteósica, orgásmica, y sobre todo, adictiva. Y sin esperarlo, hacer el bien se volvió una droga, su droga.

Bajo la mirada anonadada de los uniformados y demás curiosos, una niña evadió el control policial ingresando en la agencia bancaria, luchando desarmada contra la pandilla que perpetraba el asalto. Muchos, aterrados y dándola por muerta, no despegaban sus ojos de la transmisión televisiva, viendo como esa jovencita triunfaba donde un escuadrón completo de policías fracasó.

– _¡Mocosa malcriada!_

– _¡Dispárenle, dispárenle!_

A pesar de sus armas y la lluvia de disparos que éstas le escupían, Videl, demostrando su talento innato para las artes marciales, los fue venciendo uno por uno. Al cabo de unos fugaces pero intensos diez minutos, los cuerpos tendidos de los bandidos adornaron el suelo dando por concluida la crisis que se apoderó de la atención de los pobladores de Ciudad Satán.

Y Videl, al salir por las puertas de cristal del banco, no imaginó lo que vendría después.

La admiración cayó sobre ella como un diluvio, Ciudad Satán se postró a sus pies luego de ver su coraje y destreza. Ella, sin duda, era una digna hija del campeón y salvador mundial. Semanas más tarde, en una ceremonia que incluso fue televisada y auspiciada por el alcalde y el jefe de policía, fue condecorada ganándose un millar de aplausos.

Irónica y trágicamente, años en el futuro, otro acto delictivo en el mismo lugar le dio la estocada que significó el principio de su final. Más rápido que ella, más fuerte que ella y más poderoso que ella. Así era el individuo casi sobrenatural que apareció sin aviso, y él, gradualmente, fue demostrando que cualquier cosa que Videl pudiera hacer, él lo hacía infinitamente mejor.

Despertándola, sacándola de sus reflexiones, el semáforo le concedió vía libre para proseguir. Avanzó dando pasos tímidos, nerviosos, suplicantes. Y al fin, al arribar, Videl escuchó nuevamente el grito de Shapner convenciéndola que ya era el momento de decir adiós, que ya era el momento de aceptar abiertamente que ya nadie requería su ayuda.

– Esto se acaba ahora mismo…

Escalón por escalón, Videl subió por la empinada escalinata de la jefatura de policía hallándose rodeada de uniformados que entraban y salían. Todos, instantáneamente, se enfocaron en ella sin que ésta se dignara a verlos. Conociendo el camino de memoria, Videl atravesó el pasadizo lleno de oficinas avistando no muy lejos el despacho del jefe policial.

Ansiosa, tocó la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, la golpeó de nuevo pero con más vehemencia. Experimentado una mezcla de angustia y enojo, Videl pretendía entrar sin permiso cuando la cerradura se abrió sorpresivamente, encontrándose con el rostro inquisitivo del hombre que esperaba ver. Videl, quedándose sin habla, titubeó por un instante sin lograr articular ni una frase.

– ¿Videl? –cuestionándole, él le habló–qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí…

– Ehh, yo, bueno, quisiera hablar con usted, por favor.

– Claro, Videl, pasa y toma asiento.

Extendiendo el brazo en señal de invitación, el comandante de las fuerzas del orden le ofreció una media sonrisa que no fue capaz de contestar. Mirando la alfombra en el suelo, Videl ingresó muy acelerada sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su interlocutor. El cual, levantando una ceja, no evitó delinear una expresión de recelo por el comportamiento de la adolescente.

– Bien, Videl–regresando a su asiento, él cerró algunas carpetas y limpió la superficie de su escritorio entrelazando sus manos al prestarle atención– ¿de qué querías hablar, te escucho?

– Yo, yo…primero, quisiera agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mí en estos años–vacilante, Videl le conversó sin ocultar su nerviosismo–yo, de verdad, les agradezco mucho haberme dejado ayudarles…

– Videl, no nos lo agradezcas, al contrario, somos nosotros los que estamos eternamente agradecidos contigo–él, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, le afirmó con sinceridad–por cierto, quiero que sepas que los asaltantes que atacaron la discoteca la otra noche serán enjuiciados la próxima semana, al parecer tenían antecedentes y gracias a ti logramos detenerlos…

Videl, luchando por sonreír, lo hizo pobremente.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Videl? –No evitándolo más, le cuestionó sin rodeos–te noto muy pálida, no pareces la Videl de siempre…

– No se…no se preocupe, anoche no pude dormir bien–respondiéndole vacilante, Videl se esmeró en ir al grano–a lo que vine, realmente, es a devolverles esto…

– ¿Qué cosa?

Notando como las manos de Videl templaban sutilmente, él también se percató que éstas sostenían un objeto que la pelinegra se inclinó a mirar.

– Por varios meses me negué a aceptarlo, llegué a pensar que debía haber una explicación, quizás, algún truco que explicara cómo es posible que él haga lo que es capaz de hacer…

– Discúlpame, Videl, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres…

– Yo, me he dado cuenta que el Gran Saiyaman es un individuo al cual nunca podré superar, no puedo ni tan siquiera imaginar el origen de sus habilidades, pero sé que me es imposible igualarlo–poniéndose de pie, Videl se acercó al buró depositando su reloj comunicador en éste–el Gran Saiyaman puede volar sin tener que utilizar un helicóptero, a él no le hace falta esquivar las balas porque las detiene con sus propias manos, y él, al pelear, se mueve más rápido que un rayo…–argumentó la ojiazul–pero yo…pero yo…

– ¿Videl?

– Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, nada de eso–alegó derrotada, sintiéndose humillada por un sujeto que le provocada un enfermizo odio–no puedo volar, ni detener balas con las manos y mucho menos moverme a súper velocidad, y al ver, que él puede vencer a cualquier criminal con un mero chasquido de sus dedos, me di cuenta que ni ustedes ni nadie me necesita…

– Videl, espera, espera, nadie ha dicho que tú no…

– Por eso estoy aquí, por eso quería hablarle, vine a decirle que me retiro, ya no pelearé nunca más contra ningún ladrón–dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Videl se distanció del reloj que fue su inseparable compañero por muchísimo tiempo, llegando, incluso, a tejer un vínculo más allá de toda compresión palpable–sé que el Gran Saiyaman protegerá a Ciudad Satán mil veces mejor de lo que yo pude haberla protegido…

– ¿Videl, no puedes estar hablando en serio?

– Sí, lo estoy haciendo, le hablo muy en serio.

– Has defendido esta ciudad por años, te convertiste en un símbolo para los jóvenes de tu edad, no por nada la gente en las calles te llama heroína…

– ¡No soy una heroína! –vociferó Videl, sin importarle en dónde estaba ni quién la escuchara– ¡nunca lo fui, ni lo seré!

El jefe de policía pensaba decirle algo, cuando ella, conteniendo el llanto, se le adelantó.

– Si en verdad fuera una heroína, hubiera protegido a mi amigo en esa discoteca el sábado por la noche, pero no lo hice–Videl, rabiosa, enfadada con ella misma, se apuntó con un dedo–fui lenta, débil e inútil, ahora él está en el hospital muy grave por culpa mía, no soy ninguna heroína, sólo soy una incompetente que se quedó petrificada sin hacer nada…

Sintiendo como la ira se enfriaba abruptamente, Videl se embargada por una colosal vergüenza que la desmoronó en su interior, forzándola a terminar con su presencia en ese sitio.

– Discúlpeme, no quería gritarle–acercándose a la puerta, Videl se preparó para retirarse como un ladronzuelo asustado al escuchar las sirenas de una patrulla–gracias por la fe que pusieron en mí por tanto tiempo, pero ya no puedo continuar, ya no puedo hacerlo…

– Videl, aguarda…

– Perdóneme por interrumpirlo con mis tonterías, tengo que irme, adiós…

Sin darle la oportunidad ni de replicar ni detenerla, Videl corrió apurada sin interesarle los susurros que ella producía en los patrulleros que no dejaban de mirarla. Habiendo atravesado la salida, Videl descendió por la escalera de piedra huyendo de la estación de policía, rogándole al cielo un insignificante minuto de paz.

Pronto, el cansancio se apoderó de sus piernas por tanto correr. Jadeante, bañada en sudor, la hija del campeón mundial se acercó al parque de la ciudad, internándose en el diminuto bosque que éste poseía. Tirándose sobre la fresca y verdosa hierba, Videl dio grandes bocanadas de aire alimentando sus hambrientos pulmones, ocultándose en la reconfortante sombra de un árbol.

Abstraída, teniendo de un minúsculo santiamén de soledad, rodó sobre sí observando el brillante cielo azulado. Pese a lo bello del firmamento, sus pupilas no lo apreciaron, sino, que miraron una silueta que, si bien no estaba allí realmente, para su atormentada cabeza sí. Afligida, derrotada y humillada, le conversó a esa proyección de su mente con voz pesarosa.

– ¿Eso querías, verdad? –Susurrante, Videl le indagó– ¿querías que renunciara, que aceptara mi inferioridad, mi derrota?

Juraría él que se encontraba allí, flotando arriba de ella, siendo rodeado de los potentes rayos del sol que le brindaban una connotación casi divina. Mudo, estoico, el Gran Saiyaman le veía desde las alturas cruzado de brazos completamente estático. Su larga capa roja ondeaba elegante gracias al viento, imponiendo una imagen de santidad insuperable para todos, insuperable para ella.

– Pues, lo conseguiste, está hecho, está hecho…

Continuó hablándole, y él, se mantenía inexpresivo.

– Tú ganas, me rindo…

Nada dura para siempre y el legado justiciero de Videl, vio inevitable su ocaso. Su armadura, aquella armadura férrea que solía utilizar no sólo para luchar, sino además, para darse valor y fuerza, terminó de caerse a pedazos. Ya no era nadie, ni un ápice de quien fuere en un añejo ayer. Videl Satán, la Videl Satán que las masas alguna vez adoraron, murió.

Ahora, su propio futuro era un misterio, incluso para ella.

* * *

¿Debería…?

¿Debería…?

¿Debería…?

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado algo usando un _debería_?

Habiendo perdido la cuenta, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que continuar usándolo.

Ese tenía que haber sido el día de clases más sombrío que había tenido. Si bien, los maestros se esmeraban por capturar la atención de sus alumnos con sus lecciones, éstos, en el fondo, no podían sacar de sus pensamientos a la ausente Videl y al mal herido Shapner. Gohan, mirando sin interés el pizarrón repleto de problemas matemáticos, se cuestionaba nuevamente qué hacer.

Desviando la mirada a su derecha, vio de soslayo a Ireza quien por millonésima vez se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente. Si a Gohan, el relato de Ireza sobre su conversación telefónica con Videl lo perturbó. Él, por su parte, no era capaz de imaginar lo horrendo que debió ser para Ireza. Oír a Videl, narrando lo sucedido con Shapner aquella noche, debía ser algo indescriptible.

Y allí, al tratar de recrear los hechos en su cabeza mediante su imaginación, Gohan solamente encontró dos elementos que inundaban la escena: rabia y culpa. Imaginó a una Videl combativa, como siempre, luchando contra los bandidos armados. A su lado, en medio de la conmoción, halló a un desafortunado Shapner que era abatido por el frío e inclemente plomo de una bala.

Con tal visión, experimentó la rabia que Videl sintió en ese momento, y máxime, la culpa que la sacudió al no conseguir evitar el derramamiento de sangre. Sin embargo, una furia aún más grande, fue apoderándose de Gohan al ver tales sucesos siendo proyectados en su mente. Sí hubiese estado ahí, quizás, tanto Shapner como Videl, estarían sentados en sus asientos junto a él.

Gohan, ansioso, tratando de controlar ese enojo que se incrementaba en él, empezó a sacudir su pie izquierdo cada vez más rápido. Provocando, consecuentemente, una intensa vibración que estremeció el edificio de la escuela haciéndolo crujir. Los demás, pensando que era un terremoto, gritaban asustados refugiándose instantáneamente debajo de sus pupitres.

– ¡Gohan, no te quedes ahí, escóndete!

– ¡Qué!

Escuchando la voz de su profesora llamándolo, Gohan salió de ese trance auto inducido deteniendo sus movimientos, percatándose de las consecuencias que éstos generaron. Al parar, el sismo también lo hizo, devolviéndoles la tranquilidad a los allí presentes, quienes, poco a poco, fueron saliendo de sus escondites mirando los alrededores aún temerosos.

– ¿Acaso este día no puede volverse más horrible?

Girándose, Gohan miró por segunda vez a Ireza quien permanecía sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Observando con detalles su expresión apagada, entristecida y angustiada, Gohan, por un santiamén, creyó ver el rostro que Videl debía estar dibujando en ese mismo instante. Y ante tal premisa, el _debería_ retornó para inundarlo con más cuestionamientos:

¿Debería ir a buscarla?

¿Debería charlar con ella y consolarla?

¿Debería verla para decirle que no fue su culpa?

Que por el contrario, era de él.

Rastreó el ki de Videl durante horas, notando como se movió desde su casa a otro lugar hasta retirarse a un sector distinto de la ciudad, quedándose aún allí. No podía saberlo con exactitud, pero algo cambió en ella ese corto viaje que realizó. No entendía qué habría hecho para alterar su esencia por completo, fue como si un fragmento de su alma se hubiera desprendido de ella.

– ¿No hay nadie herido, todos están bien?

Ignorando las preguntas de su docente, Gohan se convencía más y más que tenía que verla. No obstante, tal intención, le provocaba la sensación que él únicamente agravaría las cosas. Contemplando su reloj de pulsera, el primogénito de Son Goku no sospechaba la enorme ironía que dicho objeto representaba.

Dos relojes.

Dos justicieros.

Uno para ella, uno para él.

Él meramente quería ayudar, nada más. Pero ella, obsesionada, hizo cuanto pudo por quitarle la máscara. Sumergiéndose en un laberinto interminable, perdiéndose más y más en éste, llegando al punto de mirar atrás y ya no saber por dónde regresar. Y Gohan, intuía, que esa era una de las razones de su aflicción: estaba extraviada sin poder encontrar el camino de regreso.

– Parece que ya pasó, ya no se sienten más temblores–su profesora, hablándole a la clase, interrumpió sus reflexiones–parece que todo está en su lugar, creo que podemos continuar con la lección…

¿Debería confesarle su secreto?

¿Debería decirle quién era en realidad?

¿Debería mostrarle el rostro que se esconde debajo de ese casco anaranjado?

Empero, en el fondo, temía que hacer lo correcto terminara siendo lo incorrecto. Revelarle quién es, posiblemente, empeoraría el problema llenando de más ira el ya iracundo espíritu de Videl. Era tal la ambivalencia, ese choque de fuerzas entre lo apropiado y no, que Gohan, internamente, luchaba por controlar el impulso de salir del salón para escupir esa desazón que lo afligía.

Pero no se atrevía.

No aún.

Ya llegaría el momento.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, finalmente, con el sonido inconfundible de la campana, tanto Gohan como sus compañeros, eran libres de irse de la escuela por lo que quedaba del día. Mientras la mayoría se dirigía a sus casas, un dúo de jovencitas tenía otros planes, y Gohan, sin pensarlo demasiado, se unió a ellas en su peregrinación hacia el hospital de Ciudad Satán.

Fue una caminata silenciosa, tensa y fría. Ninguno conseguía articular palabra, si bien sus meditaciones se hallaban colmadas de sensaciones que amenazaban con explotar. Y notando los semblantes decaídos de Ireza y Ángela, Gohan debió batallar contra la tentación de aliviar su tormento tomando la salida fácil.

No sería complicado: buscaría las esferas, invocaría a Shenlong para pedirle que todo se arreglara regresando a la normalidad la vida de los involucrados. A pesar de sonar maravillosamente conveniente, Gohan sabía que aquello por muy buenas intenciones que tuviese, era un acto egoísta. Podía hacerlo pero no debía. Quién era él para alterar el curso natural de las cosas.

Antes, cuando no los conocía, Gohan lo hubiese hecho sin vacilar o titubear. Sin embargo, al irse amoldando a la manera de vivir de los humanos, un debate que nunca se presentó ahora tomaba fuerza: ¿con qué derecho se puede manipular el destino de otros, acaso ellos no merecen saber que una magia ancestral es capaz de romper las reglas de la existencia misma?

Tales interrogantes, sólo le producían jaqueca.

Mirando por un segundo en la distancia, Gohan volvió a percibir el ki de Videl. Esa serenidad que detectaba en ella, le resultaba falsa y artificial. Él lo presentía, aquello no era más que una mentira, una fachada, un intento de autoengaño que ella misma creó para aplacar su dolor. Y entretanto continuaba analizándola, la voz de Ireza lo forzó a desviar su atención de Videl.

– Ya casi llegamos, sólo una cuadra más…

Gohan alzó la vista observando el altísimo edificio del centro médico, y sin alejarse de las chicas que lo acompañaban, entró allí dándose cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Shapner, el ki de Shapner, emanaba más intensidad. Aquello, únicamente, significaba que se encontraba despierto y lúcido. Tal descubrimiento, le devolvió a Gohan una pizca de alegría.

– ¡Gohan, apúrate, no te quedes atrás! –Ángela, volteándose al verlo inmóvil, le gritó.

– Sí, sí, sí, lo siento.

Avispándose, el pelinegro aceleró sus pasos. Gohan, adentrándose en el hospital, avistó a Ireza quién pedía información en la recepción. Apurándose, el chico corrió hacia ella y Ángela, uniéndoseles justo cuando pretendían dirigirse a donde Shapner reposaba.

– Él está en el tercer piso, habitación 327–la recepcionista, respondiendo a la consulta de Ireza, le indicó el camino que debían tomar–usen el ascensor de la derecha, eso los llevará directamente con él.

– Gracias…–girando sobre sus talones, la rubia se topó de frente con la pelirroja y con Gohan–vengan, ya sé por dónde ir…

Y el silencio, otra vez, los escoltó en su travesía.

Comprobando la hora a su vez que usaban el elevador, Gohan supo que su madre estaría enfadada con él por no haber regresado a casa como de costumbre. Aunque, sin dudarlo, creía que era necesario estar allí. Y al caminar por el pasillo, al abandonar el ascensor, Gohan ni remotamente imaginaba que el paciente de la recámara 327, pensaba en él, o mejor dicho, en su otro yo.

– ¡Shapner!

Ireza, olvidándose de en qué lugar estaba, vociferó por impulso al asomarse por la puerta viendo al chico que anhelaba ver. Y para incrementar su felicidad, éste, estando consciente, le regresó la mirada con una media sonrisa. Ángela, entrando detrás de ella, también se alegró al verlo. Por último, y con una actitud nerviosa, evasiva, Gohan avanzó muy lentamente al acercarse.

Acostado, con una expresión notoriamente aburrida, los recibió un Shapner que se contentó al verse rodeado de rostros amigables y conocidos. Aún así, por reflejo, por necesidad, sus retinas escudriñaron a los recién llegados buscando despertado un par de zafiros azules. Pero, para su mala fortuna, no encontró a ese ser femenino que con demasía quería ver.

– Hola, chicos, me alegra mucho verlos–hablándoles, Shapner los miró a los tres–siento que los vi por última vez hace años, o mejor dicho, hace siglos.

– Pensábamos que estabas muy grave, habían rumores que todavía no despertabas–Ángela, a su izquierda, tomó asiento al charlarle–qué bueno ver que esas habladurías no eran ciertas.

– En realidad, desperté esta mañana, y créanme, me alegra haberlo hecho–esa y su siguiente afirmación, fue más para él mismo que para ellos–por fin, desperté en muchos sentidos, había estado dormido por años…

– Eso es bueno, Shapner, muy bueno…supongo.

– ¡Gohan!–soltando una leve carcajada, Shapner se enfocó en él–aunque no me lo creas, me alegra volver a verte… ¿dime, aún estás consiguiendo las mejores calificaciones de la escuela?

– Eso intento, eso intento–le devolvió la broma–y digo lo mismo, Shapner, qué alivio ver que estás fuera de peligro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que estar aquí? –Ireza, a su derecha, le preguntó.

– Aún no lo sé, pero imagino que será mucho.

– ¿Qué pasó, Shapner? –Gohan, deseoso de saber si las dudas que sentía eran infundadas o no, apetecía respuestas– ¿podrías decirnos qué sucedió exactamente?

– Fui a beber, como lo hago cada sábado por la noche–apretando los ojos cerrados por un instante, el rubio recordó fugazmente–todo era como de costumbre pero unos tipos entraron a robar, Videl apareció para detenerlos, las cosas se complicaron y yo quise ayudar, pero…sólo las empeoré.

– Pero ya pasó, ya pasó–Ireza, tomándolo de la mano, le sonrió luchando por no llorar más–ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes, ya verás que todo volverá a hacer como era antes…

– No, Ireza, no–contradiciéndola, Shapner se inclinó hacia ella–nada volverá a hacer como era antes, lo quiera o no, mucho ha cambiado…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

– ¿Dónde está Videl, ella también vino con ustedes? –Interrumpiendo la pregunta que Ángela se disponía a hacerle, Shapner, sin rodeos, fue directo al grano– ¿cómo está ella, está bien, dónde está?

– Lo mejor será que descanses, no es bueno que tengas tantos sobresaltos…

– Dime dónde está, Ireza, por favor, sólo quiero…necesito saberlo, dime dónde está Videl, dímelo.

– En su casa, ella está en su casa–Ireza le dijo, sin saber que eso no era cierto–no fue a la escuela hoy, se merecía un respiro después de lo que pasó en esa discoteca, pero ahora despreocúpate de ella, Videl está bien.

– ¿Por qué me mientes, Ireza? –serio, Shapner no puedo evitar mirarla con una tenue dureza–no me mientas, por favor.

– ¡Shapner…!–viéndolo con un poco de extrañeza, Ireza trató de ocultar lo que Videl le dijo la última vez que hablaron–no te estoy mintiendo, me preguntaste por Videl y te dije lo que sé.

– No, Ireza, no es así–con una suave seriedad, le aseveró–algo me dice que no me estás diciendo todo, por favor, sé honesta, dónde está Videl.

– Ya te lo dije, está en su casa, hoy no fue a la escuela, no he hablado con ella desde hace unos días.

– Shapner, Ireza te está diciendo la verdad–Gohan, entrometiéndose, le afirmó ganándose el interés de Shapner quien le vio fijamente desde su cama–ella está bien, sé que estás preocupado por ella por lo que sucedió, te comprendo, yo no estuve allí pero estoy seguro que ella hizo todo lo que pudo, quizás, si el Gran Saiyaman hubiera estado ahí, él…

Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre…

– ¡Cállate, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre! –Explotando, sin controlarse, Gohan tocó una fibra sensible en Shapner que sólo lo hizo reaccionar con ira–no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre nunca más, Gohan, nunca más…

– ¡Shapner…!–Ángela se sobresaltó por su comportamiento.

– ¿Me escuchaste bien, Gohan, me escuchaste? –lo señaló con un dedo–no quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de ese desgraciado, ni viniendo de ti ni de nadie más, ese payaso sólo ha hecho más daño que bien y cuando salga de aquí, yo…yo…

Ni Ireza ni Ángela, encontraron las palabras que buscaban para decirle algo. Gohan, por el contrario, prefirió no articular sílaba alguna manteniéndose callado sin dejar de ver a Shapner. El rubio, serenándose y avergonzado por haberle gritado, maldijo mentalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior a su vez que negaba con su cabeza.

– Discúlpame, Gohan, no quise gritarte de esa manera–se disculpó apenado y apresurado–lo que pasa es que ese sujeto no me simpatiza en lo más mínimo, perdóname, que lo deteste no es culpa tuya.

– No pasa nada, Shapner, no pasa nada.

Mentira.

Ambos lo sabían.

Sí estaba pasando algo.

Un algo que, futura e irremediablemente, los conduciría a estar uno contra el otro.

– Quizás deberíamos dejarte descansar, te vendremos a visitar muy pronto, no nos olvidaremos de ti, lo prometo–Ireza, levantándose, le acotó reflejando una cara más tranquila.

– Se los agradezco, gracias por venir.

Todos, pese a no decirlo, podían percibir como la tensión en el ambiente aún continuaba si bien se disipaba su ímpetu. Gohan, no volviendo a comentar nada más, no olvidada ese odio y enojo visceral que detonó en Shapner. Sin quererlo, sin desearlo, Gohan iba dándose cuenta que su lugar en el tablero no era el del héroe, sino, el del villano.

Y Shapner, por su parte, escondiendo su auténtico sentir, se contempló nuevamente en aquel ring de boxeo. Se vio luchando contra ese supuesto paladín de la justicia, pero esta vez, no era él quien recibía una paliza. No. No era él. Por segunda vez en ese día, experimentaba la misma fantasía: se imaginó golpeándolo, destruyendo a puñetazos su casco anaranjado volviéndolo añicos.

Era inevitable.

Quiera o no, lo enfrentaría.

Despidiéndose, el trío de adolescentes se retiró dejándolo descansar en la soledad de su habitación. Y allí, solo, sintiendo con sus yemas la suavidad de las mantas, Shapner se esmeró en pensar que esa suavidad le pertenecía a los cabellos de Videl. Pensaba en ella, se desesperaba por verla, por decirle que lo que sucedió no era su culpa. Añoraba tanto tenerla cerca de él.

No sabía cuándo, pero saldría de ese hospital. Volvería, regresaría para iniciar su cruzada al estilo de un caballero medieval blandiendo su espada. Sin embargo, él no sospechaba las revelaciones con las que se toparía si seguía por ese sendero de venganza. Revelaciones que lo llevarían a cuestionarse todo lo que creía conocer y entender, inclusive, a no saber quién era o no su amigo.

Y Shapner, sin saberlo, hacía unos minutos, había tenido frente a él al enemigo que tanto deseaba destruir.

 **Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por dedicarle una parte de su valioso tiempo a leer este capítulo. Tal vez no me lo crean, pero me resulta tan extraño imaginar a una Videl que ha perdido su deseo de pelear. No sé, va en contra de todo lo que Videl representa, o al menos, para mí. Siempre he visto a Videl como una mujer centrada, por eso es que me cuesta tanto imaginarla no siéndolo.

Por otra parte, Shapner es un personaje interesante, lástima que por ser menos que un secundario casi nadie le da un poco más de protagonismo. Yo, con este fic, espero dárselo. Pero no quiero que sea el que tenga toda la razón, no, sólo trato de mostrar lo que él cree que es correcto. Y sus intenciones, buenas o malas, lo llevarán en un futuro inmediato a preguntarse si hizo bien o no.

En esta historia tres individuos se verán, consciente e inconscientemente, atrapados en una confrontación bajo circunstancias que jamás pensaron. En fin, espero no aburrirlos con tanto debate existencial y filosófico, este es un extraño experimento como todo lo que he hecho. Y serán ustedes, estimados lectores y no yo, quienes dirán si este fic tiene o carece de valor.

Y para finalizar por hoy, les doy mi agradecimiento a Vanessa neko chan, Majo24, Faith jokab, ByaHisaFan, Getsukei y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 5**

Sobresaltada, despertó. La potente luz del sol le acariciaba directamente el rostro encegueciéndola, forzándola a cubrirse los ojos con sus manos dándoles refugio. Videl, sentándose sobre el verdoso césped, miró en todas direcciones tratando por recordar dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Y queriendo comprobar la hora, por reflejo le prestó atención a su muñeca izquierda.

Percatándose que su reloj no se encontraba ahí, Videl, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara, recordó de inmediato lo que había hecho ese mismo día durante la mañana. Levantándose y ya apoyada en sus pies, la hija del campeón mundial supo que a partir de ese instante ya no era la misma que solía ser. Era una Videl diferente, era su opuesto, su negativo, su propio álter ego.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su helicóptero guardado como cápsula, y al hallarlo, blasfemó al recordarse a sí misma que su aeronave no tenía combustible. No teniendo más remedio, Videl emprendió la marcha abandonando el parque de Ciudad Satán caminando de regreso a su hogar. Y tal y como le sucedió más temprano, los transeúntes al reconocerla la saludaban y sonreían amenamente.

Pero ella, pensativa, no se volteaba ni tan siquiera a mirarlos. Le interesaba más enfocarse en ella y no en los demás. Viendo en la distancia como el atardecer iba añejándose, Videl se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que permaneció dormida junto a la compañía silenciosa de los árboles. Se escapó de casa, se ausentó de la escuela, y máxime, renunció a su vocación justiciera.

Sí, sus acciones ameritaban una pizca de soledad apartada de todo y todos.

– Es posible que hayan llamado a papá, bah qué fastidio–ella, pensando en los sirvientes entrometidos de la mansión de su padre, sospechaba que ellos ya habían informado al campeón de su escape horas antes–espero que papá no esté en casa, no estoy de humor para responder preguntas.

Tomando un atajo para evitar a tantos peatones junto a ella, Videl se internó en una red de callejones que interconectaba el corazón de la ciudad. Sin embargo, dichos callejones, eran poco usados por la mayoría de los habitantes de Ciudad Satán por la gran cantidad de asaltos y robos que allí se daban. Pese a saber de esto, a Videl tal cosa le fue irrelevante y aún así entró ahí.

A medida que fue adentrándose en ese sitio, el ruido de los automóviles y de las personas fue callándose hasta casi desaparecer por completo. Silencio y aislamiento, eso era lo que apetecía más que nada en el mundo. Si bien Videl sabía perfectamente, que tales características eran más un placebo que una cura verdadera.

– ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme…qué alguien me ayude!

Y como si la providencia quisiera recordarle sus votos de justicia, los gritos de un hombre pidiendo ayuda la obligó a detener su caminata volteando su mirada a su derecha. Acercándose muy lentamente al borde de un muro, Videl se asomó manteniéndose oculta tratando de no ser descubierta por quién sea que esté del otro lado.

– ¡Cierra la boca o te abro la tapa de los sesos! –Amenazándolo con un arma, un asaltante acorraló a ese desafortunado ciudadano– ¡dame tu billetera, dame tu maldita billetera!

Aquella escena la conocía de memoria. Habiéndola visto tantas veces en el pasado, Videl podría recitar el final, o al menos, el final que hubiese tenido en otra época. Ella, surgiendo de su escondite, hubiera sorprendido al delincuente atacándolo por detrás. Una vez que lograse desarmarlo, esquivaría sus burdos ataques castigándolo con una patada al mentón.

El criminal, insultándola y fanfarroneando que no le temía, reanudaría sus patéticos intentos por vencerla recibiendo como respuesta una innegable paliza. Inconsciente y vencido, el rufián yacería tendido en el suelo y más adelante lo entregaría a las fuerzas policiales. Y así, justamente así, sería como terminaría esa historia acabando como normalmente terminaban todas las demás.

Pero, eso habría sucedido antes, cuando era ella y no sólo una sombra de sí misma.

– Tenga…tenga, tómela y llévesela–entregándole su billetera, la indefensa víctima no tuvo otra opción que darle sus pertenencias, al no ser respondidos sus llamados de auxilio–le daré todo lo que me pida pero no me haga daño.

– Lindo reloj y también me gustan tus zapatos, dámelos.

Videl, sintiendo un cosquilleo, vio como sus delgados dedos temblaban. Era como si sus manos quisieran cobrar vida propia, como si éstas se esforzaran por convertirse nuevamente en aquel par de puños de antaño. Aquellos puños que neutralizaban a cualquier infractor de la ley, transformándose en un símbolo de rectitud aún más poderoso que la mismísima policía.

Apretando los dientes y maldiciendo en su interior, Videl luchó contra ese impulso innato que siempre vivió en ella. Negándose a obedecer esa llama desbordante y apasionante que la llevó a ser un emblema en el pretérito, un pretérito que la misma Videl se esforzaba por sepultar y olvidar. Usando al máximo su voluntad, lo consiguió, el impulso de hacer el bien se rindió.

Y percibiendo como el frío apagaba el tenue fuego de su espíritu, Videl se volteó continuando su camino y dándole la espalda al hampa para dejarlo triunfar. El ladrón reía victorioso, la heroína se marchaba derrotada. Pronto, al apurarse, ya no oyó las voces de esos dos hombres. Esa era la primera consecuencia de su decisión, correcta o no, era irreversible.

– Yo no soy la causa de la criminalidad–saliendo del laberinto de callejones, Videl se dijo con frialdad– ¿por qué tendría que ser yo la solución?

Avistando la mansión de su padre no muy lejos, Videl se detuvo por un santiamén buscando cualquier evidencia de que éste se situaba adentro. Al no ver nada extraño ni sospechoso, se armó de valor reiniciando su andar haciendo contacto visual con los sirvientes que arreglaban los jardines. Y estos, al verla pasar frente a ellos, no tardaron en hacerle preguntas.

No obstante, como era de esperar, Videl no respondió a ninguna de ellas. Ingresando en la opulenta morada sin reflejar ni la más mínima expresión, la pelinegra se apresuró en ir a su habitación. Y entretanto los criados se veían entre sí sin saber qué hacer, la otrora defensora de las leyes, se daba cuenta que el lugar que solía ser su santuario ahora le recordaba su fracaso.

A pesar de que los lacayos y sirvientas habían limpiado el desastroso desorden que ella causó, aún seguían formando parte de la decoración una serie de objetos que claramente ya no podían estar allí. Y acaparando su visión, tratándose del primero de éstos, su viejo saco de boxeo que la acompañaba desde su niñez colgaba y se columpiaba suavemente en una esquina.

Cerca de éste, en una pequeña repisa, se encontraban varias fotografías de tiempos mejores. En una aparecía ella siendo una niña, alzando en lo más alto su trofeo como campeona de la división infantil del torneo de artes marciales. Y precisamente, justo al lado de esa foto, se hallaba el cinturón que recibió en aquella ocasión y que tanto orgullo le dio a ella y a su padre.

– Ya no puedo seguir viviendo teniendo estas cosas cerca de mí, tienen que desaparecer…

Tan veloz como un relámpago, se agachó ante su cama y sacó de debajo de ésta un pesado baúl de madera donde frecuentaba guardar cosas viejas. Abrió la tapa enseguida, mirando antiguos tesoros de una existencia anterior más sencilla y feliz. Allí almacenaba ropas y juguetes que alguna vez utilizó, y al sostenerlos en sus palmas, creyó que haber cambiado fue un grave error.

Dichos vestigios, le recordaron que no siempre fue la Videl que todos creen conocer. Porque antes, antes de transformarse en aquella Videl combativa y luchadora que limpiaba las calles de la peste delictiva, existió otra. Una Videl como cualquier chiquilla más, una chiquilla que se divertía jugando en el jardín estando a la vista de su vigilante y sonriente madre.

Haber tomado el camino de la lucha, la cambió. Haciéndola creer que sería la más fuerte, engañándola al decirle que reemplazaría a su papá en la cumbre. Todo eso fue una mentira, una vil y maldita mentira. Rabiosa, dejándose poseer otra vez por sus demonios, miró el par de guantes que por muchísimos años usó. Y frunciendo el ceño, se los quitó uno por uno.

– ¡No quiero nada de esto! –Videl, tirando sus guantes dentro del baúl, se susurró con voz furiosa– ¡quiero olvidar, quiero olvidar toda esta farsa, no quiero nada de esto conmigo!

Impulsiva, tomó los recuerdos que fueron su mayor motivación y los arrojó dentro del cofre. Ninguno de ellos fue ignorado, terminando, uno sobre el otro, en aquel cajón que fue haciéndose diminuto al llenarse hasta el tope. Agitada, resoplando repetidas veces, Videl notó que aún faltaba algo más por desaparecer de su ser. E instintivamente, su atención se fue a sus pies.

– También tienen que irse…

Quitándose su inseparable par de botas verdes, Videl las sostuvo mirándolas con una evidente tristeza. Aquel calzado, ya maltratado y degastado, le ayudó en incontables ocasiones a propinarle duras palizas a cuanto malhechor que la desafiara. Pero en la actualidad, el simple hecho de llevarlas puestas, se volvía una insignia de su vergüenza.

– Adiós…

Dejándolas caer en la caja, Videl cerró sus ojos al atrancar la tapa sepultando y desapareciendo los últimos rastros de la que fue. Con ello, le daba vuelta a la página, preparándose para reconstruirse desde cero. Y clavando sus retinas en la ventana frente a ella, observó como el astro rey iba desdibujándose en el firmamento, cediéndole su trono a las tinieblas gobernadas por la luna.

¿Puede un héroe caer y tocar el fondo del abismo?

¿Puede un ideal derrumbarse hasta partirse en mil pedazos?

¿Puede el esfuerzo y el empeño de uno perder ante los dones de otro?

Sí.

Y Videl, sin quererlo, podría dar testimonio de ello. Mañana no sólo sería un día más, sería un nuevo reto que tendría que vencer al superar las miradas y preguntas de su padre, amigos y demás personas de Ciudad Satán. Ya que, tarde o temprano, el mundo deberá enterarse de la noticia: la hija del grandioso Mr. Satán se retiró de las peleas.

Tal cosa, lo quisiera Videl o no, repercutiría en la sociedad, y sobre todo, en las esferas más podridas del crimen.

* * *

Pensativo, Gohan volaba camino a la escuela envuelto en un silencio que rivalizaría con el de un cementerio. Porque, efectivamente, así podría describirse su estado de ánimo: sombrío. Haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Shapner y Videl, fue el detonante de una sucesión casi interminable de especulaciones, recriminaciones y acusaciones que no le permitieron dormir la noche anterior.

Su madre, siendo muy intuitiva, se percató casi de inmediato que algo no andaba bien con él. Habiendo llegado considerablemente tarde, Gohan apenas se excusó explicándole lo ocurrido el sábado anterior con sus compañeros de salón. Milk, escuchando su relato, enfrío su burbujeante enfado reemplazándolo por una combinación de empatía y comprensión.

Luego de eso, no hubo más palabras. Comiendo su cena bocado a bocado con desgano, Gohan no pudo borrar de su mente tanto el cambio en el ki de Videl como la actitud de Shapner al verle. Y fue al tenderse en su cama, cubriéndose con sus mantas, que los señalamientos empezaron a atacarlo sin tener la más mínima piedad:

¿Haber creado al Gran Saiyaman fue un error?

¿Qué clase de superhéroe abandona a los que decía proteger y cuidar?

¿Haberse inmiscuido en el estilo de vida de Ciudad Satán sólo provocó problemas?

Encendiendo la lámpara de su velador, Gohan extendió su brazo tomando su reloj que yacía inmóvil junto a él. Mirándolo, observándolo tácito, el primogénito de Son Goku lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos teniendo otra vez la visión que tuvo más temprano: Videl luchando contra una pandilla de ladrones y Shapner siendo herido de gravedad.

Y la ira, aquella ira que siempre lo ha caracterizado desde muy niño, estuvo a punto de explotar por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlos. Apretándolo, estrujándolo haciéndolo crujir, Gohan lo llevó al límite de su resistencia dejándolo a un ápice de aplastarlo. No obstante, liberando un abrupto y sonoro resoplido, Gohan lo soltó arrojándolo detrás de su hombro.

– _¡Cállate, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre!_ –Y evocando el explosivo rencor de Shapner hacia el Gran Saiyaman, Gohan cerró sus párpados suspirando con resignación– _no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre nunca más, Gohan, nunca más…_

– Yo sólo quería ayudar.

Regresando al presente, ya sobrevolando por encima de Ciudad Satán, Gohan se detuvo inesperadamente permitiéndole al viento soplar en su contra. El aire a esas alturas solía ser helado, pero esa mañana el clima matutino fue un vivo retrato de su pesimismo, envolviéndolo con una sucesión de gélidas ventiscas que le erizaron la piel.

Mirándose a sí mismo, Gohan volvía a cuestionarse si fue una equivocación haberle dado vida a ese superhéroe. Tenía buenas intenciones, nunca dejaron de serlo. Sin embargo, al ver el odio en los ojos de Shapner y al percibirlo en su voz, Gohan comprendió que para el rubio él no era un héroe. No. Para Shapner, él era la raíz de todos los males.

Una raíz que ansiaba arrancar con sus propias manos.

– ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Se interrogó Gohan avistando el edificio de la preparatoria y del hospital, simultáneamente, en la lejanía– ¿debería ir y quitarme el casco frente a él, debería decirle quién soy?

Empero, no teniendo ni un santiamén para reflexionar, debajo de él y sonando estridentemente, las inconfundibles sirenas policiales se apoderaron de los oídos de Gohan. Volteándose a mirar hacia abajo, el justiciero observó cómo un trío de patrullas de la policía perseguía un automóvil que se escapaba a toda velocidad, dejando a los uniformados rezagados detrás de sí.

– ¿Acaso esta ciudad nunca tiene un minuto de tranquilidad?

Negando con la cabeza, Gohan reinició el vuelo siguiendo a los fugitivos varios metros por encima de ellos. Notando como los forajidos entraban en una autopista, el Gran Saiyaman aceleró aterrizando justo frente a éstos desacelerando su vehículo al sujetarlo del capó. Y después de dibujar una larga huella obscura en el asfalto, el adolescente logró detener por completo el auto.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?–exclamó el conductor– ¡es ese maldito del Gran Saiyaman!

– ¡Maldición! –Vociferó uno de los pasajeros– ¡por culpa de este infeliz la policía nos va a atrapar!

– ¡Arróllalo, arróllalo deprisa! –un tercer ocupante, gritó impaciente.

– ¡Alto, deténganse! –Gohan, a causa de sus pesares, omitió su pintoresca presentación hablándoles con un tono más autoritario y agresivo de lo normal– ¡bajen del vehículo inmediatamente, háganlo ahora!

– ¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

El chofer, pisando a fondo el acelerador, se esforzó por continuar con su huida oyendo como, poco a poco, las autoridades iban acercándose más y más. Pese a utilizar todos los caballos de fuerza de su automotor, no lograron moverse ni un milímetro gracias a que el Gran Saiyaman seguía manteniéndolos inmóviles en su lugar obstaculizando su fuga.

– ¡Se los vuelvo a repetir! –Molesto, muy notoriamente, Gohan no se anduvo con rodeos– ¡bajen del vehículo por las buenas o me veré obligado a bajarlos por las malas!

– ¡Inténtalo otra vez, inténtalo otra vez! –gritándole al conductor, el ocupante del asiento trasero no escondió su desesperación por lograr huir.

Y tercamente, pese a su fracaso anterior, los bandoleros intentaron atropellarlo de nuevo. Obteniendo, naturalmente, el mismo resultado.

– ¡Se los advertí!

Sabiendo que llegaría tarde a la escuela, Gohan se apresuró para no perder más tiempo. Con un fulminante puñetazo, el superhéroe atravesó el metal de la tapa del coche ganándose una exclamación anonadada de los malhechores. Y sin dejar de quitarles el aliento, el Gran Saiyaman extrajo ruidosamente el motor, el cual, choreaba su espeso aceite en la carretera.

– ¿Se van a bajar del auto sí o no?

– ¡Dispárenle al desgraciado, dispárenle!

Empecinados, los individuos salieron de su inservible bólido desenfundando sus armas apuntándole al malhumorado justiciero. Usando su armamento, desataron una lluvia de balas que se trituraban al hacer contacto con el héroe. Gohan, acercándoseles, empezó a atrapar los proyectiles con relativa facilidad dejando enmudecidos al grupo de bellacos.

– ¿Ustedes no aprenden, verdad? –tirando al suelo una montaña de trozos pulverizados de metal, el Gran Saiyaman no dejó de avanzar hacia ellos–les contaré un secreto, no estoy de buen humor hoy, así que les agradecería muchísimo si se rindieran sin tener que pelear, de lo contrario, me veré en la penosa necesidad de golpearlos uno por uno…

Los truhanes, observándose entre sí, se mantuvieron sin pronunciar ni una sílaba.

– ¿Entonces qué me dicen?

Disparándole, frenéticamente, aquellos tipos escogieron el camino difícil rechazando la alternativa más simple. Y Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros, se abalanzó contra el primero de ellos doblándole el cañón de su rifle. Una vez hecho eso, le propinó un derechazo en el estómago que instantáneamente lo mandó a dormir mordiendo el polvo.

– ¡Es…es…es un fenómeno!

– ¿Por qué siempre insisten en continuar cuando les pido que se rindan?

Empleando sus dos pistolas a la vez, el segundo de los criminales se esforzó por herirlo, si bien, no le producía ni un rasguño. Quedándose sin municiones, soltó sus revólveres apretando sus puños para golpearlo directo a la barbilla; no obstante, el Gran Saiyaman frenó su ataque. Y aplicando presión en su brazo, Gohan se lo retorció de tal forma que el delincuente cayó arrodillado.

– ¿Acaso no era más fácil haberse rendido cuando les di la oportunidad?

– Suéltame, por favor, vas a romperme el brazo–adolorido, le suplicó.

– Debiste haberte entregado cuando se los pedí–dándole un manotazo en la nuca, Gohan lo neutralizó derrotándolo sin complicaciones.

Gohan, notándolo enseguida, vio como el tercer y último ladronzuelo corría como si el demonio quisiera robarle el alma. Desapareciendo y reapareciendo ante éste, el Gran Saiyaman lo hizo caer de espaldas matándolo del susto. El hermano de Goten, resignándose a llegar demorado a la preparatoria, caminó con pausa mientras el ladrón gateaba alejándose de él.

– ¿Tú eras el que conducía el auto, verdad?

– Sí, sí, sí, era yo…

– ¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando te lo ordené?

– Discúlpeme, Gran Saiyaman, no lo volveré a hacer.

– En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo, mi amigo–sujetándolo de su camisa, Gohan lo alzó del pavimento–la policía no tardará en llegar, y cuando lleguen, no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más.

– Sí, como usted diga, Gran Saiyaman–atemorizado y convencido que era imposible para él oponerle resistencia al superhéroe, aceptó su mala fortuna rindiéndose.

Instantes más tarde, finalmente los uniformados hicieron acto de presencia. Y Gohan, impacientándose, debió esperar hasta que los patrulleros se encargaran de esos sujetos. Asegurándose de eso, despegó apresurado en dirección a la escuela consciente de que llegaría con veinte minutos de retraso.

Aterrizando en la azotea del edificio, Gohan corrió por las escaleras luego de desactivar su disfraz internándose en los pasillos ya vacíos. Avistando su respectiva aula, Gohan tomó una pizca de aire y acomodó su ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Y tal y como lo suponía, ya las lecciones habían iniciado sin él. Su profesora, deteniendo su explicación, se giró a verlo hablándole con sutil enfado:

– Gohan, al fin llegas–le dijo, frunciendo el ceño–si no fuera por tus excelentes calificaciones no te permitiría entrar en la clase, recuerda que el tiempo límite de retraso son quince minutos, no más…

– Discúlpeme profesora, se me hizo tarde pero no fue a propósito–excusándose, Gohan frotó su nuca como lo hacía su padre.

– Está bien Gohan, está bien–ablandando su expresión, la docente lo perdonó–ve a tu asiento y trata de no llegar tarde la próxima vez.

– Sí profesora, muchas gracias.

Avergonzado, Gohan se dirigió a su asiento escuchando en el ambiente las risas contenidas y disimiladas de los demás allí reunidos. Y cuando pretendía ponerse cómodo, al voltearse a su izquierda, descubrió un detalle que lo petrificó robándole la respiración en su totalidad: Videl estaba allí. Ella, sentada en su lugar, miraba el pizarrón con desinterés y aburrimiento.

Cayendo en su silla por la impresión, el chico fue incapaz de borrar de su cara boquiabierta la sorpresa que sentía. Procesando la información con rapidez, Gohan fue percibiendo algunas variaciones nada sutiles en ella: su actitud y semblante denotaban un estremecedor cansancio, un apabullante dolor y una marcada tristeza en sus apagados ojos azules.

– Videl…

Ella, dejando de escribir en su libreta, se giró a mirarlo con mucha lentitud.

– Hola Gohan…

Del mismo modo, regresó su vista a su cuaderno después de saludarlo con desánimo. Con ello, el semisaiyajin también observó el cambio de aspecto que ella exhibía. Sus manos que alguna vez estuvieron enguantadas ahora yacían desnudas, sus botas desaparecieron siendo sustituidas por unas simples zapatillas, y el resto de su vestuario igualmente vio alterado su estilo.

– Ireza…Ireza–hablando lo más bajo que pudo, llamó la atención de la rubia ubicada a su diestra.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Haciéndole un ademán con su pulgar, le señaló a la pelinegra que continuaba escribiendo. Ireza, captando el mensaje, se ocultó detrás de uno de sus libros de texto para susurrarle:

– Llegó en la mañana, fue una sorpresa, ni yo ni nadie esperábamos que apareciera–le comentó muy suavemente–no niego que me alegra verla, pero ya no es la misma, se ve como fuera de sí, hasta se cambió de ropa, me preocupa…

– Es verdad, también noté eso…

– Tenía planeado decirle que Shapner está fuera de peligro, de seguro eso le levantará el ánimo.

– Sí, buena idea, se lo diremos en el receso.

Terminando su conversación antes de ser descubiertos, Gohan e Ireza le dieron un vistazo fugaz a la ojiazul quien, por su parte, se volteaba a ver de soslayo la butaca vacía junto a ella. Regresando su mirada a su libreta, Videl observaba el dibujo que había hecho con muchísimos garabatos y trazos rápidos. Tal dibujo, era de ni más ni menos que del Gran Saiyaman.

Pero tachando aquel bosquejo con una gigantesca equis, Videl volvía a gritarse a sí misma que lo olvidara. Le costaría trabajo, mucho trabajo, pero haría hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Y sin sospecharlo, a sólo unos cuantos metros de ella, el verdadero Gran Saiyaman, oculto en la piel de Gohan, empezaba a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de desenmascararse.

Si bien esto, podría o no, ser el inicio de una nueva tortura para ambos.

* * *

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

– Le entregué mi reloj a la policía, les dije que renunciaba, ya no les ayudaré más–Videl, respondiendo a la sonora pregunta de Ireza, lo hizo sin probar su almuerzo que se enfriaba en su plato.

– ¿Pero…pero por qué, Videl?

– ¿No es obvio?

Ireza, respondiéndole con una mueca de confusión, permaneció callada sin comprender.

– Con el Gran Saiyaman protegiendo la ciudad, mi presencia ya no tiene caso…

Gohan, acercándose a la mesa donde las dos mujeres se hallaban, fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo Videl hacía unos segundos. Y al oírla, al enterarse que ella renunciaba a algo que por años fue su pasión, su más grande misión personal, Gohan se congeló viendo como el remordimiento se cristalizaba aún más en su interior. Mudo, reanudó su andar uniéndose a ellas.

– Videl–dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en varias horas, Gohan consiguió ganarse la atención de la hija del campeón– ¿lo que acabo de escuchar es cierto, dejarás de ayudarle a la policía?

– Sí Gohan, es verdad.

– Pero no es necesario que hagas eso–sentándose frente a ella en la mesa, Gohan intentó hacerla entrar en razón–por más que lo pienso no le veo sentido a lo que hiciste.

– Vuelvo a repetirlo–endureciendo levemente su voz, Videl le afirmó–con el Gran Saiyaman resguardando la ciudad mi ayuda es innecesaria, además, con lo sucedido con Shapner, me quedó más que claro que yo no tengo lo fuerza para continuar.

– Pero Videl, Shapner está bien–girándose rápidamente hacia Ireza, Gohan se dispuso a hacerle una pregunta de vital importancia– ¿no se lo has dicho, Ireza?

– Pensaba decírselo, sólo que no encontraba el momento indicado para hacerlo.

– ¿Shapner está bien? –Videl, dejando caer la cuchara que sostenía, les habló con una evidente ansiedad– ¡hablen, no se queden callados, respóndame!

– Sí Videl, ayer fuimos a visitar a Shapner al hospital–Ireza, contestándole, le iba explicando con calma–la herida que recibió le hizo perder el conocimiento por unos días, está algo débil pero fuera de peligro, incluso, cuando lo vimos, nos preguntó por ti, él se encuentra bien…

– Yo no lo sabía, no tenía idea…

– Pero ya lo sabes y eso es bueno–Ángela, apareciendo inesperadamente detrás de Videl, se les unió al escuchar la conversación que sostenían–quizás esto te sorprenda, pero me alegra verte de regreso.

– ¿Ángela…?

– Sé que hemos tenido nuestros roces en el pasado, pero lo que ocurrió te enseñó que no siempre es posible hacer algo por más que lo deseemos–los demás, extrañados por las palabras de la pelirroja parada junto a ellos, simplemente le miraban sin interrumpirla–esto de seguro te molestará, aún así lo diré: siempre fuiste muy arrogante Videl, esta experiencia te dio una enorme lección de humildad…

Sin despedirse, y tan rápido como llegó, así se marchó. Videl, viendo a Ángela alejarse, pestañeó varias veces todavía enmudecida.

– ¡Esa tonta! –Ireza, reaccionando tardíamente, alzó la voz– ¿cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?

– Tranquila Ireza, tranquila–Gohan, sujetándola de su brazo al verla con las intenciones de levantarse, la detuvo enfriando el ambiente antes de que se calentara–olvida lo que dijo, lo que único que realmente importa es que Videl ya sabe que Shapner está bien…

– De acuerdo, no le reclamaré nada por ahora, pero que no crea que olvidaré lo que dijo…

– Videl–él, volviéndole a hablar a la retirada justiciera, consiguió que ella se volteara a verlo–Ángela no lo dijo con delicadeza, pero en el fondo lo que dice no es del todo falso…

– ¿Te refieres a cuando dijo que era arrogante? –Poniéndose a la defensiva, Videl se endureció– ¿a esa parte te refieres, Gohan?

– No Videl, no me refería a eso–replicando en forma negativa, Gohan trató de explicarse mejor–me refería a que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, pero no fuiste capaz de ayudar a Shapner–le declaró–eres un ser humano, Videl, no puedes controlarlo todo, no debes sentir culpa por lo sucedido, simplemente pasó.

– Simplemente pasó, simplemente pasó–sarcástica, Videl dio un leve chispazo de su carácter terco–entonces sólo voy a fingir que nada sucedió mientras Shapner sigue hospitalizado. Sabes Gohan, de todas las personas que conozco, nunca esperé un comentario así viniendo de ti…

– Videl, aguarda, no has entendido lo que traté de decir…

– Te equivocas Gohan, lo entendí perfectamente–poniéndose de pie, Videl se disponía a retirarse–te contaré algo Gohan: antes que todo esto pasara, llegué a tener la estúpida sospecha que tú eras el Gran Saiyaman, tus retrasos y desapariciones constantes me resultaban intrigantes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que perdí el tiempo persiguiendo pistas que sólo eran estupideces y que no me llevaron a nada…

Sin haber comido ni un bocado de su almuerzo, Videl se retiró saliendo de la cafetería bajo la mirada atónita de Gohan e Ireza. Y precisamente, la rubia, ahora enfocando su enojo en él, se giró a verlo dándole una expresión sutilmente seria. Gohan, por otro lado, balbuceó incoherencias esforzándose por hallar una explicación clara para lo que pretendía decir.

– Ireza, lo que trataba de decirle a Videl era…

– Olvídalo Gohan, no quiero ser grosera contigo pero creo que ya dijiste suficiente por hoy…

Ireza, recogiendo su charola, se levantó marchándose de la mesa dejando solo al semisaiyajin. Y allí, quedándose en soledad, Gohan volvía a cuestionarse si fue un error haberle dado vida al Gran Saiyaman. Teniendo ese dilema en su mente, Gohan recordó las afirmaciones enfurecidas de Shapner, llegando a creer que tal vez él estaba en lo cierto:

– _¿Me escuchaste bien, Gohan, me escuchaste?_ –el rubio lo señalaba con un dedo al gritarle– _no quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de ese desgraciado, ni viniendo de ti ni de nadie más, ese payaso sólo ha hecho más daño que bien y cuando salga de aquí, yo…yo…_

– Tenías razón Shapner, tenías razón–se masculló para sí mismo–el Gran Saiyaman sólo ha hecho más daño que bien, únicamente ha ocasionado desastres…

Levantándose muy lentamente, Gohan se dialogó con un tono de voz autoritario.

– Y ya es tiempo que arregle los problemas que ha causado, empezando con Videl.

Abandonando el comedor de la preparatoria a toda prisa, Gohan sintió el ki de Videl no muy lejos y apresuró el paso desesperado por hallarla y hablarle. Al cabo de unos minutos, logró verla reclinada contra su casillero con los ojos cerrados y en una actitud pensativa. Su velocidad fue descendiendo a medida que se le acercaba, a su vez, que se preparaba para desenmascararse.

No sólo le diría la verdad, sino también, que le demostraría que todos aquellos indicios que recolectó eran auténticos.

– Videl…

Habrá consecuencias por lo que pensaba hacer, pero las repercusiones por seguir escondiendo su álter ego sobrepasaban los límites tolerables.

– ¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

– Tengo que decirte algo.

– Creo que ya dijiste suficiente.

– Ireza me dijo lo mismo, pero créeme, tengo que decir esto.

– Tienes treinta segundos…

– Videl, malinterpretaste lo que te decía–comenzó despacio, pese a querer gritarle ahí mismo que efectivamente era el superhéroe–eres una extraordinaria artista marcial y una gran persona, pero en ocasiones, por muy buenos que seamos, no se puede hacer nada en un momento crítico. El propio Shapner nos lo dijo ayer, él sabe que hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero que no lograste ayudarlo…

– ¿Eso dijo?

– Sí–Gohan, parándose frente a ella, le conversaba con cautela–estás cargando con una responsabilidad que no deberías soportar, no siempre se gana Videl, no siempre, a veces hay que perder.

– Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Gohan–encarándolo, la pelinegra le observó con enfado–no estás diciendo nada que me ayude, si esa es tu intención.

– Lo que trato de decir es que no podemos imponer nuestra voluntad, nuestros deseos a los hechos que se van dando–él, acariciando su reloj con su otra mano, se disponía a accionarlo cuanto antes–yo no estaba presente en ese lugar el sábado por la noche, no pude ver lo que sucedió pero puedo imaginármelo, y al hacerlo, entiendo muy claramente lo que estás sintiendo ahora…

– Gohan, no estoy de humor para psicología barata.

– Videl…–insistiéndole al verla a punto de irse, Gohan se paró frente a ella cortándole el paso–no soy muy bueno para hablar, así que discúlpame si todo lo que he dicho te suena tonto o ridículo, simplemente pretendo hacerte entender que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por lo ocurrido, hiciste todo lo humanamente posible…

– Ahora escúchame a mí, Gohan–Videl, tomando la palabra, se frotó el puente de la nariz preparándose para hablarle–yo aprecio tu preocupación, te lo agradezco, pero tienes razón en algo: no estabas ahí la noche del sábado y por más que te lo imagines, no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, así que por favor, no trates de hacerme pretender que nada sucedió…

– Videl, si me dejas explicarte–empecinado, Gohan no encontraba la forma de confesarle su secreto–hay algo que debes saber y quiero que lo veas…

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Me dijiste que siempre sospechaste de mí, y bueno…

– Gohan–frenando sus alegatos, Videl le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros–muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero quiero estar sola. Y en cuanto a mis estúpidas suposiciones, olvídalas, olvídalas como yo lo hice. Ya no deseo saber nada del Gran Saiyaman y si me disculpas, me apetece tomar un poco de aire en la azotea de la escuela.

Apartándolo de su camino, Videl continuó su andar dejándolo atrás de ella sin tan siquiera reconsiderarlo. Gohan, sujetándose de su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, se quedó allí petrificado maldiciendo que su torpeza siempre le obstaculizara sus intenciones. Y dándole un vistazo al reloj que Bulma diseñó para él, Gohan creyó que quizás su otro yo tendría éxito.

Y entretanto el chico desaparecía de allí sin que nadie lo notara, Videl llegaba su destino siendo recibida por una fría y potente corriente de aire, la cual, la forzó a abrazarse con fuerza ante la congelante atmósfera que la envolvía. Apoyada contra la barandilla que rodeaba la terraza del edificio, Videl contemplaba en silencio el amplio paisaje urbano abstrayéndola mentalmente.

Sintiendo como las ventiscas agitaban sus largas coletas, la primogénita de Mr. Satán se cuestionaba a ella misma sus acciones y decisiones, llegando a la conclusión que quizás su retorno a la escuela fue demasiado pronto. Tal vez, debió esperar un poco más. Tal vez, debió quedarse en casa unos cuantos días. Tal vez, debió seguir escondiéndose al no estar preparada para volver.

– Fue un error, venir aquí fue un maldito error…

Moviendo sus ojos con apatía, Videl los enfocó en una edificación alta y de color blanco que se veía a unos cuantos kilómetros en la distancia. Recordando que llevaba con ella la cápsula que contenía su helicóptero, la pelinegra empezó a considerar muy ansiosamente la posibilidad de marcharse e ir a visitar a Shapner. Con ello, esperara exorcizar algunos de sus demonios.

Aquello, le daba la esperanza de al menos apaciguar sus dudas y recriminaciones. Saber que Shapner se hallaba fuera de peligro y despierto, fue como un bálsamo que cicatrizó levemente la herida que la marcaba por dentro. Sintiéndose más tranquila, pensó en ir al concluir las clases en unas pocas horas. Sin embargo, toda aquella serenidad que logró reunir, se desmoronó al escucharlo a él.

– Videl…

Y como si esa voz fuera una espada que la atravesaba por completo, Videl experimentó una punzante descarga eléctrica que acrecentó su agobio, y sobre todo, el irracional rechazo y odio que tenía para él. Tales sensaciones, iban expandiéndose en ella como si se tratasen de un cáncer. No lo quería cerca de ella en un principio; no obstante, era una magnífica oportunidad para decirle lo que pensaba de él.

– Videl, por favor…

Oyéndolo por segunda vez, Videl se giró con cautela apuntando sus azuladas retinas en él, y al mirarlo, sintió como si aquella estampa que veía en ese instante ya la hubiera visto antes. Él, flotando inmóvil varios metros por encima de ella, la miraba fijamente mientras el viento hacía ondear su capa roja, la cual, brillaba intensamente gracias a la potente luz del sol en el cielo.

Descendiendo con pausa, Gohan, vestido como el icónico paladín de la justicia, plantó sus pies justo delante de ella sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el mutuo intercambio de miradas. Ella, aún abrazándose a sí misma, se esforzaba por mantenerse serena. No le daría el gusto de verla dolida ni intimidada, no, aquel juego del gato y el ratón que tantas veces jugaron, se terminó.

– ¿Qué quieres? –armándose de valor, Videl fue la primera en hablar acentuando su disgusto en su pregunta.

– He venido a hablar contigo…

– Entonces habla rápido, no tengo todo el día.

– No soy ciego, Videl, me doy cuenta que mi presencia no es de tu agrado.

– ¡Vaya, qué observador eres! –sarcástica, ella le comentó.

– Me enteré de lo que sucedió con tu amigo el sábado anterior, también estoy al tanto de que estuviste sola en esa discoteca y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste–Gohan, exactamente igual a como lo intentó momentos antes, trataba de hacerla pensar con claridad–sé que te sientes culpable por la herida que él recibió, puedo comprenderte completamente…

– Escúchame, ya estoy harta que todos me tengan compasión y falsa comprensión, así que no me vengas a decir las mismas estupideces que han estado diciendo todo el día–dando su primera estocada, Videl le aseveró–si viniste a decirme cosas como: lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, hiciste todo cuanto pudiste y blablablá…pues guárdate tus palabras, no quiero escucharlas.

– Videl–Gohan, vacilante, no sabía cómo continuar, por lo cual, empezó a improvisar–desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos sé que han habido fricciones entre nosotros, pero yo nunca que he querido causar problemas, únicamente he deseado ayudar a las personas de esta ciudad, y también, darte una mano a ti.

– ¿Y yo cuándo te pedí ayuda? –Gritándole, Videl hundió un dedo en el pecho de él– ¿cuándo, dímelo, cuándo te pedí ayuda, dímelo, cuándo?

– Nunca lo hiciste, nunca…

– ¡Exacto! –Vociferó alzando las manos– ¡nunca lo hice, nunca!

– Aún así, siempre ha sido mi deseo brindarte mi ayuda, la pidieras o no–con seriedad, le recalcó.

– Voy a darte un consejo–ella, observándolo directo a los ojos, lo encaró conteniendo su enojo–nunca hagas algo por alguien si no te lo han pedido, porque puedes terminar haciendo un mal en lugar de hacer el bien.

– Si lo que pretendes es hacerme responsable por lo sucedido con tu amigo, pues…

– Ya empezaste a…

– Pues, tienes razón, la culpa es mía, no tuya.

– ¿Qué? –Videl, esbozando un semblante sorprendido y confundido, le indagó– ¿qué fue lo que acabas de decir?

– Fue culpa mía, lo que le pasó a Shapner fue mi culpa, no tuya–al fin, diciendo una de las cosas que quería decir, Gohan inclinó levemente el rostro–yo debí haber estado allí, debí haberte ayudado a pelear, fue demasiado para ti, hiciste cuánto pudiste pero se te escapó todo de las manos–le dijo apresurado–debí haberme hecho cargo de la situación, pero no lo hice, te dejé sola y pasó lo que pasó…es mi culpa, Videl, la culpa es sólo mía.

Gohan, sinceramente, pretendía quitarle un peso de encima a Videl con lo anteriormente dicho. Sin embargo, al ver como la cara de Videl iba frunciéndose más y más, Gohan comprendió tardíamente que acababa de encender la mecha de una bomba. Y paralelamente a que se disponía a retomar la charla, Videl ya no se guardó nada y literalmente se lo escupió.

– Comprendo todo claramente, lo comprendo todo–Videl, mirándolo con rencor, le afirmó–vienes aquí supuestamente a consolarme como si de verdad necesitara tu consuelo, pero no, en realidad viniste a burlarte de mí–lo enfrentó desahogándose–viniste a burlarte como lo has hecho desde aquel maldito día en que apareciste, cuando sujetaste aquel autobús que caía del barranco…

– Videl, creo que no has…

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste, te escuchaste a ti mismo? –Lo increpó con voz retadora–en otras palabras estás diciéndome que lo que pasó fue porque no tengo ni tu fuerza, ni tu velocidad, ni ninguno de tus poderes–Videl le reprochó exaltada–que todo sucedió porque soy débil, una patética humana que no se compara contigo, pues sabes qué, estás en lo cierto, tienes toda la razón…

Gohan procuraba aclarar lo que había dicho, cuando ella, sin detenerse, no se lo permitió.

– Ayer comprendí exactamente eso, lo comprendí y lo acepté: eres infinitamente mejor que yo en todos los aspectos–exclamó mordaz, seguidamente, señaló a la metrópoli a sus espaldas–ni Ciudad Satán ni nadie más me necesita, ya no soy de utilidad, tú eres el único que puede proteger esta ciudad. Por eso también renuncié a ayudar a la policía, no tiene caso que siga haciéndolo cuando estás tú para ayudarles.

– Estoy enterado de eso también y quiero que lo reconsideres, no renuncies por favor…

– ¡Bah! –Se mofó soltando una risa irónica–tú me destruiste por completo, arruinaste mi vida, mi vida no era perfecta pero la disfrutaba y desde que apareciste no dejé de pensar en quién demonios eres–Videl le recriminó–me olvidé de muchas otras cosas aunque ahora sé que no tiene sentido saber quién eres, así que desaparécete de mi camino, no quiero volver a verte, ahora quiero tener una nueva vida, una vida donde tú no existas…

– No hagas esto, déjame explicarme bien.

– Ya explicaste demasiado, adiós para siempre…

Caminando hacia la puerta, Videl se marchaba hasta que el héroe la detuvo nuevamente:

– Videl, espera…

– ¡Qué!

– Estoy dándome cuenta que tengo una maldición, por más que intento aclarar las cosas sólo las empeoro, todo lo que digo se malinterpreta…

– Entonces quédate callado.

– Ahh–ya no sabiendo qué decir, hizo a un lado los rodeos y fue directo al grano–nunca he pensado que seas débil, no quise decir eso, tampoco pienso que seas una inútil, todo lo contrario, esta ciudad te necesita y tú a ella–sujetando su máscara con lentitud, Gohan se ganó la atención de Videl con esa acción–también admito que te he causado muchos problemas, créeme que nunca fue mi deseo provocarlos, pero si al menos te sirve de algo, creo que lo más correcto que puedo hacer es dejar que veas quién soy…

Bajo la atenta contemplación de ella, Gohan empezó levantar su casco mientras apretaba los párpados fuertemente. Y de repente, como era de esperar, Gohan sintió el calor del sol en su piel y el aire jugueteando con su cabellera. Teniendo su cabeza descubierta, él permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando escuchar la reacción de Videl; empero, ésta nunca llegó a oírse.

Segundos antes, a su vez que él se quitaba su yelmo, Videl actuó con rapidez dándose la vuelta, cubriendo su rostro con sus coletas y manos cegándose a ella misma. Y ahora, al mirarla sin la protección de su disfraz, Gohan se halló ante ese escenario totalmente inesperado para él. Avanzando pausado, Gohan se le acercó quedándose quieto detrás de ella.

– Videl, yo soy…

– ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! –Gritando desesperada, Videl se negaba a ver la tan ansiada verdad que tiempo atrás persiguió como si fuera una sombra escurridiza– ¡no quiero saber quién eres, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo jamás!

– Pero Videl…

– Entiéndelo de una maldita vez: que parecieras sólo me ha causado tormentos y ya no lo soporto–para angustia de Gohan, la voz de ella empezaba a quebrarse volviéndose levemente incomprensible–no vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más, aléjate de mí, desaparece de mi vista, déjame sola, déjame sola, déjame sola…

– Videl…

– ¡Déjame sola!

Después de gritar, Videl se mantuvo en la misma postura por un minuto. Y al no oír el más mínimo ruido, fue descubriendo su faz muy lentamente, viendo primero sus pies para ir mirando el entorno circundante a ella. Girando con duda, Videl comprobó que se encontraba sola en la azotea de la escuela, únicamente acompañada del gélido viento que soplaba sin cesar.

Aún con nerviosismo y vacilación, Videl revisó cada esquina de la terraza, inclusive, escaneó minuciosamente el firmamento en busca del Gran Saiyaman. Sintiendo como su agitado corazón iba recuperando su palpitar normal, la hija de Mr. Satán, sin bajar la guardia, miraba paranoica de derecha a izquierda. Y dándole un susto indescriptible, la campana de la escuela sonó con fuerza.

– Maldición–dijo Videl, al dar un sonoro suspiro–quiero que este maldito día termine ya…

Entrando en razón rápidamente, Videl corrió de regreso a su salón marchándose de allí deseando con todo su espíritu no volver a verlo jamás. Y Gohan, por su parte, escondido lejos del alcance de Videl, miró su reloj con remordimiento prometiéndole mentalmente que cumpliría su deseo: el Gran Saiyaman no volverá a aparecerse frente a ella nunca más.

* * *

Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas tan rápido. Ayer, estando acostado justamente en esa cama, la ansiedad fue apoderándose de él haciéndolo incurrir en la estupidez de intentar marcharse del hospital. Hoy, muchísimo más tranquilo y pensativo, Shapner aguardaba por el momento en cual podría regresar a casa y a la escuela.

Queriendo colocarse en una posición más cómoda, Shapner se movió suavemente viéndose abrumado por una desgarradora punzada en su hombro lastimado. Definitivamente, pese a que la herida iba sanando, ésta no dejaba de dolerle forzándolo a dibujar numerosas muecas de dolor. Sí, aún le costaba admitirlo, pero tendría que permanecer allí por varias semanas más.

Hundiéndose en su almohada habiendo hallado una postura más reconfortante, Shapner no pudo evitar recordar la breve visita que Ireza, Ángela y Gohan le dieron recientemente. Al verlos, al tenerlos frente a él, creyó que algo no andaba bien. No podía explicarlo, era como si una cuarta persona estuviera con ellos, una cuarta persona que era poseedora de su más absoluta repulsión.

– ¡Fantástico, lo que me faltaba! –Se susurró con sarcasmo–ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero no.

No estaba loco.

Él intuía algo, si bien, no sabía qué era.

– Gohan…

Tenía que estar imaginando cosas, era la única explicación que se le ocurría, pese a eso, nuevamente la negación lo convenció. No, no era ningún demente. Gohan, para Shapner, era el epicentro de ese inusitado recelo que iba ganando ímpetu en él. Debajo de esa cara sonriente e inofensiva, se escondía otro ser, un ser que poco a poco revelaba su auténtica naturaleza.

– Es ridículo, la sola idea es absurda.

Sujetándose del cabello, Shapner sacudió su cabeza con fuerza en un intento por restaurar su cordura. Debía olvidarse de esas incoherentes especulaciones, era completamente imposible que el torpe e ingenuo Gohan tuviera alguna relación con el Gran Saiyaman. Ambos eran opuestos uno del otro, ninguno compartía la más remota conexión. Sugerir tal vínculo, era de lo más risible.

– ¡Hora de comer! –Entrando sorpresivamente, la misma enfermera que lo detuvo al tratar de escaparse del hospital, se le acercó con una charola repleta con comida para él.

– Genial, gracias–Shapner, sonriéndole, le agradeció–ya empezaba a morirme de hambre.

– Pues en ese caso, come…–le afirmó poniendo sobre las piernas del chico la bandeja, entretanto, él se sentaba en la cama tomando la cuchara con su mano izquierda–si continúas con reposo y alimentándote bien, la herida en tu hombro no tardará en sanar y podrás irte a casa.

– Sabes, hubiera preferido que me hirieran el otro hombro–Shapner le aseveró al intentar comer un poco–yo soy derecho y no puedo hacer nada con la mano izquierda.

– Suele pasar–caminando al lado izquierdo de él, la enfermera le ayudó a sujetar la cuchara–vuelve a intentarlo, sé que es difícil pero con práctica lo lograrás, además, por algún tiempo tendrás que usar tu mano izquierda hasta que tu otro brazo haya sanado.

– Lo sé, lo sé–asintió dándole la razón.

– Me enteré que ayer tuviste visita–ella, sonriéndole, lo miró–si te hubieras ido como tercamente querías no te habrían encontrado aquí.

– ¿Te divierte recordarlo, verdad?

– Sí, claro que sí–de buen humor, la enfermera se carcajeó sin dejar de verlo–después de todo, te gané la apuesta, chico.

Y otra vez, sin que ella se lo propusiera, volvió a darle un chispazo que le hizo recordar a Videl. Ella, la verdadera, la que solía ser, también se hubiera reído y jactado por su victoria ante él. Delineando una media sonrisa, Shapner no borró de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra mientras continuaba comiendo. Y dándose cuenta de su semblante jovial, la enfermera le habló:

– ¿Piensas en tu chica, verdad? –Ella, con una mirada pícara, le observó haciendo que él le devolviera la mirada– ¿estás pensando en ella, no es así?

– Bueno, sí, no lo niego.

– Pronto la verás, Romeo, pronto la verás.

– Eso espero, de todas maneras, no dejo de pensar en ella.

– Eres un caso perdido, chico–bromeó la enfermera.

– Me es imposible no recordarla, tú me la recuerdas mucho.

– ¿En serio?

– Tal y como lo oyes.

– Me la tienes que presentar algún día, me encantaría conocer a la jovencita que le robó el corazón a mi paciente.

– Te aseguro que ya la conoces, su nombre lo has de haber oído cientos de veces–Shapner, creyendo innecesario esconder que hablaba de la hija de Mr. Satán, se disponía a decírselo–su nombre es Vi…

Interrumpiéndolo, un pequeño teléfono colgado en una de las paredes empezó a sonar, obligando a la enfermera a acercarse para contestar la llamada. Ella, escuchando lo que le decían desde el otro extremo de la línea, se volteó hacia él obsequiándole un ademán que ocasionó que el rubio la mirara con intriga al no saber lo que sucedía. No obstante, sus dudas fueron disipadas con rapidez.

– Hablaremos de tu chica luego, Shapner–ella, colgando el auricular, le comentó–tienes visita otra vez, me informaron que es una de tus compañeras de escuela.

– ¿Compañera de escuela?

– Así es, me doy cuenta que eres un éxito con las chicas, todas te echan de menos–bromeando de nuevo, ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta al oír que alguien la golpeaba–parece que ya llegó…

Permitiéndole la entrada a la visitante, la enfermera no sólo dejó pasar a la recién llegada, sino que también, causó que la presa de emociones que Shapner almacenaba explorara al reconocer ese rostro adornado con un par de ojos azules. Petrificado, olvidándose de absolutamente todo por un segundo, Shapner enmudeció propiciando que fuera ella quien hablara primero:

– Hola Shapner…

– Videl…

Aquello fue más que solamente un saludo, más que solamente volverse a ver, más que solamente una visita. No. Fue mucho más que sólo eso. A partir de ese instante, muchas cosas cambiarían. Videl, aún sintiéndose culpable y no sabiendo en quién confiar, encontraría refugio en aquel par de brazos que tantas veces rechazó. Y una vez que cayera en ellos, ya no podría abandonarlos.

Porque ahora, más que nunca, todo parecía indicar que al fin estarían en el mismo bando.

 **Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer. Espero que el capítulo les haya parecido entretenido, ya que poco a poco las cosas empiezan a tomar forma en la trama. No puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima y enojo por los tres, cada uno hace lo que cree correcto sin pensar bien las consecuencias de sus actos.

En fin, como ya he dicho anteriormente, este es otro de mis raros experimentos en un universo alternativo. Es curioso y a la vez edificante hacer esta clase de fics, ya que es posible ver y conocer a los personajes de una manera distinta. Aprendiendo cosas nuevas cuando creías que ya lo sabías todo sobre ellos y que los conocías a la perfección, en otras palabras, es redescubrirlos.

Bueno, no les hago perder más el tiempo. Les doy las gracias por leer lo que se me ocurrió escribir, les estoy profundamente agradecido. Y para terminar por hoy, les doy mi agradecimiento a CecickGennosukeAsakura, Vanessa NekoChan, HnW, Majo24, ByaHisaFan, Ferunando y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 6**

Si antes de verlo su actitud había sido fría, grosera e intransigente, ahora, luego de verle, su comportamiento se tornó estoico por fuera. Sin embargo, Videl apretaba sus puños debajo de su pupitre en un esfuerzo por contener la ira que iba ganando terreno en su interior. Volver a ver al Gran Saiyaman, al hombre que arruinó su mundo, sólo causó que se encerrara más en sí misma.

Agachando la mirada, observando sus propias manos apretándose llegando al punto de enterrar sus uñas en su piel, Videl negó suavemente con la cabeza gritando en sus adentros. A pesar de luchar por sacarlo de su mente, aquel miserable payaso de circo se coló tan profundo en sus pensamientos como un parásito que le iba robando la vida.

No se sentía bien, quería explotar, reventar, expulsar de sus entrañas todo aquel asco que el Gran Saiyaman le producía. Con nerviosismo y rogándole al cielo fuerzas para no desplomarse ahí mismo, fue girando sus ojos viendo por las ventanas del salón el brillante cielo azul. Ansiosa, respirando cada vez más fuerte, Videl temía que ese infeliz apareciera justo allí para atormentarla.

– _Videl, yo soy…_

– _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_ –Vociferando con desesperación, Videl resucitó sus reiterados intentos por silenciar ese secreto que ella misma persiguió con esmero y que ahora pretendía revelarse– _¡no quiero saber quién eres, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo jamás!_

– _Pero Videl…_

– _Entiéndelo de una maldita vez: que parecieras sólo me ha causado tormentos y ya no lo soporto_ –evocando su voz cada vez más quebrada, afligida y angustiada, Videl se reprochaba por haberse deshecho de tal modo frente a él– _no vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más, aléjate de mí, desaparece de mi vista, déjame sola, déjame sola, déjame sola…_

– _Videl…_

– _¡Déjame sola!_

Y aquel grito, poderoso y desgarrador, se prolongó en su subconsciente obligándola a chirriar los dientes.

– ¿Te pasa algo, te ves muy pálida?

A Ireza, sentada a su lado, le fue imposible no escuchar la sonora respiración de Videl haciéndola perder el interés en la clase. La rubia, aún recordando la lamentable conversación que se salió de control en la cafetería, comenzaba a asustarse al ver a Videl actuando de esa manera tan inquietante. Y por reflejo, evocó aquella llamada telefónica cuando le contó lo de Shapner.

Lograba observar la angustia, la desesperación y el remordimiento en su rostro. Esa, definitivamente, no era Videl. Y empezando a suponerlo, Ireza se convencía de que tal vez no volvería a ser la que fue. Aprovechando que nadie más parecía percatarse de la situación, Ireza la tomó de uno de sus brazos convirtiéndose en un pararrayos para las agitadas emociones de Videl.

– Por favor Videl, háblame…

– Quiero irme de aquí, necesito irme…

– ¿Adónde, adónde quieres ir?

– Tengo que hablar con Shapner, es la única manera en que podré sacarme esta culpa.

– La clase terminará pronto, sólo espera unos minutos más y te acompañaré a verlo.

– Gracias Ireza, pero necesito hacer esto sola.

– Pero Videl…

Ahora siendo la pelinegra quien le sujetaba el antebrazo con su otra extremidad, Ireza debió guardar silencio al percibir la incertidumbre en aquel par de orbes azulados que la veían. Videl, relajándose tenuemente, humedeció sus labios secos deseosa de hallar el modo para describirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

Habiendo tenido una larga amistad desde la primaria, incluso antes de que la fama y la riqueza bañaran en oro su apellido, Videl podía hablarle a Ireza sin la necesidad de articular ni una frase, ambas se entendían únicamente con mirarse. La blonda, captando el mensaje, asintió generando que Videl le devolviera el gesto con una expresión de infinito agradecimiento.

Las dos, soltándose mutuamente, se esforzaban por fingir que nada sucedía. No obstante, hallándose junto a ellas y en total silencio. Gohan, aparentando que leía su libro de texto, escuchaba y veía de soslayo al par de mujeres mientras éstas no se percataban de su vigilancia. Él, sin atreverse a girar o a decirles algo, simplemente se quedó petrificado en su silla sin moverse.

Gohan, pese a no tener un vínculo como el que poseía Ireza con Videl, adivinaba lo que le pasaba leyendo su fluctuante ki. En ocasiones como esta, maldecía haberse sumergido en el mundo de los humanos. No eran poderosos ni tampoco eran rivales difíciles de vencer, pero eran demasiado complejos de descifrar y entender, eran seres impredecibles e inestables.

Y entretanto Gohan extrañaba el aislamiento de las montañas que lo abrigó por años, el sonido de la campana anunciando el final del día fue, para Videl, como si el volcán que guardaba por dentro hubiese hecho erupción al ya no resistir más la presión. Levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez, la azabache se despidió escuetamente de Ireza y abandonó el aula corriendo a toda prisa.

Alejándose, sin saberlo, del Gran Saiyaman, Videl llegó al exterior de la preparatoria accionando su helicóptero almacenado en cápsula abordándolo de inmediato. Experimentando, por primera vez, la claustrofobia, Videl piloteó su aeronave sintiendo como si se encontrara encarcelada en cuatro paredes invisibles que iban cerrándose, más y más, llegando al punto de casi aplastarla.

– Al fin…

Diciendo algo después de una eternidad, Videl aterrizó ante el hospital de Ciudad Satán al terminar su corto y fugaz viaje. Al ver su cara, las enfermeras y recepcionistas del centro médico, no se tardaron en recibirla con asombro como la celebridad que era. Empero, no dándole importancia a eso, Videl fue directo al grano al preguntarles por la habitación de Shapner.

El trayecto en el ascensor se transformó en un recorrido interminable para Videl. Teniendo solamente las vagas descripciones de Ireza, Gohan y Ángela, Videl no sabía realmente con qué se encontraría cuando cruzara la puerta de la recámara número 327. Posando un pie fuera del elevador, Videl caminó por el pasillo repleto de doctores y pacientes que iban y venían.

Vislumbrando no muy lejos su destino, Videl revivió súbitamente aquella noche de sábado recordando la pelea que sostuvo contra esa pandilla de asaltantes, y para su tormento, como si se tratase de una película proyectada en la gran pantalla, la otrora justiciera vio y escuchó ese momento cuando por su incapacidad de salvarse a ella misma, él recibió la bala que la mataría.

– _¡Videl, agáchate!_

– _¡Shapner!_

Armándose de valor, levantó su puño y llamó la atención de las personas allí adentro. Oyendo como alguien se acercaba para responder a su llamado, Videl tragó saliva sintiéndose más ansiosa que antes de venir. Y como si el mundo, el universo, el cosmos entero se ralentizara, vio como la entrada se abría lentamente permitiéndole entrar para que combatiera a sus peores demonios.

Viéndola con un semblante sereno y sonriente, Videl se topó con una joven enfermera que la invitaba a pasar. Vacilante, clavando su vista en el suelo, la hija del campeón mundial vio de reojo la decoración del aposento quedando ensimismada al ver lo que buscaba. Él, acostado en la cama justamente enfrente de ella, le miraba con una faz pasmada y sorprendida.

– Hola Shapner…

Aquel saludo, a pesar de sonar natural, fue totalmente involuntario y espontaneo. Trascurrieron treinta segundos y el rubio aún no le respondía. Aunque, reaccionando como si lo hubiesen electrocutado, Shapner le contestó apresurado pero sin esconder el asombro de verla frente a él. Esta vez no era ningún sueño ni fantasía. Videl, la Videl de carne y hueso, estaba allí mirándolo.

– Videl…

– Vendré más tarde a revisar como sigues, los dejo a solas–la enfermera, dándoles espacio, se prestó a retirarse disimulando su sorpresa al ver a la primogénita del salvador del mundo en persona.

Con el sonido de la cerradura cerrándose, un nuevo silencio sepulcral los rodeó a ambos arrebatándoles las palabras que tanto deseaban decirle uno al otro. Shapner, esforzándose por decir algo, balbuceó incoherentemente siendo interrumpido por Videl quien recobró el habla aún más rápidamente que él.

– Hay tantas cosas que necesito decir, y no sé por dónde empezar–Videl, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, le habló manteniendo su visión enfocada en el piso–quiero liberarme, quiero desahogarme, quiero explotar…

– Videl, acércate por favor–Shapner, sintiendo la necesidad de comprobar con sus demás sentidos que en verdad era Videl, le suplicó extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella–por favor Videl, acércate.

Esa voz suave, amable y reconfortante era increíblemente diferente a la voz que Shapner solía tener. El orgullo, la prepotencia y la arrogancia no se sentían ni remotamente. Y como si fuese una especie de hechicero, Shapner, con esa simple petición, consiguió embrujarla haciendo que Videl caminara pausadamente aproximándose al borde de la litera donde él reposaba.

Sin explicárselo, pero sin interesarle encontrar una explicación, Videl creyó que se hallaba a salvo lejos de las preguntas de los curiosos, lejos de los rumores de la prensa y más importante aún, lejos del Gran Saiyaman. Parándose a su lado, Videl y Shapner intercambiaron un ir y venir de miradas que acabó con un súbito abrazo por parte de Videl, el cual, Shapner no objetó en recibir.

– Shapner, yo lo siento tanto…–apretando sus párpados, Videl lo dejó salir, dijo aquello que deseaba decirle yendo directamente al grano–perdóname por favor, perdóname…

– Videl…

– Yo no pude hacer nada, nada–para rabia y consternación del rubio, Videl empezaba a sollozar mientras le hablaba–pensaba que tenía la situación controlada, creí que tenía todo bajo control, no me di cuenta que aún quedaba un tipo más, si lo hubiera notado a tiempo…

– Videl, escúchame, por favor, escúchame–él, interrumpiéndola, no pudo evitar abrazarla con más ímpetu–no fue tu culpa, no eres responsable de lo que pasó, ese tipo apareció de la nada y cuando lo vi apuntándote con su arma simplemente no lo dudé, me lancé a protegerte.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué Shapner, por qué lo hiciste?

– Eso ya lo sabes, Videl–le replicó Shapner, hablándole al oído como si le contara un secreto que sólo ella debía escuchar–te lo dije aquella vez cuando éramos niños, en esa carta que te escribí confesándote mis sentimientos…

– La carta–recordándola, Videl enmudeció un instante.

– Sí Videl, la carta–reiteró Shapner–te protegí por la razón que está escrita en esa carta, te protegí porque te amo. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora: te amo…

– ¿Por qué sigues diciéndomelo si te dije que no tantas veces?

– Porque te amo, sencillamente por eso…

Si bien ella se encontraba junto a él, reclinada contra su torso varonil y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro sano. Shapner, todavía sin creerlo, mandó al diablo el dolor de su herida y le ordenó a su cuerpo, febrilmente, a sólo enfocarse en la sensación que sus dedos percibían al acariciarle la espalda de arriba a abajo con delicadeza.

Videl, por su parte, sintiendo aquella muestra de afecto y consuelo, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y menos a lo que sucedía. Este no podía ser Shapner, no podía ser él: ¿qué le sucedió a ese Shapner fanfarrón que buscaba incansablemente, llegando incluso al borde de lo insoportable, invitarla a tener una cita con él?

Incrédula, por naturaleza, Videl intentó no dejarse seducir por este Shapner diferente:

– Por favor Shapner, no quiero más de tus trucos y artimañas, por una sola vez en tu vida olvídate de tus tretas, yo no estoy aquí para eso…

– No Videl, esto no es ningún truco ni treta–le aseguró con honestidad, si bien Videl continuaba sin creerle–sé que todo esto te puede parecer apresurado, a mí también me lo parece, pero las cosas suceden cuando tienen que pasar y no cuando lo deseamos…

– Qué curioso, es la tercera vez que alguien me dice eso hoy…

– Sé que tal vez no me lo creas, pero te juro que es la verdad–Shapner, pese a no sentirse listo para hacerlo, no desperdició la oportunidad para demostrarle su cambio–mientras dormía me di cuenta de mis errores, fui muy terco y arrogante, en lugar de acercarte a mí sólo logré que te alejaras…

Y Videl, pestañeando con rapidez al escucharle, se cuestionó irremediablemente:

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?

¿Cómo fue que ella terminó abrazada a él sin querer soltarlo?

¿Cómo fue que terminó permitiendo que su amargura se evaporara al escucharlo hablar?

Y Shapner, en su alma, supo que esa Videl que buscaba resguardo en su pecho no era la auténtica. La Videl que recordaba jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa, jamás hubiese llorado como lo ésta lo hacía, jamás hubiese borrado la determinación de su rostro, jamás se hubiese comportado como una chiquilla asustada en medio de un bosque huyendo de siluetas fantasmales.

– Ya me harté, Shapner–sin resistirse más, Videl no se escondió nada–ya me harté de aparentar ser fuerte para los demás, ya me harté de perseguir pistas de una maldita sombra, ya me harté que todos me tengan falsa compasión y lástima… ¡quisiera ser yo otra vez, quisiera serlo pero ya no puedo, ya renuncié a todo!

Ahí estaba, tal y como lo supuso, la verdadera Videl gritaba desde el lugar más recóndito de su espíritu pidiendo ayuda. Ella, atrapada dentro de sí por ese maldito bufón disfrazado, luchaba por romper los barrotes de su prisión. Y si antes parecía imposible que algo los uniera, ahora serían su odio y rencor por el Gran Saiyaman, quienes los unirían como él siempre soñó desde chico.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, Shapner sintió una dualidad, una ambivalencia que se apoderaba de su piel. Aquella piel que por años quiso saber lo que se sentía abrazarla a ella y sólo a ella. Adoraba a la Videl huraña, fría, dura e inalcanzable, pero, al darse cuenta que él se convertía poco a poco en un refugio para ella, Shapner no aceptaba la idea de soltarla para que volviera a alejarse de él.

Esta Videl vulnerable, débil, decaída y derrotaba no era la que lo enamoró; no obstante, le daba la oportunidad de finalmente amarla. De todos los planos existenciales que habían, Shapner se alegraba de estar en uno dónde Videl, pese a sus tormentos, lo veía a él como el único remedio que podía aliviar sus pesares, además, de hacerla olvidarlos.

Y creyendo que tomaba el camino correcto, Shapner, sin saber que sus actos terminarían mal en el futuro, continuó por ese sendero sin mirar atrás:

– No pienses que he olvidado mi promesa, porque no, no la he olvidado–afirmándole rabioso, las palabras de Shapner hicieron eco en la memoria de Videl–cuando salga de aquí lo haré pagar, haré que pague lo que te ha hecho.

– Eso no es posible, sabes que no…

– Claro que sí, claro que es posible, estoy seguro de ello.

– Él es invencible, no hay forma en la que puedas hacerle algo.

– Lo mismo decían de Cell, lo recuerdo–Shapner, tratando de persuadirla, le argumentó confiado–cuando era niño todos decían que Cell era un monstruo imposible de derrotar, el mundo entero pensó que ya no había salvación pero entonces tu padre apareció y lo venció, tu padre hizo posible lo imposible.

– Pero esto es diferente…

– ¡No Videl, no lo es! –Exclamó viendo su reflejo en ese hermosísimo y maravilloso par de ojos azules– ¡es exactamente lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo!

Videl, pestañeando rápidamente, no supo qué decir.

– Cell y el Gran Saiyaman son lo mismo: dos fracasados que se disfrazan y fingen ser todopoderosos pero que en realidad son unos perdedores y charlatanes–proclamó el rubio, creyéndose a sí mismo con tal fuerza que nadie lograría persuadirlo de lo contrario–tu padre derrotó a ese fracasado de Cell, yo haré lo mismo con el Gran Saiyaman.

Videl no era capaz de explicarlo ni tampoco de nombrarlo, pero sabía que algo, algo muy profundo en todo esto, no dejaría de atormentarla convirtiéndose en una astilla en su mente que le advertiría, incesantemente, que las cosas no acabarían de buen modo. Aún así, no creía que su infortunio empeorara más de lo que ya era.

A raíz de sus decisiones llevadas a cabo por la culpa, Videl ya no discernía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto siendo arrastrada, para bien o para mal, por aquel caudal desbocado e impetuoso que emanaba desde el corazón hambriento de amor de Shapner. Y si bien ni ella misma sabía lo que quería o lo que necesitaba, simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente sin atreverse a nadar.

– Aunque lograras quitarle la máscara, nada volverá a hacer como era antes–rompió su silencio haciéndolo dibujar una expresión interrogante–ya te lo dije, renuncié a todo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Renuncié Shapner, renuncié a todo mi pasado, borré de mi vida aquellas cosas que me recordaban lo que más amaba–apartándolo un poco de ella, Videl le acotó aún sin saber cómo será su nueva existencia a partir de hoy–le devolví mi viejo reloj a la policía, se los regresé, ya no me necesitaban ni Ciudad Satán tampoco.

– No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así.

– Pues créelo, lo hice y no me arrepiento.

Ella se disipaba, su amada Videl se disipaba ante él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Shapner podía ver como aquella Videl de piedra se marchaba, dejándolo solamente con sus miles de recuerdos sobre ella. Y ante tal escenario, nuevamente las contradicciones lo paralizaban. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo muchas veces: lucharía por rescatarla, por hacerla volver, por restaurarla por completo.

Pero, aquella vulnerabilidad que veía en ella, le provocaba ese anhelo de nunca soltarla cuidándola y arropándola con sus brazos. Él la amaba, la amaba tanto que le dolía hacerlo. Luego de millones de rechazos y de intentos fallidos, Shapner fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de proteger a esta Videl desdichada y quebradiza.

– Todo estará bien Videl, todo estará bien–susurrándole, el joven rubio alzó su mano izquierda acariciándole el rostro con sus nudillos–las cosas se arreglarán, ya lo verás, sólo necesitas alejarte de la rutina por algún tiempo, olvídate del Gran Saiyaman y cuando menos lo esperes serás tú de nuevo…

– No creo que eso sea posible, no puedo ser como antes otra vez…

– Lo serás, yo sé que sí, yo sé que sí.

¿Desde cuándo Shapner se había vuelto tan comprensivo y empático?

Tales cosas, a pesar de parecerles sospechosas, eran en demasía atrayentes y difíciles de ignorar. Asimismo, la negación seguía persistiendo en Videl, quien, diciéndose no una y otra vez, se esforzaba por mentalizarse que no debía retornar. Ya que, de hacerlo, tendría que enfrentar al hombre que se transformaba en el epicentro de sus maldiciones y blasfemias: el Gran Saiyaman.

Moviendo sus ojos con lentitud, Videl miraba a Shapner con temor, pero no porque se sintiera intimidada como si fuera una damisela en apuros. No. Le veía de tal forma debido a que éste empezaba a convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran ciertos. Amor, oyó tantas veces a Ireza hablar de eso sin prestarle interés, aún así, ahora mismo, le atemorizaba conocerlo en persona.

Sintiéndose incómoda por las miradas de él, Videl se armó de valor para ir rompiendo suavemente el abrazo, a su vez, que preparaba la excusa de que la visita pronto terminaría para poder retirarse de ahí. Aquel había sido un día lleno de sorpresas duras de digerir, y la conducta de Shapner, por encima de su encuentro con el Gran Saiyaman, se llevaba el primer puesto.

– Shapner, ya debo irme…

– Videl, pero si…

– Me alegra tanto verte consciente y a salvo, los últimos días han sido los más horrendos de mi vida–Videl, hablándole en voz baja y con un tono vacilante, iba poco a poco despidiéndose de él–te agradezco tus buenos deseos, los aprecio muchísimo pero necesito tiempo para pensar. Tiré a la basura todo mi pasado, ya no tengo un sitio al cual volver, tengo que meditar qué es lo que quiero hacer conmigo misma…

– Yo entiendo, pero no quisiera que te fueras tan pronto–Shapner, sujetándola de una de sus muñecas, se aferraba a ella como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento–no digo esto para sonar cursi ni desesperado, pero desde que nos vimos por última vez el sábado anterior siento que han pasado mil años…

– Shapner…

– Te conozco Videl, te conozco muy bien–le aseguró con firmeza–sé que estás pensando que todo lo que he dicho es sólo habladuría y fanfarronería, pero no es así, no lo es…

– Shapner, ahora no es momento para esto…

– ¡Sí lo es Videl, sí lo es! –exclamó Shapner, dejándola pasmada–tú no lo entiendes pero para mí esta es mi oportunidad, te he dicho cientos de veces que estoy enamorado de ti pero mis palabras no te convencen, entonces, te pido por favor que me permitas demostrarte, no con palabras, que de verdad te amo–le imploró comprendiendo que ya no habría marcha atrás–por favor Videl, déjame demostrarte que te amo…

– Shapner…

– Que hayas venido a visitarme sin que yo me lo esperara fue una sorpresa maravillosa, apareciste caída del cielo–sin soltarla, Shapner fue subiendo su mano por el brazo de Videl llegando a su codo escalando hasta su hombro, y afianzándose en su espalda, el rubio volvió a cerrar la brecha entre los dos sin que ella se resistiera–déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo, y si al hacerlo sigues sin creerme, no volveré a insistirte más, lo juro…

Videl no supo cómo reaccionar, sencillamente se quedó petrificada mientras él tomaba confianza y se inclinaba hacia ella con cautela. Este Shapner osado, audaz y determinado seguía sin dejar de asombrarla. Definitivamente, estar enamorado, era una fuerza que tenía la capacidad de llenar de nobleza y sinceridad hasta al más charlatán de los engreídos. Sacando a relucir lo mejor de ellos.

Shapner, desde su infancia, imaginó tantas veces lo que debía sentirse lograr robarle un beso a Videl. Al ser un chiquillo dando sus primeros pasos en la adolescencia, Shapner poseía una imaginación efervescente y vivaz que lo dotó de fantasías con un realismo increíble. Fantasías que alimentaron por años sus esfuerzos por volverlas realidad, fantasías que se materializaron al fin.

Húmedo, cálido, suave y delicioso. Esa fue la descripción que Shapner apenas pudo pensar al acariciarla con sus propios labios, haciéndola cerrar sus párpados al desvanecer de su nublada mente cualquier intento por alejarlo de ella. Videl, recibiendo por primera vez una demostración de afecto tan explícita, no tuvo la facultad de resistirse embriagándose por ésta deseando más.

Y si el comienzo les pareció glorioso, al profundizarse, al abrirse las bocas para que las lenguas se rozaran con timidez, aquel momento se tornó demencial. Desatando, brevemente, a la Videl que yacía enjaulada dejándola exhibir aquella fiereza y coraje que por tantísimo tiempo la caracterizó. Shapner, sintiendo como ella tomaba el control absoluto de la situación, gustoso se dejó dominar.

Fue maravilloso, ella le robaba la energía y la vida misma con sus besos sin que él tuviera el más mínimo impulso por frenarla. Esta era la Videl que añoraba y adoraba como si fuera una diosa. La amaría desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, la amaría hasta que ella le arrebatara el alma y el espíritu mandándolo al otro mundo. La amaría hasta la locura.

Y Videl, entretanto, veía en él la única salida para olvidarse del Gran Saiyaman. Con el ir y venir de ese duelo amatorio, lo desterraba de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Por unos mágicos segundos, ese payaso se evaporó de su mundo. Videl no sabía cómo pero no le interesaba averiguarlo, sólo quería que ese instante no se terminara nunca para no recordar al superhéroe jamás.

No obstante, aquella apoteósica liberación de emociones reprimidas se consumó, obligándolos a separarse jadeando y suspirando hambrientos de aire. Shapner, sin aliento, con el corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho, con sus pulmones al borde del colapso y con su juicio perdiendo su lógica, la apretó contra su ser sabiendo que ella le creía. Ella sabía que él le decía la verdad.

– Me crees, ahora me crees Videl, lo sé, sé que ahora me crees…

– Tengo que irme, tengo que irme–la más ínfima parte de cordura de Videl la empujaba a irse, pero esta vez la victoria fue para la insensatez provocando que ella no se moviera de allí.

– Quiero escucharte Videl, quiero escucharte decir que me crees–Shapner, presionando su frente en la de ella, le hablaba acariciando la cumbre de su nariz con la suya–dime que me crees, quiero que me lo digas Videl, dímelo porque ya no aguanto más…

– Te creo, te creo–habiéndose reducido su vocabulario a puramente dos palabras, Videl a duras penas consiguió pronunciarlas–te creo, te creo…

¿Acaso estaba alucinando de nuevo?

¿Acaso aún seguía sin despertar y esta prodigiosa visión era un sueño más?

No.

Aquello era real.

Cada fibra en el cuerpo de Shapner lo sabía, aquello era real. El muro que Videl edificó hacía mucho atrás se desplomó, los fríos ladrillos del rechazo se agrietaron volviéndose polvo al derrumbarse uno sobre el otro. Esta era una contundente victoria para la sinceridad. Donde la fanfarronería y la presunción fracasaron, la honestidad dicha sin artimañas triunfó.

Sin duda, para tanto él como para ella, fue una experiencia sanadora y quimérica. Tan así, que la propia Videl, todavía no salía completamente de aquel estado de placidez que suprimió, temporalmente de su cabeza, al enmascarado que la empujó al borde del abismo. Esforzándose por reaccionar, Videl se puso de pie notoriamente ansiosa por irse pero también por quedarse.

– Sé que quieres irte, no te detendré–Shapner, adivinando sus pensamientos, rompió esa burbuja de hermetismo que los encerró súbitamente luego de besarse–no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo más tendré que permanecer aquí, pero confío en regresar muy pronto a la escuela…

– Te recuperarás en poco tiempo, ya lo verás…–le replicó nerviosa, como pocas veces Shapner la ha visto así–ahora debo…debo irme.

– Gracias por la visita, Videl–despidiéndose, Shapner le ofreció una gigantesca sonrisa cargada de una absoluta adoración–esto es tan sólo el comienzo, no lo olvides…

– Nos vemos…

No resistiendo la tentación de hacerlo, Shapner la sujetó otra vez de su mano jalándola hacia él obsequiándole un beso menos pasional y más casto. Aquello acrecentó la perplejidad de Videl, quien, carente de reacción, no movió ni un dedo por apartarlo de ella. Al ser liberada por Shapner, Videl caminó deprisa hacia la puerta actuando como un ladronzuelo huyendo de la policía.

Empero, al sujetar el pomo de la cerradura, la voz de Shapner congeló a la otrora justiciera haciéndola voltearse levemente:

– Videl…

– ¿Sí?

– Te amo…

Era muy precipitado aún para responderle de la manera que él esperaba, primeramente tendría que pensar por qué demonios él anuló su razón con simplemente besarla. Y más atemorizante para Videl, debía debatirse consigo misma si deseaba volver a ser anestesiada por aquella atracción que Shapner tejía entre ambos.

Tragando saliva y apurada por marcharse, Videl sólo pronunció un par de sílabas:

– Lo sé…

Dicho eso ella se fue, dejándolo en su cama sumergido en un silencio que contrastaba con el júbilo que se adueñaba de sus entrañas, llevándolo al extremo de casi explotar de felicidad. Él lo intuía, ella le correspondería y lo aceptaría, ya no más decepciones. Más apasionado que nunca, Shapner confiaba que esta sería la semilla de aquel romance que en demasía anhelaba tener con Videl.

Y mientras él sonreía esperanzado, ella, sin que Shapner lo imaginara, volaba de camino a casa reviviendo el beso que compartieron.

* * *

Parado frente la tranquila corriente de un arroyo, Gohan veía su propio reflejo sin recordar cuándo fue la última vez que entrenó con verdaderos deseos de hacerlo. Combatir, a diferencia de su padre, nunca fue una adicción que se apoderara de sus pensamientos sin ser capaz de pensar en algo más. Sin embargo, Gohan no negaba que pelear era una forma inigualable de liberar tensión.

Ya llevaba varios minutos allí de pie, mirándose en la cristalina superficie del río buscando una respuesta que no estaba allí. Sentía rabia con él mismo por prácticamente todo: por haberle mentido a su madre al contestarle que nada le pasaba al verlo volver de la escuela, por decirle que no a Goten al rechazar que éste le ayudara a entrenar, y por supuesto, por lo sucedido con Videl.

La mayoría de los jóvenes están acostumbrados a proyectar su culpa en los demás; sin embargo, Gohan era completamente lo opuesto. Gohan era como una esponja, absorbiendo y achacándose la responsabilidad de calamidades y sucesos en los que poco o nada tenía que ver. Y en situaciones así, el razonamiento y la lógica, se volvían inútiles ante el impulso de gritar y luchar.

Desviando su mirada a un costado, pero manteniéndola en el agua del riachuelo, Gohan observó como la silueta de un individuo muy conocido por él se le acercaba por detrás. Éste se encontraba allí y a la vez no, y si bien su presencia era más ilusoria que sólida, el joven pelinegro le veía con un rencor y enojo que hacía muchos años atrás no le profesaba a nadie.

– Eres culpable por todo esto, pero yo soy más culpable aún por haberte creado–Gohan, hablándole a su acompañante, le habló como si éste realmente estuviera ahí junto a él–así no era como se suponían que debían ser las cosas, no se suponía que fueran así…

Estoico, mudo y falto de vida propia, el Gran Saiyaman únicamente se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio.

– Silencio y más silencio, esa es la única respuesta que puedes dar–sin dejar de confrontarlo, Gohan continuaba dándole la espalda a su álter ego justiciero–para ti es simple no decir nada, para ti evadir los problemas que provocas es tan fácil como esquivar un golpe, pero soy yo el que no puede eludirlos, soy yo el que recibe todo el daño…

Finalmente, girándose sobre sus talones, Gohan encaró a su homónimo expulsando poco a poco su creciente frustración:

– Videl te odia y te desprecia con todas sus fuerzas, y sabes qué, no la culpo–Gohan, apretando los puños, dio un paso al frente mientras el Gran Saiyaman permanecía petrificado en su lugar–pero al pensarlo con más frialdad, es obvio que Videl no odia la imagen que representas, no, ella odia al pobre diablo que se esconde debajo de tu traje y ese pobre diablo, soy yo…

Creando un aura blanquecina a su alrededor, Gohan le declaró la guerra a un inexpresivo Gran Saiyaman que no se inmutaba ni por sus palabras ni acciones.

– Tal vez esto no resuelva absolutamente nada, pero al menos te quitaré esa maldita calma de tu rostro…

Saltando hacia él, Gohan lo golpeó directo al rostro con un explosivo puñetazo que mandó a volar al Gran Saiyaman. Persiguiéndolo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Gohan volaba velozmente deseoso de intensificar sus ataques destruyendo, metafóricamente, esa parte de su ser que se iba ganando su más profundo odio. Y precisamente, al verlo flotando en el aire, Gohan voló directo hacia él.

Dándole un demoledor derechazo al vientre, Gohan castigó por segunda vez al superhéroe quien continuaba sin reaccionar ni defenderse. No importándole ese detalle, Gohan lo cubrió con una lluvia de puñetazos inyectándole más fuerza a sus ataques a medida que seguía combatiéndolo. Era tal su ansiedad por destruirlo, que poco le importó que su rival se tratara de una ilusión.

Creando una esfera de energía, Gohan se la disparó a quemarropa generando una estruendosa detonación que sacudió, violentamente, los miles de árboles de la montaña Paoz debajo de él. No obstante, al disiparse el humo gracias al viento, el Gran Saiyaman permanecía ahí sin mostrar el más insignificante daño o rasguño. Por el contrario, se veía en perfectas condiciones.

– ¿Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, verdad? –Iracundo, Gohan le preguntó a un silente héroe cuya actitud calmada sacaba de quicio al semisaiyajin– ¡pues estás muy equivocado, aún no has visto nada!

Gritando hasta casi destrozarse la garganta, Gohan aumentó todavía más su ki llegando a transformarse en súper saiyajin frente a un Gran Saiyaman que no se impresionó. Olvidándose de su humanidad, el chico permitió que su yo más salvaje y visceral tomara las riendas de la confrontación. Lo cual, como efecto colateral, le trajo recuerdos recientes y nada gratos:

– _Videl, yo soy…_

– _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_ –Escuchar el repudio y desprecio que ella le tenía, lo congeló instantáneamente, ocasionando que volviera a señalarse como el único culpable de todo– _¡no quiero saber quién eres, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo jamás!_

– _Pero Videl…_

– _Entiéndelo de una maldita vez: que parecieras sólo me ha causado tormentos y ya no lo soporto_ –y esa frase, viniendo de Videl, fue como una daga que terminó por destrozarlo por dentro dejándolo muerto en vida– _no vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más, aléjate de mí, desaparece de mi vista, déjame sola, déjame sola, déjame sola…_

– _Videl…_

– _¡Déjame sola!_

Y con ese grito de Videl taladrándole la cabeza, Gohan se catapultó hacia quien en un principio era su mejor aliado pero acabó convirtiéndose en su peor enemigo. Conectándolo en una mejilla, Gohan sabía que cualquier otro sujeto hubiese quedado decapitado ante la brutalidad de su acometida. Aún así, el Gran Saiyaman lo miró ofreciéndole una burlona media sonrisa.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, y luego de una eternidad, el Gran Saiyaman comenzaba a moverse respondiendo a los actos de un Gohan que no veía enfriado su rabia. No queriendo darle la oportunidad de hacer nada, Gohan se preparó para embestirlo con un puntapié al mentón. Aunque, justo cuando debería haberlo impactado, el superhéroe se evaporó sin dejar rastro.

– ¡Maldito cobarde! –Gohan lo insultó al vociferar, mientras lo buscaba de un lado a otro– ¡esa es tu solución para todos los problemas que provocas: escapar!... ¡eres un asqueroso cobarde y un…!

Interrumpiéndolo y reapareciendo detrás de él, el Gran Saiyaman lo pateó en su espalda enviándolo de regreso a tierra haciendo que Gohan dibujara un pronunciado agujero al chocar. Pese a su efectivo movimiento, el enmascarado no aminoró su contrataque y en cambio, lo intensificó al emprender el vuelo en persecución de Gohan.

Gohan, incautamente, se levantaba del suelo girando en el instante propicio para que el Gran Saiyaman enterrara uno de sus pies en su rostro. Encontrándose ahí, cara a cara, ambos iniciaron un ir y venir de golpes cuya velocidad fue dejando rezagado a Gohan. Quien, a duras penas, conseguía protegerse al bloquear las arremetidas de su contrincante con sus antebrazos.

Si bien, el Gran Saiyaman gozaba de unos segundos de superioridad sobre su creador, Gohan logró inmovilizarlo al sujetarlo de sus muñecas frenando su punzante contraofensiva. Sosteniéndolo en esa posición, Gohan lo haló hacía sí mismo castigándolo con un rodillazo al vientre. Sacando ventaja de la postura reclinada del héroe, Gohan le dio un codazo en la nuca que lo tiró al piso.

Escupiendo una pizca de sangre a un costado, el hermano de Goten se agachó sujetando al Gran Saiyaman por una de sus botas. Y como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, lo levantó solamente para azotarlo contra la rocosa superficie terrestre. No quedando satisfecho con torturarlo sólo una vez, Gohan volvió a hacerlo una segunda vez y una tercera y una cuarta y una quinta.

Deteniéndose, momentáneamente, Gohan respiró agitado sin liberar a su adversario quien yacía sepultado por cientos de pesadas rocas. Verlo ahí, tirado y aparentemente vencido, no le era suficiente. Quería más, quería destrozarlo, romperle todos los huesos, escuchar como sus músculos se desgarraban dejándolo irreconocible.

Quería arrancarlo de su piel.

Quería borrarlo del mapa.

Quería exterminarlo.

Y por primera vez desde hacía siete años, Gohan sintió como corría por sus venas aquel instinto sanguinario y despiadado que caracterizada a los guerreros de su raza. Poseído por su ser más barbárico, Gohan delineó un semblante que haría sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Vegeta. Con ese fuego irracional quemándolo por dentro, lo hizo girar dando mil vueltas cada vez más rápido.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Teniendo el suficiente impulso, Gohan lo soltó disparándolo contra una gruesa pared de piedra que se desintegró al recibir al indefenso superhéroe. Quieto, sin bajar la guardia, Gohan esperaba por la más ínfima señal de que su álter ego reaccionaba para reiniciar la pelea. Y efectivamente así fue, menos de un parpadeo después de ser azotado, el héroe resurgió de entre los escombros.

– No es posible, mis ataques no lo lastiman–susurrándose, Gohan vio como el Gran Saiyaman caminaba con lentitud hacia él totalmente ileso– ¿por qué no puedo matarlo, por qué no puedo, por qué?

A pesar de ser más que obvio, Gohan no era capaz de darse cuenta que su némesis se trataba de una proyección mental. Por más que utilizara sus poderes al máximo, nada que él hiciera logrará derrotar al Gran Saiyaman. Éste siempre se levantará, lo hará cuántas veces sea necesario, o al menos, hasta que el furioso adolescente se percate de la verdad que su propia ira le impide ver.

Gohan, quedándose callado sin emitir ni un ruido, vio como el Gran Saiyaman se detenía frente a él encarándolo con mutismo e indiferencia. Y teniéndolo justo ahí, delante de él, Gohan agachó el rostro entrando en una desesperación que lo encaminó a una serie de fugaces debates internos. Debates que, irremediablemente, le hicieron repasar cada decisión y acción que tomó desde que lo creó.

Él fue su protector al cuidar su verdadera identidad.

Él se convirtió en un guardián para los indefensos.

Él fue la razón de que Videl lo mirase con sospecha.

Él se volvió el receptáculo del rencor de Videl y Shapner.

Y al ver lo bueno y malo de su otro yo, Gohan levantó la vista mirándolo al punto de aceptar que, al ser él parte de él mismo, no era posible destruirlo. Tal vez, el Gran Saiyaman era un mal necesario. Tal vez, el Gran Saiyaman era su castigo por no haber eliminado a Cell llegado el momento. Tal vez, así debían ser las cosas. Le gusten o no.

– ¡No! –Negándose a admitir tales hechos, Gohan elevó su ki dejándose sucumbir nuevamente en la naturaleza salvaje propia de los saiyajin– ¡no acepto que las cosas sean así, no acepto que sólo sea yo el que cargue con toda la culpa, no lo acepto, no lo acepto, no lo acepto!

Propulsándose, imparable e incontrolable, Gohan arremetió contra el Gran Saiyaman golpeándolo con un demoledor derechazo que, finalmente, logró hacerle daño al superhéroe al destrozarle en mil fragmentos su icónico y ridículo casco anaranjado. Estrellándose ruidosamente, el paladín de la justicia permanecía tendido e inmóvil. Aún así, sin tenerle la más mínima piedad, Gohan lo remató.

Colocándose por arriba de éste, Gohan lo acribilló con una ráfaga interminable de puñetazos que detonaban en el rostro del héroe. A Gohan, verse a sí mismo en el Gran Saiyaman, no lo incitó a detenerse. Por el contrario, lo indujo a que siguiera pegándole más y más, esperanzado que con eso lograse apaciguar el remordimiento que sentía por no haber protegido a Shapner y Videl.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y con su contrincante diezmado, Gohan cayó arrodillado cerca de éste respirando agitadamente y bañado en sudor. Todo parecía indicar que lo había conseguido, esa liberación de furia expulsó de sus adentros aquella rabia sobrehumana que ya le era imposible contener. No obstante, aquello no fue una solución, meramente fue un placebo.

Recuperando su capacidad de razonamiento, Gohan se volteó dándose cuenta de la magnitud de los destrozos que produjo en el espeso bosque circundante a su hogar. Árboles derribados, cráteres por doquier, muchísimas columnas de humo oscureciendo el cielo, y más importante aún, él se hallaba totalmente solo siendo la única persona en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

– Me siento tan estúpido…

Por ahora no podía hacer nada, podría pelear durante horas con cualquier enemigo ilusorio pero eso no resolvería sus problemas. Levantándose, mirando el paisaje chamuscado y destruido, Gohan prefirió caminar de regreso a casa sin importarle que se encontrara muy lejos de ella, entretanto, muy lentamente, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte detrás de él.

Le prometió a Videl que el Gran Saiyaman se alejaría de ella, que nunca más volvería a convertirse en un motivo de incomodidad ni desagrado para ella. Y Gohan, pese a sus defectos, poseía la virtud de cumplir lo que se proponía, y él cumpliría con su palabra. Videl no tendría que volver a preocuparse o inquietarse por el superhéroe, Gohan se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Es el héroe de muchos.

Es un villano para dos personas.

Y para él mismo, era su peor tormento.

* * *

Como ya era su costumbre, cuando deseaba soledad y silencio, Videl se encerraba en su habitación tirándose en la cama mirando el techo sin decir ni una palabra. Con un padre ausente, situación que se volvía usual, Videl buscaba refugio en las artes marciales entrenando por horas, consiguiendo así, disipar su mente dejándola sin pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al renunciar a todo aquello, Videl se halló sola y desamparada. Sintiéndose completamente perdida y extraviada, sin saber cómo afrontar aquella confusión mental que le retorcía sus sentires haciéndolos indescifrables para ella, giró sobre su costado observando la ventana abierta que se situaba delante de ella.

Comprender la gama de sentimientos que gritaban exigiendo su atención, pese a sonar risible, era algo completamente nuevo para Videl. Habiéndose encerrado por años en su armadura de frialdad, tener conflictos sentimentales no era algo que enfrentara con normalidad. Por ello, luchando contra la tentación de llamarla por teléfono, Videl quería el consejo de su amiga Ireza.

La rubia, si bien no conocía la discreción ni la moderación, era la indicada para escucharla sabiendo casi de inmediato lo que debía y no hacer. Se sentía tan tonta, ya podía imaginar las preguntas entrometidas y pasadas de tono que Ireza le haría al contarle sobre el beso. Y al recordarlo, al revivirlo por un santiamén, Videl maldijo golpeando los cojines cerca de ella.

– Me voy a arrepentir de esto–estirando su brazo para tomar su móvil, Videl lo apretó con sus dedos al sostenerlo aún no muy convencida de llamarla–si le hablo de esto no dejará de recordármelo por años…

Marcando con pausa el número telefónico de Ireza, Videl recordó que la última vez que la telefoneó fue precisamente luego del incidente en la discoteca. Lastimosamente, para su aflicción, el más tenue recuerdo o suceso del pasado que involucrara al rubio, traía instantáneamente a su memoria ese vehemente roce de labios que ella y Shapner compartieron entre sí al reencontrarse.

– ¡Estúpido Shapner! –padeciendo, otra vez, de una repentina explosión de enojo, Videl se olvidó de la llamada telefónica que pretendía hacer–es un grandísimo idiota, siempre burlándose de mí sin importarle todo lo que ha pasado.

Aún así, una voz interna le respondió con un contundente: no. Esta vez, Shapner ni mentía ni fanfarroneaba. Y ella, al dejarse embriagar por aquella ansiada demostración de afecto por parte de él, no fue capaz de encontrar alguna excusa o pretexto con el cual le restara importancia a lo ocurrido. Quiera admitirlo o no, eso sucedió.

No queriendo, por el momento, verse sumida en un intenso interrogatorio de Ireza, Videl desistió de contactarla al tirar por arriba de su hombro su celular. Sentándose, miró hacia la ventanilla ante ella, viendo como el anochecer hacía acto de presencia adueñándose del cielo al cubrirlo con su oscuridad. Y manteniendo su contemplación en el paisaje nocturno, sintió una corazonada.

Lo intuía, lo veía a futuro, algo se lo decía en su interior: se arrepentiría, lamentaría con toda su alma haberse dejado arrastrar por el embriagante brebaje que Shapner representaba. Se volvería adicta a ese efecto somnífero que él producía, aquel sedante que callaba los gritos de su culpa, y también, que sanaba las heridas que el Gran Saiyaman hizo en ella al mostrarle su superioridad.

Llenándose de arrogancia, aquella arrogancia que Shapner tantas veces lució, Videl se jactó internamente de tener el control total de su vida. Haría con ella lo que quisiese, aún sabiendo que la más mínima acción conllevaría una reacción. A pesar de eso, Videl omitió las advertencias que su instinto y juicio le daban. Ya estaba harta de ser la imagen perfecta de la rectitud.

No permitiría que las eventuales consecuencias la doblegaran, quería ser libre, y si para hacerlo debía equivocarse, lo hará. Asimismo, si Shapner era el único atajo disponible, la única salida fácil y rápida para eludir las decepciones del ayer, ciegamente caminará sin cuestionar por cualquier sendero o senda que el rubio le señale.

Si haber hecho lo correcto le trajo desgracias, entonces gozaría de hacer lo incorrecto.

 **Fin Capítulo Seis**

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo. Les confieso que resultó muy difícil imaginarme a Videl sintiéndose atraída por otro que no sea Gohan, sonará tonto, pero personalmente me es imposible imaginarla junto a alguien más. Pero para esto es precisamente este fic, para experimentar, para hacer suposiciones y ver cuáles serían los resultados y secuelas.

Busco alejarme un poco de los fics donde todo es color de rosa, y como dije al principio, ver a Videl con otro que no sea Gohan me provoca, literalmente, una úlcera en mis entrañas pero esto es un argumento que utilizo para darle drama a la historia. También, deseo ver qué piensa y siente Gohan al ver la cercanía entre Videl y Shapner, porque tarde o temprano, él deberá reaccionar.

Asimismo, siempre vi en Videl una determinación de roca, ella siempre lucha por obtener lo que desea. En la serie, utilizó hasta la última gota de su astucia para desenmascarar a Gohan descubriendo no sólo la verdad del Gran Saiyaman, sino también, los demás secretos de Gohan como los verdaderos sucesos dados en el torneo de Cell.

Aquí planteo la posibilidad de qué pasaría si Videl, al sentirse inútil comparada con el Gran Saiyaman, renunciara a sus deseos de descubrir las verdades que ella sabe que están a su alcance. Hasta los individuos más nobles caen, todos, sin excepción alguna. Pero, es más vistoso aún, ver cómo éstos se levantan para enfrentar a los fantasmas que intentaron aplacar con evasivas.

Como último comentario personal, les cuento que normalmente no escucho música mientras escribo, pero cuando lo hago me gusta oír melodías de bandas sonoras de películas. Y para este capítulo lo hice, escribía oyendo una canción en particular. Si desean escuchar la canción de la que les hablo, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Oblivion - Fearful Odds**.

Y para concluir por hoy, les doy mi gratitud a Vanessa neko chan, Risu-chan, Brithany-san, HnW, Cecick C Iugetsoiru, Majo24, Ferunando y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 7**

La vista, a través de las ventanillas, se veía maravillosamente familiar. Todos y cada uno de los detalles, desde el más pequeño hasta más notorio, le pareció hermoso y reconfortante. Los letreros en las esquinas de las calles, las fachadas de los edificios, y por supuesto, su propio rostro adornando la entrada de la ciudad. En fin, aquello le confirmó lo que más quería: estaba en casa.

Habiendo estado fuera de Ciudad Satán por varias semanas, Mr. Satán se reclinó en su asiento completamente satisfecho de estar de vuelta en donde pertenece. No iba a negarlo, salir de gira para promover su imagen y el torneo de las artes marciales le dejaba jugosos dividendos monetarios. Gracias a eso, era que su reputación y finanzas se habían mantenido a flote.

Sin embargo, ya entrando poco a poco en edad, el glamoroso campeón no escondía que se cansaba más que en el pasado. Cada convención y viaje que realizaba demandaba más de él, llevándolo, en ocasiones, a un severo cansancio que lo diezmaba queriendo descansar por horas. Aunque, claramente, tal cosa lo ocultaba del público temiendo que su renombre se manchara.

– Llegaremos en pocos minutos, Mr. Satán.

– Gracias, estoy deseando llegar a casa y descansar un poco–respondiéndole a su chofer, Mr. Satán se encontraba disfrutando de los instantes previos a su arribo.

En efecto, tal y como se lo dijo su conductor, al doblar a la derecha en una intersección se observaba a unos metros de distancia su opulenta morada. Accionándose automáticamente, las puertas se abrieron concediéndole el paso a la lujosa limusina que se detuvo ante el pórtico de la mansión. En donde, enfilados como soldados de plomo, le esperaba un batallón de sirvientes.

Precisamente, dichos sirvientes, al verlo a salir de su vehículo, empezaron a recoger el equipaje del maletero mientras Mr. Satán se adentraba en su hogar. A diferencia del resto de sus maletas, él custodiaba celosamente la pequeña valija que contenía su cinturón del campeonato mundial. Ya teniéndolo en su poder por varios años, a Mr. Satán se le hacía inconcebible la idea de perderlo.

Por ello, pese a su agotamiento físico, defendería su título en la próxima competencia a realizarse en unos meses. Asimismo, él tenía la confianza que su aguerrida hija alcanzase un puesto destacado al competir. Ella, en el futuro inmediato, debía convertirse en su sucesora. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía tan siquiera pensar en sustituirlo. Ese honor, sólo sería de Videl.

– ¡Sashimi! –Llamando a su mayordomo, el campeón alzó la voz– ¡Sashimi!

– Sí, Mr. Satán–el aludido, apareciendo a su lado, respondió al llamado.

– ¿Videl está en casa?

– No Mr. Satán, ella salió a la escuela hace ya varias horas.

– Es cierto, había olvidado que a esta hora está en la escuela–dándole un vistazo al decorado de la estancia, Mr. Satán se dejó llevar por la normalidad que observaba creyendo que todo era como de costumbre–Sashimi, por favor, avísame cuando Videl llegue de la escuela, quiero hablar con ella sobre el siguiente torneo de artes marciales.

– Sí señor, le informaré de inmediato cuando la señorita Videl esté de regreso.

– Gracias Sashimi, tengo pensado que Videl participe en el torneo–le comentó explicándole sus deseos–aún no está lista para ser la sucesora de mi título de campeón, pero confío que consiga uno de los primeros lugares en el torneo.

Sashimi, notando las miradas y gestos que los demás lacayos le hacían, vaciló levemente. No obstante, al saber que aquello era un tema sumamente serio, Sashimi se armó de valor para comentarle a Mr. Satán el abrupto cambio de conducta que Videl venía padeciendo desde hace dos semanas. Dos semanas que, gracias a los gritos y al aislamiento de Videl, jamás olvidarán.

– Señor, Mr. Satán–articulando con cautela, el veterano mayordomo se le aproximó captando su atención–sé que desea descansar luego de tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero le solicito que por favor escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Me temo que es muy grave y tiene que ver con la señorita Videl.

– ¿Algo grave y relacionado con Videl? –indagó frunciendo el ceño y deseoso de respuestas.

– Sí Mr. Satán, lamento decirle que sí.

Entretanto Mr. Satán se ponía al tanto de la situación, los restantes residentes de Ciudad Satán, específicamente, los compañeros de salón de Videl, aún no terminaban de adaptarse al nuevo estilo de vida que la pelinegra luchaba por integrar a su rutina diaria. Y ahora mismo, ella, sentada en su butaca, se esforzaba por mantener la calma sabiendo que su padre regresaría el día de hoy.

Al enterarse de su inminente retorno, Videl comprendía que las noticias sobre su renuncia a su legado heroico llegarían a los oídos de su progenitor en cuestión de segundos. Por ende, al levantarse de la cama, se esmeró vehementemente en olvidarse de eso. Se esforzó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos, aún así, para su desdicha, sus esfuerzos resultaron infructuosos en su totalidad.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que escuchar lo que sea que su papá quisiera decirle al respecto.

Haciendo un desesperado intento más, Videl se vio ante la encrucijada de tener que elegir entre tres opciones: pensar en el Gran Saiyaman, afrontar a su padre o anestesiarse al recordar a Shapner. Y con el mero hecho de revivir aquel húmedo, fuerte y desenfrenado choque de labios, Videl cerró sus ojos entreabriendo la boca al ser incapaz de no evocar ese beso que la adormeció.

– _Videl…_

– _¿Sí?_

– _Te amo…_

Aunado a eso, la mente de Videl, al ser enceguecida por aquella explícita acaricia de Shapner, trajo desde el rincón más profundo de su memoria las palabras finales que él le dedicó antes de despedirse. Y en consecuencia, casi como un efecto colateral, Videl rememoró su contestación para él:

– _Lo sé…_

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Él se lo había dicho tantas veces antes pero, hasta ahora, lo tomaba con seriedad. Teniendo esa idea rondándole la cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez sin parar, Videl se arrodilló ante ella aceptando aquello que por años se negó a recibir: recibiría con los brazos abiertos cualquier cosa que Shapner quisiera darle.

Aún así, en lo más recóndito de su ser, una parte de ella seguía sin querer cerca al rubio. Empero, tal y como se lo dijo a ella misma días atrás, ya estaba harta de hacer lo correcto, por ello, si Shapner representaba un error, entonces lo cometería. Lo usaría, sonaba cruel y vil, pero eso haría. Utilizaría a Shapner como una válvula de escape, un desahogo para su frustración.

– Es todo por la clase de hoy, pueden salir al receso–su maestro de matemáticas, habiendo escuchado el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin de su lección, se despidió de ellos al recoger sus libros–no olviden estudiar y practicar mucho, en una semana tendremos examen y no quiero ver a nadie reprobar.

– Gohan–Ireza, oyendo la advertencia del docente, giró hacia el pelinegro sentado a su izquierda– ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a estudiar para el examen?

– Sí, claro Ireza, con gusto.

– Muchas gracias Gohan, siempre me va pésimo en matemáticas–volteándose para mirar a Videl, quien seguía en silencio, la rubia inmediatamente la incluyó en sus planes–de hecho, sería buena idea que estudiáramos los tres juntos.

– Pues por mí no hay problema–Gohan, no teniendo objeción alguna, aceptó la propuesta de la chica.

– ¿Qué dices, Videl? –Ireza, preguntándole a su callada amiga, buscaba que ella hablara sin importar cuál fuere la excusa para hacerlo– ¿te parece bien que nos reunamos los tres para estudiar?

Poniéndose de pie, la otrora justiciera se ladeó para mirarlos respondiéndoles con un seco:

– Está bien, no suena mal.

Dos semanas, pese a haber trascurrido dos largas semanas desde que Gohan intentó confesarle la verdad, el hermano mayor de Goten continuaba lamentándose por lo sucedido. Iracundo, furioso con él mismo, destrozó una gran zona de las montañas Paoz peleando contra una sombra. Una sombra que, le gustara o no, ya constituía una pieza más en su existencia.

Dolido, avergonzado y sutilmente deprimido, Gohan trató por todos los medios aparentar normalidad. Ignoraba si su máscara de felicidad estaba funcionando, pero tenía la confianza de que así fuera. Cada día de clases era un nuevo reto, un reto que consistía en mantenerse lejos de Videl a toda costa. Él lo había jurado, el Gran Saiyaman no volvería a ser un problema para ella.

Pero, al ser el Gran Saiyaman su otro yo, eso implicaba que él tampoco sería motivo de disgusto para Videl. Y de allí, precisamente, se originaba aquella lejanía que construyó entre ella y él. Ireza, por otro lado, y no siendo ninguna tonta, se percató de ello desde el principio. Aunque sin saber cómo enfrentar esa grieta que iba separando a sus amigos.

– ¡Fantástico! –fingiendo alegría, Ireza tenía fe que ese plan funcionara para cerrar esa fisura que alejaba a sus camaradas–vamos rápido a la cafetería, tengo hambre.

– Sí, vamos.

Gohan, internamente, suspiraba derrotado por no haber sido capaz de negarse. Sin embargo, al escuchar que Videl tampoco objetó ni mucho menos protestó al respecto, confiaba que poco a poco recuperaría la tranquilidad. No obstante, para su parcial alivio, su apática conducta fue opacada por otro misterio que se nutría de los rumores de la prensa y la televisión:

¿Dónde estaba el Gran Saiyaman?

Los robos y delitos eran acontecimientos comunes en Ciudad Satán, aún así, también era común que éstos fueran resueltos por el dúo de héroes que protegían la ciudad. Lamentablemente para Ciudad Satán, sus dos jóvenes defensores del bien tiraron la toalla sin explicación alguna. Las especulaciones sobre el Gran Saiyaman iban y venían, dándole pie a un sinfín de leyendas urbanas.

Gohan oyó tales habladurías que se esparcían de boca en boca, y si bien muchos de esos chismes eran ingeniosos pero exagerados, él nunca pretendió refutarlos. Videl, por otro lado, no escondía su semblante endurecido cada vez que oía hablar de él. Ese infeliz le arruinó la vida, poco le importaba el porqué de su desaparición, al contrario, se alegraba por ello.

– Miren, allá hay una mesa vacía–Ireza, siendo la única que hablaba, les señaló una mesa desocupada donde sentarse a comer.

No sabiendo dónde se encontraba el superhéroe, Ciudad Satán volteó su mirada a la flamante hija del campeón mundial. Ella, por años, fue la defensora indiscutible de aquella metrópoli deteniendo a cuanto criminal osara violar la ley. Y a pesar de la confianza puesta sobre ella, todos en Ciudad Satán miraron con ojos incrédulos como Videl les dio la espalda sin titubear.

El Gran Saiyaman desapareció.

Videl Satán renunció.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Ciudad Satán se sintió verdadera y completamente vulnerable.

– ¿Y dónde les gustaría que nos reuniéramos a estudiar? –Ireza, nuevamente, se esmeraba por sacarle un par de palabras de sus sellados labios– ¿alguna sugerencia?

– Podríamos quedarnos en la biblioteca de la escuela, creo que es el mejor lugar–Gohan, levantando la vista de su plato, milagrosamente articuló más que unas pocas sílabas.

– ¿Y tú Videl, qué opinas?

– Sinceramente me da igual, yo iré a donde ustedes decidan ir.

Desmoronándose internamente, la rubia ya no toleró más esta situación. Debía haber una razón para esto, y sea lo que sea, tenía que terminarse hoy mismo.

– Oye Videl–intentándolo obstinadamente, la rubia se dirigió a su amiga ojiazul–han pasado casi dos semanas desde que el Gran Saiyaman fue visto por última vez, recuerdo que siempre intentaste descubrir quién era.

– ¿Y eso qué?

– Bueno, recordando lo obsesionada que estabas con él, me es imposible no preguntarme qué piensas sobre su desaparición, adónde crees que se haya ido.

– Honestamente no me interesa adónde rayos se fue, me alegro que se fuera de aquí, desde el comienzo fue una molestia–le replicó Videl con evidente enfado–y tampoco me importa saber quién es, ojalá nunca regrese…

Gohan, hallándose delante de ella, simplemente guardó silencio mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

– ¿Y tú Gohan, qué opinas de que el Gran Saiyaman haya desaparecido? –Ireza, cuestionándole repentinamente, casi provoca que él se atragantara con el trozo de albóndiga que degustaba.

El chico, bebiendo un gran sorbo de la gaseosa que acompañaba sus alimentos, recuperó la respiración ofreciéndoles a Videl e Ireza una de sus típicas miradas perdidas.

– ¿Estás bien, Gohan?

– Sí Ireza, gracias–aclarándose la garganta, Gohan le replicó sonriéndole como tonto.

– Qué bueno, pero dime, qué opinas tú.

Él no sabía explicar por qué ella lo hizo, pero en ese momento, Videl, girando sus ojos con lentitud, los enfocó en él. Quizás, fue un movimiento involuntario, un movimiento sin intención. Aún así, aquello, le recordó la ferviente curiosidad que Videl solía tener al desear descubrir la verdad. Una verdad que, ella misma, rechazó escuchar.

– Bueno, yo…yo siempre he pensado que él únicamente quería ayudar a la gente–Gohan, disimuladamente, se percató del rostro intransigente de Videl–tal vez él pensó que su tiempo aquí ya se había acabado, posiblemente se fue a otra ciudad a seguir ayudando a más personas.

– Yo también llegué a pensar eso–Ireza, queriendo mantener la conversación a flote, le comentó–pero si eso fuera así, ya se hubiera escuchado algo sobre él ayudando en otra ciudad. Pero no se han oído noticias de él desde hace dos semanas, yo supongo que debió haber renunciado a ser un superhéroe…

– ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema de conversación? –Irritada por hablar de él, Videl deseaba hacerle un giro radical a la plática–de tanto escuchar su nombre se me está quitando el apetito.

– De acuerdo–viendo la oportunidad para confrontarla, Ireza entrelazó sus manos mirándola fijamente–recuerdo que habías dicho que dejarías de ayudar a la policía porque el Gran Saiyaman lo hacía mejor que tú, y cuando la gente empezó a preguntar por ti simplemente dijiste que ya tu época había terminado, pero…

– Ireza, te conozco desde hace años–le afirmó Videl–no hace falta que des tantos rodeos, dime lo que quieres decirme sin indirectas.

– Está bien y luego también tengo algo que decirte a ti, Gohan.

– ¿Qué, a mí? –le indagó el chico con su boca llena de comida.

– Sí Gohan, a ti.

Regresando su mirada hacia Videl, Ireza se dispuso a utilizar su artillería.

– Videl, eres mi amiga, te aprecio, lo sabes–firme pero cautelosa, la rubia la enfrentó–pero desde que regresaste a la escuela, y específicamente desde que fuiste a ver a Shapner al hospital, te has comportado más extraña y encerrada de lo normal…

– ¿Qué pretendes, Ireza? –la pelinegra la interrumpió.

– ¿No es obvio? –Retomó la palabra la blonda–actúas como si vivieras en una burbuja, apenas si hablas con nosotros, y a mí no me engañas, yo sé que algo te pasa y te pido que me lo digas.

– No estoy de humor para tus tonterías…–Videl, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente, se disponía a marcharse de ahí aunque fue detenida por Ireza, quien la sujetó de una de sus muñecas.

– Videl, por dos eternas semanas me he resistido, me he aguantado las ganas de preguntarte qué sucede–manteniéndola sujetada, Ireza consiguió inmovilizarla–te pido, como tu amiga quien te conoce desde el jardín de niños, que me cuentes qué ocurre.

Videl, esforzándose por irse, dibujó varias expresiones faciales de enojo, duda, temor y vergüenza. Todo este misterio se habría evitado si ella la hubiera telefoneado como planeaba hacerlo aquella noche, pero por miedo y pena a las miles de preguntas que Ireza le haría, Videl terminó arrepintiéndose y prefirió no revelar ni el más mínimo detalle de su visita a Shapner en el hospital.

– Videl…

– ¡Está bien! –Vociferando levemente, la antigua justiciera no resistió más la presión–te lo contaré todo, pero no aquí y a solas.

Gohan, sintiéndose excluido por aquella petición, optó por no referirse al tema.

– Cómo gustes Videl, lo hablaremos nosotras dos a solas, pero espero que sea hoy mismo.

Sin emitir ni un sonido, Videl asintió haciendo un millón de ademanes con sus manos.

– Y ahora, necesito que los dos, y ahí es donde entras tú Gohan, me digan por qué se evitan uno al otro.

– ¿De qué hablas, Ireza? –Gohan, con un pobre intento, quiso fingir sorpresa.

– Gohan, no te hagas el tonto–obsequiándole una cara llena de desdén, Ireza no cayó en su trampa–al igual que con Videl, curiosamente, desde hace dos semanas, me di cuenta que te alejas de ella a toda costa. Al principio me pareció extraño, creía que era otra de tus usuales muestras de timidez, pero cuando noté que Videl también te eludía, empecé a sospechar que…

– No pasa nada, no pasa absolutamente nada–Gohan, sabiendo que no era posible esquivar la insistencia de la rubia, aceptó conversar de ello contándole una historia falsa que se le vino a la mente gracias a la improvisación– ¿recuerdas cuando Videl volvió a la escuela?

– Claro que sí.

– Yo le dije a Videl que no se sintiera mal por lo sucedido con Shapner, que no fue su culpa–aquello se lo dijo a Ireza, aunque, lo hizo observando a la hija de Mr. Satán–en aquella ocasión, Videl se molestó conmigo por lo que le dije, e incluso, tú también Ireza.

– Lo recuerdo, es verdad.

– Yo me sentí muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido, por eso preferí no causarle más problemas a nadie y guardé mi distancia.

– ¿Eso es todo, sólo es eso? –Ireza, arqueando una ceja, buscaba más luz para iluminar las tinieblas– ¿te quedaste callado por dos semanas sólo porque te sentías avergonzado?

– Sí–aquello era una gran mentira, y al ser una mentira, Gohan se esforzaba por creérsela–sí, sólo por eso.

– ¿Pero entonces por qué también lo ignorabas a él? –Ireza, no muy convencida de eso, volvió a preguntarle a su amiga de cabellos azabaches.

– Creo que estás exagerando más de lo normal, Ireza–Videl, reacia a continuar más con esto, buscó la manera de terminar el interrogatorio de la rubia–yo no he estado ignorando a Gohan, simplemente que…bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Resoplando resignada, Ireza concedió la petición de Videl finalizando, temporalmente, con su lluvia de preguntas. Aún así, la rubia intuía que había mucho, muchísimo más de lo que ambos admitían. Y tales secretos, por muy ocultos que se encuentren, tarde o temprano, ella los descubriría. Definitivamente, otras verdades esperaban su turno para ser reveladas.

– Antes de cambiar de tema, me gustaría que ambos hablaran más–Ireza, mirándolos uno por uno, insistió por última vez–los dos parecían estatuas de piedra, apenas si decían algo.

– Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no pensé que…

– Tranquilo Gohan, no pasa nada, ya no hablemos más de eso–la blonda, interrumpiéndolo, se preparó para tocar otro tema de conversación–por cierto, Shapner saldrá muy pronto del hospital, el fin de semana pasado fui a verlo y lo noté tan cambiado, es como si no fuera él.

Simultáneamente, tanto Gohan como Videl, al oírla hablar de Shapner, se tensaron volviendo a esconderse en el par de caparazones invisibles que han estado usando últimamente. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba, sin poder sospecharlo, que el otro pensaba en el rubio experimentando una mezcla indigerible de sensaciones, forzándolos a voltear sus ojos hacia la nada.

En ella: sentimientos cálidos, húmedas, pero que seguían siéndole de discordia.

En él: emociones negativas, de vergüenza, pero que consideraba justificadas.

Los tres, sin quererlo, sin vaticinarlo, y sobre todo, sin ser capaces de evitarlo, se verán enfilados en un turbulento rumbo de colisión que sacaría lo peor de ellos. No obstante, por el momento, Gohan y Videl no tuvieron más alternativa que tragarse aquel amargo sabor, evitando así, que Ireza emprendiera otra incansable cruzada en búsqueda de respuestas.

– Qué bueno, la escuela no es la misma sin Shapner–Gohan, deseando sonar positivo, les aseguró dibujando una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa– ¿y exactamente cuándo le darán de alta?

– Cuando lo visité no me dio una fecha exacta, sólo me comentó que esperaba salir del hospital en esta semana–contestándole, la rubia no se demoró en hacerlo– ¡deberíamos ir a recibirlo cuando salga, podríamos prepararle un cartel o algo así!

– Sí, no es mala idea–Videl, al igual que Gohan, luchaba por sonar natural.

Sonando estruendosamente en ese instante, la campana decretó el reinicio de las clases generando que la muchedumbre aglomerada en la cafetería se pusiera de pie. Videl, quien apenas comió un poco, se levantó rápido de su asiento mientras Gohan e Ireza hacían lo propio. Dispuesta a apretar el paso, Videl intentó regresar al salón deprisa; aunque, fue detenida por Ireza.

– Te conozco, sé que quieres huir de mí, y cuando haces eso es porque escondes algo grande–susurrándole al tomarla del brazo, Ireza trató no llamar demasiado la atención–por el momento no te haré más preguntas, pero en cuanto terminen las clases tendremos esa conversación que tenemos pendiente.

No dándole una contestación verbal, Videl solamente asintió con lentitud para luego reanudar su marcha. Gohan, siguiéndolas a una corta distancia, se preguntaba qué sería lo que Videl le diría a Ireza. Si bien no negaba que se moría de curiosidad, aún conservaba en firme su juramento de mantenerse alejado de ella en lo más que le fuera posible. Con ello en mente, siguió caminando.

Colocándose, cada uno, en su respectivo sitio, los tres se sumergieron nuevamente en su acostumbrada jornada, a su vez, que su maestra de literatura comenzaba con sus explicaciones. Y entretanto eso acontecía en la preparatoria, Mr. Satán, hundiéndose en su sofá favorito, iba asimilando con dificultad la historia que escuchó de parte de su mayordomo.

– Sashimi, dime que todo esto es una broma, por favor, dime que es una broma–incrédulo y entristecido, sin saber qué pensar o decir, el campeón miró a su fiel sirviente con una expresión suplicante–sencillamente no puedo creerme semejante cosa.

– Me temo, señor, que no lo es–entregándole un periódico de varios días atrás, Sashimi terminó de hundirlo en la desazón que lo embargaba–lo dejaré solo, creo que es lo mejor.

– Sí Sashimi, te lo agradecería mucho–serio, casi totalmente estoico, Mr. Satán soltó esa frase sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Desdoblando el diario para verlo con más claridad, Mr. Satán orientó sus retinas a la fotografía de su hija que ilustraba la primera plana del periódico. Murmurando para sí mismo, él leyó el titular escrito con grandes letras rojizas: _Videl Satán se retira de las artes marciales; además dejará de apoyar a la policía._ Leerlo una vez no le bastó, tuvo que releerlo varias veces más para creerlo.

Y pese a sus esfuerzos por creer en el relato de Sashimi, e inclusive, en lo publicado por ese boletín informativo, Mr. Satán se negaba, se resistía a aceptar tal cosa. No lo creería, rotundamente, no lo creería. Convencido de eso, el campeón se puso de pie acercándose a una repisa no muy lejos de él. Parado junto a ésta, tomó una de las fotos que adornaba dicho mueble lleno de recuerdos.

En aquel retrato, aparecía él cargando en hombros a una pequeña Videl. Ella, alzando por todo lo alto su trofeo, sonreía jubilosa para la cámara al haberse coronado como ganadora de la división infantil. Aún recordaba ese día, ella lo hizo maravillosamente, ninguno de sus oponentes pudo tan siquiera ponerle un dedo en encima. En esa ocasión él lo supo, Videl sería su sucesora en el futuro.

¿Videl llorando en su habitación?

¿Videl gritando y destrozando su cuarto?

¿Videl huyendo de casa y renunciando a las artes marciales?

¡No!

¡Simplemente no lo creería jamás!

Era tal su necesidad por rechazar tales ideas, que él mismo se mentía diciéndose que dichos acontecimientos eran viles mentiras creadas por la prensa para ganar dinero a costillas de su familia. Aquella niña que con tanta pasión y entrega se entrenaba para ser la mejor, meramente nunca renunciaría a eso por ningún motivo.

Confiado en eso, Mr. Satán puso en su lugar la imagen que sus manos sostenían. Esa era su primogénita, su Videl, la misma cuya sonrisa quedó inmortalizada gracias a la magia de una lente fotográfica. Esperaría ansiosamente a que ella regresara de la escuela, y al tenerla cara a cara, hará algo que no ha hecho en muchísimo tiempo: hablar con ella como debe hacerlo un padre.

* * *

El ritmo de la música agitaba sus oídos con fuerza. A sus espaldas, los restantes ahí presentes en aquel club nocturno, se movían erráticos al dejarse guiar por la melodía. Tal ambiente cargado de electricidad y energía, parecía no provocar el más mínimo efecto en él. Por el contrario, Shapner, luego de muchas noches de solitaria distracción, se había vuelto inmune a dicho ritmo hipnótico.

La rutina era la misma cada vez: entraba en aquella discoteca y se sentaba en la barra a beber un par de cervezas. Reclinándose hacia adelante, Shapner sostenía la botella que bebía habiendo perdido la sed. Aburrido, el rubio solamente la sujetaba haciéndola girar varias veces sin parar. Escuchando muchísimas risas y carcajadas, se volteó en su asiento viendo de frente todo.

Encontrándose repleto de parejas jóvenes, tal sitio se convertía en una cueva donde la mayoría se olvidaba de las reglas disfrutando de los excesos sin considerar las consecuencias. Y ejemplificando esto, las más hermosas chicas sacudían sus cuerpos al bailar mientras sus acompañantes acortaban las brechas que los separaban, queriendo quedarse cerca de ellas.

– _Volviste, te esperaba…_

Oyendo la voz de una mujer hablándole a su costado, Shapner se giró lentamente hacia ella sabiendo de quién se trataba. Ahí estaba, tal y como la recordaba de la última vez que se vieron. Su precioso rostro maquillado reflejaba las luces multicolores del techo, resaltando aún más sus delicadas facciones, las cuales, le regaban una sonrisa cómplice que lo invitaba a lo fuera.

– _Entonces es verdad lo que sospechaba._

– _¿Qué cosa?_

– _Estoy alucinando de nuevo, esto es un sueño._

Efectivamente, eso era. Shapner recordaba a la perfección los sucesos dados semanas atrás. Jamás podría olvidar aquella pelea donde puso en riesgo su vida, ese momento marcó un punto de no retorno en su existencia. Nunca volverá a ser el que fue antes de eso. Y al evocar ese evento, a Shapner le impresionaba lo increíblemente realista que sus alrededores se veían y sentían.

Era como si realmente estuviera allí.

– _¿Te gusta, verdad?_ –Videl, pero la Videl de sus fantasías, no la auténtica, le preguntó sonriéndole con afecto– _¿te gusta el lugar, no es así?_

– _No está mal, es muy convincente_ –le respondió Shapner– _aunque me di cuenta de la verdad a los pocos segundos._

– _Ohh ya veo, en fin, yo lo hice. Lo hice para ti._

– _Gracias, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero fue un magnífico trabajo._

Acercándosele, Shapner comprobó que esa Videl ilusoria lucía exactamente igual a su último encuentro: aquel par de zapatillas con tacón la hacían ver más alta, sus bellas pero tonificadas piernas eran visibles gracias a la corta falda que traía puesta. Y por supuesto, el pronunciado escote de su blusa se ganó más de una mirada sutil de él.

– _Ven, vamos a bailar. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos._

Mirándolo con picardía ella le tendió una mano, invitándolo a acompañarla como acostumbraban hacerlo. Shapner, aceptando su ofrecimiento, se dejó guiar por ella uniéndoseles a la masa de bailarines que no dejaban de moverse. Lento al principio, más animados al continuar, los dos fueron moviéndose dándole forma a un rítmico vaivén que los cubrió de arriba a abajo.

Shapner, animado, la sujetó de su vientre saboreando la calidez que éste emanaba. Ella, siguiéndole el juego, levantó su brazo derecho aferrándose a la nuca de él. Minutos más tarde, Videl subió su otra extremidad, a su vez, que se inclinaba hacia atrás. Shapner, contestándole a sus silentes intenciones, la envolvió con un abrazo que capturó su oscilante estómago.

Manteniéndola en esa posición, Shapner descubrió lo salvajes que podían ser las caderas de Videl si ésta así lo quería. Y sin detenerse por ningún motivo, fueron girando al unísono trazando un amplio círculo a medida que danzaban. Deslizándose sobre sus talones, Videl presionó su frente en la de él todavía sin disminuir su mutuo e interminable bamboleo.

Pronto, con las yemas de sus dedos, Shapner notó el inmenso contraste de temperaturas entre la piel de Videl y el clima de la discoteca. Ella, reaccionando, liberó un tenue gemido al sentir las gélidas palmas de Shapner dibujando su silueta debajo de su ropa. Y él, sin dejar de mirarla, la haló aún más diciéndole al mundo entero que ella era de él y de nadie más.

– _Echaba de menos esto, echaba de menos estar contigo_ –ella, susurrándole, le confesó acercándose todavía más– _quiero que esto nunca termine, quiero que bailemos para siempre…_

– _Sabes que si fuera posible, así sería pero…_

– _Sí, lo entiendo, pronto todo esto ya no..._

– _Yo, lo siento mucho, de verdad…_

– _No digas nada, sólo disfrutemos de nuestro último encuentro._

No era necesario mentirle ni explicarle, ella, al ser parte de él, sabía con detalles que sucedería lo que él siempre añoró: la Videl verdadera la reemplazaría. Shapner, mirándola de pies a cabeza, se asombró al contemplar la lindura de esa Videl. Ella, por sí misma, le trajo felicidad cuando nadie más se molestaba en dársela. Y con el inmediato adiós, se cerraría una etapa:

Él continuaría con su camino.

Ella se convertiría en un recuerdo.

La falsa Videl, notando sus fugaces vistazos, se le acercó rodeándolo por su cuello. Teniéndola enfrente de él, Shapner alzó una mano acariciándole una mejilla. A pesar de su falsedad, esa Videl presumía una belleza que sólo la genuina era capaz de superar. Enredando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos, Shapner la atrajo hacia él fundiéndose un beso que con ansias querían compartir.

Así, así era como solían estar en muchas de sus citas imaginarias. Ella siempre lo amaría, siempre lo atesoraría. Videl sería únicamente para él y ella un anhelo para todos los demás. Si bien la apretó hasta casi aplastarla no cedió, resistiéndose a la idea de dejarla ir. Ella encarnaba todo cuando ha querido en la vida, perderla significaría no tener una razón para existir.

Asimismo, mientras esa Videl volvía aquel roce demencial, a Shapner le fue virtualmente imposible no compararla con la Videl de carne y hueso. Sí, la Videl de sus sueños era lo más cercano que su imaginación pudo crear. Pero Videl, la real, sencillamente era inigualable e inalcanzable para cualquier espejismo pese a su complejidad.

Aunque entendía tal hecho, él la besó como le gustaba hacerlo al soñar: lento al comienzo disfrutando de sus labios, luego, al querer más, profundizó el acto al abrirle la boca con la propia, desatando a las lenguas que hambrientas se buscaron. Ella, gimoteando y contorsionándose en sus brazos, no escondía su entusiasmo gozando puramente de su húmeda cercanía.

Y nuevamente, se vio obligado a comparar el frenesí que cada una podía dar. Llegando así, a una conclusión que le dolía en el alma pero que comprendía que era irrefutable: la realidad sobrepasaba a la ficción. Con ese veredicto en su mente, Shapner fue separándose de ella mirándola con una expresión llena de tristeza.

Ya era hora de olvidarse de sus viejas ilusiones, debía concentrarse en la legítima Videl.

– _Sé lo que piensas._

– _No es cierto, es imposible que lo sepas._

– _Existo dentro de tu cabeza, estamos allí ahora mismo, por eso sé lo que estás pensando._

– _Entonces no es necesario que te lo diga._

– _No, no es necesario_ –ella, a pesar de su cara entristecida, no dejó de sonreírle– _sé que yo no soy ella, pero te garantizo que yo te amo de verdad, cosa que ella no hace ni hará jamás._

– _¡Pero qué…!_ –Protestó Shapner con descontento, demostrando su sorpresa por aquella afirmación– _ella; es decir, Videl, me amará como yo la amo a ella._

– _No te engañes, acéptalo, ella nunca te va a amar._

– _¡Ya detente, no sigas hablando más!_

– _No seas terco y escúchame_ –sujetándolo de su rostro, ella lo obligó a mirarla– _en el fondo sabes que es cierto, sabes que todo esto es un capricho._

– _Cuando nos besamos aquel día sentí fuego en ella, un fuego que tú no puedes igualar_ –encarándola con enojo, Shapner pretendía despedirse para siempre de esa imitación de Videl– _y ella sintió el amor que le tengo, se lo demostré sin tener que hablar y ella me creyó. Ella misma lo dijo, me creyó._

– _Te amo Shapner, y por ese amor que te tengo te digo que despiertes, deja de engañarte_ –le insistió nuevamente– _¿sabes por qué lo de ustedes dos nunca va a funcionar, quieres que te lo diga?_

– _Digas lo que digas, no voy a creerte._

– _Ella ha sufrido tanto por el Gran Saiyaman, lo odia a tal grado que está enferma por pensar en él_ –intentando explicarle, le aseguró sabiendo que la terquedad de Shapner no le permitiría creerle– _por eso desea, ruega a gritos algo que le haga olvidar, algo que borre su memoria…_

– _¡Qué estupideces dices!_

– _Y ese algo eres tú. Tú eres un capricho para ella, una excusa para olvidarse de la realidad y fingir que es feliz cuando no lo es_ –esa Videl, dejándolo sin palabras, no desistió– _ella te usará, te usará como una cortina de humo para engañarse a sí misma. Todo lo que haga lo hará en beneficio propio, jamás corresponderá honestamente tus sentimientos. Sólo te lastimará y mucho._

– _¡Cierra la boca!_ –Vociferando a todo pulmón, Shapner la interrumpió– _¡tú no sabes nada de ella, nada, no la conoces!_

– _¡Sí la conozco!_ –Le contestó también alzando la voz– _¡la conozco porque soy ella!_

– _¡Mentira, eso es mentira!_ –enérgico, Shapner le objetó– _no la conoces porque no eres ella. No eres más que un producto de mi imaginación, un sueño que cuando despierte olvidaré para siempre._

– _Sí, soy un producto de tu imaginación_ –ella le afirmó tajante– _un producto de tu imaginación que te hizo feliz en tus noches de soledad, que llenó ese vacío que ella creó. Fui yo, y no ella, la que te dio esperanza todos estos años. Te conozco mejor que ella._

– _Esto es ridículo, no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo. Tú no existes._

– _Y a pesar de no existir, te amaré como ella nunca lo hará. Porque cuando al fin quieras admitirlo, intentarás con todas tus fuerzas volver a soñar conmigo._

Sabiendo que el final estaba próximo para los dos, los alrededores fueron disolviéndose desapareciendo de la vista de ambos. La música se calló, los chicos que bailaban se petrificaron y la electricidad que corría por el aire se apagó. Aquel sueño, ese sueño que le dio refugio y felicidad cuando se sentía derrotado, iba, poco a poco, borrándose de su cabeza para no volver jamás.

– _Estás a punto de despertar, y cuando lo hagas, no volveremos a vernos._

– _Sí, lo sé._

– _No olvides mis palabras: los dos han estado persiguiendo sombras por mucho tiempo, y ya se cansaron de correr, ya se cansaron de luchar_ –volviéndose translúcida, esa Videl se esfumaba– _por eso prefieren conformarse con una falsa realidad, engañándose a sí mismos aparentando ser felices pero eso sólo los va a lastimar a ambos. Al final se darán cuenta que no son más que unos fantasmas._

– _Espera…_

Sintiendo una súbita angustia, Shapner extendió su mano intentando alcanzarla. Quería tocarla por última vez, mientras recordaba como ella por muchísimos años fue la única mujer que valoró sus sinceros sentimientos. Lamentablemente para Shapner, cuando se hallaba a muy poco de llegar a ella, esa Videl ilusoria se disipó por completo para no regresar nunca más.

– Ahhh…

Y finalmente, al despertar de golpe, Shapner se liberó de aquella visión viendo que aún se encontraba en el hospital. Tranquilizándose, y respirando agitando, el rubio se hundió en su almohada mirando el techo de su habitación en total silencio. Sin embargo, dentro de su mente, sus pensamientos se negaron a silenciarse.

Ya no era aquel chiquillo que se moría de amor fantaseando con Videl, que imaginaba una y otra vez que la invitaba a salir y que juntos se divertían dándose cuenta que se amaban. No. Ya no era ese. Ahora era un Shapner diferente, un Shapner que se acercaba cada vez más a la inevitable adultez. Y como tal, haría a un lado cualquier afán infantil.

Videl, su Videl, su eterna musa le esperaba. No lloraría por ninguna ilusión, no se detendría por algo así.

– Te equivocas, ni Videl ni yo somos unos fantasmas. El fantasma eres tú.

Respondiéndole a las palabras finales de esa Videl espectral, él dejó salir una pizca de la arrogancia que lo caracterizó en su pasado. Atrás se quedaron los sueños de un niño, el día de hoy empezaría a vivir la vida de un hombre. Y con esa gran meta rondándole la cabeza, Shapner sonrió al recordar que su encierro de dos semanas culminaba esa misma tarde.

Su libertad, su ansiada libertad, regresaría para materializar todo aquello que sólo sucedía al imaginarlo: Saldría con ella los sábados por la noche. La llevaría a bailar maravillándose al verla moverse junto a él. La besaría como lo hizo al reencontrarse, no, la besaría con aún más intensidad. Lo haría con cada gramo de aquella sofocante pasión que acumuló para ella.

Videl lo amaría, hallaría en él más que sólo un albergue donde guarecerse. En él, ella encontraría alguien devoto, alguien que la atesoraría regresándole el fuego que iba apagándose en su interior. Y ella, consecuentemente, llegaría a amarlo. Shapner confiaba en ello, ella le devolvería el desbordante amor que le entregaría.

Al fin, después de muchos años de desilusiones, Shapner vería recompensada su perseverancia. Y sí, tal vez en lo profundo de su ser aún existían dudas e inquietudes, pero su corazón hambriento de Videl no escucharía ninguna objeción, sería un corazón sordo, un corazón que sólo latería al ritmo de la voz de Videl.

Su Videl, la mujer que es causa y efecto de toda su existencia.

* * *

Hacía más de cinco minutos que aterrizó en la entrada de su casa, aún así, Videl no se atrevía a bajarse de su helicóptero sospechando lo que pasaría al hacerlo. En cuanto ponga un pie en el suelo y entre por la puerta, su padre la recibiría con un interrogatorio alimentado por los chismes y rumores sobre ella.

Sinceramente, Videl no se sentía de humor para responder preguntas. Y muchísimo menos, luego de haberle respondido a Ireza el mar de preguntas que le lanzó. Dando un suspiro de frustración mezclado con derrota, Videl se reclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en el tablero de instrumentos de su aeronave. Y allí, en esa posición, Videl evocó su charla con Ireza al terminar la escuela.

Con el sonido de la campana anunciando el final de la jornada, Videl recogió sus pertenencias con rapidez colocándolas dentro de su mochila. Ireza, intuyendo que su amiga tenía deseos de huir, apretó el paso no queriendo que ella se le escapara. Por ende, con la misma velocidad con que se movía Videl, Ireza la imitó recogiendo sus libros de texto sintiéndose ansiosa de hablar con ella.

– _Videl…_

Sin tomarse la molestia de voltearse a verla, la rubia simplemente pronunció su nombre haciéndola saber que no huiría de su prometida conversación. Videl, deteniéndose por completo, ladeó su cabeza hacia ella ofreciéndole una de sus típicas miradas serias. Y usando esa conexión que ambas compartían, con solamente mirarse se hablaron con un lenguaje de silencio.

Comprendiendo que no tendría escapatoria, Videl salió del salón enrumbándose calmadamente a la azotea de la preparatoria. Ireza, despidiéndose de Gohan, cruzó disparada la salida del aula caminando con prisa hacia la terraza donde Videl aguardaba por ella. Instantes más tarde, Ireza hizo acto de presencia viendo a Videl apoyada sobre la barandilla observando el paisaje citadino.

– _Bien, aquí estamos._

– _Sí_ –Videl, con sequedad, le replicó– _¿exactamente qué quieres saber?_

– _Todo, quiero saberlo todo_ –Ireza, tirando a un lado su mochila, se le acercó adoptando la misma postura que ella– _me conoces, sabes que soy muy habladora, pero cualquier cosa que me digas no se la contaré a nadie._

– _Está bien_ –frotándose el rostro con sus manos sudorosas, Videl humedeció sus labios y soltó la bomba– _Shapner y yo nos besamos._

– _¡Qué!_ –No estando preparada para una afirmación tan directa, Ireza se volcó hacia Videl de inmediato– _¡Videl, no quiero bromas!_

– _¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?_ –con un sarcasmo muy marcado, Videl le cuestionó con enojo.

– _No puedo creerlo, no lo creo_ –alegó Ireza con muchísima sorpresa– _yo no me esperaba una confesión así._

– _Pues bien, ya lo sabes_ –comentó Videl con sátira– _Shapner y yo nos besamos en el hospital._

– _¿Y ese es el motivo de tu malhumor?_ –Indagando, Ireza empezó con más preguntas– _pero primero cuéntame cómo fue que sucedió._

– _Estaba desesperada por verlo, por pedirle que me perdonara por no haberlo ayudado_ –Videl, sin demoras, le relató– _pero algo extraño sucedió desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Ese que estaba en la cama no era el Shapner que recordaba, era como si fuera otro sujeto._

– _Entiendo, cuando lo fui a visitar días antes que tú, también noté que se veía diferente._

– _Yo me disculpé con él, pero Shapner dijo que no era mi culpa y…_ –empezando a sentirse avergonzada y nerviosa, la otrora justiciera titubeó levemente pero con notoriedad– _y luego me dijo que él me protegió porque quiso hacerlo, y lo hizo porque él…_

– _Porque él…_ –reiteró Ireza con curiosidad.

– _Dijo que me amaba, me amaba_ –girándose para ver a Ireza, Videl le conversó viéndola a los ojos– _dijo las mismas cursilerías que me ha dicho por años, pero a pesar de ser las mismas tonterías, esta vez, sonaron distintas, sonaron como nuevas._

– _¿Y qué pasó luego?_ –Ireza, experimentando la sensación de ser observada, giró con lentitud mirando a sus espaldas. Al no ver a nadie, la rubia volvió a prestarle atención a Videl– _¿qué pasó después?_

– _Él siguió insistiendo, diciéndome una y otra vez que estaba enamorado de mí_ –Videl, todavía con nerviosismo, no dejó de platicarle– _en ese punto yo me sentí incómoda, no me esperaba que él me dijera ese tipo de cosas y menos luego de lo sucedido en la discoteca. Y fue allí, mientras pensaba en irme del hospital, que él me insistió de una manera muy…_

– _¿Muy qué?_

– _No sé cómo describirlo, pero en ese momento consiguió adormecerme por completo_ –con cierta culpa y pena, ella lo admitió.

No podía mentir, ni a Ireza ni a sí misma. Aquello, pese a no gustarle del todo, fue así: él la adormeció completamente.

– _Me siento tan estúpida, tan idiota_ –con ligera rabia, Videl dio un par de fugaces ademanes– _aún no entiendo del todo cómo logró dejarme petrificada con sólo unas cuantas palabras bonitas._

– _¿Pero si no estabas segura de lo que pasaba, cómo fue que terminaste besándolo?_

– _Él dijo que no necesitaba palabras para demostrarme que me decía la verdad, así que simplemente se me acercó y me besó._

– _A ver si entendí bien: fuiste a disculparte con él por lo que pasó en la discoteca, pero él se comportó de un modo extraño y te dijo que lo hizo porque te amaba._

– _Sí, así es._

– _Entonces, en un momento dado, él te besó_ –acabando con su recapitulación, Ireza vio a Videl con una expresión interrogante.

– _Sí._

– _Videl_ –hablándole con cautela, Ireza decidió ir más profundo en el tema– _sinceramente, amiga, no veo motivo para que te comportes tan evasiva con todos._

Videl, dándole una mirada difícil de descifrar, meramente permaneció callada.

– _Conozco a Shapner desde que llegó a la escuela hace muchos años, y sé perfectamente que desde entonces él se enamoró de ti_ –argumentándole, la rubia continuó platicándole con calma– _quizás fue muy atrevido de su parte haberte besado sin que tú lo quisieras, pero por lo que he escuchado en ningún momento se lo impediste, al contrario, le correspondiste._

Videl pensaba decirle algo cuando la blonda se le adelantó sin dejar de hablar.

– _Honestamente, como le aceptaste el beso, no encuentro razón para que te comportes así_ –poniéndole una mano en uno de sus hombros, Ireza se preparó para hacerle una pregunta crucial– _¿dime, Videl, para ti cuál es el problema en que los dos se hayan dado un beso?_

¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma terminaba de entender?

¿Cómo responderle?

Y como ha hecho en las últimas semanas, Videl recordó aquel beso que por más simple que se viera acabó por enredar más las cosas para ella. Se esforzó por negarlo, por engañarse a sí misma, por convencerse que eso no volvería a suceder, que aquel suceso carecía de importancia. Lo intentó, en verdad que lo intentó, pero aquello terminó como sus planes para vencer al héroe:

Terminaron en fracaso.

Verse rodeaba por el amor que Shapner tanto tiempo le profesó la drogó, la embriagó de tal forma que borró de su memoria y sus pensamientos al Gran Saiyaman. Lo desterró de su mente haciéndola sentir que él no existía, lo extirpó de su ser como si fuera un tumor. Nunca antes, de ninguna manera, hubiese imaginado que un acto tan mundano sería la cura para su mal.

Aunque, sincerándose, Videl sabía que eso no era ninguna cura: era un placebo. Tal hecho inequívoco, lo comprobó al salir de esa habitación de hospital al terminarse la visita. Justo en ese instante, la figura del Gran Saiyaman regresó de golpe jactándose de su superioridad. Inundándola de una deshonra y vergüenza sin precedentes, y aún más, de culpa.

Sí, culpa.

Culpa no sólo por no haber ayudado a Shapner, sino también, por haber defraudado a Ciudad Satán: Como una cobarde, huyó. Como una cobarde, renunció. Como una cobarde, se rindió. Ya no era ni un ápice de la que alguna vez fue, y en lugar de luchar y enfrentar a ese demonio de capa roja, sencillamente se acobardó al no ser capaz de vencerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, se volvió una fracasada.

Y es exactamente ahí, donde el rubio hacía su entrada triunfal. Aquel sujeto molesto, aquel sujeto que en incontables veces rechazó al considerarlo un fastidio, era ahora, la única persona en el mundo que comprendía su dolor, su humillación y su ruina. Él, al igual que ella, despreciaba a ese falso salvador que cayó del cielo.

Tanto él como ella, compartían un enfermizo rencor hacia el superhéroe. Un rencor que los iba envenenando más y más, convirtiéndose en el motor de su cercanía y posterior caída. Porque, tal aversión, que los llevó al paraíso al juntar sus labios, los arrastraría al mismísimo infierno. Y Videl, a pesar de intuirlo, de verlo a kilómetros de distancia, estaba dispuesta a hundirse en el averno.

Shapner, se transformó en más que un apoyo, se convirtió en un refugio donde protegerse de sus tropiezos y derrotas. Él, como si se tratase de un sedante, apagaba el dolor, lo callaba, lo suprimía de su corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa agradable sensación de paz que el rubio le transmitía, Videl continuaba reconociéndose una cosa: ella no podía pagarle como él esperaba. No aún.

Él le había dedicado un "te amo". Ella apenas le respondió con un "lo sé".

Y tal vez, cuando estén al borde del abismo, lo hará. Le responderá como él espera, aunque deba mentirse a sí misma.

– _¿Videl…?_

– _El beso en sí no es el problema, el problema es lo que siento._

– _¿Y qué sientes?_

La decisión estaba tomada desde hace dos semanas, ella lo sabía, trató de eludirla pero fue inútil: ella tomará ventaja de la situación, sería egoísta, sería una oportunista. La Videl noble y altruista fue encarcelada por su opuesto, su negativo. Cometería tantos errores que éstos serán humanamente imposibles de olvidar, pero que tarde o temprano, tendrá que pagar por ellos.

Y así, viendo a Shapner como una vía de escape para su creciente frustración, Videl emprendió la marcha por un sendero del cual ya no podría regresar. Un sendero que, al final, la aplastará con la responsabilidad acumulada por sus equivocaciones. Errar era de humanos, y siendo un ser humano, complicaría su existencia al no tener las agallas de levantarse y seguir luchando.

– _Quiero que se repita, quiero ver adónde nos llevaría esto, quiero…quiero…_

– _¿Hablas en serio?_ –incrédula, Ireza le cuestionó– _yo sé lo mucho que Shapner está obsesionado contigo, te ha invitado a salir prácticamente desde el primer año, pero siempre le dijiste que no._

– _Tal vez es tiempo para un sí._

– _No sé qué decirte, siento que no estás muy convencida de lo que dices. Hablas como si te esforzaras por creerte a ti misma._

– _¿Ahora lo ves?_ –Le Videl indagó con leve ironía– _por eso mismo era que me alejé de todos, necesitaba espacio para pensar, para meditar. Sabía que si de la noche a la mañana todos me vieran junto a Shapner, nadie dejaría de hacerme preguntas y de darme miradas entrometidas._

– _Bueno Videl, a ti y a Shapner les tengo un gran aprecio, ustedes dos lo saben muy bien_ –habiendo notado la tenue hostilidad en el tono de Videl, la rubia prefirió no interrogarla más– _hagan lo que hagan los dos, no pienso ponerles obstáculos pero sólo quiero darte un consejo: si desde el principio te das cuenta que ustedes dos no funcionan juntos, mejor no sigan más. Cuando no hay verdadero amor entre dos personas, únicamente se hacen daño entre sí._

No teniendo más que discutir entre ellas, ambas dieron por finalizada la conversación tomando sus pertenencias y marchándose a sus casas. Aún así, pese a la relativa calma que las cobijaba, las dos comprendían que aquello no era más que una fachada. Una vez que Shapner abandone el hospital y esté de vuelta, la confusión y el desconcierto se triplicarían ahogándolas más.

Ireza, antes y después de despedirse de Videl, no borró esa expresión pensativa y preocupada de su rostro. Ella, siendo muy intuitiva cuando era necesario, presentía que las cosas acabarían de mal modo para todos. Y sin comprenderlo completamente, también tenía la corazonada que Gohan se vería envuelto en aquel oleaje que enturbiaría el mar.

Irónicamente, sin tan siquiera imaginarlo, el mismísimo Gohan se hundía más en ese pantano repleto de sus recriminaciones y reproches. Y esto, a causa de haberlas espiado mientras charlaban. Así es, ese presentimiento que la rubia llegó a tener estaba en lo cierto: las dos fueron vigiladas muy de cerca. Un Gohan curioso, oculto a plena vista, escuchó cada una de sus palabras.

Por otra parte, Videl, al marcharse a su hogar sin deseos de hacerlo, tampoco imaginaba que el álter ego del Gran Saiyaman hubiese escuchado su confesión. Definitiva e irremediablemente, Videl, Gohan y Shapner se enredaban más en aquella vorágine que los enrumbaba a un curso de colisión que, consecuentemente, los hará mostrarse unos a otros como son en realidad.

Sin embargo, hallándose ese momento aún en el futuro, Videl lentamente fue alzando la mirada armándose de valor para continuar. Liberando un extenso suspiro, Videl abrió la puerta de la cabina de su aeronave saltando fuera de ésta. Con ambos pies plantados sobre el pasto del jardín, Videl emprendió su andar preparándose mentalmente para lo que comenzaría en pocos minutos.

Al ingresar en la mansión sus ojos se toparon con los de Sashimi, conociéndolo, Videl sabía que ese viejo mayordomo no se demoraría en notificarle a su padre su llegada. Y efectivamente, así fue. Habiendo subido el primer escalón de la elegante y larga escalera, una voz gruesa y masculina pronunció su nombre deteniéndola en el acto. Era inevitable, y con mucha apatía, ella lo aceptó.

Girándose, Videl lo vio frente a ella. Su padre, con el ceño fruncido, se le quedó mirando sin decir nada más. Ninguna explicación era requerida, era más que obvio lo que pasaría.

* * *

Todavía no terminaba de creerlo, simplemente no lo creía. Allí estaba, sentado en la cama que por dos semanas lo acogió brindándole descanso. Allí estaba, vistiendo su propia ropa y no la típica vestimenta de hospital. Allí estaba, a menos de cinco minutos de volver a casa. De volver a la escuela, de volver a su mundo para continuar justo donde se había quedado.

Su brazo lastimado aún le dolía, pero la herida de bala cicatrizaba rápidamente y con buen ritmo. Levantándose para estirar las piernas, Shapner caminó por la habitación preguntándose por Videl. Luego de aquel beso, fue como si ella hubiera desaparecido. Pese a eso, Shapner tenía una fe ciega en que al fin estarían juntos. Él lo sabía, aquel roce de labios así se lo indicó.

Ella ya no lo rechazaría más.

Lo aceptaría y le permitiría amarla.

Y más adelante, cuando sus fuerzas hayan regresado, cumplirá su promesa. El Gran Saiyaman caerá, les demostrará a todos que no es lo que aparenta. Pero ya basta de fantasear, se dijo a él mismo, ya basta de quedarme cruzados de brazos sin hacer nada. Recurriría a cualquier método que sea útil: noble o ruin; honesto o sucio. Shapner se encargaría de él como sea.

– _Aunque lograras quitarle la máscara, nada volverá a hacer como era antes_ –recordando la voz quebradiza de Videl, la rabia corrió por las ardientes venas de Shapner– _ya te lo dije, renuncié a todo._

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _Renuncié Shapner, renuncié a todo mi pasado, borré de mi vida aquellas cosas que me recordaban lo que más amaba_ –aún incrédulo al recordar lo dicho por Videl, Shapner volvía culpar al Gran Saiyaman por las desgracias que ambos han padecido– _le devolví mi viejo reloj a la policía, se los regresé, ya no me necesitaban ni Ciudad Satán tampoco._

¿Un superhéroe?

¿Un defensor de los inocentes?

¡No!

¡No ha sido más que un usurpador y un maldito entrometido!

– ¿Estás listo, chico? –Sacándolo de sus pensamientos sorpresivamente, la misma enfermera que veló por él todo este tiempo, entró por la puerta ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa– ¡llegó el gran día!

– Sí, al fin llegó–Shapner, regresándole el gesto, le replicó–al fin llegó…

– Déjame dar un último vistazo, quiero que tus padres te vean presentable–riéndose con suavidad, ella se le acercó comprobando sus vendajes– ¿cómo te sientes con el cabestrillo, te es incómodo, te causa algún dolor?

– No, no, está bien. Me ayuda mucho.

– En ese caso, vamos. Tus padres están afuera esperándote.

– Quería agradecerte toda tu ayuda, hiciste que se me olvidara que esto es un hospital.

– No hay de qué, chico–sonriente, ella le contestó–después de todo, para eso estoy aquí.

– Gracias, estoy muy agradecido.

– Y dime, chico–caminando junto a él hacia la salida, ella se volteó a verlo con picardía preparando una pregunta suspicaz– ¿supongo que lo primero que harás cuando salgas será…?

– Sí–adivinando sus suposiciones, Shapner se le adelantó–lo primero que haré será ver a mi chica, hay muchas cosas pendientes entre ella y yo.

– Te deseo suerte, chico. Sé que lo harás bien.

Siendo ayudado por ella, Shapner cruzó la puerta saliendo de allí viendo el pasillo repleto de otros pacientes, médicos y demás personas. Reaccionando de golpe al verlo, el rubio vio a sus padres no muy lejos caminando veloces hacia él. Su madre, con ojos humedecidos, lo abrazó apretándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Su papá, más serio pero feliz, le sonrió aliviado.

Volteándose, se despidió con la mirada de la enfermera. Luego, con una expresión de felicidad, entusiasmo y seguridad, Shapner caminó por aquel corredor sabiendo que ese era el comienzo de una nueva época para él y Videl. Aquello sería mágico, sublime y perfecto. Al fin su corazón hambriento de amor se dará por satisfecho, ese agujero en su interior se cerraría para siempre.

Y con ella reclinada sobre su pecho, Shapner la abrazaría con fervor haciéndola sentir mejor. Y al tenerla así, abrazada, la besaría como si su vida dependiera de ello dándole su último aliento embriagándose con su dulzura, dejando que ésta lo consumiera por completo. Sin embargo, como ya lo descubriría más tarde, hasta el sabor más dulce tiene su estela más amarga.

El camino hacia el infierno, está plagado de buenas intenciones.

 **Fin Capítulo Siete**

Hola, primeramente quisiera agradecerles a todos los que hayan leído este capítulo. Sé lo que están pensando, lo sé, yo soy el primero en aceptarlo y en reconocerlo: la Videl de esta historia no se parece a la Videl que todos conocemos. Sinceramente no me gusta del todo la Videl de este fic, pero como lo dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores: esta historia es otro de mis experimentos.

En el fic: **Lo malo de ser un héroe** , quise ver de qué era capaz Gohan cuando se le presionaba, cuando el deseo de venganza lo enceguecía haciéndolo tomar decisiones que normalmente no tomaría. Los que leyeron esa historia comprenderán mejor de lo que estoy hablando, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se comportó Gohan en ese fic.

Ahora, en **Tras la sombra de un indicio** , busco hacer lo mismo con Videl. Deseo ver qué cosas haría Videl al verse derrotada por las circunstancias, ver qué acciones lleva a cabo aunque no sean correctas. Videl es para mí un personaje muy noble, pero ella no es perfecta. Como todo ser humano se puede equivocar, y quiero verla levantándose luego de caer muy pero muy bajo.

Es un fic raro, yo mismo me lo digo cuando pienso en cada capítulo. Pero ya iremos viendo que pasa con Gohan, Videl y Shapner. Todo girará alrededor de ellos tres, pretendo mostrar sus motivaciones y pensamientos, y más adelante, las repercusiones que se generarán por las equivocaciones que tendrán. Van a tropezar mucho, pero confío en redimirlos al final.

Bueno, espero haberme dado a entender. En palabras más simples, este es un proyecto difícil pero interesante de desarrollar. Les doy mi infinita gratitud a Vanessa neko chan, Ferunando, HnW, ByaHisaFan, Bgfp, Brithany-san, Majo24 y a Linkyiwakura por obsequiarme sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Y para terminar quisiera recomendarles a Brithany-san y a Bgfp, quienes comentan de forma anónima, que abran una cuenta en la página ya que así podría agradecerles directamente por sus comentarios, tal y como lo hago con todos aquellos que me honran al regalarme su opinión. Les agradezco sus reviews y en verdad me gustaría poder responderles en persona por sus palabras.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 8**

Aquel no era el recibimiento que esperaba, definitivamente no lo era. Luego de varias semanas de viajar por el mundo entero, Mr. Satán apetecía regresar a casa y tirarse en su cama sin querer levantarse en muchos días. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como él deseaba. Y al beber por millonésima vez otra copa de brandy, el campeón mundial se hundía en el abismo de la desazón.

Reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, Mr. Satán miraba el techo de su oficina recordando cuándo fue la última ocasión en que él y su hija compartieron tiempo juntos. Pero, no se refería a posar para las cámaras y la prensa, no, él buscaba entre todos sus recuerdos el más reciente momento donde ambos la hayan pasado bien disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Y al terminar de escudriñar en su memoria, Mr. Satán debió reconocer con pesar y dolor que aquello había sucedido hacía tanto que ya no recordaba una fecha exacta. Él y su hija, al verse envueltos en la gloria y la fama, fueron tomando sendas separas que iban alejándose más y más una de la otra. Ahora, por fin dándose cuenta de ello, vio con tristeza lo lejos que estaban.

Se encontraban tan distanciados, uno del otro, que se volvieron dos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa. Dos desconocidos que compartían la misma sangre, el mismo apellido pero que vivían en mundos y realidades distintas. Y al beberse otro ardiente trago de licor, el flamante campeón agachó la mirada apoyándose sobre la fina madera de su escritorio.

– Te prometí que la cuidaría, que no despegaría mis ojos de ella, pero hice todo lo contrario–alzando la vista a la pared frente a él, Mr. Satán le masculló al retrato de su difunta esposa–es increíble lo mucho que ella se parece a ti, heredó tu rostro, tu cabello, tu belleza. Nuestra hija es tan hermosa, y yo la descuidé, la descuidé…

Creer que tenía una vida perfecta y maravillosa lo cegó, ese fue el error que le dio origen a una larga cadena de equivocaciones que lo fueron apartando de Videl centímetro a centímetro. Llevándolo, irremediablemente, a dejarla abandonada entretanto ella iba creciendo y madurando convirtiéndose en una señorita ante su incrédula mudez.

Su niña, su adorada niña, pronto sería una mujer.

– ¿Pero cómo pasó esto, cómo pasó, cómo? –Desesperado, deseando obtener respuestas, Mr. Satán se interrogaba a él mismo sin comprender qué desató el cambio de conducta de su primogénita–tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto, no es posible que Videl cambie tanto de la noche a la mañana…

Si tan sólo le hubiera prestado más atención a las pocas pláticas que tenían a la hora de cenar, si no le hubiese importando más defender su título, muy probablemente, las piezas faltantes que inquietaban su arrepentida y atormentada cabeza ya habrían aparecido dándole la ansiada explicación que con avidez quería hallar.

– _¡Estúpido Gran Saiyaman!_ –Y como si la providencia escuchara sus clamores, un destello vino a obsequiarle una breve pero vital evocación– _¡siempre aparece para arruinarme el día, cómo me gustaría saber quién demonios es!_

Aquella frase impregnada de frustración la exclamó Videl meses atrás, justo en el instante de servirse la cena en una fría noche. Apretando los párpados para concentrarse, Mr. Satán se empeñaba en mantener a flote ese recuerdo, ya que éste, podría aclararle el nublado panorama que se cernía ante él.

– _¡Olvídate de ese charlatán, Videl!_ –Recordando su propia voz, Mr. Satán se sumergió más en esa reminiscencia– _es un pobre diablo que busca llamar la atención utilizando trucos baratos, créeme hija, sé muy bien de lo que hablo, no es más que eso: un pobre diablo mentiroso, es un perdedor._

– _Pero papá_ –objetando, Videl le dijo– _yo no creo que sea un fraude, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, el Gran Saiyaman no usa ningún truco._

– _Videl, hija, ya te lo dije, olvídate de ese payaso_ –degustando un sorbo a la sopa que ambos cenaban, el campeón le restó importancia al alegato de Videl– _nadie puede volar por el cielo sin usar un avión o algún helicóptero, tampoco es posible que alguien detenga un automóvil utilizando solamente las manos._

– _Pero papá_ –terca como solía ser su madre, Videl no se doblegó fácilmente por ese simple razonamiento– _recuerda a los sujetos extraños que estuvieron en el Torneo de Cell hace siete años, ellos hacían cosas muy similares a las que hace el Gran Saiyaman. Estoy convencida que hay una conexión entre esos individuos y él._

– _Videl, insisto y te lo digo por tercera vez, saca de tu mente a ese bufón y a esos charlatanes_ –no queriendo recordar acontecimientos que aún en la actualidad no puede explicar, Mr. Satán volvió a restarle valor a los señalamientos de la joven justiciera– _tanto Cell como ese grupo de sujetos eran unos mentirosos, unos farsantes que insultaban las artes marciales usando trucos de luces y espejos…_

– _Papá, aunque no quieras admitirlo, yo sé que aquí hay algo muchísimo más grande que unos simples trucos de luces y espejos_ –retadora, como siempre lo ha sido, Videl defendió hasta el final sus sospechas– _hubieron terremotos, explosiones, huracanes y demás calamidades, creer que todo eso sólo fueron trucos baratos es…es muy ingenuo, papá._

– _¿Y qué es lo que te molesta de ese tal Gran Saiyaman?_ –sabiendo que ella no dejaría el tema, Mr. Satán le siguió la corriente esperando que acabara por silenciarse ella misma– _si tiene un nombre tan ridículo como el Gran Saiyaman, no debe ser más que un fracasado idiota._

– _En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, papá_ –admitió la chica de largas coletas negras– _su nombre y disfraz son absolutamente ridículos, pero sus poderes no lo son. Su fuerza, su velocidad, su resistencia y por supuesto, su capacidad para volar, son increíbles. Sencillamente inexplicables…_

Sin dejar de comer, el campeón sólo la oía sin prestarle un profundo interés en sus palabras.

– _Cada vez que la policía me llama él aparece de repente, siempre se entromete en mi trabajo haciéndome ver como una buena para nada_ –refunfuñó Videl, golpeando levemente la mesa con sus puños– _no lo soporto, he hecho todo a mi alcance por desenmascararlo pero cuando al fin creo que lo atrapé se escurre entre mis dedos. Quisiera explotar, gritar, pero sólo logro sentirme más y más inútil…_

¡Eso era!

¡Esa debía ser la clave, la respuesta!

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Mr. Satán se habló mentalmente: Videl renunció a las artes marciales porque se creía inferior a ese mequetrefe. Si bien no podía estar totalmente seguro de ese presentimiento, creía ciegamente en esa corazonada. El culpable, el responsable del sufrimiento e ira de su adorada hija era esa sabandija llamada: el Gran Saiyaman.

Impulsivo, Mr. Satán se puso de pie levantándose como un resorte. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía su cuota de culpabilidad. Desde que escuchó hablar de él por primera vez siempre se resistió a tomarlo en serio, tal cosa, hizo que ese enmascarado fuera creciendo en relevancia y renombre en Ciudad Satán mientras él se dedica a sus negocios y financias.

Y Videl, al tratarse de una jovencita con un carácter terco, perseverante y tenaz, naturalmente no se quedó de brazos cruzados entretanto ese supuesto superhéroe llenaba las portadas de los periódicos con sus hazañas heroicas. Por ende, Videl se enfrentó sola a ese estafador cayendo en las redes de su intrincado engaño, creyendo en sus falsas habilidades sobrehumanas.

– Esa tiene que ser, esa tiene que ser la única explicación para esto.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su hija?

Y más intrigante aún:

¿Qué podía hacer el flamante campeón mundial para desenmascarar a semejante charlatán?

Convencido completamente que ese individuo no era más que una mentira, Mr. Satán se llenaba de más y más enojo al ver cómo ese rufián, contra todo pronóstico, laceró en demasía la confianza de su primogénita llevándola al extremo de tirar a la basura años y años de firme disciplina, entrenamiento y coraje.

Decidido a tomar el rol de un verdadero padre, Mr. Satán se sirvió otro trago de brandy saboreando el líquido a su vez que pensaba en cómo debería actuar. Primeramente deberá encontrarse cara a cara con su hija para aclarar la situación, la cual, era aprovechada por la inescrupulosa prensa para vender más ejemplares.

Y con ese deseo en mente, él esperó y esperó mirando fijamente el elegante reloj de péndulo que oscilaba ante su inflexible mirada. Simultáneamente, la luz del sol que ingresaba por las amplias ventanas de su mansión iba, gradualmente, tornándose anaranjada alertando sobre la inminente llegada del atardecer para luego darle su lugar al anochecer.

Luciendo un marcado y profundo semblante serio, Mr. Satán se mantuvo quieto tal y como una estatua vigilando y esperando. Consecuentemente, y al cabo de unos minutos, el sonido de una turbina de avión sobrevolando su hogar retumbó en sus oídos sabiendo que, finalmente, Videl había regresado al salir de la escuela. No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía.

Arqueando una ceja, Mr. Satán observó por entre las cortinas como la aeronave de Videl aterrizaba con lentitud en el jardín. Frunciendo el ceño, el campeón veía como los segundos no detenían su andar y Videl aún permanecía dentro de su pequeña nave. No pudiendo resistir la intriga, Mr. Satán empezaba a considerar seriamente ir a su encuentro.

Pero, con el alba agonizando a sus espaldas, Videl puso un pie en el césped caminando con prisa hacia la residencia Satán.

– ¡Mr. Satán!–Sashimi, entrando de sorpresa en su despacho, le habló con un tono agitado y forzadamente moderado–la señorita Videl acaba de llegar, ya está aquí.

– Lo sé Sashimi, gracias. Iré enseguida a verla.

Bebiendo una última copa de licor, Mr. Satán no se demoró más y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no tuvo que caminar demasiado. Videl, con una evidente apatía, apenas comenzaba a subir por la larga escalera que adornaba la estancia. Y viéndola avanzar sin detenerse, el campeón aclaró su garganta y pronunció su nombre con fuerza:

– ¡Videl!

Frenando sus pies instantáneamente, la otrora heroína de Ciudad Satán giró sobre sus talones haciendo contacto visual con su padre. Videl, con una expresión de cansancio y pena, ni siquiera se molestó en decir ni media palabra quedándose petrificada justo donde se hallaba. Y en ese instante, acercándosele con calma y paciencia, Mr. Satán recibía el duro golpe de la realidad.

– Hija…

Sencillamente no le daba crédito a lo que veía, aquella pasión y furia que las retinas azuladas de Videl solían exhibir, ahora brillaban por su ausencia. Aquel par de zafiros yacían apagados, opacos, sin alma ni vida. Esa, no era su niña. Esa, era una sombra, una sombra de su genuina hija. Todavía en silencio, como si supiera y esperara lo que sucedía, Videl le observaba sin articular frase alguna.

– Videl…

– ¿Llegaste hoy, no es cierto? –milagrosamente, Videl le hizo una pregunta dándole la esperanza de iniciar una charla entre los dos.

– Sí Videl, regresé esta misma mañana.

– ¿Y cómo te fue?

– Bien, como siempre sin sobresaltos, aunque, las sorpresas me esperaban aquí en casa.

– Papá, no hacen falta los rodeos ni las indirectas, sé muy bien lo que quieres decirme.

– ¿En serio? –Le cuestionó colocándose a escasos metros de ella–entonces creo que podré ser sincero. Al principio cuando escuché todo lo que pasó en las últimas semanas no lo creí, pensaba que era un mal chiste, una broma de bienvenida, pero no, al leer los diarios me entero que todo es verdad.

– En ese caso, no es necesario que te explique nada, ya lo sabes todo…

– Sí, lo sé–con sequedad, Mr. Satán le comentó sin esconder su desilusión–pero, creo sospechar que esto va más allá de lo que dicen en los diarios, sé que es así.

– Tienes razón, papá. En los periódicos sólo publican chismes y habladurías, no tienen ni idea de lo que verdaderamente pasa por mi cabeza ahora mismo.

– Hija, sé que ese farsante del Gran Saiyaman te ha dado problemas desde que apareció, me lo dijiste muchísimas veces pero yo no quise escucharte, pero ahora creo comprender lo que sientes–intentando hacerla entrar en razón, el campeón cerró la brecha que los separaba hallándose frente a frente–Videl, desde niña te vi entrenar, practicar y mejorar convirtiéndote en una artista marcial de primera, y al encontrarme a pocos años de mi retiro, creo que sólo tú me puedes sustituir. Quiero verte algún día coronándote como campeona mundial…

– Papá, eso ya no me interesa…

– Escúchame, te lo pido, sólo escúchame–rogándole, Mr. Satán se afanaba en enderezar el retorcido camino donde transitaba su hija–lo que trato de decir es que eres una formidable luchadora y una hija maravillosa, no debes dejarte decaer por culpa de un mentiroso que usa artimañas y trucos para ganar fama. Tú vales mil veces más que ese rufián, no permitas que él arruine tu felicidad.

Videl, exhalando sonoramente, evidenció su frustración al volver a escuchar hablar de él.

– Ahora escúchame tú a mí, papá. Tienes razón en una cosa, el Gran Saiyaman tiene una gran cuota de culpa por todo esto, pero él no es la única razón para ello–Videl, más conversadora, trataba de escupir una pizca de esa amargura que se acumulaba en ella–no puedo pretender salvar a todo el mundo en esta ciudad, no puedo ser la solución a todos los problemas que hay aquí, y aunque quisiera serlo, está más que demostrado que el Gran Saiyaman, use o no trucos, es muchísimo mejor que yo en cada aspecto.

– Videl, te lo vuelvo a repetir…

– No papá, eso no funcionará. Que me digas cosas buenas sobre mí no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, no quiero volver a saber nada relacionado con las peleas o torneos, ya me harté que el mundo entero me vea como una especie de heroína cuando no lo soy–con frialdad, Videl se negaba a dar marchar atrás–pero hay algo más que no sabes, pero te lo voy a decir. La razón principal para alejarme de todo es que ya no puedo hacerlo, ya no tengo ni la confianza y el deseo de hacerlo…

– ¿Pero por qué Videl, por qué haces esto? –Creyendo que aquello sólo era una fase, una etapa en la adolescencia, Mr. Satán divagaba sin saber cómo reaccionar–necesito que me expliques con claridad el porqué de todo esto, necesito que me lo digas.

– Ya te lo dije, no puedo continuar. Tengo demasiada culpa por dentro, demasiada frustración y enojo–Videl, luchando para que su voz no se quebrara, asombraba a su padre al verla actuar de un modo completamente opuesto a su genuina personalidad–no puedo seguir luego de no poder hacer nada para rescatar a un amigo que casi muere por mi exceso de confianza. Siempre me creí la mejor, que no había situación que no pudiera manejar, que la suerte me sonreiría eternamente, pero al ver las consecuencias de mi incapacidad de reaccionar me convencí que nadie en esta ciudad me necesita.

Sin saber de qué estaba hablando, Mr. Satán guardó silencio esforzándose por encontrar una respuesta a lo dicho por Videl. Empero, ella se le adelantó y continuó recriminándose.

– Si el Gran Saiyaman hubiese estado en ese momento, estoy segura que él hubiera controlado sin problemas aquel predicamento. Pero él no estaba allí, la que estaba era yo y fallé, fallé–apuntándose con un dedo, Videl fue incapaz de no humedecer sus ojos mientras dibujaba una expresión de ira–entiéndeme, por favor papá, necesito alejarme de todo por algún tiempo, necesito olvidarme y arrancar esa sombra de heroísmo que han colocado sobre mí. Necesito ser alguien normal, alguien que cuya existencia sea irrelevante.

– Videl, oírte me destroza por dentro–contagiándose del silente y suave llanto de Videl, él también se llenó de angustia sabiendo que las montañas de dinero en su haber no resolverían nada–sé que he sido un padre ausente, que desde hace mucho tiempo te descuidé, te dejé sola mientras le daba más importancia a mi carrera. Sé que no es excusa, pero lo hice porque pensaba que hacía lo correcto para los dos, pero ahora veo que erré, me equivoqué.

– Papá…

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar esto? –Le indagó teniendo la zozobra de querer reparar años de errores y descuidos– ¿qué puedo hacer para vuelvas a ser la que eras antes?

– Nada, no hay nada que ni tú ni nadie pueda hacer. Lo único que quiero es tiempo, sólo eso–volviendo a subir por las escaleras, Videl dio un último vistazo a su padre que permanecía inmóvil al pie de la escalinata–no me presiones por favor, sólo déjame continuar con mi vida en paz…

Callado, afligido y angustiado, Mr. Satán no evitó que Videl se marchara encerrándose en su habitación sin decir nada más. Y allí, mirando el vacío ante él, el campeón cambió su rostro entristecido por uno desbordante de rabia y rencor. Apretando los puños, y maldiciendo mentalmente, nuevamente él volvía a señalar al autor de todo esto: el Gran Saiyaman.

Sencillamente le resultaba increíble como ese granuja había destrozado su tesoro más valioso, y con ello, destruyendo la felicidad de su familia. Inundándose de un copioso odio, Mr. Satán se juraba a sí mismo que él no se saldría con la suya. Él pagaría, pagaría muy caro haberle desmoronado los sueños e ilusiones a Videl. Fuese del modo que fuese, él pagaría.

El campeón utilizaría todos los recursos a su alcance, fueran honorables o no. No dudaría en cazar y destrozar él mismo a ese payaso infeliz. El cual, lamentaría el día en que creyó que sería una fantástica idea meterse con su niña. Curiosamente, y sin que Mr. Satán lo imaginase, un segundo hombre cuya influenza iba fortaleciéndose en Videl, pensaba exactamente igual que él.

Videl, para ambos, representaba el anhelo más grande existente en sus corazones. Y al mirarla sumergida en el gris, juraron por el amor que le tenían que eso no se quedaría así. Shapner y Mr. Satán, enfocando sus resentimientos en un único individuo, gritaban enfurecidos exigiendo que se le devolviera el espíritu que le fue robado a Videl.

Un padre abatido y un joven enamorado, terminarían, irremediablemente, cruzándose uno con el otro tarde o temprano.

* * *

Al parecer, y para su infortunio, la culpa iba agrandándose en su interior como si se tratase de una gigantesca bola de nieve que no dejaba de crecer. Habiendo llegado a casa hacía unos minutos, un mudo y aturdido Gohan se enrumbó a su habitación sin detenerse para saludar ni charlar. Sentado en su cama, él apoyaba su mentón en sus manos rogando que las cosas no empeoran más.

Aún así, intuía lo contrario.

Había dado su palabra, se juró a él mismo no volver a entrometerse con Videl jamás. Pero, siendo la tentación insoportable, terminó rompiendo su propia promesa acercándose de nuevo a ella espiándola sin que Videl lo supiera. Sí, así es, volvió a acercarse a ella escuchando una conversación que se suponía que era privada y que no lo incluía a él.

Sin embargo, para Gohan, ese detalle era debatible. Sí lo incluía, por supuesto que lo incluía, si fueron sus acciones las que desencadenaron todo este ciclón de desgracias que absorbieron a Videl, Shapner y a él, entonces sí lo incluía. Y al pensar en el rubio, Gohan traía a su memoria las palabras que Ireza y Videl intercambiaron en la azotea de la escuela.

Fingiendo estar concentrado sólo en lo suyo, Gohan guardaba sus libros en su mochila, a su vez, que miraba de soslayo al par de chicas las cuales se comunicaban con solamente verse. Muy apresurada, Videl fue la primera en salir del salón, segundos más tarde, Ireza salió disparada detrás de ella como si el demonio quisiese robarle su alma.

Hasta ese punto, Gohan aún conservaba su juramento de no interponerse más en el camino de Videl. Y con eso en mente, Gohan se dirigió a la terraza de la preparatoria como solía hacerlo para irse volando. No obstante, encontrándose a milímetros de girar el pomo de la puerta y emprender el vuelo, el hermano de Goten descubrió que no estaba solo como le hubiese encantado.

Ellas, Videl e Ireza, se hallaban allí, platicando.

– _Todo, quiero saberlo todo_ –escuchando a Ireza con claridad, Gohan se disponía a dar marcha a atrás para marcharse y tomar otra ruta– _me conoces, sabes que soy muy habladora, pero cualquier cosa que me digas no se la contaré a nadie._

Si bien se encontraba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para retirarse, fue la voz de Videl la responsable de petrificarlo en su sitio:

– _Está bien_ –suspirando sonoramente, Videl soltó aquello que la carcomía por dentro y que dejó sin habla a Ireza– _Shapner y yo nos besamos._

– _¡Qué!_ –Exaltada y asombrada por esa revelación, Ireza exclamó sin medir su tono– _¡Videl, no quiero bromas!_

No sabía ni entendía por qué, pero a Gohan tal elemento le hizo fruncir el ceño teniendo la intuición que aquello, aunque sonara descabellado, era un eslabón más en la larga cadena de tragedias que su álter ego desató en las vidas de Shapner, Videl y en la suya.

– _¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?_ –con un sarcasmo muy evidente, Videl le preguntó con enfado.

– _No puedo creerlo, no lo creo_ –Ireza replicó apresurada– _yo no me esperaba una confesión así._

– _Pues bien, ya lo sabes_ –comentándole con algo de pena, Videl reafirmó lo anteriormente dicho– _Shapner y yo nos besamos en el hospital._

Enfocando todos sus sentidos a la plática de ambas, Gohan escuchó de propia boca de Videl acontecimientos que él presentía y otros que sencillamente ni imaginaba. Videl, sin percatarse, le narró a Gohan como el comportamiento de Shapner se tornó más extraño de lo normal, llegando a tal grado, de actuar totalmente opuesto a como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Tal cosa, con antelación, ya era bien sabida por Gohan. Shapner, al oírlo hablar del Gran Saiyaman en su visita al hospital, explotó en furia dejándole más que claro su odio por el superhéroe. Aún así, el relato de Videl también le mostró a Gohan que la conducta de Shapner tomó un rumbo más beligerante, y sobre todo, transformándose en una obsesión todavía más posesiva hacia Videl.

Quien, milagrosa y extrañamente, daba la impresión de tolerarla, inclusive, de permitirla. Queriendo comprender la razón de tal suceso, Gohan siguió vigilándolas. Por ello, ya no conformándose con únicamente oír, Gohan abrió levemente la puerta viéndolas por una diminuta abertura. Ireza y Videl, una junto a la otra, charlaban mientras miraban el paisaje urbano.

– _¿Y qué pasó luego?_ –Tomando por sorpresa a Gohan, Ireza se dio la vuelta mirando a sus espaldas de reojo; sin embargo, al no notar su presencia, se giró de regreso hacia Videl para reiterar su pregunta– _¿qué pasó después?_

Para disgusto de Gohan, el diálogo de las dos chicas se estancó en el tema de Videl y Shapner besándose. Además de parecerle una visión algo incómoda, Gohan se esforzaba por ignorar ese tópico no queriendo saber nada más de él. Afortunadamente, Videl le dio un vuelco a todo aquello terminando de rellenar un vacío que Gohan no lograba explicar desde hacía dos semanas.

– _¿Ahora lo ves?_ –Videl, mirándola con suspicacia, no dejó de desahogar sus molestias– _por eso mismo era que me alejé de todos, necesitaba espacio para pensar, para meditar. Sabía que si de la noche a la mañana todos me vieran junto a Shapner, nadie dejaría de hacerme preguntas y de darme miradas entrometidas._

– _Bueno Videl, a ti y a Shapner les tengo un gran aprecio, ustedes dos lo saben muy bien_ –Ireza, dando por finalizado el coloquio, le devolvió la mirada seria– _hagan lo que hagan los dos, no pienso ponerles obstáculos pero sólo quiero darte un consejo: si desde el principio te das cuenta que ustedes dos no funcionan juntos, mejor no sigan más. Cuando no hay verdadero amor entre dos personas, únicamente se hacen daño entre sí._

Viendo como tomaban sus cosas para marcharse, Gohan empleó su velocidad para desaparecerse de allí en el instante exacto en que ellas cruzaban la entrada iniciando su caminaba hacia sus hogares. Escondido y flotando en el techo, Gohan resopló aliviado cuando ninguna de sus compañeras de salón inclinó sus cabezas hacia arriba. De haberlo hecho, lo habrían descubierto.

Sintiendo sus ki ya suficientemente lejos de él, Gohan tuvo la confianza de transformarse en el Gran Saiyaman para volar como un cohete en dirección a las montañas Paoz. Y desde ese momento hasta la actualidad, los reproches le acosaban nuevamente queriendo retroceder el tiempo y evitar que su otro yo naciera para arruinar su existencia.

Y a pesar de que sabía que eso era posible, usar magia para solventar sus problemas no era correcto. Ya que eso, simplemente, significaría que prefería huir de ellos en lugar de confrontarlos.

– ¿Por qué siento que las cosas van empeorar todavía más? –lanzando una pregunta al aire, Son Gohan se hablaba a sí mismo con el deseo de escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera el odioso silencio que lo envolvía.

La respuesta a esa interrogante le era más que obvia, la podía adivinar sin temor a equivocarse. Aquello era más que una mera corazonada o un simple presagio: él tendría que enfrentarse no sólo sus remordimientos, sino además, a la creciente rabia de Shapner. Y con el rostro del rubio manifestándose en sus pensamientos, le fue imposible no imaginarlo parado al lado de Videl.

Mirándolo con una expresión de ira, un espectral Shapner no despegaba sus ojos de él. Gohan sabía a la perfección que no había nada que Shapner pudiera hacer para lastimarlo físicamente, aún así, y sin ponerle un dedo encima, la desdicha sufrida por el rubio se convirtió en una herida que caló profundamente en Gohan.

Dicha herida, sumada a las frías retinas de Videl cargadas de rencor, se volvía más que insoportable. No obstante, Gohan no podía evitar mirar con desconfianza a Shapner. Su cambio de actitud levantaba preocupación en el semisaiyajin, volcando su interés hacia Videl. Por ende, Gohan luchaba por comprender dónde encajaba ella en sus sospechas hacia él.

Y justo allí, Ireza, alimentando su paranoia, se manifestó en sus recuerdos reiterando sus palabras:

– _Cuando no hay verdadero amor entre dos personas, únicamente se hacen daño entre sí._

¿Acaso era posible esa idea?

¿Acaso su disparata mente sólo jugaba con él?

Por muy improbable que pareciera Gohan empezaba a temer que Shapner, en su afán por verse las caras con él, usaría a Videl como una especie de señuelo sólo para llamar su atención, e inclusive, más vilmente, utilizarla a ella como una herramienta en su contra. En un principio Gohan descartó tal cosa, esa posibilidad era impía y ajena al modo de ser y pensar de Shapner.

Sin embargo, al evocar el desbordante desprecio del rubio hacia el Gran Saiyaman, aunado a su desmedida y repentina cercanía a Videl, Gohan creía que esos dos indicios tenían el peso necesario como para sustentar tal intuición. Pero más que ser unos meros indicios, eran un par de sombras impregnadas de dudas que, podrían o no, llevarlo a alguna parte.

– Me estoy volviendo loco…

Tal exclamación resultaba irónica. Videl, incontables veces, murmuró esa misma frase al querer unir las piezas del rompecabezas que el Gran Saiyaman dejaba tiradas detrás de sí. Ahora era el turno de Gohan para estar atrapado en un laberinto interminable, ignorando por completo qué camino debería tomar para al fin salir de esa oscuridad llena de incógnitas y escasa en soluciones.

El destino, sin que Gohan lo imaginara, le daba a probar una cucharada de aquel néctar que Videl comió por meses. Y con ese sabor agridulce en su paladar, Gohan buscó su reloj acariciándolo con sus manos al verlo con resignación. Gohan siempre se consideró como alguien leal a sus promesas; pero, habiendo roto su juramento de no acercarse a Videl, ya no existía excusa que se lo impidiera.

Sí, aún se sentía responsable de los flagelos que Videl y Shapner padecieron; pese a eso, el primogénito de Goku, al ver que un inminente choque de fuerzas se avecinaba, recurría a su álter ego para reducir todo el daño colateral que pudiera. Huir y alejarse no fueron ni serían la solución, así pues, Gohan aceptaba que si debía caer lo haría si Videl, verdaderamente, así lo quería.

– Yo provoqué todo esto, y sólo yo lo puedo arreglar…

Y con la imagen de una Videl sollozante, sufrida y rabiosa a raíz de sus actos, él, aunque ella lo odiase, la cuidaría de quién fuere, incluso, de sí misma.

* * *

Por más que lo intentó, estaba demasiado emocionado como para dormirse. Ya había dormido suficiente, lo hizo los últimos años sin darse cuenta de ello. Y ahora, encontrándose en su propia casa, en su propia habitación y en su propia cama, Shapner contaba cada segundo esperando que el amanecer tocara a su puerta.

Varias horas atrás, al plantar en un pie en su recámara luego de estar dos semanas en el hospital, el rubio trajo a su mente todas aquellas fantasías y sueños que vivía en secreto dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Frente a sus compañeros de salón, Shapner siempre exhibía un aura de arrogancia pretendiendo lucir una imagen sólida como una roca.

Pero, en su interior, y al estar en soledad, él se refugiaba en sus anhelos para llenar el vacío que su amor no correspondido iba cavando en su corazón. No obstante, aquella época de fingir y de llorar sus penas a escondidas se acabó. Con cierto humor sarcástico, se evocó a él mismo parado adelante de su espejo hablándole a una Videl imaginaria mientras se peinaba y arreglaba.

Y justo en ese momento, pero al otro lado de la ciudad, los papeles se volteaban siendo Videl quien pensaba qué decirle a Shapner al tenerlo ante ella otra vez. Sabía mejor que nadie que un millar de ojos se posarían sobre ella al hacer el más mínimo movimiento hacia él, y con eso, los cuchicheos y rumores resonarían a su alrededor juzgándola sin importarles sus sentires.

No pudiendo dormir, Videl miraba el techo borrando cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su cabeza. Y Shapner, nuevamente, sin estar presente a su lado, volvía a funcionar como un sedante mandando al demonio las opiniones de los demás. Con sus pesares y culpas anestesiados por el recuerdo de aquel beso incorrecto, Videl se llenó de paz.

De una falsa paz que la adormeció.

Y el amanecer, tomándola por sorpresa, se presentó frente a ella diciéndole que el tiempo de eludir se agotó. Todavía sin saber cómo actuar al llegar a la escuela, Videl tomó una ducha rápida y se preparó para partir. Vestida, peinada y con su mochila colgando en su espalda, Videl salió de su cuarto caminando apurada descendiendo por las escaleras de la mansión.

– ¡Videl!

Pese a su prisa, y exactamente igual que ayer, la voz de su padre la detuvo en el escalón final haciéndola voltearse hacia él.

– Papá…

– Buenos días, hija–serio pero no malhumorado, el campeón se veía dispuesto a comenzar el día desde primera hora–anoche no bajaste a cenar, pensé en irte a buscar pero consideré que tal vez era más correcto dejarte sola como me lo pediste.

– Sí, gracias–queriendo irse, Videl dio tres timoratos pasos hacia la salida–debo irme ya papá, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela.

– Aún es muy temprano, Videl–su padre, tranquilamente, la frenó al comprobar la hora–además, no has desayunado. Ya le ordené al cocinero que te prepare algo de desayunar.

Videl, con rapidez, buscaba cualquier excusa, el más mínimo pretexto para retirarse de ahí; pese a eso, su padre, dialogándole con suavidad, terminó por convencerla:

– Anda hija, ven, desayunemos juntos, hace mucho que no charlamos en la mesa.

Habiendo pasado tanto desde la última vez que él se comportó como un verdadero padre con ella, para Videl verlo actuar de dicha manera le resultaba tan extraño y fuera de lugar. Pero Videl, motivada por la nostalgia de un ayer más simple y menos glamoroso, se dejó ablandar por su oferta y terminó cediendo al asentir afirmativamente.

Contento, teniendo la primera verdadera alegría desde su regreso, Mr. Satán no resistió el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, guiándola al comedor donde un par de sillas vacías los esperaban. Tomando asiento, uno frente al otro, esperaron a que los lacayos les sirvieran sus platillos empezando a comer al tener ante ellos sus respectivos platos.

– Me encantan los huevos con tocino–Mr. Satán, queriendo romper el hielo, le comentó a una callada Videl quien masticaba despacio una rebanada de pan tostado–recuerdo que antes le pedía a tu madre que me preparara el mismo desayuno todos los días. Dios santo, cómo la echo de menos…

– Yo también, sigo sin acostumbrarme a su ausencia–Videl, por fin diciendo algo, le dio un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de naranja–creo que muchas cosas serían diferentes si ella pudiera estar aquí con nosotros…

– Sí, pienso lo mismo.

Mirándola, no quitándole la vista de encima, Mr. Satán veía a su niña sintiendo tantísima culpa. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado el paso de los años. Aquella Videl pequeña que adoraba pasear sentada en sus hombros desapareció para no volver jamás. Tal cosa era normal, las personas crecían y maduraban, pero lo que le provocaba más dolor era no haber estado allí para verla crecer.

Su niña, su eterna niña se transformó en toda una señorita, una hermosa señorita idéntica a su difunta esposa cuando ambos se conocieron en su ya distante juventud. Y cuando menos se percate aparecerá un hombre que se la arrebatará sin que pueda evitarlo, se la llevará lejos de sus manos, se la llevará a otro techo, a un techo que no era el suyo.

Y él, solo, anciano, viviendo en una jaula de oro puro, pasará el resto de su existencia extrañándola. Sin embargo, Mr. Satán creía que las cosas no tenían por qué terminar así. Si enmendaba sus miles de equivocaciones, sus innumerables fallas, le aseguraría una genuina felicidad a Videl, a él e inclusive, a sus futuros nietos y descendientes.

Pero antes de pensar en un posible porvenir, primero debía corregir su presente.

– Videl–retomando la conversación, Mr. Satán se disponía a tocar un tema sensible con la mayor de las delicadezas–anoche mencionaste algo de que un amigo tuyo casi muere porque no pudiste ayudarlo, cuando dijiste eso no supe qué decirte porque sinceramente no sabía a qué te referías, así que, quería preguntarte si podrías explicarme qué fue lo que pasó.

Dejando la cuchara que usaba sobre su plato vacío, Videl agachó el rostro entretanto delineaba una mueca indescriptible en sus facciones.

– Me doy cuenta con facilidad que es algo que no te trae buenos recuerdos, pero de verdad hija, deseo y necesito comprender muchas cosas que pasaron mientras no estaba–esforzándose, el campeón sonaba lo más dócil y diplomático que podía, dejando en el olvido su voz autoritaria y exigente–Videl, te lo ruego, explícame, quiero entender.

– De acuerdo–resignada, Videl empezó a juguetear con sus manos al subirlas a la mesa–te lo voy a contar muy resumidamente, pero por favor papá, no insistas en querer hacer algo. Ya no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.

– Está bien, hija. Te escucho, cuéntame qué pasó.

– Hace unas semanas atrás, la policía me llamó pidiéndome ayuda como siempre pasaba–Videl, con lentitud, le iba narrando–una banda de asaltantes estaban robando en un club nocturno, se oía fácil, ya había solucionado problemas más complejos antes así que eso no me pareció la gran cosa.

– Ya veo, continúa.

– Era un sábado por la noche, me di prisa para llegar a tiempo cruzando los dedos para no toparme con el Gran Saiyaman, ese entrometido se había estado interponiendo en mi trabajo y ya me tenía harta–reflejando una pizca de su viejo yo, Videl le habló con un sutil enfado–cuando llegué y vi que él no estaba allí me alegré mucho, así que no me demoré y entré en el lugar.

Mr. Satán, poniéndole muchísima atención, fue memorizando toda su historia sin olvidarse de ni un sólo detalle.

– Eran un grupo patético, puros fracasados que pensaban que al estar armados eran invencibles. No me costó nada desarmar y neutralizar a los primeros, parecía ser otra noche de rutina–recordando muy bien lo que sucedía más tarde, Videl se hundió en su silla–luego me di cuenta que un compañero de la escuela, Shapner, estaba allí entre la multitud.

– ¿Él es el amigo que dijiste que casi muere?

– Sí papá, es él–le contestó francamente–en ese instante bajé la guardia, me confié, creí que ya tenía todo bajo control cuando sucedió…

– _¡Videl, agáchate!_

– Uno de los tipos iba a dispararme por la espalda, me hubiera matado fácilmente de haberme dado, pero…pero Shapner se interpuso y me cubrió recibiendo el disparo por mí–sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, Videl luchaba por no desmoronarse–me quedé quieta sin hacer nada, me quedé allí parada sin mover ni un dedo. Todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo para pensar, fue demasiado rápido, y cuando recuperé la noción de lo que sucedía, Shapner estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre e inconsciente.

– _¡Shapner!_

– Videl, hija, por lo que escucho lo sucedido fue un accidente. No veo que tengas responsabilidad en nada…

– ¡No sigas papá, no sigas! –Ya con varias delgadas lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, la otrora heroína mostró su lado más humano y frágil–desde ese día todos me han dicho la misma patraña, la misma excusa barata para que olvide lo que pasó, pero yo sé que sí fue mi culpa.

Mr. Satán intentó hablarle, pero ella se le adelantó:

– Luego de pensarlo comprendí que si el Gran Saiyaman hubiera intervenido, las cosas habrían terminado diferente, muy diferente.

– ¿De verdad crees eso, Videl? –Cuestionándole, el campeón intentaba hacerla pensar para que reflexionara de un modo menos drástico e impetuoso– ¿de verdad piensas que si ese tipo hubiera estado allí no habría pasado lo que pasó?

– Claro que sí, por supuesto que sí–Videl le reafirmó tajante–él habría reaccionado en un segundo, hubiera salvado el día como siempre lo hace. Y más importante aún, nadie hubiese salido herido.

– ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu amigo, ya está mejor?

– Sí, él no está grave, sólo tiene un hombro lastimado por el disparo pero está bien…

– Ya veo, quizás si pudieras hablar con él, podrías…

– Ya lo hice papá, ya lo hice–no queriendo comentarle la demostración de afecto que Shapner le obsequió, Videl decidió omitir ese detalle, por el momento–lo visité en el hospital, hablamos de lo que pasó. Él me dijo lo mismo que me han dicho un millón de veces pero sigo pensando igual, sigo pensando que pude haber hecho más, que pude haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. Pero no puedo regresar el tiempo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Me equivoqué y esa equivocación me perseguirá el resto de mi vida.

– Hija, déjame decirte algo–apurándose, él deseaba retomar la palabra sin que Videl se le adelantase–además de tu apariencia, te pareces muchísimo a tu madre en el carácter. Y como ella, en ocasiones, tomas decisiones muy extremas. Aún eres muy joven, hija, muy joven como para que ya tengas remordimientos atormentándote. Todo eso pasará, pasará y lo superarás, aunque me digas que no, así será. Te lo aseguro no porque sea tu padre, sino, porque ya estoy viejo y he pasado por lo mismo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Videl…

– Y hablando de tiempo, ya tengo que irme a la escuela…

Agotándose el diálogo para Videl, la antigua heroína se irguió ansiosa por irse de una vez.

– Cierto, pero ven conmigo, yo te acompañaré a la escuela–poniéndose de pie, Mr. Satán estaba decidido en recuperar cada segundo perdido junto a ella–trae tu mochila, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Videl tenía una vaga idea de lo que su padre pretendía; pese a saberlo, no puso ningún obstáculo en su camino. Sabía que él sentía culpa, lo sabía, lo sabía porque era la misma sensación de culpabilidad que ella venía cargando desde hacía semanas. Por otro lado, habiéndose acostumbrado a construirse ella sola su propio sendero, no asimilaba tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

Fue un viaje cargado de una superficial y silenciosa calma. Y mientras avanzaban con lentitud en las atestadas autopistas de Ciudad Satán, Videl miraba al cielo a través la ventanilla de la limusina deseando volar. Amaba volar, lo amaba. Ninguna otra cosa le provocaba tanta libertad como estar en el aire, allí, arriba de todo y todos, era libre de tomar cualquier ruta o rumbo.

No obstante, al desear encumbrarse entre las nubes, para su desgracia, eso lo trajo a él a sus pensamientos. Verlo flotar y emprender el vuelo sin la ayuda de una máquina la intrigó por meses, en un comienzo creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de truco o ilusión óptica, pero no, no le tardó mucho en convencerse que aquello, a pesar de lo inverosímil que se veía, era real. Muy real.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo demonios lo hace?

¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?

¡Ya basta!

Agachando la mirada a sus pies, Videl se gritó internamente ordenándose a ella misma detenerse. Fuese cual fuese el método que empleaba para lograrlo, ya no era de su interés averiguarlo. Y si bien a una parte de ella no le gustaba del todo, no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a su placebo, a su sedante, a su anestesia: Shapner.

– _Videl…_

– _¿Sí?_

– _Te amo…_

Allí estaba de nuevo, repitiéndose mentalmente aquel corto pero ineludible instante. Un maldito y bendito instante que, milagrosamente, siempre venía a su rescate enviando al más ardiente infierno al superhéroe y a su insoportable perfección. Sin embargo, al deshacerse de un problema, su aparente cura le traía otro.

Un problema de larga cabellera rubia.

– Ya llegamos, te deseo un buen día, hija–viendo a Videl abrir la puerta para bajarse del vehículo, Mr. Satán la sujetó levemente de su muñeca izquierda haciendo que ella le mirase–te estaré esperando en casa, si quieres que conversemos sobre lo que sea lo haremos con gusto.

– Gracias papá, nos vemos luego…

Mr. Satán, viéndola alejarse cada vez más, permaneció ahí sin moverse uniendo las nuevas piezas del rompecabezas que su hija le dio. Gradualmente iba observando todo el panorama, y con cada vistazo que le daba, se convencía todavía más: el Gran Saiyaman, él y sus trucos baratos, eran el artífice de toda esta calamidad.

– Vamos, regresemos a casa.

Con su chofer obedeciendo su orden, Mr. Satán buscaba desesperado la solución que remediara la crisis que el enmascarado creó. Tal vez no era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, como solía presumir, pero siendo un padre dolido comprendía perfectamente que nadie era invencible. Ese rufián vestido de payaso debía tener una debilidad, algo que mostrara lo que es en realidad:

Un fraude y un impostor…

– Debe haber alguien que me pueda ayudar, debe haber alguien…

Entrando en su salón, a su vez que el campeón meditaba, Videl no se detuvo a responder los saludos de buenos días que recibía completamente indiferente de sus alrededores. Tal actitud no generó sorpresas, al contrario, ya era usual verla actuando de esa manera. Ireza, acomodándose a su derecha, únicamente le miraba sin tener la más mínima idea de qué decirle.

Gohan, segundos más tarde, hizo acto de presencia notando sin demoras los semblantes apagados del dúo de chicas. Saludándolas lo más normal que pudo fingir, solamente Ireza le respondió el gesto con una gota de alegría. Videl, en contraste, apenas si asintió aún sumergida en la inesperada charla que tuvo con su papá.

Dudoso, Gohan se giró hacia ellas con el pretexto de hablarles sobre lo que fuera. Pero, súbitamente, un fuerte murmullo se apoderó de los pasillos en las afueras de su aula. Ireza, muy intrigada por tanto ruido, se levantó de su silla caminando hacia la puerta queriendo saber qué pasaba. Gohan, sintiendo un ki muy familiar acercándose, de inmediato supo lo qué sucedía.

– ¡Shapner!

Escuchando el grito ensordecedor de Ireza, no fueron necesarios más preámbulos para aquel reencuentro que, superficialmente, daba la impresión de ser amigable, sincero y reconfortante para los allí reunidos. Aunque, aquello, fue totalmente lo apuesto para Gohan y Videl. Y como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos el uno al otro, ambos exhalaron con preocupación al unísono.

– Hola a todo el mundo…

Ver a Shapner entrando con una enorme sonrisa adornándole los labios, provocó que tanto Gohan como Videl vieran sus conjeturas y temores cristalizarse. Les gustara o no, los tres, por igual, saldrían heridos al terminar. Y este, dolorosamente, era tan sólo el comienzo.

 **Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer otro de mis capítulos. Bueno, esta vez seré breve en mis comentarios finales para no repetir lo que ya he dicho en los anteriores. Ya el fic está entrado en su etapa media, y va poco a poco madurando y adentrándose más en el conflicto que los episodios pasados fueron sugiriendo a medida que los hechos fueron dándose.

Sé que a muchos la idea de un hipotético romance entre Shapner y Videl les hará fruncir el ceño con sólo imaginarlo, lo sé, a mí me pasa, pero con ese detalle quiero no sólo darle protagonismo al personaje de Shapner, sino también, sacar lo peor de Videl y mostrar que ella es un ser humano que se puede equivocar y tomar pésimas decisiones. Y sobre todo, volver a levantarse.

Confío que eso no les haga detestar el fic, espero que le den una oportunidad y así ver lo que trato de mostrar. Ya para acabar, les doy mi gratitud a Vanessa neko chan, HnW, Ferunando, Majo24, Giu Giu Salamander y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 9**

Había estado tan ansioso que no recordaba cuándo finalmente se quedó dormido; pese a eso, ahora que sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el incesante zumbido del despertador, Shapner miraba el techo de su habitación dibujando una larga y profunda sonrisa que adornó su rostro. Y sintiendo como la ansiedad por volver a verla se apoderaba de él, el rubio saltó de su cama en un santiamén.

Con su hombro aún sanando, Shapner ya iba acostumbrándose a vivir su vida valiéndose de utilizar sólo un brazo. Y si bien las cosas se le dificultaban, su estado de ánimo no se vio mermado y en cuestión de unos minutos se duchó, se vistió y se peinó dispuesto a continuar con su rutina normal justo donde la dejó semanas atrás, antes de recibir el disparo que lo cambió para siempre.

Dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, Shapner abrió la puerta y dio el primero de muchos pasos que lo llevarían, consecuentemente, hasta estar cara a cara con Videl al reencontrarse. Mientras descendía por la escalera, Shapner fantaseaba con la idea de cuando llegue al salón de clases se dirigiría directo hacia ella y la besaría sin importarle lo que nadie pensara o dijera al verlos.

Sin embargo, aquello lo hubiese hecho el Shapner de antaño, un Shapner que ya no existía.

– ¿Hijo, ya te vas a la escuela? –su padre, idéntico a él físicamente, se le acercó al verlo listo para marcharse.

– Sí papá, ya me voy.

– Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa unos días más para que descanses, apenas ayer saliste del hospital no es necesario que vuelvas tan pronto a clases–su papá, preocupándose por su bienestar, le dio una sugerencia que cualquier otro chico hubiera aceptado en menos de un parpadeo.

– Me parece que es lo más apropiado–su madre, apareciendo proveniente de la cocina, también se preocupaba por el inesperado entusiasmo de su hijo por regresar a la preparatoria con tanta rapidez–además, la herida en tu hombro está sanando muy bien, mejor quédate en casa por una semana más antes de volver a la escuela.

Aquello no sonaba mal, nada mal. Podría quedarse en su cuarto viendo televisión todo el día, olvidándose de estudiar y de hacer tareas escolares. Comería cuánta comida chatarra quisiese mientras se reclinaba cómodamente en su tibia cama, entre otras posibilidades. No obstante, tales placeres, no eran capaces de llenar una necesidad que con ansias apetecía satisfacer.

Una necesidad adornada con ojos azules y cabellos negros.

– Suena genial pero de verdad quiero volver hoy a la escuela, ya pasé muchos días en cama y si me quedo un segundo más acostado me volveré loco–ocultando el verdadero motivo que lo empujaba a retornar a la preparatoria, Shapner caminó hasta la puerta de su casa abriéndola y preparándose para emprender la marcha–además, falta muy poco para que termine el año escolar y llegue la graduación, no quisiera pasar en casa mis últimos meses de escuela.

Sus padres, asombrados por el fervor y positivismo que su hijo transmitía, meramente guardaron silencio observando como Shapner se despedía de ellos con un ademán para posteriormente retirarse. Ambos, por igual, sabían que el Shapner que salió del hospital no era el mismo que solía ser, y por más que lo pensaban, no se imaginaban que el motivo de aquello era una chica.

Y precisamente, pensando en ella, Shapner aumentaba la velocidad de su caminata imaginando cómo reaccionaría Videl al verle; asimismo, meditaba qué hacer cuando por fin tuvieran un poco de privacidad lejos de los curiosos. Habiendo tanto que decirle a Videl, Shapner no sabía por dónde empezar, por ende, confiaba que su corazón lo guiara llegado el momento.

Deteniéndose, abruptamente, fue el corazón de Shapner quien le ordenó frenar su avance al percatarse de un hecho que hacía mucho no recordaba: fue en esa esquina, en la que estaba atravesando en ese instante, donde se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Videl. Sentimiento que, pese a los miles de rechazos, no decayó viéndose recompensada su perseverancia.

– Ya perdí demasiado tiempo, no quiero perder más…

Reanudando su viaje, Shapner se evocó a sí mismo en su niñez corriendo a toda prisa deseoso de alcanzar a Videl. Ella, en su afán por irse rápidamente, no se percató que dejó olvidada una de sus libretas. Y al lograr alcanzarla, el fugaz roce de manos que se produjo al entregarle su cuaderno, lo marcó con fuego tanto en su piel como en su alma.

Dejando los recuerdos a un lado, Shapner entró por la entrada de la preparatoria suspirando con nostalgia al verse nuevamente en aquel sitio. Tal cosa le parecía divertida, nunca le dio mucha importancia a los detalles que conformaban su entorno colegial, pero al sentirse envuelto por el ambiente que le daba la bienvenida, Shapner sonrió jovial apresurándose en llegar a su aula.

– ¿Es Shapner?

– ¡Sí, es él!

Aunque deseaba apurarse sin ser interrumpido, su cara fue reconocida instantáneamente generando una avalancha humana que lo rodeó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tal efecto era natural, después de todo, él era una celebridad deportiva y juvenil gracias a sus logros en el boxeo. Y aunado a eso, su reputación subió otro escalón al difundirse lo ocurrido en aquel bar.

Lo que era un pasillo tranquilo y con algunos cuantos estudiantes, se transformó, repentinamente, en un corredor repleto de adolescentes que le pedían que les contara con detalles cómo fue que lo lastimaron. Pero Shapner, totalmente decidido, no se detuvo por nada del mundo ni siquiera por el millar de chicas que se le acercaban con una evidente coquetería.

– ¡Shapner!

Y de entre las incontables voces que pronunciaban su nombre, una voz en particular resonó en sus oídos con una fuerza tan abrumadora que opacó las demás. Ireza, con una enorme incredulidad, se le aproximó experimentando una impetuosa mezcla de emociones que se veía reflejaba en su sonriente y sollozante semblante.

Shapner, enmudecido, no necesitó ni una palabra para responderle, solamente con rodearla en un abrazo los dos se transmitieron el uno al otro sus sentires. Conociéndose desde la infancia, ambos no sólo compartían el mismo color de cabello, sino también, una profunda y sincera amistad que superó la dura prueba que el destino les lanzó.

– No creí que vendrías hoy, pensaba que volverías en unos días más–Ireza, con sus ojos llorosos, le comentó al ver su brazo aún vendado y sostenido por un cabestrillo.

– Mis papás me dijeron lo mismo, pero quería volver cuanto antes; además, deseaba ver a…

– A Videl, lo sé, lo sé–si bien la rubia sabía los pormenores del incidente entre él y Videl en el hospital, prefirió no tocar el tema directamente, por ahora–ven, vamos al salón, nadie se imagina que estás aquí.

Siguiendo a Ireza, Shapner avanzó unos cuantos metros llegando finalmente hasta su vieja aula. La gran mayoría reaccionó con asombro al verlo allí parado, y regalándoles una gigantesca sonrisa, el rubio no se demoró ni un pestañeo en encontrarla. Y pese a no decirse nada todavía, para Videl y Shapner fue más que suficiente para comprender que el principio del fin acababa de comenzar.

– Hola a todo el mundo…

Saludando a sus compañeros, Shapner les agradeció los buenos deseos que muchos le brindaban al acercarse a su asiento. Entre tanto, una callada Videl luchaba por mantener su vista en la madera de su pupitre al no querer intercambiar miradas con él aún. Gohan, por su parte, se conservaba ecuánime y sorpresivamente más serio de lo habitual.

– Qué bueno verte por aquí–Ángela, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, no perdió su peculiar estilo coqueto–aunque no me esperaba que regresaras tan pronto.

– Hola Ángela–sonriéndole a la pelirroja, Shapner se carcajeó espontáneamente–si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me dicen eso, ya sería millonario. A mí también me alegra tanto poder volver a retomar las cosas donde las dejé–Shapner, ocultando muy bien su desesperación por acercarse a la pelinegra, les daba las gracias a todos mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Girando sobre sus talones, Shapner se encaminó a la fila de sillas donde normalmente se sentaban Gohan, Videl, Ireza y él. Y hallándose a muy poco de llegar, Gohan se levantó como un resorte viendo directamente al rubio, el cual, se fijó en ello y le regresó el gesto. Gohan, parándose ante él, extendió su mano ofreciéndosela en señal de saludo.

– ¡Pero miren quién está aquí, Gohan el genio sabelotodo! –Bromeando con él como acostumbraba hacerlo, el rubio aceptó el apretón de manos–espero que en mi ausencia tus calificaciones no hayan bajado.

– Me alegro mucho por verte de nuevo, Shapner–con un tono de voz moderadamente impregnado de seriedad, Gohan hizo caso omiso a sus bromas enfocándose únicamente en él–espero que te recuperes totalmente muy pronto.

– No te angusties, dentro de poco volveré a ser como era antes, ya lo verás–separando sus manos, el rubio miró de soslayo a Videl corrigiendo en el acto lo anteriormente dicho–bueno, no exactamente igual que antes, algunas cosas serán diferentes.

A pesar de que su comentario fue escuchado por gran parte de los allí presentes, sólo tres personas llegaron a entender con precisión sobre qué se refería. No obstante, cada uno de ellos lo interpretó de manera diferente; aún así, ni Gohan, ni Ireza ni la mismísima Videl opinaron al respecto, quedándose en silencio sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones.

Ireza, agachando un poco la cabeza, meramente se esforzó por actuar con normalidad. Gohan, mucho más pensativo, miraba con recelo al rubio vigilándolo con ojos penetrantes al ser poseído por la idea que de Shapner, en su afán por verse las caras con el Gran Saiyaman, utilizaría a Videl como una especie de señuelo o carnada para provocar al superhéroe y así enfrentarlo.

Y sintiendo como la ira empezaba a florecer más y más en él, Gohan debió contenerse fingiendo que el día proseguiría como cualquier otro. Pero para Videl, ese día no iba a ser como cualquier otro que hubiera vivido antes. No, por supuesto que no. Y armándose de valor, Videl mandó al demonio sus dudas dispuesta a anestesiarse con otra dosis de aquel sedante llamado Shapner.

– Videl…

Dando un sonoro suspiro, Videl se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla cruzándose de brazos al ver a Shapner parado justo delante de ella. Aún sin decir nada, ella arqueó una ceja con un sutil enfado que, irónicamente, generó que Shapner se riera con suavidad al ver su típico ceño fruncido. Él admitía que tal imagen le encanta, ver a Videl con su habitual cara de malhumorada le fascinaba.

Sin embargo, Shapner sabía que aquello no era más que una fachada, la misma fachada que Videl habituaba usar cuando no quería que nadie supusiera realmente lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Y tal como lo esperaba, su corazón latió de tal modo que supo que aún no debía ser más directo con ella respecto al beso que los dos compartieron en el hospital días atrás.

Iría lento pero seguro, ya su oportunidad llegaría. No cometería los mismos errores que lo hicieron tropezar en el pretérito, no la presionaría ni la bombardearía con invitaciones y guiños seductores. No, esta vez el Shapner casanova no arruinaría las cosas. Y con esa convicción apoderándose de él por completo, el rubio se puso cómodo en su butaca con una calma muy distante a su viejo yo.

– Buenos días, jóvenes–entrando en el salón, el maestro de historia se preparaba para iniciar con su clase cuando notó la presencia de cierto jovenzuelo– ¡por Dios santo, era verdad que estaba de regreso, joven Shapner!

– ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo, profesor? –Jovial, Shapner le saludó con gentileza y simpatía.

– Había escuchado en los corredores que había vuelto pero no lo creía, me alegra muchísimo verlo una vez más entre nosotros–el veterano educador, al igual que todos los demás, le expresó su alegría por verle.

– Gracias profesor–Shapner, con mucha cortesía y sin borrar su expresión sonriente, le replicó–yo les agradezco a todos el buen recibimiento que me dieron, sé que les sorprende que haya regresado aún con el hombro sanando pero pasé acostado en una cama por dos semanas, ya necesitaba estirar las piernas.

– Pues créame, joven Shapner, que me complace verlo con tantas ganas de vivir y siéntase bienvenido en mi clase–encontrándose a muy poco de comenzar con su rutina, el maestro no pudo evitar hacerle una acotación final al adolescente–y ya que lo veo tan motivado y feliz supongo que volverá a deleitarnos con sus acostumbradas bromas en medio de la clase.

– No se preocupe profesor, ahora tengo otras cosas en mente y ya no quiero andar de bufón como antes.

– Muy bien, en ese caso, comencemos de una vez…

Pero cuatro cabezas en especial no estaban para nada interesadas en lo que él tenía que decir, al contrario, divagaban peleando contra la incertidumbre, el enojo y el nerviosismo que entre ellos iban acumulando. Eran una bomba de tiempo que ganaba más y más presión amenazando con, inevitablemente, explotar cuando menos se esperara.

Y esparciéndose una tensa paz en el aire, el reloj y sus manecillas fueron los únicos testigos que miraban desde un sitio privilegiado como aquella atmósfera enrarecida cobraba intensidad. Tal cosa prosiguió igual hasta que, estridentemente, la campana sonó retumbando en sus oídos haciéndolos temblar en sus lugares como si los hubiese golpeado una descarga eléctrica.

Tal descarga, provocó que el rubio se armara de valor y pronunciara un nombre en específico:

– Videl…

– ¡Ireza!

Shapner, rompiendo el hielo, se disponía a pedirle hablar a solas cuando Videl, reaccionando veloz, alzó la voz hablándole a su amiga rubia quien de inmediato se volteó a verla imaginando muy bien lo que debía estar sintiendo.

– ¿Sí, Videl?

– ¿Me compañas al tocador?

– Claro, pensaba decirte lo mismo, quiero retocarme el maquillaje.

Maldición, pensó Shapner, al ver como Videl se apresuraba para salir del salón siendo escoltada por Ireza. No pudiendo evitar que se marchara, el rubio optó por ser paciente aunque su paciencia iba debilitándose con el trascurrir de los segundos. Y sentado allí, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que las cosas no resultaron ni remotamente como las esperaba.

Hacía unas horas antes estaba en su cama entusiasmado por hablarle, y ahora que se hallaban tan cerca uno del otro, Videl huía de él sin tan siquiera tener las agallas de girarse a mirarlo. Ese temor en ella ya lo había visto cuando Videl lo visitó en el hospital, y ese miedo que ella emanaba no le gustaba para nada. Pero, a su vez, alimentaba su deseo por cuidar de ella.

Reclinándose en su asiento, Shapner aguardó con tranquilidad sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, él y Videl podrían estar solos como tanto quería. No obstante, Shapner notó que un par de ojos oscuros se mantenían clavados en él. Sereno, con una enorme lentitud, Shapner no dudó en regresarle la mirada a un serio Gohan, el cual, no se inmutó al cuestionarle el porqué de ello.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Gohan?

– Sí, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas…

* * *

Petrificada, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra, Videl fue incapaz de tan siquiera volearse a verlo sintiendo como si todo su coraje se hubiese evaporado. Entre tanto, la lección se desarrolló con normalidad para el maestro y los restantes estudiantes, los cuales, para fortuna de Videl, no se dieron cuenta del creciente estrés que la iba abrumando.

Súbita y muy sonoramente, la campana del primer receso sonó liberándola de aquel paroxismo. Sin embargo, con tal ruido, Shapner se reclinó con sutiliza hacia su costado llamándola con delicadeza. Y su voz susurrando su nombre fue, metafóricamente, como una chispa que encendió la mecha que acabó por estallar la dinamita en su interior, obligándola a ponerse de pie en el acto.

– ¡Ireza!

Y Videl, aterrada al no saber cómo actuar, hizo lo único que su instinto le sugirió hacer: refugiarse en Ireza. Viendo a la rubia dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, la primogénita del campeón mundial aceleró a fondo saliendo disparada del salón sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a sus espaldas. Huyendo como si el diablo quisiera atraparla, buscó con la vista un sitio donde ocultarse de él.

A lo lejos, detrás de un océano de personas, Videl divisó uno de los tantos sanitarios de la preparatoria apurándose por llegar allí sin importarle el costo. Olvidándose de la cortesía y los buenos modales, avanzó indomable chocando con quien fuese dejando las disculpas para después. Y dándole las gracias al cielo, Videl no disminuyó sus precipitadas acciones, sino, que las aumentó.

Pateando, literalmente, la puerta del baño de chicas, Videl entró allí como una fiera salvaje que ansiaba embestir a cualquier desafortunado que se pusiera ante ella. Ireza, apurada por su repentino cambio de actitud, llegó segundos más tarde encontrándola apoyada contra el largo lavabo mirándose a sí misma en el espejo.

– ¿Estás bien? –preocupada, Ireza le preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta fue muy obvio para ella que no era así; por ello, se le acercó pensando qué decirle cuando Videl giró sobre sus talones encarándola.

– ¿Por qué soy tan estúpidamente cobarde? –apretando los dientes, Videl le cuestionó haciendo muchos ademanes que denotaban su conflictivo estado de ánimo–no sé qué demonios me pasa, quisiera explotar.

– Imagino que no te esperabas verlo de vuelta tan pronto.

– En realidad ya tenía la sospecha, como una especie de corazonada–la hija de Mr. Satán, conversándole con un leve tartamudeo, le afirmó locuaz–y eso es lo que me provoca tanta rabia. Yo presentía que nos veríamos muy pronto, creí que estaba lista para confrontar lo que pasó en el hospital y poder actuar con normalidad, pero no pude, no pude.

– Te sientes incómoda, eso es completamente normal.

– Él apenas si me habló, y cuando lo hizo fue como si un camión me hubiera atropellado–enojada con ella misma, Videl se haló de su largo cabello negro dándole una mirada suplicante al techo–me siento tan estúpida.

La confusión que se adueñaba de Videl se transfirió a Ireza, quien, muda y sin ideas, no sabía qué consejo darle a la ojiazul. Si la propia Videl desconocía cómo comportarse con Shapner teniéndolo a milímetros de distancia, pues la rubia muchísimo menos. Aún así, Ireza se negaba a dejarla sola. Videl ya había tenido que sufrir muchos reproches y culpas, por ello, siendo su deber, la apoyaría.

– Cuando me contaste lo que pasó entre él y tú, me dijiste que no te arrepentías de lo sucedido y que incluso estabas dispuesta a salir con él–Ireza, argumentando con cautela, pretendía aminorar el volcán ardiente que agitaba el corazón de Videl– ¿todavía sigues pensando igual o has cambiado de parecer?

– Yo, yo…no lo sé.

– Entonces, Videl, no te lastimes a ti misma atormentándote por ese beso–tomándola de los hombros, Ireza le platicaba con suavidad–lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él y decirle que necesitas un tiempo para pensar lo que ocurrió. Si él realmente te ama como te lo dijo un millón de veces, te comprenderá y respetará tu decisión.

– No puedo creer que un simple beso me volviera loca.

– Un beso es algo muy poderoso, Videl. Es la máxima representación del amor que una persona puede darle a otra–sin medir las consecuencias de esa inocente opinión, Ireza se dejó llevar.

– Eso no me ayuda, Ireza.

– Lo siento, sé que debes tener un huracán en la cabeza, pero lo que dije es cierto.

– Y lo peor, es cuando además de volverte loca quieres que aquello se repita.

Llevándose una mano a la boca por el asombro, Videl se percató de lo que acababa de decir blasfemando en sus adentros por haberlo dicho. Si bien Ireza ya estaba enterada de todo, a Videl aún le incomodaba y le molestaba expresar abiertamente sus más íntimos y privados sentimientos. Y no logrando evitarlo, un brillante sonrojo tiñó la piel de su cara avergonzándola.

– Vamos, no te avergüences, no tiene nada de malo querer un beso–Ireza, a pesar de la situación, le acotó con un tono cargado de picardía–siempre actúas como una doncella de hierro, y aunque sé que tienes muchas dudas, me alegra que al fin estés rompiendo esa máscara de acero.

– Ireza…

– ¡Videl! –frunciendo el ceño, Ireza la interrumpió–no eres ni la primera ni la última chica que no sabe qué hacer cuando un chico la besa, así que todo ese agobio que tienes es normal. No te presiones tanto.

– No es sólo eso, es que…–no queriendo decirle que prefería pensar en Shapner que enfrentar al Gran Saiyaman, Videl consiguió detenerse.

– ¿Qué pasa, por qué te quedas callada? –Arqueando una ceja, Ireza sospechaba que ocultaba algo–te conozco mejor que tu propia sombra, anda, dime, qué sucede.

– Nada, no te preocupes, no es nada…

– ¡Ajá!–exclamó Ireza sin creerle–entre más intentes negarlo más me convences que escondes algo.

– Ya te dije que no es nada–acercándose al lavabo, Videl abrió uno de los grifos sumergiendo sus palmas en la fría corriente de agua–sólo que hoy no ha sido mi día, de hecho, desde ayer.

– ¿Por qué? –Terca e insistente, la blonda no se rendiría hasta que Videl escupiera lo que ocultaba– ¡vamos Videl habla, recuerda que fuiste tú la que me pidió ayuda hace unos minutos!

– Está bien, está bien–habiéndose acumulado bastante agua en sus manos, la otrora justiciera enjuagó su cara con aquel helado líquido–mi papá regresó ayer a la ciudad, y como me lo temía, se enteró que renuncié a la policía y a las artes marciales.

– Ya veo…

Aliviada al ver que Ireza creyó en esa patraña, Videl pudo continuar escondiendo que apetecía estar con Shapner porque él le hacía olvidar al superhéroe enmascarado. Imaginando la decepción y los reclamos que Ireza le haría al enterarse de tal cosa, Videl sepultó esa verdad en lo más hondo de su ser rogándole a todas las deidades del universo no tener que admitirla jamás.

Pero, llegado el momento, deberá hacerlo.

– Desde que nos vimos se ha comportado muy raro, ahora no deja de hacerme preguntas por todo–secándose con una toalla de papel, Videl le conversaba mirándola gracias al cristal del espejo–sabes que no me gusta que se entrometan mucho en mi vida, pero sé que se comporta así por mi culpa.

– No imagino de qué hablaron pero creo que es bueno que hayan hablado–retocándose su peinado, la rubia no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para cuidar su imagen–aún recuerdo que una vez te quejaste porque a él le importaba más defender su título de campeón mundial que otras cosas, incluyéndote a ti.

– Aunque fue incómodo que de un momento a otro se mostrara tan interesado en mí, hasta él me trajo hoy a la escuela…

– Hablando de la escuela, el receso se acabará en dos minutos–consultando la hora con su reloj de pulsera, Ireza se vio forzada a retomar el tema inicial para desdén de Videl–no puedes pasar todo el día escondiéndote de Shapner, vas a tener que hablar con él lo quieras o no, y sobre todo, tendrán que charlar de adónde quieren llegar luego de ese beso que te dio.

– No puedo hacerlo, no puedo–Videl agitó su cabeza al negarse–pensé que podría hablar con él con normalidad pero no tengo el valor…

– Sé que me odiarás por decirte esto, Videl, pero de todas formas lo diré–humedeciéndose los labios, Ireza se preparó para sacudirla de arriba a abajo esperanzada de hacerla reaccionar–te estás comportando como una cobarde, y tú no eres así, no lo eres.

Girándose inmediatamente hacia ella, Videl pretendía objetarle cuando Ireza se le adelantó silenciándola.

– Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles, cosas que ni yo ni ninguna otra chica en esta escuela podrá hacer jamás–tomándola de los hombros, la rubia no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directa con ella–no tiene nada de malo sentir temor, pero si hay algo que me demostraste desde el día en que nos conocimos es que no eres una cobarde. Así que encáralo, míralo a los ojos y dile de una vez todo lo que piensas y sientes, no lo evadas más. Evadir no resuelve nada.

Pasmándose instantáneamente, la mismísima Ireza no se daba crédito a lo que recién dijo; empero, todo lo dicho, palabra por palabra, era absolutamente cierto. Videl, por otro lado, sólo atinó a agachar la vista a su vez que se daba la vuelta observando la pared repleta de grafitis ante ella. Admitiendo que no tenía otra opción, Videl cerró sus ojos rogando por hallar un ápice de paz.

Habiendo perdido la cordura, Videl ya no podía confiar en la lógica como en el pasado. Ésta, desde el fatídico instante en que conoció la existencia del Gran Saiyaman, la hizo quedar atrapada en un laberinto interminable hasta que, milagrosamente, la silueta de Shapner apareció en su camino brindándole una salida fácil, prometiéndole que todos sus problemas ya no le dolerían más.

Y reusándose a obedecer a la fría lógica, Videl apretó sus puños mientras hacía lo mismo con sus dientes. Escuchó como sus nudillos crujieron al cerrarse, y al endurecerse éstos como roca sólida, Videl lanzó un potente puñetazo a la pared tal y como cuando combatía criminales en las calles infestadas de delincuentes en Ciudad Satán.

Ireza, anonada por esa reacción violenta, solamente se le quedó mirando sin imaginar que esa era la única manera con la cual Videl era capaz de exorcizar de su cuerpo todos aquellos demonios que se divertían con ella. Y precisamente, la jovencita de largas coletas negras, nuevamente se volteó contemplando a su amiga rubia con una expresión más serena y relajada.

– De acuerdo, haré las cosas como dices–jadeante, Videl retomó la comunicación verbal con Ireza–cuando tenga la oportunidad indicada para charlar con él a solas le diré lo que pienso. Si todas esas cursilerías que me dijo en el hospital son ciertas, entonces él deberá comprenderme.

– Así se habla, ahora te pareces un poco más a ti–aliviada por verla entrar en razón, Ireza sonreía ampliamente cuando, inevitablemente, el sonido de la campana anunciando la conclusión del receso las forzó a mirarse una a la otra–bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos al salón.

– Sí, lo sé.

– ¿Estás lista, Videl?

– Sí, andando.

Sin más alternativa, Videl se encaminó de vuelta a su salón de clases viendo como otros jóvenes corrían desesperados no queriendo llegar tarde a sus siguientes lecciones. No obstante, Videl se tomó su tiempo dando un paso a la vez despreocupándose de una eventual llegada tardía. Y sujetando el pomo la cerradura, Videl desechó cualquier pensamiento y plantó un pie adentro.

* * *

Lo sabía, algo andaba mal entre Shapner y Videl, sabía que así era. Gohan, jugueteando con su bolígrafo, se repetía esa frase una y otra vez convenciéndose a sí mismo de tener la razón. Ver como ella huyó, literalmente, al escuchar el llamado de Shapner, fue la prueba que terminó de cristalizar todas y cada una de las sospechas que el pelinegro había tejido contra el rubio.

Una diminuta parte de su mente racional luchaba por detenerlo, por hacerlo pensar con más calma y lentitud con la esperanza de evitar que cometiera una equivocación que más adelante lamentaría. Sin embargo, la terquedad y la ira característica de la raza saiyajin le cegaban, impidiéndole tener la más sensata y razonable reflexión.

Viéndolo de soslayo, Gohan miraba a Shapner reclinarse en su asiento con una actitud que no era para nada la usual en él. Y analizando su rostro, Gohan traía desde el fondo de su memoria la agresividad que el rubio expulsó al oírlo mencionar el nombre del Gran Saiyaman. Tal evocación, fue utilizada por su paranoia para reforzar su progresivo recelo irracional hacia él.

Shapner era el típico adolescente que no podía quedarse callado por más de treinta segundos, siempre tenía que hacer cualquier broma o chiste deseoso de hacerse notar. Asimismo, por sus logros pasados en el ring de boxeo, Shapner se pavoneaba luciéndose ante Videl aunque ella no se molestaba por prestarle atención. Pero ahora, las cosas sugerían lo contrario.

" _Él trama algo, estoy seguro que sí_ "–hablándose mentalmente, Gohan iba delineando un semblante serio en su faz sin darse cuenta de ello–" _Videl nunca permitiría que la besara sin romperle la cara primero, debió haberla engañado de alguna manera_ ".

– ¿Ocurre algo, Gohan?

Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Shapner destrozó su concentración sacudiéndolo por completo haciéndole frente a sus punzantes miradas.

– Sí, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas…

El hermano de Goten, sin dejar su conducta poca amigable, le contestó a su pregunta con voz firme. Tal cosa, era una gigantesca diferencia a tu cotidiana forma de ser timorata y titubeante. Aquello era paradójico, como si ambos se hubiesen quietado las etiquetas que los identificaban como el brabucón fanfarrón y el genio tímido que conseguía calificaciones perfectas.

– ¿Algunas preguntas? –Shapner, con una confianza que irritó aún más a Gohan, le cuestionó con buen humor–bueno, te escucho.

– Seré directo–olvidándose totalmente de sus alrededores, para Gohan sólo existían el rubio y él en esa habitación– ¿acaso sucedió algo entre tú y Videl recientemente?

– ¿Qué si sucedió algo recientemente entre Videl y yo? –reiterando el cuestionamiento de Gohan, Shapner lucía asombrado–no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

– Vamos Shapner, no tiene caso que me mientas–comportándose más agudo, Gohan no midió el volumen de su voz–Videl está actuando muy rara últimamente, y me di cuenta que es así desde que ocurrió el desafortunado incidente donde te hirieron hace ya varias semanas atrás.

– ¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?

– Me imagino que ya debes saber que Videl se hizo a un lado en seguir ayudando a la policía, incluso, dejó de practicar las artes marciales cosa que amaba muchísimo–reuniendo sus argumentos poco a poco, Gohan iba apuntando sus cañones hacia él dispuesto a dispararle si era necesario–y como dije antes, todo eso comenzó desde que recibiste ese disparo en el hombro.

– Aún no me explicas adónde quieres llegar con todo eso.

– Sé que tengo muy poco tiempo de haber llegado a esta escuela, pero con los meses que he estado aquí creo conocer el temperamento de Videl, y es obvio que ella no actúa como debería.

– Pues no eres el único que piensa así, es más que claro que Videl está pasando por un momento difícil–Shapner, sin perder la serenidad, le aseveró con toda naturalidad–la conocí en mi primer día de escuela cuando llegué a Ciudad Satán, así que créeme, si tú crees conocerla con sólo unos cuantos meses, yo la conozco de toda una vida.

– ¿Entonces, si ambos se conocen tan bien, por qué Videl te evade?

– ¿Me evade? –Shapner, levantando una ceja, jugueteó levemente con su larga cabellera dorada–no sé por qué me haces tantas preguntas Gohan, pero creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

– Desde que regresaste a la escuela esta mañana ella ni siquiera te mira, y no exagero, lo sé porque lo noté–señalándole tal cosa, Gohan parecía dar vueltas y vueltas resistiéndose a las ganas que tenía de decirle que se alejara de ella–y justo cuando ibas a hablarle ella se levanta y se marcha apresurada, si me dices que eso no es evadir pues no sé cómo llamarlo.

– Escúchame Gohan, eres un buen tipo, me caes bien aunque no lo creas, pero pienso que tus preguntas no tienen ningún sentido–girándose para acabar con la conversación, Shapner simplemente pretendía ignorarlo–en cierto modo, lo que me sucedió pasó porque yo lo permití. Perfectamente me hubiera quedado parado justo donde estaba, mientras Videl recibía el disparo dejándola gravemente herida o peor aún, muerta.

No sabiendo qué responder a eso, Gohan se vio obligado a permanecer callado.

– Pero no lo hice, ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, sólo me puse frente a ella y la cubrí–endureciendo sus afirmaciones, Shapner le dio un fugaz vistazo a su hombro lastimado–ella y yo hablamos hace unos días, me dijo que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido pero sé que ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad. Aunque, conociéndola como la conozco, le tomará algo de tiempo quitarse la culpa de encima. Y como es una chica muy testaruda, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

– Y eso me recuerda una cosa, en el hospital dijiste que el Gran Saiyaman era un…

– No menciones ese nombre otra vez, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ese infeliz estafador–con veneno en su boca, Shapner esbozó una expresión de enfado en su cara–desde que ese payaso apareció no ha hecho más que hacerle la vida imposible a Videl, no es más que un farsante que busca fama. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a mí, les demostraría a todos lo que realmente es.

Gohan, ocultando sus puños debajo de su escritorio, los apretaba conteniéndose de levantarse y revelarle allí mismo quién era en realidad para hacerle tragar sus reproches. No obstante, haber hecho tal cosa no era propia de él, por ello, prefirió ignorar lo dicho por Shapner pensando más en Videl que en él mismo. Pero, llegada la ocasión indicada, cumpliría el deseo de Shapner.

– Como muy bien sabes, Videl ha estado bajo mucha presión por razones que no son necesarias explicar, por eso quería pedirte que le des espacio, déjala respirar tranquila, ya verás que se repondrá.

– Me doy cuenta que las cosas son muy diferentes a como las recordaba, hasta tú te comportas muy extraño, Gohan–Shapner, sentándose hacia adelante, señaló algo que resultaba imposible de no notar–entiendo tu preocupación por Videl, yo también me preocupo por ella, pero creo que estás exagerando de más. Videl no me está evadiendo ni tampoco la estoy presionando, solamente quiero que se sienta bien consigo misma y que vuelva a hacer la Videl que conocí por muchos años. Así que por favor Gohan, saca de tu cabeza esa idea disparata que hay algo malo entre ella y yo.

Mentiroso, le gritó Gohan internamente, él sabía con lujo de detalles que eso no era verdad. Ese beso que muchos otros mirarían como algo romántico, para Gohan fue el empujón que necesitaba para ver sus augurios consolidarse. Aún sentía un repudio efervescente por su álter ego justiciero, pero lo necesitaría para ponerle un alto a Shapner quien iba sacando ventaja de la situación.

Detrás de esa fachada de gentiliza y jovialidad, Gohan veía al mismo Shapner que conoció desde que llegó a la preparatoria. Un chico charlatán, presumido e insistente que constantemente acosaba a Videl con sus oleadas de insinuaciones egoístas. Pero ella, en el pasado, se encargaba de él sin apuros poniéndolo en su lugar; sin embargo, ahora, ella no le ponía ningún obstáculo.

Gohan, sin darse cuenta, caía aún más profundo en esa ceguera que su enojo saiyajin producía, haciendo cada vez más difícil que se quitara esa venda de los ojos. Lamentablemente para él, recorría un turbulento sendero del cual ya no hay retorno. Y justo como Shapner llegó a soñarlo semanas antes, el Gran Saiyaman se plantaría en contra del rubio dispuesto a pelear con él.

Un jovencito enamorado y un superhéroe atormentando, eran la mezcla ideal para el caos. Y en ese preciso momento, con el sonido de la campana dando por finalizado el receso, la variable que faltaba en la ecuación se manifestó ante ellos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta dejándolos a los dos, instantáneamente, todavía más inmersos en sus mentes.

– Qué alivio, pensé que llegaríamos tarde a clase.

Ireza, siendo la única que habló en ese instante, habría sido capaz de cortar la tensión en el aire con un cuchillo al observar como las miradas de Videl y Shapner se conectaron en un santiamén. Extraña e inquietantemente, la blonda también se percató como las retinas azabaches de Gohan miraban, con un interés nada sutil, la interacción entre el rubio y la pelinegra.

Con mucha tristeza, Ireza se convencía que los problemas acabarían empeorando; si bien no comprendía del todo el porqué.

– Disculpa que haya estado tan callada toda la mañana Shapner, sólo que he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar–Videl, hablándole a Shapner al tomar asiento, finalmente se atrevió a atravesar ese muro invisible que inútilmente intentó construir para alejarlo de ella–pero como todos te dijeron cuando llegaste, me alegra mucho ver que estás mejor.

– Gracias Videl, te lo agradezco–Shapner, comportándose con sencillez y sin sobrepasarse como acostumbraba, le respondió muy sonriente–ya me hacía falta escuchar tu voz, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que platicáramos a solas más tarde.

– Claro, por supuesto, tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

Shapner, en su interior, explotó de alegría al escucharla ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Videl, por su parte, meramente le vio sin decir nada más. Aquello, años atrás, hubiera sido impensable. Ella lo hubiese rechazado con una contundente negativa, destrozando sus aspiraciones por millonésima vez haciéndolo hundirse aún más en el pantano de la desilusión.

Y silenciando aquella vocecita que intentaba hacerle ver el error que estaba por cometer, Videl la ignoró nadando contra de la corriente dispuesta a equivocarse. Sabiendo que, con ello, tanto ella como Shapner, terminarían lastimados cuando llegase la hora de enfrentar las secuelas de lo que, precisamente, comenzaría justo ese día.

Gohan, callado y escasos metros de ambos, solamente se quedó mirándolos de reojo delineando todavía más el ceño fruncido que ya marcaba su piel. Intrigado, muerto de curiosidad por averiguar qué se dirían, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a su otro yo. Empero, Ireza se hizo notar alterando los planes que cada bando comenzaba a fraguar mentalmente.

– Videl, lamento mucho echarte a perder tu charla con Shapner; pero, no olvides que habíamos planeado quedarnos a estudiar hoy con Gohan después de clases–la rubia, reclinándose hacia su amiga, le recordó la reunión que ya tenían planeada desde tiempo atrás–la prueba de matemáticas será la próxima semana, necesito aprobar ese examen cómo sea.

– Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Shapner, fingiendo que no las oyó, le rogaba al cielo por un milagro para que su ansiada conversación con Videl no se cancelara.

– Parece que tendremos que hablar después, la próxima semana tendremos examen de matemáticas y ya habíamos acordado quedarnos a estudiar en la biblioteca Gohan, Ireza y yo–Videl, explicándole resumidamente, le susurró–pero podemos hablar mañana.

– Yo entiendo, pero Videl, sinceramente, desearía hablarte hoy mismo, necesito que hablemos–incapaz de esconder su decepción, Shapner involuntariamente la tomó de la mano volviendo a sentir la increíble suavidad que ésta poseía a pesar de tener la fuerza para tumbar a un hombre–te prometo que no me demoraré, serán unos cuantos minutos, luego podrán reunirse los tres.

Ese era el primer contacto que, desde hacía dos semanas, compartían uno con el otro produciendo que Videl se contrajera en su asiento, reviviendo, inevitablemente, aquel beso que jamás imaginó que le concedería. Sus ojos azules pudieron ver su desesperación, su ansiedad y su impaciencia mientras él apretaba su agarre sobre ella al esperar su respuesta.

Una respuesta que, tanto Shapner como ella, ya presentían cuál era.

– ¿Gohan?–Videl, sin hacer nada para soltarse del rubio, se giró hacia su izquierda buscando al pelinegro con la mirada.

– ¿Sí, Videl? –Simulando estar despistado, Gohan le contestó observando primeramente como las manos de los dos se hallaban unidas– ¿pasa algo?

– Sé que recuerdas que Ireza y yo te habíamos pedido que nos ayudaras a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas–con una rápida elocuencia, la hija del campeón mundial le afirmó a un serio Gohan– ¿te molestaría que ustedes dos empezaran sin mí?

Bufando, Gohan se esforzó por sonar normal:

– Claro, no hay problema–mintiéndole, a Gohan no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que Shapner consiguiese estar a solas con ella–Ireza y yo te estaremos esperando en la biblioteca.

– Perfecto Gohan, muchas gracias, los veré ahí a los dos.

Y luego de eso no se dijo nada más. Demorada y apurada, la profesora de literatura se presentó en el salón iniciando de inmediato con su lección. Entre tanto ella impartía sus explicaciones, Videl, a diferencia de la clase de historia, no le fue posible ignorar a Shapner aunque quisiese hacerlo. Ya que él, con sus acciones, se robó completamente su atención. Sobre todo, su sentido del tacto.

Si bien Shapner mantenía su vista en el pizarrón, sus dedos jugueteaban con la muñeca de Videl creando una infinidad de pequeños chispazos que, atrevidos y tímidos a la vez, le iban nublando el juicio arrebatándole el más mínimo pensamiento. Y por más incorrecto que fuese, por más culpa que sintiese, ella se obligó a sentir disfrutando de aquella caricia cómplice y somnífera.

Ahí estaba, su anestesia, su sedante que borraba al Gran Saiyaman de su cabeza. El estrés por el regreso de su padre se evaporó, su fuerte nerviosismo y la duda que la embargó con vehemencia también se esfumaron. Todo el dolor y toda la rabia se fue dejándola en paz. Videl, a lo largo de su existencia, tropezó varias veces acumulando yerros que la avergonzaban y la lastimaban.

Pero, sin darle espacio a las especulaciones, Shapner se convertiría en un gigantesco error que en el futuro siempre lamentaría y que por sí sola no podría superar. Lo lograría, por supuesto, pero con la ayuda de otro hombre. Un hombre que, aún, no le producía atracción.

– Los veré en la biblioteca, espérenmele ahí.

Habiéndose terminado la jornada escolar, los alumnos recogían sus pertenencias emprendiendo el camino de regreso a sus hogares. Sin embargo, cuatro de ellos aún continuaban ahí sin pensar tan siquiera en irse a sus casas.

– De acuerdo–Ireza, acercándosele, le obsequió un fraternal abrazo–mucha suerte, y no lo olvides, no te guardes nada, sé honesta. Si los sentimientos de Shapner son como él los describe, entonces deberá comprenderte y respetar tus deseos.

– Lo sé, y no te preocupes, no tengo pensado reservarme absolutamente nada. Se lo diré todo y él tendrá que escucharme.

Sin decirle algo más, Ireza retrocedió deseándole la mayor de las suertes a su amiga. Odiaba verla así: deprimida, asustada y desdichada. Quería que volviera a ser como antes: orgullosa de sí misma, apasionada por los combates y más importante aún, feliz. Muchos creían conocer a Videl, pero de ella sólo sabían quién era su padre y nada más. Conocían su fama, pero no sus sentires.

Con esa reflexión en su mente, Ireza se juraba que si Shapner era el chico destinado a devolverle a Videl su equilibrio y a sanar sus heridas, entonces ella apoyaría con fervor que el rubio viera consagrado su mayor afán: amar a Videl con total libertad. Por ello, sin emitir ni un ruido, Ireza observó cómo Videl caminaba hacia Shapner quien la esperaba metros más adelante.

Gohan, cruzado de brazos, y actuando como si aquello no le importase, los miró de soslayo alejándose en aquel solitario pasillo hasta que estos se perdieron al doblar en una esquina. No confiaba en Shapner, sospechaba que el rubio planeaba algo, y tal como lo decidió ayer por la noche, protegería a Videl de él o de quién fuere aunque ella no lo quisiese.

Y allí, delineando con sus yemas su reloj, Gohan se preparaba para cambiar lugares con el superhéroe. Tal cosa, le gustara o no, lo enfilaría a un inevitable rumbo de colisión con Shapner. Ya no se quedaría callado, ya no se tragaría sus palabras, ya no titubearía más. Si el Gran Saiyaman fue quien inició todo, así pues, cueste lo que cueste, él se encargaría de cerrar el círculo.

Aceptando las futuras consecuencias, Son Gohan cumpliría la apetecida petición de Shapner: el Gran Saiyaman y el rubio, al fin, estarían cara a cara.

 **Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo de este fic. Sé que no fue un episodio muy emocionante, pero representa un gran avance en la trama. Muchas veces en la vida, enfrentamos problemas que nuestra terquedad y orgullo no nos dejan resolver con facilidad, y aún más, cuando la solución es tan simple como ser honestos y afrontar los hechos hablándolos sin evadirlos. Pues esa es la idea que trato de construir con este fic, ver como la arrogancia complica más las cosas.

Muchos elementos se están mezclando, y estos, gradualmente, llegarán a un único resultado lógico: conflicto. Los tres, como ya lo dije en capítulos anteriores, están cometiendo error tras error viéndose atrapados en un torbellino que sacará lo peor de cada uno. Pero, por el cariño y respeto que les tengo a estos personajes, quiero mostrar como superan sus propios obstáculos reivindicándose, no sin antes caer y morder el polvo.

En cuanto a la mayor cercanía entre Shapner y Videl, repito lo que opiné en el capítulo cuando se besaron: no me gusta para nada verlos juntos pero tampoco quiero que todo en el fic sea color de rosa, sino todo lo contrario, gris y con muchas manchas negras. Shapner en el animé tiene una escasa participación, incluso en los fics se le suele usar más como un complemento y no más. Aquí le doy un poco más de protagonismo, a su vez, que es el detonante de gran parte de la crisis.

Bueno, con esta simple reflexión me despido de ustedes por el momento. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leen esta historia, sé que no es el típico fanfic de Gohan y Videl como me gusta hacerlos, pero trato de experimentar con un universo alternativo donde su relación no sea un lecho de rosas. Les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos y un año 2017 lleno de muchas bendiciones, me voy por ahora pero nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Ya para retirarme, les doy las gracias a Vanessa neko chan, HnW, Majo24, Supergohan12345, ScarDreamer y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 10**

Simultáneamente a que escribía unas cuantas anotaciones en el pizarrón, la profesora de literatura continuaba con sus explicaciones esforzándose por capturar el interés de sus aburridos alumnos. Y de los varios estudiantes allí reunidos, a cuatro en especial les resultaba imposible engancharse con la lección esperando con desesperación que la campana los liberara.

Ireza, garabateando líneas sin sentido en su libreta, le daba algunos vistazos a Videl y Shapner mientras repasaba mentalmente la plática que sostuvo con Videl horas antes. Conocía a Videl desde la primaria y esta fue la primera vez que la veía comportarse tan nerviosa, confundida e inclusive, con miedo. Suspirando desanimada, Ireza confiaba en que la fortuna de Videl mejoraría.

Gohan, por su parte, mantenía su vista clavada fijamente en la pizarra donde su maestra impartía su clase con normalidad. Sin embargo, muy internamente, Gohan sólo la miraba hablar y hablar sin importarle lo que estuviera diciendo. El breve interrogatorio que tuvo con Shapner lo inquietaba y por más que hubiese deseado pensar en otro tema, a Gohan no le era fácil hacerlo.

Fingiendo que tomaba un par de apuntes en su cuaderno, el hermano de Goten se reclinó sobre su escritorio observando con sigilo a Shapner, el cual, no emitía ni el más ínfimo ruido. El Shapner charlatán que conoció meses atrás, asiduamente interrumpía a los profesores con sus malos chistes y bromas pasadas de tono. Pero el Shapner que regresó del hospital distaba mucho de ese.

Comprobando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Gohan se irguió en su asiento al percatarse que quedaba menos de un minuto para que la jornada de hoy se terminara. Y justamente cuando se daba cuenta de eso, el timbre que los miles de adolescentes rogaban escuchar se hizo notar retumbando en los oídos de cada uno de ellos.

– No olviden que la siguiente ronda de pruebas está muy cerca, así que prepárense bien–sabiendo que sus estudiantes pensaban únicamente en irse, la educadora les lanzó una advertencia que la gran mayoría ignoró.

– Ni me lo recuerde…

Escuchando a Ireza lamentarse por tener que estudiar, Videl se levantó como un resorte y guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila con una vertiginosa velocidad. Shapner, notando su evidente prisa por marcharse, se puso de pie sin decirle ni una sola sílaba pero logrando llamar su atención. Posando sus ojos en él, Videl asintió en silencio para empezar a caminar fuera del salón.

– Los veré en la biblioteca, espérenmele ahí.

Girando sobre sus talones, Videl les habló a Ireza y Gohan quienes venían caminando detrás de ella. Ireza, apurándose, se le acercó misteriosa diciéndole algo que ni Gohan ni Shapner alcanzaron a oír. Por otro lado, Shapner aguardaba por Videl con muchísima paciencia enfocándose casualmente en Gohan.

Sintiendo sobre él su atípica frialdad, Shapner observó a un serio Gohan que se cruzaba de brazos al reclinarse en un casillero luciendo una expresión indiferente. Alzando una ceja, Shapner se volteó a un costado tratando de no darle importancia. Podría sonar ridículo, pero el rubio tenía la sensación que no debía confiar en el pelinegro, tal y como no confiaba en el Gran Saiyaman.

Mirando nuevamente a Videl, el rubio la vio despedirse de Ireza quien le dio un último susurro previamente a dirigirse a la biblioteca junto a Gohan dejándolos solos a ambos. Y precisamente ese era el momento que con demasía tanto anheló Shapner; aunque desde un inicio las cosas no fluían con la naturalidad que él hubiese querido.

Durante su caminaba por los ya vacíos pasillos de la escuela, un profundo y sepulcral silencio los envolvió sin que ninguno se atreviese a decirse algo. Con la incomodidad ganando terreno, sus sombras eran las únicas en ser delineadas en las paredes entretanto los ecos de sus pisadas resonaban en el ambiente.

Allí estaban, cerca uno del otro sin que nadie pudiera detener o interrumpir su charla. Aún así, nada sucedía. Shapner, organizando sus ideas, buscaba la forma ideal de ser lo más claro y conciso posible con Videl aún sin saber por dónde comenzar. Por ello, constantemente, el rubio intentaba romper con esa burbuja silenciosa que los encerraba; desdichadamente para él, no lo conseguía.

El Shapner patán y arrogante de antes se hubiera equivocado como acostumbraba hacerlo, precipitándose aparatosamente llegando al imprudente extremo de querer besarla con fuerza al presionarla contra una pared. Y Videl, obviamente molesta, le habría respondido a tal osadía dándole una paliza que por el resto de su existencia jamás olvidaría.

Pero no, por muy tentadora que fuera esa posibilidad, Shapner le demostraría a Videl con sus acciones que su amor era más que solamente un capricho adolescente, sino, un genuino sentimiento en todos los sentidos. No obstante, para frustración del rubio, no hallaba la manera indicada para expresar sus sentires, cayendo en un profundo agujero que le impedía escapar.

Pensativo, Shapner miró el techo para ir bajando paulatinamente su mirada hasta ver el suelo notando, accidentalmente, que el calzado de Videl no era el mismo que solía usar. Sus conocidas botas verdes brillaban por su ausencia al ser reemplazadas por un par de simples zapatillas, y tal cambio, por más banal que fuere para los demás, para Shapner fue una razón más para intervenir.

– Creo que aquí está bien–recobrando milagrosamente su capacidad del habla, Shapner le afirmó a Videl–aquí podemos conversar con calma.

– Si no te molesta me gustaría que habláramos afuera, quiero tomar un poco de aire–sin detener su andar, Videl le respondió de inmediato al acelerar su caminar.

– Claro, como desees Videl.

Shapner lo percibía, lo notaba con sólo mirarla: Videl actuaba con desconfianza y recelo. Aquello, en el fondo, le dolía. Le dolía porque quería que ella confiara en él, que ella supiera que él la comprendía y, sobre todas las cosas, que él nunca la lastimaría. Pese a eso, Shapner prefirió esperar. Si fue capaz de esperar por dos largas semanas, unos segundos más no eran nada.

Finalmente, en un santiamén, ambos cruzaron la puerta principal de la preparatoria siendo recibidos por los rayos del sol, el cual, muy lentamente, iba acercándose al horizonte con la indudable intención de marcharse. Produciendo, consecuentemente, un bello atardecer que se esbozaba en el paisaje citadino de Ciudad Satán conformado por cientos de altísimos edificios.

Volteándose para observarla, Shapner atestiguó como las largas coletas de Videl bailaban con suavidad al ser mecidas por la brisa, dotándola de una hermosura casi angelical. Tragando saliva, un silente Shapner la contempló como si fuese una pintura digna de los más sublimes halagos. Sin la necesidad de maquillaje o ropa provocativa, Videl era poseedora de una lindura sin igual.

Y hechizado por su belleza, Shapner se armó de valor para ser él quien comenzase con la conversación hablándole con voz pausada:

– Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme contigo, Videl.

– ¿Disculparte? –Videl, frunciendo el ceño, le replicó–no entiendo, disculparte de qué.

– Por tomarte de la mano en el salón, fue muy atrevido de mi parte haberte acariciado de la forma en que lo hice–recordando como cedió ante el impulso de querer sentir su piel con sus dedos, Shapner se lamentaba con sincera humildad–sé que no es una excusa, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

Aún sin decir nada al respecto, Videl recordaba con nitidez como los dedos de Shapner se pasearon impunes sobre la piel de su muñeca. En otra época tal hecho habría ameritado una reacción contundente y enérgica de su parte, pero tal reacción no sucedió. Videl ni siquiera protestó, permitiendo que Shapner continuara si bien esto la iba llenando de más y más culpa.

Sí, culpa. Culpa por ser tan cobarde y no decir la verdad. Culpa por engañarse a sí misma con mentiras. Y, principalmente, culpa por darle falsas ilusiones sabiendo que no le correspondería con sinceridad. Consciente del daño que le haría, Videl no dejó de equivocarse enterrándose debajo de los muchos errores que, poco a poco, se convertirían en su irremediable perdición.

– No te preocupes, no es necesario que te disculpes por eso, Shapner–Videl, restándole gravedad a lo ocurrido, le argumentó queriendo sacar de su mente tal recuerdo–de todos modos yo no te dije nada. Si hubiera querido que te detuvieras sencillamente te lo habría dicho. Así que despreocúpate.

Como si estuviese representando un papel en una obra, Videl, con gran maestría, logró reflejar una falsa imagen de tranquilidad que engañó, totalmente, a un cegado Shapner víctima de su idilio por ella. Sin ese peso encima, Shapner respiró aliviado preparándose para retomar la palabra. Y lleno de esperanza y valentía, el rubio extendió una de sus manos para sujetarla de un hombro.

– No te mentiré, me alegra escucharte decir eso–le aseguró Shapner muy sonriente–por un instante creí que me darías un puñetazo en la cara o tal vez una patada en el estómago.

Con una escueta media sonrisa, Videl le contestó.

– Tengo la corazonada que también quieres hablar de lo mismo que yo, estoy seguro que sí–cambiando el tema radicalmente, Shapner dibujó un semblante más serio–sé que lo que pasó en el hospital el día que me visitaste fue muy precipitado, admito que actué demasiado impulsivo y discúlpame si te sentiste incómoda o presionada.

Videl pretendía decirle algo cuando Shapner se le adelantó.

– Imagino que vas a decirme que no me disculpe, pero de todas maneras lo hago: discúlpame por haber actuado como lo hice–cerrando la brecha entre los dos, Shapner se colocó a ínfimos milímetros de ella–pero en ese momento, cuando te tuve frente a mí otra vez luego de lo que sucedió en aquel bar, simplemente no pude resistirme. No pude.

– ¿Por qué no pudiste?

– Esa respuesta ya la sabes, Videl. Te lo dije ese día en el hospital.

– No importa, quiero escucharla. Dime por qué no pudiste.

– Porque te amo, Videl. Te amo–espontáneo y honesto, Shapner se derretía ante la diosa que capturó su corazón–te he amado desde que comprendí lo que era estar enamorado, fuiste y eres mi primer amor. Sé que te lo dije muchas veces antes, pero nunca te lo había dicho del modo correcto hasta que te vi en el hospital aquel día.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma historia que se repetía sin fin año tras año. Por ende, esperando no ser rechazado de nuevo, Shapner se esforzaba por hacerla entender que no le mentía. Y no queriendo dar ni un paso atrás, Shapner intensificó sus esfuerzos rogándole al cielo que éste le sonriera concediéndole un milagro.

– No es necesario que te diga más, en el hospital te demostré lo que siento por ti, Videl–le alegó Shapner con firmeza–te podría decir que te amo mil veces, pero el beso que compartimos es más claro que cualquier palabra.

– El beso…

– Sí, el beso.

– De eso mismo quería hablarte, tenemos que poner en claro muchas cosas, Shapner–deseando aclarar el turbio caos en su interior, Videl se dispuso a darle unas cuantas verdades superficiales, cuyo fondo, era una cruel mentira–cuando me besaste en el hospital debí haberte dado una golpiza, debí haberlo hecho.

– Pero no lo hiciste–vehemente, Shapner le declaró veloz.

– Correcto, no lo hice–frotándose su frente sudorosa, Videl luchaba por poder expresarse–todavía me cuesta aceptarlo pero no te detuve porque…

– Porque…

Anestesiándola, sin que pudiese impedirlo, Videl evocó como los labios de Shapner suprimieron todo mal recuerdo protagonizado por el superhéroe enmascarado. La decepción, la rabia y la amargura que el Gran Saiyaman sembró en ella, se disiparon gracias a aquel beso lleno de ímpetu que el rubio le obsequió. Él, al mejor estilo de un caballero andante, la rescató de su desdén.

Esa dosis de dicho somnífero ahondó tanto en su mente que lo recordaba cada vez que pensaba en el Gran Saiyaman; no obstante, para Videl, no era suficiente con meramente recordarlo. Ella, como si fuese una adicta, buscaba el modo para recibir otra cucharada de ese sedante sin importarle que esto sólo trajera dolor para ella y Shapner.

– Porque me hiciste sentir bien, sentí una tranquilidad que no sentía desde que él apareció–habiendo soltado la bomba, Videl se giró levemente para caminar mientras seguía hablando–por un instante lo sacaste de mi cabeza, lo desapareciste por completo. No sé cómo demonios lo lograste, pero cuando nos besamos el Gran Saiyaman dejó de existir para mí.

Al escucharla decir eso, algo dentro de él explotó. No sabía describir con precisión qué era, pero Shapner sabía que ese estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo no era una casualidad. Y apeteciendo más de ella, Shapner corrió para alcanzarla colocándose delante de Videl cerrándole el paso.

– ¿Lo dices en serio, de verdad sentiste eso? –Conteniéndose, él quería oír una confirmación–Videl te lo ruego, respóndeme con honestidad. Discúlpame si sueno desesperado pero tienes que comprenderme, he esperado por años escucharte decir algo así.

– Quisiera mentirte, quisiera decirte en tu propia cara que no sentí nada cuando me besaste pero no puedo. Me guste o no, así fue–mirándolo directo a los ojos, Videl le dio la respuesta que él anhelaba escuchar–no entiendo muy bien qué me está pasando, no tengo ni idea de qué pensar. Nunca me había sucedido algo así y él culpable eres tú, Shapner.

Mudo, incapaz de formular ni una sencilla frase, Shapner no supo cómo responder a tal afirmación.

– ¿Y todo esto qué significa, adónde nos lleva? –Cuestionándole un punto muy crucial, Videl abanicó sus manos al gesticular–sí, nos besamos; pero…

– Pero te hice sentir bien, acabas de admitirlo–interrumpiéndola, Shapner se inclinó sobre ella–dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico Videl. Eso es lo que más deseo desde que estábamos en la primaria, no puedes imaginar cuántas veces fantaseé que ambos teníamos una cita y nos divertíamos juntos.

– ¿Piensas invitarme a salir otra vez, eso es lo que pretendes? –recordando los miles de intentos de Shapner por cortejarla, Videl supuso que eso le propondría.

– Sí, quiero invitarte a salir; pero también quiero más que sólo tener una cita contigo, Videl–loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella, Shapner dejó fluir sus sentimientos–quiero verte pelear como antes, quiero que estés orgullosa de quién eres y quiero que la Videl que siempre he adorado regrese.

– Shapner…

– Déjame hacerte feliz–impetuoso, Shapner no desistió–déjame ayudarte a ser la que siempre has sido. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. No me rechaces otra vez, Videl.

– Shapner, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca he vivido algo así, por eso te pido que no me presiones y me dejes sobrellevar esto con calma.

– Yo te juro que no te presionaré, en lo más mínimo. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y amarte como siempre lo he deseado–elocuente, Shapner le aseguró–te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Aturdida por tal declaración, Videl se giró dándole la espalda tirando de su cabello. No tenía nada más que meditar, ella sabía a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La otrora heroína de Ciudad Satán, ahora se convirtió en una damisela en apuros que huía de sus problemas escudándose detrás de un hombre que, ciegamente, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Y justo ahí, cuando la sensación de culpabilidad se tornaba más pesada todavía, la chispa de la arrogancia se encendió provocando un incendio que, metafóricamente, ardió dentro de Videl quemando hasta el más pequeño vestigio de arrepentimiento. Con ello, aquellas llamas que la devoraban la empujaban, más y más, al borde del precipicio estando a milímetros de caer en él.

Gritándose internamente, Videl se decía que ella controlaba su vida y que podría hacer con ésta lo que quisiese. Ya se sentía harta de ser usada como ejemplo de rectitud, harta de ser vista como la perfecta e ilustre hija del campeón mundial. Deseaba quitarse esas gruesas cadenas, gozando de la libertad que sanaría las heridas que le provocaron sus muchas derrotas ante el Gran Saiyaman.

Era una cobarde por usar a Shapner.

Era una cobarde por no encarar las adversidades.

Era una cobarde por no aceptar la realidad y aprender de ésta.

– Está bien Shapner, está bien. Tú ganas–girándose de nuevo hacia él, Videl le dijo–tendremos esa cita que tantas veces me pediste, saldremos cuándo quieras. Y si las cosas marchan bien, quizás…

– ¿Quizás…?–acercándosele, Shapner la tomó suavemente de un brazo al interrumpirla.

– Creo que entiendes lo que trato de decir, sé que sí comprendes.

– Sí, comprendo. Comprendo perfectamente, Videl–feliz, verdaderamente feliz, Shapner veía incrédulo como logró atravesar aquel muro, con el cual, siempre se estrellaba al invitarla a salir.

– Bien, ese caso será mejor que regrese adentro–disponiéndose a dar por terminada la conversación, Videl se ladeó ligeramente–se suponía que estudiaría con Ireza y Gohan, ya los hice esperar demasiado.

– ¡Espera, no te vayas aún! –Shapner, con elegancia y delicadeza, la haló hacia él ansioso por repetir aquel mágico momento que compartieron semanas atrás– ¿puedo besarte otra vez, Videl?

– ¡Qué!

– Ya me oíste, Videl–sintiendo como su pulso cardíaco se incrementaba, Shapner le acotó con naturalidad– ¿puedo besarte de nuevo?

Desde siempre, Videl se caracterizó por ser una chica que no sucumbía ante los burdos intentos de cualquiera por conquistarla. Gracias a su rígida indiferencia, muchos otros simplemente se rindieron creyendo que nadie ablandaría el corazón de la hija de Mr. Satán; pero Shapner, siendo el único que aún persistía, vio recomenzada su perseverancia al oírla decir un simple y lacónico:

– Sí…

Su respuesta no fue la de una chica enamorada; al contrario, su voz sonó con una apatía y desgano que resultaban extraños en ella. Sin embargo, era tal la emoción de Shapner, que éste no le prestó atención en lo absoluto a la actitud de Videl. Ciego de amor, Shapner fue subiendo su mano por el brazo de Videl alcanzando la cima de su hombro para seguir escalando por su coleta izquierda.

Perdido en el azul de los ojos de Videl, Shapner ascendió por su oscura cabellera llegando a sujetarla con suavidad de la nuca. Videl, en contraste, no experimentaba ninguna chispa romántica como él sí lo hacía. Meramente cerró sus párpados quedándose inmóvil en su sitio, esperando por lo que inevitablemente vendría justo en el instante en que aquel sedante nublara su cabeza.

¿De dónde sacaba el Gran Saiyaman su fuerza sobrehumana?

¿Cómo el Gran Saiyaman lograba surcar por los cielos como si fuere un ave?

¿Estaba el Gran Saiyaman relacionado con los individuos misteriosos del Torneo de Cell?

Esas y otras interrogantes se desvanecieron en el acto cuando, finalmente, los labios de Shapner se posaron sobre los suyos presionándolos con lentitud. Aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba: apagar su juicio olvidándose de resolver un misterio que con fervor trató de aclarar. Un misterio que, fatalmente, la atrapó en un laberinto siguiendo indicios que nunca la llevaron a ningún lugar.

Asimismo, ese roce produjo otro efecto en ella que apaciguó su remordimiento. Con esa caricia se silenciaron las crueles voces que, incesantemente, señalaban los defectos y debilidades que le impidieron evitar que Shapner arriesgara su vida al protegerla. No sabía cómo era posible, pero el rubio conseguía tranquilizar su cordura aliviando sus pesares y recriminaciones.

Y Videl, buscando más de aquel tóxico veneno, se aferró a la chaqueta de Shapner como si este fuera un salvavidas que la mantenía a flote en un mar repleto de acusaciones. No hubo pasión ni desenfreno, sólo eran dos jóvenes compartiendo un modesto beso que para él tuvo sabor a gloria y que para ella fue un placebo que le permitió seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

Permanecieron así hasta que se agotó el aire en sus pulmones obligándolos a separarse, y al hacerlo, ambos lucían rostros con matices muy distintos uno del otro: Shapner no podía esconder la inmensa felicidad que lo invadía por tenerla sólo para él. Videl, sencillamente, miró al piso sin tan siquiera sonreír pensando que Ireza y Gohan debían estarse preguntando por ella.

– Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos mañana–distanciándose de él, Videl se despidió de Shapner enrumbándose de regreso a la escuela a toda velocidad.

– ¡Videl, aguarda un segundo! –sintiendo un extraño vacío en el ambiente, Shapner gritó su nombre por instinto.

– ¿Sí? –lejos de Shapner, Videl le vociferó en la distancia.

– ¿Te parece bien si tenemos nuestra cita mañana después de las clases? –muy impaciente, Shapner no quería perder ni un segundo más.

– Claro, no hay problema–y sin más que alegar, Videl corrió como si el demonio la persiguiera desapareciendo al cruzar la puerta de la escuela dejando a un solitario y meditabundo Shapner.

Apurándose en llegar a la biblioteca donde Gohan e Ireza la esperaban, Videl miraba su reflejo en los cristales de los pasillos comprendiendo de un hecho que, drásticamente, le dio un vuelco total a sus reflexiones: ella tenía una gran deuda con Shapner. De no haber sido por él y su milagrosa intervención, hubiese muerto en aquel bar al recibir ese disparo que iba dirigido hacia ella.

Shapner no sólo le ayudaba a olvidarse del Gran Saiyaman; sino también, que él era el motivo por el cual aún continuaba viviendo. Videl era capaz de enumerar, una por una, todas las ocasiones en que Shapner se esmeró en persuadirla con el fin de invitarla a salir. Y en cada una de esas oportunidades, Videl lo ignoró desterrándolo a la fría tierra del desamor.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no cabía duda que Shapner no era la elección correcta para ella. Aún así, y sabiendo que no miraba a Shapner como éste la veía, Videl le restó importancia a su obvia incompatibilidad dispuesta a saldar su cuenta pendiente con él, a su vez, que rehuía de los fantasmas que cierto héroe plantó en ella al no conseguir resolver el enigma de su identidad.

La lástima y la soberbia eran, innegablemente, una destructiva combinación.

* * *

– _Hija, déjame decirte algo_ –recordando sus propias palabras, Mr. Satán se escuchó a sí mismo en su cabeza– _además de tu apariencia, te pareces muchísimo a tu madre en el carácter. Y como ella, en ocasiones, tomas decisiones muy extremas. Aún eres muy joven, hija, muy joven como para que ya tengas remordimientos atormentándote. Todo eso pasará, pasará y lo superarás, aunque me digas que no, así será. Te lo aseguro no porque sea tu padre, sino, porque ya estoy viejo y he pasado por lo mismo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Videl…_

Caminando lentamente y sin rumbo por su gigantesca mansión, el campeón mundial continuaba sumergido en aquella desazón que lo embargaba desde que regresó a casa y se enteró de lo sucedido con Videl. Por más que trató de buscar la forma de remediar tal situación, Mr. Satán no lo lograba sintiéndose frustrado al chocar, literalmente, contra una gruesa barrera invisible.

Desde cierta perspectiva comprendía lo que Videl sentía. Podía experimentar en carne propia la impotencia y la angustia que su hija debió sufrir al no ser capaz de hacer algo por proteger a su amigo. Asimismo, entendía la frustración que abrumó a Videl por no lograr solucionar la incógnita de quién se escondía bajo el ridículo casco del Gran Saiyaman.

– Necesito un trago–hablándose con un murmullo, Mr. Satán se frotó el rostro con sus manos para luego tomarse de su frondoso cabello–mejor que sean dos…

Mr. Satán, erróneamente, dio por sentado que todo era maravilloso en su vida: su carrera como artista marcial iba en crecimiento, sus finanzas eran mejores que nunca y su imagen era el ícono que llenaba de esperanza y paz a la Tierra al considerarlo su héroe y salvador. Aún así, un deber tan elemental como velar por la felicidad de su primogénita, quedó relegado a un tercer plano.

Suspirando con desconsuelo, Mr. Satán detuvo su caminaba en uno de los numerosos pasillos de su residencia, dándose cuenta de un hecho que Videl varias veces le recalcó: ese lugar era demasiado grande para una familia de tan sólo dos miembros. Dicha observación era más que obvia, más que notoria; pero él, enceguecido por sí mismo, nunca se percató de ello.

Mientras Videl dormía en una sección de la edificación, él lo hacía justo en el sector opuesto quedando separados, uno del otro, por más de doscientos metros. Y si bien un inmenso batallón de sirvientes residía junto a ellos, incontables habitaciones permanecían desocupadas sin que ni una sola alma las habitara.

Aquel vacío resultaba ser, cruelmente, la metáfora perfecta para representar lo distanciados que por mucho tiempo lo estuvieron Videl y él. Y justo en ese instante, al tenerla en sus pensamientos, Mr. Satán alzó la mirada descubriendo que, por accidente, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la recámara de Videl. La cual, muy tentadoramente, le llamaba en silencio una y otra vez.

Pese a que no le gustaba la idea de husmear dentro, como padre que era, tenía la necesidad y la obligación de hacerlo. Marchando firme e imparable, el campeón se aproximó a la puerta en cuya superficie se observaba el nombre tallado de su hija. Sujetando el pomo y accionando la cerradura, Mr. Satán se aventuró a entrar asegurándose que ninguno de sus criados lo estuviera viendo.

Una vez en el interior de la alcoba, Mr. Satán se congeló al ver sus alrededores. Aquello, en cierto modo, era como haber entrado en un mundo completamente desconocido. Los muebles y los demás objetos allí colocados daban la impresión de no pertenecerles a Videl, o al menos, a la Videl que se despidió de él semanas atrás antes de irse de viaje.

– ¿Dónde está el saco de boxeo? –Mr. Satán, al no hallar lo que buscaba entre el decorado del aposento, se cuestionó– ¿dónde está?

Aunando a eso, Mr. Satán tampoco encontró una serie de antiguas fotografías donde aparecían su esposa fallecida, él y Videl cuando ésta era una niña. Igualmente, el campeón notó la ausencia del cinturón que Videl recibió como premio por haber ganado el torneo infantil de artes marciales hace unos cuantos años. Trofeo que, tanto para ella como para él, era motivo de orgullo.

Mr. Satán, desconcertado, no resistió el impulso de buscar en cada rincón de la habitación como si estuviese buscando el fantasma de una Videl que, tristemente para él, parecía que no volvería jamás. No obstante, por más intensa y desesperada que fue su búsqueda, Mr. Satán se sentó en la cama de Videl dibujando un rostro desanimado al fracasar miserablemente.

– Las cosas no desaparecen por arte de magia, deben de estar en algún sitio–esforzándose por razonar, Mr. Satán se reclinó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas–todo esto es culpa mía, nada de esto habría pasado si me hubiera preocupado más por Videl.

Y como si la providencia misma desease torturarlo aún más por sus pecados, la voz de Videl resonó en su mente robándose por completo su atención:

– _Ya te lo dije, no puedo continuar. Tengo demasiada culpa por dentro, demasiada frustración y enojo_ –el tono de voz de Videl además de sonar punzante y agresivo; sonaba lleno de amargura y tristeza– _no puedo seguir luego de no poder hacer nada para rescatar a un amigo que casi muere por mi exceso de confianza. Siempre me creí la mejor, que no había situación que no pudiera manejar, que la suerte me sonreiría eternamente, pero al ver las consecuencias de mi incapacidad de reaccionar me convencí que nadie en esta ciudad me necesita._

Haciéndolo sentir más culpable todavía, las evocaciones no se detuvieron.

– _Si el Gran Saiyaman hubiese estado en ese momento, estoy segura que él hubiera controlado sin problemas aquel predicamento. Pero él no estaba allí, la que estaba era yo y fallé, fallé_ –pese a ser un recuerdo, Mr. Satán podía ver con claridad a Videl recriminándose a sí misma frente a él– _entiéndeme, por favor papá, necesito alejarme de todo por algún tiempo, necesito olvidarme y arrancar esa sombra de heroísmo que han colocado sobre mí. Necesito ser alguien normal, alguien que cuya existencia sea irrelevante._

– ¿Olvidar? –Cuestionando ese punto en las afirmaciones de Videl, Mr. Satán frunció el ceño al tratar de dilucidar lo que ella quiso decir con eso– ¿alejarse de todo?

Sintiendo un electrizante chispazo, Mr. Satán se levantó en un santiamén tirándose al piso teniendo una fuerte corazonada. Y dejándose guiar por ese augurio, el campeón dio un vistazo debajo la cama de Videl palpando con sus manos el suelo hasta toparse, finalmente, con un viejo baúl de madera que con sinceridad no recordaba.

Mr. Satán, halándolo hacia afuera, se arrodilló ante éste ansioso por mirar su misterioso contenido. Y al abrirlo, vio justamente lo que esperaba ver cuando entró en el dormitorio de Videl. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban aquellas pertenencias que con anterioridad decoraban las paredes, eran posesiones irreemplazables con un gran valor sentimental para para él y Videl.

Con sus palmas envejecidas fue sacando, uno por uno, tales tesoros que la mismísima Videl al ser víctima de un intenso ataque de furia, deseó arrancar de su ser desterrándolos al olvido. Escudriñando con más calma y profundidad, Mr. Satán se topó con otras cosas que él nunca antes había visto y que le hicieron enmudecer al sumergirlo aún más en sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

Si bien, una enloquecida Videl destruyó muchísimas de las evidencias que recolectó para descubrir quién era el Gran Saiyaman, algunas de éstas lograron salvarse sin que Videl lo notara. Y Mr. Satán, lleno de curiosidad, las examinaba imaginándose a su hija estudiándolas, una a la vez, como si su propia existencia dependiera de resolver tal acertijo.

De entre los pocos recortes de periódicos que sobrevivieron a ser destruidos, Mr. Satán le prestó más cuidado a una página de un diario cuyo titular decía: _Lo hizo de nuevo, el Gran Saiyaman salva el día._ Dicha publicación, era ilustrada por un retrato del superhéroe que le sonreía ampliamente a la cámara, y en el artículo que acompañaba la imagen se elogiaban las habilidades del justiciero.

Sin embargo, los comentarios halagadores del reportero no le interesaron al campeón, sino, que fueron las anotaciones escritas por Videl lo que sí se apoderó de la atención de Mr. Satán. Con un bolígrafo rojo Videl señaló algunos detalles del reportaje, a los cuales, les lanzaba innumerables cuestionamientos muy razonables y lógicos que, al parecer, sólo le importaban a ella.

 _¿Quién demonios eres?_

Esa frase en particular se repetía múltiples veces por toda la extensión de esa hoja de papel, como si ésta fuera una especie de catarsis que ayudaba a Videl a liberar parte de su rabia acumulada. Anteriormente, Videl le comentó sobre su cruzada personal por desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman, y Mr. Satán, conociéndola, imaginó la pasión que la motivó a hacer tal cosa.

Aún así, el campeón no le daba crédito al exagerado ímpetu que Videl le depositó a tal propósito. Y ahora, al atestiguar tal tenacidad, a Mr. Satán le era aún más fácil asimilar porqué a Videl el sabor del fracaso la golpeó tan profundamente, llegando a desmoralizarla al grado de querer renunciar a facetas que ya formaban parte íntegra de su vida y de su personalidad.

Empero, aún quedaban más descubrimientos por realizar. Dejando a un lado aquel documento, Mr. Satán se pasmó al ver abandonados en ese cofre dos elementos fundamentales que definían a Videl: sus botas y sus guantes. Esas prendas de vestir eran inseparables para ella, siempre las llevaba consigo negándose a reemplazarlas.

– ¿Qué le han hecho a mi niña? –afligido, el campeón mundial apretó con fuerza el par de guantes negros que Videl solía usar.

Obsequiándoles una mirada nostálgica, Mr. Satán fue transportado a una época que yacía en el lejano pasado. Un pasado que le hizo revivir buenos y felices momentos en compañía de su esposa e hija. Cuando ellas, y solamente ellas, eran lo único que le bastaba para ser verdaderamente feliz. Un pasado donde, el dinero y las riquezas, aún no surgían para corromperlo y enceguecerlo.

Tratándose de un sencillo trabajador en una fábrica de fundición de metales, el futuro campeón caminaba por las atestadas avenidas citadinas sin provocar ni un alboroto, pasando desapercibido por los demás transeúntes. De todos modos, en aquel entonces, su principal preocupación era ser el pilar que sostuviera a su creciente y pequeña familia.

Era muy joven cuando contrajo matrimonio, y si bien sintió temor al enterarse que se convertiría en padre, Mr. Satán fue amoldándose a sus nuevos deberes sabiendo que éstos valían la pena al volver a casa y ser recibido por un par de amplias sonrisas. Aquella estampa se repetía cada noche: Videl lo esperaba mientras su madre peinaba con delicadeza sus largos cabellos azabaches.

– _Ya llegué…_

– _¡Papá!_

– _Hija…_

Saliendo disparaba hacia él, Videl se arrojó a sus brazos que la apretaron con vigor al abrazarla. Su esposa, por su parte, se le aproximó dándole un beso suave en los labios invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa para cenar. No importaba que su salario no fuera muy alto, ni tampoco que vivieran en una módica vivienda rentada. Una taza de sopa caliente y la cercanía de ambas, era suficiente.

Era afortunado en demasía, más de lo que sospechaba. Y tristemente para él, lo comprendería ya muy tarde.

– _¿Otra vez estás tosiendo?_ –Interrumpiendo la cena, un insistente tosido obligó a Mr. Satán a preocuparse por su esposa quien tomaba un abundante vaso de agua buscando alivio– _esa tos tan insistente me preocupa, no creo que sea un simple resfrío. Será mejor que visitemos a un médico._

– _No te alarmes, sólo es un poco de tos. Ya verás que sólo es algo pasajero._

– _¿Estás bien, mamá?_ –Videl, mirándola, le consultó.

– _Sí hija, sigue comiendo._

Saboreando otra cucharada, Mr. Satán guardó silencio confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su esposa. Aunque, en el fondo, le era imposible evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho que daba la impresión de ser un mal presagio. Y ella, conociéndolo, notó su rostro pensativo llevándola a cambiar el tema de conversación para restarle relevancia a su recurrente malestar.

– _Hija, tengo un regalo para ti_ –su madre, idéntica a ella, sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete decorado con un listón rojizo– _te conozco muy bien, Videl. Sé que no eres como las otras niñas que sueñan con juguetes y mascotas. Y esta mañana, cuando salí de compras, te compré algo que va más acorde con tu forma de ser._

No sabiendo de qué se trataba dicho regalo, Mr. Satán presenció cómo Videl abría el paquete con gran impaciencia descubriendo su contenido. Dentro, Videl halló un par de guantes de cuero negro que, instantáneamente, le dibujaron una gran sonrisa a la niña quien se apresuró en colocárselos descubriendo que le quedaban grandes.

– _Sé que no son de tu talla, pero los compré así para que puedas usarlos por muchos años_ –sonriente, su madre le explicó– _algún día, cuando hayas crecido un poco más, te ajustarán a la perfección._

– _Gracias mamá._

– _De nada, hija._

Mr. Satán, enfocándose en su primogénita, la vio juguetear con su obsequio confirmando lo señalado por su mujer: Videl no era como las demás niñas. Ella poseía una mezcla de cualidades que la volvían una en un millón, pero más importante aún, tal carácter la transformaba un verdadero tesoro para él. Y queriendo lo mejor para ella, él se animó a confesarles un secreto.

– _Quisiera decirles algo a las dos, no lo había mencionado antes porque primero quería estar seguro._

– _¿Qué pasa, ocurre algo malo?_

– _No, no. No es algo de qué preocuparse, puedes estar tranquila._

– _¿Entonces?_ –su esposa, interrogándolo con suspicacia, lo miró con su penetrante mirada. Una mirada que Videl, en su adolescencia, emplearía como su arma más letal– _explícate, qué ocurre._

– _Años atrás, cuando nos conocimos, te dije que siempre deseé tener la oportunidad de participar en un torneo de artes marciales_ –haciendo a un lado su plato vacío, Mr. Satán era escudriñado por dos pares de curiosas retinas azules– _de niño veía los torneos por la televisión fantaseando con ser uno de los muchos participantes que competían allí. Y bueno, como bien sabes, desde hace unos meses, he estado practicando y entrenando mucho porque al fin haré realidad mí sueño._

– _¿Qué?_ –Incrédula, ella no sabía qué decirle– _¿hablas en serio, no bromeas?_

– _Te aseguro que no es una broma, hablo con toda honestidad._

– _No entiendo_ –Videl, perdida en la charla, se giró hacia su padre quien la invitó a acercársele.

– _Luego de ahorrar dinero por mucho tiempo, tengo pensado pagar la cuota de inscripción del siguiente torneo de artes marciales y participar_ –sentando a su hija en sus piernas, él se volteó a ver a su esposa quien aún no reaccionaba– _sé que todo suena muy repentino, pero confía en mí, lo he estado planeando desde hace mucho._

– _Sigo sin saber qué decirte, me tomas por sorpresa con esta noticia_ –reclinándose en la mesa de madera, ella no disimuló sus inquietudes– _no me malinterpretes, sé muy bien que siempre has querido participar en un torneo de artes marciales pero dentro de unas semanas debemos pagar el alquiler; además, hay una larga lista de cuentas pendientes que no hemos pagado._

– _Lo sé, lo sé_ –extendiendo un brazo sobre la superficie de la mesilla, él la tomó de la mano acariciando el anillo de matrimonio que le colocó en su boda– _no sólo hago esto por mí, sino también por ustedes dos. Tal vez no consiga ganar el primer lugar, pero si logro entrar entre los primeros tres lugares ganaría mucho dinero. Pagaríamos las deudas que tenemos y podríamos comprar una casa propia._

– _No sé, no sé_ –insegura, le devolvió el apretón de manos– _¿pero y si pierdes, si no consigues entrar entre los tres primeros lugares, qué haremos?_

– _Lo haré, ya lo verás. Lo haré._

Tal vez habían pasado muchos años desde aquella plática, pero Mr. Satán no olvidaba el semblante que su esposa le ofreció al entregarle toda su confianza. Una confianza que, semanas más tarde, se vería recompensada cuando un auténtico milagro se produjo ante los millones de espectadores que asistieron para presenciar aquel torneo.

– _¡Ganó, ganó!_ –Una frenética y ruidosa Videl, gritaba a los cuatro vientos viendo a su padre en la televisión– _¡mi papá ganó, él es el nuevo campeón!_

Teniendo el apoyo de su mujer e hija, Mr. Satán entrenó arduamente en el jardín de su modesta morada recordándose a él mismo que su apuesta era muy arriesgada; aún así, se mentalizó solamente en triunfar. Mr. Satán, ilusionado, no consideraba ni remotamente dar marcha atrás y mucho menos al ver a una curiosa Videl mirándolo entrenar, día tras día, al volver del trabajo.

Y fue justo allí, cuando un espíritu apasionado y ardiente por los combates germinó en ella, motivándola a sumergirse de lleno en aquel mundo. Imitándolo y con inexperiencia, Videl lanzaba furiosas patadas al aire ganándose la admiración de su orgulloso progenitor. El cual, sumamente feliz, compartió con ella sus conocimientos descubriendo que Videl era un diamante en bruto.

Atónito, Mr. Satán presenció como Videl, si bien con leves fallos, lograba realizar los movimientos que él le instruía al practicar juntos. Su esposa, viéndolos desde una ventana, también se alegraba al ver a Videl disparando puñetazos al viento como si estuviese peleando contra un enemigo invisible. Con tal imagen, él se lo reafirmaba en sus adentros: Videl era especial.

Aquello, sólo era una pincelada de la futura justiciera de Ciudad Satán. Una justiciera que, en la actualidad, parecía haberse esfumado para siempre.

– _¡Qué!_ –su madre, oyendo sus gritos, se le acercó congelándose al ver la pantalla del televisor– _¡no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!_

Llegada la hora y con muy poco en sus bolsillos, él se marchó esperando ganar lo suficiente para retribuirle la fe que ambas depositaron en él; sin embargo, jamás sospechó lo que terminaría sucediendo sobre la amplia plataforma del torneo. Y al recordarlo, aún sentía como su piel se erizaba al evocar el momento más glorioso y sublime de su carrera deportiva.

– _¡Sí, papá ganó…ganó!_

– _¡Tu papá es el campeón, es el campeón!_

Robándose los elogios y el asombro de todos en aquel estadio, un novato Mr. Satán fue avanzando en las diversas fases de clasificación consiguiendo escalar hasta la gran final, donde se enfrentaría con el vigente campeón. No fue nada fácil, nada. No obstante, al mantener en su mente las caras de Videl y su esposa, su fuerza se multiplicó por veinte permitiéndole tocar la gloria.

Cientos, miles de personas celebraron el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda. Todos lo hacían, todos menos el mismísimo Mr. Satán quien apenas iba asimilando lo ocurrido. A partir de ese instante, para bien y para mal, dejó de ser un don nadie. Aquel título trajo consigo las bendiciones que esperaba, y a su vez, otras maldiciones disfrazadas de fortunas que tocaron a su puerta.

La prensa, en primer lugar, asiduamente lo buscaba para que contara su historia. Y con los diarios publicando su imagen, los patrocinios llenaron su billetera haciendo que pudiera comprar lo que su imaginación quisiese. Las deudas y las cuentas atrasadas se desvanecieron de su horizonte, convenciéndolo de hacer lo que fuese gracias al poder del dinero.

– _¿Aquí vamos a vivir?_

– _Sí Videl, este será nuestro hogar._

Después de su inesperado triunfo y con su reputación creciendo exponencialmente, Mr. Satán cumplió su promesa dándole a su familia el hogar que él siempre quiso ofrecerles. Pero no se conformó con una residencia común, no, él compró la mansión más grande que existía en la ciudad deseoso que ésta fuera el reflejo de su ascendente prestigio.

– _¿Qué te parece, no es una belleza?_ –Abrazando a su esposa por los hombros, él le preguntó al besarla en una mejilla– _nunca más nos volveremos a preocupar por pagar un alquiler, ni por pedir dinero prestado para pagar deudas. Ahora viviremos como lo merecemos._

– _Todo esto ha sido como un sueño, no termino de creerlo._

– _Créelo, mi amor, créelo. Y esto es apenas el comienzo._

Y así lo fue. Aquello era como un cuento de hadas, como si una bruja o un mago hubiese chasqueado los dedos concediéndoles cualquier cosa que deseasen. Aunque Videl no se maravillaba de tal infinita riqueza como sí lo hacía su padre. Ella, sin cambiar su forma de ser, ignoraba tales comodidades dedicándose sólo a mejorar y pulir su estilo de pelea.

Tratándose del flamante campeón, a Mr. Satán le agradó que Videl deseara convertirse en una luchadora, así se construiría un nuevo linaje de artistas marciales que orgullosos llevarían el apellido Satán. Si bien su esposa temía que Videl sufriera algún accidente por sus intensas sesiones de entrenamiento, él la tranquilizaba diciéndole que Videl era una señorita de acero.

Señorita.

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a usar ese término para describirla?

– _¡Videl…Videl!_

– _¡Estoy aquí, papá!_

Videl, a pesar de estar notoriamente agotada, pateaba sin parar un pesado saco de boxeo llenando el ambiente con el sonido de sus potentes puntapiés. Entrando poco a poco en su pubertad, a Mr. Satán le dolía admitir que ya no era su niña. Videl, a pasos agigantados, se iba convirtiendo en toda una mujer igual de hermosa que su madre.

Ella dedicaba todo su tiempo a entrenar y a nada más. No se le veía salir con amigas ni divirtiéndose como lo hacían otras chicas de su edad. No. En la cabeza de Videl no existía nada más que volverse más fuerte superando sus límites. Mr. Satán, por su parte, no se lo impidió. Al contrario, constantemente buscaba rivales para ella pusiera a prueba sus habilidades.

– _Videl, al fin te encuentro._

– _Hola papá._

– _Imagino que has estado entrenando mucho_ –viéndola disparar incontables patadas, le comentó.

– _Sí_ –jadeante, Videl no dejó de acelerar su ritmo.

– _Ya veo, venía a decirte que el cocinero ya preparó la cena. Tu madre ya está en la mesa, vamos._

– _¿Por qué viniste a decírmelo tú?_ –Le cuestionó Videl, al detenerse para voltearse a mirarlo– _pudiste habérselo pedido a una sirvienta._

– _Ni siquiera intentaré inventar una excusa, aunque lo intentara descubrirías que no es verdad_ –riéndose levemente, Mr. Satán sacó a relucir la astucia de su hija– _vine a buscarte porque tengo un regalo para ti._

– _¿Un regalo?_ –Desconfiada, frunció el ceño al observar la caja que él sostenía en sus manos– _¿no se tratará de otro de esos horribles vestidos que quisiste comprarme aquella vez, o sí?_

– _No, no se trata de ningún vestido_ –entregándole la caja, Mr. Satán le sonrió– _te prometo que es algo que te gustará, tu madre me ayudó a escogerlas._

– _¿Qué es?_ –abriendo la tapa, la pelinegra lo interrogó pero su voz se esfumó al ver lo que había ahí adentro.

– _Ojalá te gusten, esas zapatillas que usas ya están muy viejas_ –mirándola boquiabierta por su regalo, Mr. Satán se cruzó de brazos dibujando una sonrisa– _seguí otro de los consejos de tu madre, las compré de una talla más grande para que puedas usarlas por más tiempo._

– _¡Están fantásticas, gracias papá!_

No se trató de un elegante atuendo ni de unas costosas joyas, sino que se eran de un par de botas que no lucían ni casualmente femeninas. Eran un calzado más robusto y pesado, perfecto para una guerrera como ella. Impaciente, Videl se quitó sus zapatos para colocarse aquellos botines sintiendo como estos se volverían más que inseparables para ella.

– _Ahora vamos a cenar, tu mamá nos espera._

Lastimosamente para ambos, aquella sería la última vez que cenarían juntos.

– _Perdóname, nunca me preocupé lo suficiente por ti._

– _No, la culpa es mía. Siempre te dije que no le prestaras atención a mis padecimientos, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable._

Lo que años antes inició como una leve tos, se agravó llegando al extremo de provocar la inmediata hospitalización de su esposa al ver como su vida se apagaba sin remedio. Los médicos, examinándola en el acto, descubrieron que se trataba de una infección tan avanzada que ya los antibióticos y medicamentos eran ineficaces e inútiles.

Furioso, poseído por la negación, Mr. Satán se resistió a la idea de dejarla ir. Por ello, y usando su chequera al máximo, contrató a los galenos más reconocidos del mundo esperanzado en revertir tan lúgubre pronóstico. A pesar de sus millonarios esfuerzos, la negligencia y la despreocupación cobraron una inalcanzable factura que dolosamente no era capaz de costear.

– _No, esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser._

– _Tienes que escucharme, escúchame_ –respirando con una inmensa dificultad, ella se esforzaba por hablarle con claridad si bien su voz iba apagándose– _quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a Videl, que estarás con ella siempre. Dentro de unos años será toda una mujer, por eso aconséjala, mantente cerca de ella y guíala. Videl no es ninguna chica indefensa, ella sabe cuidarse sola pero aún así debes estar con ella._

– _Yo te prometo que la cuidaré; pero por favor, no te despistas. No lo hagas._

– _Confío en ti, cuida a nuestra hija_ –mirándolo al rostro, le brindó una última sonrisa– _no lo hayas a olvidar nunca: ella es tu mayor tesoro…_

– _No te vayas, quédate. Te lo suplico, quédate._

Sufriendo una aplastante impotencia, Mr. Satán no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como la mujer que le entregó su corazón en su juventud se desvanecía ante sus ojos humedecidos. Y allí, frente al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, Mr. Satán le reclamó a todas las deidades del universo por su desdicha pero eso no remedió su dolor. Ella se fue dejándole un vacío que sus riquezas no llenaban.

Fue tal su zozobra por su pérdida, que Mr. Satán trató de llenar con licor aquel agujero en su alma. Buscó refugio en los brazos de otras mujeres, pero estas sólo le daban falsa felicidad al solamente interesarle su dinero. Videl, por otro lado, al sentirse abandonada por su padre, sanó a su manera la herida que la muerte de su madre dejó en ella, encerrándose en sí misma con cruel dureza.

– Y ahora por mis descuidos, Videl está perdida por culpa de ese maldito Gran Saiyaman.

Observando de nuevo los guantes y botas que significaron tanto para ella alguna vez, Mr. Satán se puso de pie dándole al techo un vistazo suplicante.

– Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí con nosotros, tú nunca hubieras permitido que esto ocurriera.

Se sentía desesperado y frustrado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo quitarle a Videl aquel remordimiento que cargaba en su espalda. Pensó y pensó pero no ningún pensamiento claro se cristalizaba en su mente, y al maldecir en su interior, una imagen mental se plasmó en su cabeza haciéndole recordar lo dicho por Videl el día anterior al confrontarla.

– Debo hablar con ese chico, tal vez él pueda ayudarme–pensando en Shapner, Mr. Satán se acercó a una ventanilla cercana contemplando el atardecer en la lejanía–ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo lamentándome, tengo que hacer algo. Y al final, ese charlatán disfrazado de payaso de circo pagará las consecuencias. No dejaré que salga impune de esto.

Evocar el pasado revivía antiguos pesares; aún así, por más doloroso que fuese, hacerlo también ayudaba a curar los males del presente.

* * *

Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, pero por más que se esforzaba no lo entendía. Ireza, al borde de tirar la toalla, mordía con fuerza el lápiz que sujetaba entre sus dientes. Su mirada permanecía clavada en su cuaderno analizando, una y otra vez, el problema matemático que Gohan le pidió resolver luego de darle unos cuantos consejos.

Desesperada, ansiosa por hallar la respuesta a tal acertijo aritmético, la rubia consultó en sus apuntes descubriendo, para su infortunio, que seguía sin comprender. Tal cosa le recordó que la prueba se realizaría en unos días más, si reprobaba de nuevo sus padres la matarían. No tenía duda de ello. Necesitaba sacar una buena calificación; de lo contrario, le diría adiós a su mesada.

– ¡Diablos! –Ireza exclamó con gran molestia–si no apruebo ese maldito examen no podré ir de compras al final del mes.

Golpeando la mesa con enojo, Ireza volteó su vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Comprobando la hora, la jovencita de cabellos dorados constató que ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que Gohan, ansiosamente, se retiró al sanitario prometiéndole que no se demoraría mucho en regresar. Sin embargo, él aún no volvía.

– ¿Dónde demonios se metió Gohan? –Rabiosa, la chica se cruzó de brazos–se suponía que me ayudaría a estudiar.

Suspirando con resignación, Ireza se reclinó sobre su asiento tratando nuevamente por solucionar el desafío ante ella. No obstante, toda su atención se desvió hacia la entrada cuando varios pasos frenéticos llenaron de ecos el ambiente. Videl, llegando muy apresurada y agitada, se presentó en el lugar encaminándose hacia la solitaria rubia que se alegró al verla.

– ¡Videl, gracias al cielo llegaste! –Levantándose de su silla, Ireza se le acercó–ya me sentía muy sola aquí, el muy desconsiderado de Gohan se fue hace mucho y no ha regresado.

– ¡Qué dices! –Jadeante por haber corrido, Videl respiraba con rapidez–y yo que me apresuré porque creí que los estaba retrasando.

– No te preocupes, de todos modos sigo sin entender nada de nada–con tristeza mezclada con rabia, Ireza le afirmó–estudiar con Gohan era mi última esperanza, pero creo que reprobaré el examen. Las matemáticas no son lo mío.

– ¿Y adónde se fue Gohan? –Videl, quitándose su mochila y colocándola junto a la de Ireza, se puso cómoda en una butaca vacía.

– Dijo que iría al baño.

– Dale tiempo, ya sabes que cuando va al baño se desaparece por una eternidad.

– Cierto, recuerdo cuando me decías que creías que él era el Gran Saiyaman.

Ireza, sin quererlo ni planearlo, con ese comentario tocó una fibra sensible en su amiga provocando que, antiguas sospechas e ideas que ya daba por muertas, resucitaran por un santiamén. Dichas sospechas, ganando un ímpetu sobrehumano, se esparcían por sus pensamientos como si se tratasen de un tsunami que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Las miles de evidencias que recolectó por meses estremecieron su memoria al pensar en ellas, haciéndola recordar cuán empecinadamente persiguió cualquier indicio que aquella escurridiza sombra dejaba detrás de sí. Las analizó y las estudió con pasión, unió incontables cabos sueltos ansiosa por descubrir quién era el individuo que se escondía debajo de aquel disfraz tan ridículo.

Y allí, ensimismada y callada, las voces dentro de ella regresaron para torturarla con más preguntas:

¿Por qué Gohan se evaporaba sin explicación con tanta frecuencia?

¿Cómo lograba viajar desde tan lejos sin usar una aeronave?

¿Acaso él sí era el Gran Saiyaman?

¡Basta!

Explotando, Videl gritó llena de furia ordenándoles a esos murmullos que se callaran. Pero tal cosa no funcionó obligándola, irrentablemente, a recurrir al único método que conocía que sí conseguiría silenciarlas: Shapner. Y al recordar el más reciente beso que compartieron hacía un momento, Videl sucumbió ante el efecto somnífero que él producía al apagar su sensatez.

– ¿Videl, estás bien? –Notando su repentino comportamiento introvertido, Ireza le cuestionó con preocupación–te pusiste muy pálida de repente.

– ¡Ahh, sí…sí, estoy bien! –Girándose para que Ireza no la viera, Videl la eludió buscando sus libros de texto dentro de su mochila–continuemos nosotras dos.

– Pero necesito que Gohan regrese pronto–Ireza pensaba concentrarse de nuevo en sus estudios cuando, instantáneamente, recordó la conversación entre Videl y Shapner queriendo saber qué sucedió–Videl, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿cómo te fue con Shapner?

– Ya se me hacía extraño que no me preguntaras al respecto–tomándose de su larga melena azabache, Videl le replicó.

– Me conoces–Ireza se carcajeó un poco–además, luego de lo que hablamos más temprano, definitivamente quiero saber cómo terminó todo.

– No sé por dónde empezar.

– Sólo di lo más importante, ve directo al grano.

– Pues, en ese caso–titubeó con vergüenza; aún así, Videl prosiguió–hablamos del beso que nos dimos en el hospital, le expliqué que no me sentía del todo segura sobre qué significado tenía y…

– ¿Qué te dijo Shapner? –Interrumpiéndola con impaciencia, Ireza se moría por tener más detalles.

– Me dijo lo mismo que siempre me ha dicho: que está enamorado de mí desde la primaria, que quiere que salgamos juntos–irremediablemente, un tenue sonrojo se adueñó de la tez de sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo–no me dijo nada nuevo ni diferente.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste luego? –Curiosa y muy chismosa, como es su naturaleza, Ireza fue intensificando el interrogatorio– ¿le explicaste que querías tiempo para pensar las cosas?

– Sí, se lo dije. Shapner me aseguró que no pretende presionarme, me rogó que le diera una oportunidad para estar con él–jugueteando con una de sus coletas, la otrora justiciera de Ciudad Satán intercambió miradas con su amiga blonda–se comportó igual que en el hospital, fue amable y muy tranquilo. Ya no se parece en nada al Shapner que conocí hace mucho, es otro hombre completamente.

– Sí, es otro Shapner. Es obvio que haber recibido ese disparo lo cambió, es la única explicación que se me ocurre para este comportamiento.

– Pienso lo mismo.

– ¿Pero dime, de qué más hablaron?

– No mucho, para ser sincera–humedeciendo sus labios secos, la pelinegra siguió platicándole–le confesé que el beso, por muy inesperado que fue, no me desagradó. Y eso lo alegró mucho, tanto que me invitó a salir mañana en la tarde después de clases.

– ¿En serio? –Sumamente intrigada, Ireza se quedó boquiabierta–yo sospechaba que te pediría algo así pero no tan pronto.

– Yo imaginaba lo mismo, pero al final terminé aceptando su invitación luego de besarnos de nuevo–comprendiendo ya muy tarde que habló de más, Videl blasfemó mentalmente.

– ¡Espera un segundo, espera un segundo! –Agitando sus manos, Ireza la señaló con un dedo– ¿estás diciendo que volvieron a besarse, se besaron otra vez?

– Sí, pero no subas la voz–apenada, Videl revisó sus alrededores deseando que nadie haya escuchado los gritos de Ireza–aunque admito que no fue como el beso del hospital, ese estuvo mejor.

– ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! –Omitiendo su petición, la rubia volvió a hablar con mucha fuerza al no poder contenerse–Videl Satán hablando de besos y chicos, debo anotar la fecha de hoy, sin duda es un día histórico.

– ¡Ireza!…–una pizca de su sarcasmo natural se percibió en ella al pronunciar su nombre, aquello era un vestigio que hacía sospechar que la Videl de antaño aún existía muy dentro de ella.

– No te enojes, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

– Lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero bromas.

– Discúlpame, ya no lo haré más–dibujando una expresión seria en sus facciones, la rubia suspiró al darle una hojeada a su cuaderno–voy a decirte lo mismo que te dije cuando me contaste lo que pasó en el hospital, así que perdóname si sueno como un disco rayado: sabemos que Shapner está loco por ti, lo sabemos de toda la vida pero quién realmente me inquieta eres tú, Videl.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí amiga, tú. No eres la primera ni la última mujer en el mundo que no sabe qué hacer con un chico, a todas nos pasa. Pero, de todo corazón, espero que te sientas mejor contigo misma–empática y comprensiva, Ireza le afirmaba con suavidad–ya aceptaste darle una oportunidad, y no lo veo nada mal. Haz el intento, sólo así te darás cuenta cómo son las cosas en realidad. Piénsalo, tal vez Shapner y tú tengan una bella relación que dure muchos años o toda la vida, pero no lo sabrás a ciencia cierta si no lo intentas.

– Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Tienes razón.

Con falsedad, Videl le regaló una inocente sonrisa que logró engañar a Ireza haciéndola creer que todo iba por buen camino. En contraste, la ojiazul le pedía perdón en sus adentros por no confesar toda la verdad. Volteándose con rapidez, Videl fingió que leía una de sus libretas donde varias ecuaciones matemáticas se apoderaron de su atención.

Su vida era, precisamente, como una ecuación. Una de las variables era el Gran Saiyaman, un individuo cuya existencia la forzaba a plantearse infinitas interrogantes que no sabía responder. El otro factor a considerar era Shapner, quien al estar enceguecido por su amor por ella anulaba al superhéroe al sacarlo de su cabeza, logrando así, aliviar su culpa y sus remordimientos.

Ellos eran las representaciones perfectas de ideales irreconciliables, y a la vez, ambivalentes. Dos fuerzas que chocaban una contra la otra luchando por destruirse mutuamente, y en el proceso, convirtiéndola a ella en parte del daño colateral. Y siendo tal cosa, Videl aceptó comprobar personalmente si era cierto que el fin justiciaba los medios. Por muy cruel que eso sonase.

En su corazón no había ningún lugar reservado para Shapner, nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá. Sin embargo, indiferente de las consecuencias, Videl fingiría que sí lo tenía.

– ¡Dónde diantres está Gohan!

Ireza, sin imaginarlo, ignoraba que en ese preciso instante Gohan ya no existía más. Iracundo, él le cedió su puesto a su álter ego. La capa roja del Gran Saiyaman ondeaba tranquila al ser movida por la brisa, y descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies, el heroico personaje salido de las historietas caminó pausado y firme hacia el chico que le miraba sin miedo ni vacilación.

Shapner, sintiendo cómo su odio hacia él maduró por completo, fue acercándosele hasta pararse frente a él al encontrarse cara a cara con el superhéroe. El rubio no se preguntaba de dónde salió ni cómo supo que estaba allí, solamente clavó su mirada en él esperando que éste diera el primer golpe que sería el principio del fin.

– Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

– Sí, es cierto. Ya es hora de aclarar muchas cosas.

Y fue allí cuando la fiebre se transformó en ira, una ira que volvía a los más nobles en hombres crueles.

 **Fin Capítulo Diez**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo de este fic, se los agradezco mucho. Estoy seguro que varios de ustedes ya pueden ver con más claridad las intenciones de Gohan, Videl y Shapner. Cada uno de ellos siente culpa, furia y frustración por diferentes factores que, al irse acumulando, los han enceguecido tanto que quieren resolver sus problemas del modo equivocado.

El mayor ejemplo de esto es Videl, ella está tropezando con la misma piedra una y otra vez. Como dije en el primer capítulo, esta historia es el hermano gemelo del fic: **Lo malo de ser un héroe**. En ese fic Gohan se deja llevar por sus emociones cometiendo actos que, en el fondo, le producen un gran conflicto ético y moral. Pero sobre todo, personal.

Y ahora, con **Tras la sombra de un indicio** , trato de hacer el mismo experimento pero siendo Videl quien tenga ese conflicto interno. Ella, a pesar de sus grandes cualidades, es un ser humano. Y como tal tiene defectos, y por lo tanto, comete errores. Videl es mi chica favorita por su gran heroísmo y valentía, por ello; aunque se vea extraño, quiero verla levantándose y reivindicándose.

Me duele tratar así a Gohan y Videl, pero no todas las historias sobre ellos tienen que ser un lecho de rosas. Espero que este bizarro fic les guste, ojalá que sí. Ya para irme, les doy las gracias a Vanessa neko chan, Guest, HnW, ScarDreamer, Ferunando, Majo24, y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 11**

Desde el exterior, y con elegancia, la luz del sol entraba por las amplias ventanas de la escuela. Casi la totalidad de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus hogares minutos atrás, dejando a sus espaldas un ambiente de quietud que contrastaba con el bullicio que, diariamente, reinaba en los pasillos y salones de la preparatoria.

La biblioteca, como de costumbre, rebosaba de una calma y silencio que permitía escuchar hasta al más diminuto insecto volando alrededor. Estantes repletos de libros decoraban las paredes, incontables escritorios y sillas complementaban el decorado de un sitio cuya soledad se vio interrumpida con la llegada de dos apuradas siluetas.

Ireza, poniendo su mochila en una de las mesas desocupadas, no se demoró en buscar sus cuadernos desesperada por despejar el océano de dudas que agobiaban su mente. A su lado, un distraído y pensativo Gohan hacía lo mismo pero no con la misma rapidez que la rubia. La cual, levantando su mirada, miró a Gohan percatándose de inmediato de su conducta abstraída.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Ireza, cuestionándole, lo obligó a reaccionar.

– ¿Qué, dijiste algo? –Sacudiéndose, Gohan se volteó hacia la chica y le habló con torpeza–perdóname, no estaba escuchando.

– Sí, ya me di cuenta–la blonda, con suspicacia, le comentó–te pregunté que si te pasa algo, es que de repente te noté muy distraído.

– Ahh, lo siento–avergonzado, Gohan se carcajeó con nerviosismo al frotarse la nuca como lo hacía su padre–es que no puedo dejar de pensar en qué estarán hablando Videl y Shapner…

Instantáneamente después de haber dicho eso, Gohan se reprendió en su interior al dejarse llevar demasiado por su honestidad.

– Ya veo, yo también pienso en ellos dos–poniéndose cómoda y sin dejar de hablarle a Gohan, Ireza fue hojeando algunas páginas de su libreta de anotaciones–Videl siente mucha culpa por la herida que recibió Shapner en el hombro, ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para charlar de lo ocurrido.

– ¿No te parece que Shapner se está comportando muy extraño? –nuevamente, siendo víctima de su sinceridad y preocupaciones, Gohan dijo algo que no quería expresar en voz alta–bueno, me refiero a…

– Sí, es cierto. No es el mismo Shapner de siempre–alzando una ceja, Ireza apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos–aunque creo que eso es algo normal y muy comprensible. No puedo ni imaginar lo que Shapner sintió en el instante en que le dispararon, supongo que él creyó que iba a morir ese día y por eso creo que se comporta diferente. Estar al borde de la muerte y tener la oportunidad de continuar debe ser una experiencia que te cambia la vida.

Volviendo a su estado silencioso y ensimismado, Gohan agachó la vista viéndose rodeado por las palabras de Ireza. Quién mejor que él mismo para saber lo que era estar al borde del abismo, hallándose a milímetros de morir. Él, desde su infancia, vio en numerosas oportunidades como su existencia pendía de un delgado hilo que daba la impresión de romperse en cualquier momento.

Asimismo, presenció en primera fila como sus amigos, su maestro y su padre murieron defendiendo este mundo sin que la humanidad imaginase el peligro que corría. Y al llegar a ese punto, Gohan le cedía la razón a Ireza. Estar a punto de morir realmente producía un cambio, un cambio que dejaba la enseñanza de atesorar más el precioso regalo que significa vivir.

– ¡La Tierra llamando a Gohan, hay alguien en casa!

– ¡Qué!

– Hoy estás muy raro, Gohan…

– Lo siento, es sólo que hoy ha sido un día un poco pesado.

– Te comprendo, para mí igual–recordando el motivo por el cual estaban allí, Ireza decidió no perder más tiempo valioso–bien, ahora si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pedirte que me ayudes con esta cosa. Sinceramente no entiendo nada.

– Claro Ireza, con mucho gusto–sonriéndole, Gohan tomó asiento enfrente de Ireza dándole un vistazo al cuaderno que la rubia sostenía– ¿exactamente qué es lo que no entiendes?

Desesperada por aprobar ese examen de matemáticas que, literalmente, podía en peligro su destino, Ireza le enumeró sus varias inquietudes a Gohan al señalar los ejercicios aritméticos que le eran imposible de resolver. Gohan, por su parte, no decía absolutamente nada. Solamente se limitaba a escuchar lo que Ireza le decía, a su vez, que veía las anotaciones escritas por ella.

Si bien él se encontraba físicamente allí, los pensamientos de Gohan se alejaban a pasos agigantados de ahí como si estos fueran absorbidos por la impotencia de no saber que se estaban diciendo Shapner y Videl. A pesar de ocultar su recelo y desconfianza, estos iban ganando terreno en él haciendo que la voz de Ireza fuera debilitándose volviéndose un eco apenas audible.

– _Escúchame Gohan, eres un buen tipo, me caes bien aunque no lo creas, pero pienso que tus preguntas no tienen ningún sentido_ –reviviendo su agitada conversación con Shapner, Gohan no logró evadirla por más que lo intentó– _en cierto modo, lo que me sucedió pasó porque yo lo permití. Perfectamente me hubiera quedado parado justo donde estaba, mientras Videl recibía el disparo dejándola gravemente herida o peor aún, muerta._

Atrapado, más y más en sus profundos recuerdos, Gohan no conseguía escapar de ellos.

– _Pero no lo hice, ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, sólo me puse frente a ella y la cubrí_ –endureciendo sus aseveraciones, Shapner le hablaba sin rodeos– _ella y yo hablamos hace unos días, me dijo que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido pero sé que ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad. Aunque, conociéndola como la conozco, le tomará algo de tiempo quitarse la culpa de encima. Y como es una chica muy testaruda, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda._

– _Y eso me recuerda una cosa, en el hospital dijiste que el Gran Saiyaman era un…_

– _No menciones ese nombre otra vez, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ese infeliz estafador_ –sintiendo el veneno en la boca de Shapner, Gohan evocaba con sumo detalle el rostro enfadado del rubio– _desde que ese payaso apareció no ha hecho más que hacerle la vida imposible a Videl, no es más que un farsante que busca fama. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a mí, les demostraría a todos lo que realmente es._

¿Eso era lo que quería?

¿De verdad Shapner quería confrontarlo?

Dicha petición, a pesar de su osadía, a Gohan le parecía más que justa y necesaria. Tal vez, ese era el único modo de arreglar las cosas. Tal vez, sólo así se podría disipar esa espesa niebla que los enceguecía. Tal vez, esa sería la solución que le quitaría la culpa que llevaba consigo. Y si bien sospechaba que más roces y fricciones se producirían, Gohan estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

– ¿Me estás escuchando, Gohan? –Ireza, con cierta molestia, le cuestionó al verlo otra vez perdido en su mente.

– Claro que sí, Ireza. Comprendo tus dudas y ya sé cuáles consejos darte.

Con rapidez, Gohan le explicó a Ireza cómo solucionar aquellos ejercicios algebraicos que tantos dolores de cabeza le han generado en las últimas semanas. Para el hermano de Goten tales ejercicios eran más que familiares, ya que gracias a su estricta madre, Gohan ya los enfrentaba desde que era niño y estudiaba solo en su casa envuelto de montañas de libros.

Esforzándose por captar toda la información que le fuese posible, la rubia se concentró totalmente en Gohan quien hablaba del tema con una pericia que, asombrosamente, parecía ser superior a la de cualquier profesor que ella conociese. Minutos más tarde, y repitiéndose mentalmente todo lo que Gohan le indicó, Ireza se dispuso a luchar sin ayuda de nadie contra sus demonios académicos.

– Discúlpame un momento, Ireza. Iré al sanitario, no me tardaré en volver–ansioso por irse de la biblioteca, Gohan le dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió con tal de poder marcharse–continúa resolviendo esos ejercicios, si no entiendes algo me lo dices cuando regrese.

– Sí, no hay problema Gohan–sonriente, la chica le regaló una mirada coqueta–te agradezco tanto que me estés ayudando, si no apruebo ese maldito examen mis padres me matarán.

– No hay de qué, ya verás que te irá bien en la prueba–le replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa–vuelvo enseguida, no me tardo.

– Está bien…

Simultáneamente a que Gohan se daba la vuelta, su semblante alegre desapareció de su cara convirtiéndose en una expresión de seriedad y hostilidad que rivalizaría con la agresividad de Vegeta. Caminando con impaciencia, Gohan abandonó aquella habitación y se encaminó por los corredores de la preparatoria; no obstante, su apurado andar se detuvo ante un puntual dilema:

¿Cuál ruta debía tomar?

Frente a sus ojos, se extendía un largo pasillo que lo llevaría directamente hasta la salida principal del edificio. Aún así, a Gohan le preocupaba que Shapner, y sobre todo Videl, se percatasen de su presencia al vigilarlos. Tal problema se solucionaba si elegía la segunda opción, la cual consistía en utilizar el mismo camino que con regularidad usaba para entrar y salir de allí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y queriendo reanudar su caminata, Gohan descartó la primera alternativa y corrió a toda máquina por las escaleras llegando en unos segundos a la azotea. Ahí, y con su corazón agitado, Gohan se aproximó con cautela a la barandilla observando, en la lejanía, dos figuras solitarias que platicaban entre sí.

– Son ellos, los encontré…

Efectivamente, eran ellos. Videl y Shapner, uno frente al otro, conversaban sumergidos en su charla sin notar a Gohan quien los espiaba con sigilo. Manteniéndose de cuclillas y sin moverse, Gohan los vio hablar sin ser capaz de oír lo que decían. Recordando a su mentor, Gohan deseó tener por unos instantes la increíble capacidad auditiva que Picorro ostentaba por naturaleza.

Sin aviso, y llamando la atención del pelinegro, Gohan vio como Videl se alejaba de Shapner con gran prisa mientras éste le seguía de cerca. Deteniéndose, Videl se giró hacia Shapner quien continuaba hablándole al hacer incontables ademanes. Gohan, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sabía que Ireza debía estarlo esperando; sin embargo, decidió seguir un poco más.

Y tal decisión trajo como fruto una visión que, petrificándolo, borró por completo sus cavilaciones siendo incapaz de desviar la mirada: Shapner, abrazando a Videl con su brazo sano, la atrapaba con fuerza entretanto la besaba depositando su amor por ella en sus labios. Gohan, todavía sin reaccionar, no supo definir la amalgama de sensaciones que sentía al verlos juntos.

Pero su memoria, consiguiendo reactivarse, evocó más de las palabras de Shapner:

– _Como muy bien sabes, Videl ha estado bajo mucha presión por razones que no son necesarias explicar, por eso quería pedirte que le des espacio, déjala respirar tranquila, ya verás que se repondrá._

– _Me doy cuenta que las cosas son muy diferentes a como las recordaba, hasta tú te comportas muy extraño, Gohan_ –retumbando como férreas campanas, la voz de Shapner hizo estragos en Gohan– _entiendo tu preocupación por Videl, yo también me preocupo por ella, pero creo que estás exagerando de más. Videl no me está evadiendo ni tampoco la estoy presionando, solamente quiero que se sienta bien consigo misma y que vuelva a hacer la Videl que conocí por muchos años. Así que por favor Gohan, saca de tu cabeza esa idea disparata que hay algo malo entre ella y yo._

¡Mentiroso!

¡Era un maldito mentiroso!

Apretando los puños y gritando en sus adentros, Gohan golpeó el suelo buscando alivio a la avalancha de ideas que chocaban unas con otras en su mente. Shapner le aseguró que no la presionaría y que simplemente buscaba el bien para Videl; pese a eso, para Gohan sus acciones lo contradecían, llenando al saiyajin de una ira y cólera que le quemaban la garganta al tragarlas.

Shapner no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, ni remotamente. Era el mismo charlatán de siempre, el mismo oportunista que buscaba el beneficio propio al sacarle provecho a las vicisitudes que sacudían a los demás. Shapner, mejor que nadie, conocía de la amarga aflicción y el intenso remordimiento que Videl padecía por la herida que él recibió.

Usando eso a su favor, y de la manera más ruin, Shapner cristalizaba sus fantasías con Videl sabiendo que ella no se resistiría a sus trucos. Tal cosa fue el indicio final que destruyó cualquier vacilación, confirmando, con dureza, las sospechas de Gohan. El cual, sintiéndose forzado a intervenir, no era consciente de lo que realmente sucedía ignorando las futuras consecuencias.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente de esta farsa!

Cubriéndose con el disfraz del Gran Saiyaman, Gohan intercambió lugares con su álter ego justiciero quien continuaba mirando en la distancia a la chica con coletas y al rubio. El héroe, luchando ferozmente por contenerse, los observó con enojo hasta que aquel beso que Videl y Shapner compartían se acabó. Al ver como Videl se alejaba de Shapner, Gohan se lanzó al aire.

En tanto Videl corría apresurada pensando en reencontrarse con Ireza y Gohan, el Gran Saiyaman descendió con prisa acercándose hacia Shapner quien, notándolo en un santiamén, permaneció inmóvil como si sus pies se hubieran convertido en piedra. Aún así, Shapner no pensaba en irse. Al contrario, para Shapner tal suceso le era obra de un auténtico milagro.

Posándose en tierra firme, la capa roja del Gran Saiyaman terminó de agitarse detrás de él a su vez que Shapner recobraba su movilidad. El rubio, aproximándosele sin miedo y sin titubear, se paró justo ante el enmascarado encarándose mutuamente sin decirse nada. Empero, tal afonía no duró mucho ya que el Gran Saiyaman fue quien disparó el primer dardo.

– Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

– Sí, es cierto. Ya es hora de aclarar muchas cosas.

Valiente y determinado, así lucía Shapner al responderle con un asombroso temple que tomó desprevenido a Gohan. A pesar de esto, el Gran Saiyaman no retrocedió en lo absoluto. Cerrando, aún más, la corta brecha que los separaba, un impulsivo y enérgico Gohan trató de intimidar a Shapner con su musculatura tal y como lo haría un guerrero dispuesto a morir en batalla.

– He escuchado que querías verme en persona–Gohan, usando su voz de Gran Saiyaman, le dijo con esa rudeza característica de los saiyajin–pues, aquí me tienes…

– No tengo idea de cómo lo supiste; pero ya que estás aquí, no desaprovecharé la ocasión–hablándole de igual modo, Shapner señaló el paisaje urbano a sus espaldas–quizás hayas engañado a toda la ciudad, pero a mí no. No me voy a tragar esa farsa de tus supuestos poderes, estoy convencido que eso no es más que un truco barato.

– ¿Eso es todo, eso es todo lo que pensabas decirme? –intuyendo que le diría eso, Gohan soltó una burlesca carcajada que molestó a Shapner–si no piensas decirme algo importante, entonces yo te diré lo que pienso de ti.

Shapner pretendía objetar; no obstante, el Gran Saiyaman se le adelantó.

– Te he estado observando, Shapner. Sé lo que has estado haciendo, sé muy bien lo que planeas hacer…

– ¿Cómo diablos sabes mi…?

– Yo lo sé todo de ti, sé mucho más que sólo tu nombre–actuando con agresividad, Gohan distaba mucho de ser el Gohan que todos conocen–no voy a repetirte dos veces lo mismo, así que te recomiendo que obedezcas a la primera. Aléjate de Videl, aléjate de ella lo más que puedas. No permitiré que le hagas más daño.

– ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme? –gritándole al rostro, Shapner expulsó una parte del desprecio que le profesaba–no me importa que sepas mi nombre, ni me importa lo que creas saber de mí, así que graba esto en tu cabeza: no pienso dejarme amedrentar por ti y tampoco retrocederé. Eres un maldito charlatán mentiroso, un desgraciado infeliz que quiere fama a costa de los demás.

– Eso no es cierto.

– ¡Mentira, mentira! –Shapner, vociferando nuevamente, lo interrumpió–eso es una vil mentira y lo sabes. No me voy a alejar de Videl, ni un sólo milímetro. Me voy a quedar a su lado, junto a ella, protegiéndola de ti y tus malditas mentiras. Yo no le he hecho ningún daño, ni uno. Pero tú la has destrozado por dentro, la hiciste pedazos. Destruiste a Videl y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, te haré pagar por tus engaños.

– No quieras verme la cara de tonto, ni siquiera lo intentes. Sé muy bien que siempre has querido estar con ella, lo sé perfectamente–hundiendo un dedo en el pecho de Shapner, Gohan dejó salir sus paranoias infundadas–ella te rechazó por años, nunca te quiso a su lado. Y ahora, valiéndote de tu herida, tratas de aprovecharte de ella para que esté contigo.

– ¡Cierra la boca, cierra tu maldita boca! –Furioso, lleno de ira, Shapner lo silenció–yo la amo, la he amado toda mi vida. Videl es única para mí, es la única mujer que existe en mi cabeza y jamás me atrevería a provecharme de ella, jamás. No pretendas desviar las cosas con tus falsedades, no me detendré hasta mostrarles a todos la verdad sobre ti.

– ¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

– No eres ningún superhéroe, no tienes súper poderes; esa es la verdad–desafiante, Shapner le afirmó–debajo de ese ridículo disfraz de payaso se esconde un cobarde, un cobarde patético que quiere llamar la atención.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Completamente enceguecido e irracional, Gohan le cuestionó con la misma soberbia que lo poseyó en su niñez al luchar contra Cell– ¿de verdad crees esa patraña?

– Búrlate si quieres, no me importa. Pero cuando mi brazo haya sanado y pueda usarlo, te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

– ¿Acaso entendí bien? –Gohan le indagó con mofa– ¿pretendes luchar conmigo, Shapner?

– Sí, exactamente eso. Tal vez todos te amen y te adoren, pero yo no. Destruiste por completo la vida de Videl, y para mí eso es una declaración de guerra–sintiendo como su corazón latía con vigor en su interior, Shapner se envalentonaba gracias a la ardiente adrenalina que corría como magma por sus venas–no me interesa cuántos trucos uses a tu favor, voy a hacer que desaparezcas por toda la eternidad.

– Sabía que eras un presumido y un patán, pero no imaginaba que también fueras tan cómico–Gohan tenía unas ganas inmensas de mostrarle todo lo que era capaz de hacer; sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo–voy a ser piadoso contigo, vienes saliendo del hospital y no me gustaría enviarte de regreso tan pronto.

Pese a esa amenaza, Shapner no decayó.

– Te daré una oportunidad, sólo una Shapner y ésta será mi última advertencia–Gohan le sentenció levantando un puño que, por muy poco, casi rozó la barbilla del rubio–aléjate de Videl, no te le acerques más. Si continúas tratando de aprovecharte de ella haré que te arrepientas de por vida, no permitiré que la lastimes ni que te salgas con la tuya.

Vertiginoso, sin esperar respuesta, el Gran Saiyaman emprendió el vuelo convirtiéndose en un insignificante punto que se difuminó en el brillante firmamento. Gohan, diciéndose reiteradamente que recuperara la cordura, se esmeraba al máximo por tranquilizar su explosivo temperamento no queriendo hacer algo que, persiguiéndolo sin piedad, lo atormentaría por años.

La sangre le hervía a borbotones; aún así, fue gradualmente recuperando la calma recordando que Ireza le esperaba en la biblioteca. Sin más retrasos, Gohan se enrumbó a dicho sitio. Entretanto, Shapner, que aún permanecía anclado al suelo, lo veía volar con sus propios ojos quedándose mudo al atestiguar como aquel sujeto desafiaba a la gravedad llegando inclusive a derrotarla.

Y si bien tal cosa era asombrosa en un inicio, Shapner descartó casi en un santiamén que aquello ciertamente fuera real. Era tal su nivel de convencimiento que, desafiando lo recién visto, seguía creyendo que todo eso no era más que un truco y que el Gran Saiyaman no era más que un charlatán embustero hambriento de popularidad.

– Nunca me engañarás con tus mentiras, no eres más que un fraude–susurrante, Shapner le dijo aunque el Gran Saiyaman ya no se hallaba junto a él–no eres un superhéroe ni tampoco tienes súper poderes. Y si quieres alejarme de Videl, tendrás que matarme…

A Shapner poco le importó averiguar cómo lo encontró el Gran Saiyaman, ni cómo sabía su nombre y mucho menos que éste lo estuviera vigilando. Su única prioridad era cumplirle a Videl la promesa que le hizo un día antes de que todo comenzara, la promesa que fue el génesis de su inevitable confrontación: vencer y desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman, cueste lo que cueste.

Porque poder abrazar a Videl, rodearla con sus brazos y embriagarse con el sabor de sus labios valía el riesgo.

* * *

Callada, sosteniendo una cuchara en su mano, Videl parecía una estatua viviente al no mover ni un dedo. Ella, sentada en la mesa del comedor, veía su propio reflejo en la acuosa superficie de la sopa que le habían servido para cenar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa postura, solamente comprendía que aquel día no fue para nada ordinario ni normal.

Dando un fugaz vistazo a una ventana a su izquierda, Videl miraba la oscuridad de la noche asombrándose que las horas hayan pasado tan deprisa desde su charla con Shapner. En un instante estaba junto a él hablándole de lo ocurrido en el hospital; un parpadeo más tarde, ya se encontraba en su casa acabando de asimilar y aceptar que su sendero era irreversible.

Aunque, si era más sincera con ella misma, era capaz de recordar lo que sucedió después de hablar con Shapner hasta su retorno a la mansión de su padre. Y el primer recuerdo que explotó en su cabeza fueron los pasos frenéticos de Gohan que, sudoroso y muy agitado, finalmente reapareció en la biblioteca de la escuela provocando que Ireza se levantara de su asiento en el acto.

– _¡Gohan!_ –Enojada, la rubia no escondió su molestia– _¡por fin apareces, te fuiste hace casi una hora!_

– _Una hora…_ –completamente desubicado, Gohan exclamó anonadado.

– _¡Sí Gohan, una hora!_ –Reiteró la chica poniendo sus manos en su cintura; tal gesto, le recordó a su madre cuando se enfadaba– _dijiste que no te tardarías en volver, que sólo te irías por unos minutos…_

– _De verdad lo siento mucho, Ireza_ –apenado, Gohan aún no notaba a Videl quien le miraba sin decir nada– _es que…es que sufrí un fuerte malestar estomacal y por eso me tardé tanto en volver._

Tal excusa era falsa, pero sobre todo, era muy vergonzosa. Pese a eso, Gohan optó por decir tal cosa para encubrir su nada amistosa charla con Shapner.

– _Ohh, vaya. No me imaginaba algo así_ –incómoda, Ireza bajó el tono de su voz apaciguando su enojo– _supongo que no puedo culparte…_

– _Muchas gracias por comprender, me siento muy apenado…_

– _No te presiones, Gohan. Todos alguna vez nos hemos enfermado del estómago, quizás comiste algo que te cayó pesado…_

Y fue justo allí, al pronunciar esa corta frase, que Gohan se volteó pasmado a un costado descubriendo a Videl que leía tranquilamente una de sus libretas de apuntes.

– _Videl, no me di cuenta que ya estabas aquí._

– _¿Todavía te sientes mal?_ –La otrora justiciera, mirándolo con suspicacia, le preguntó– _estás muy pálido, como si hubieras visto a un muerto._

– _No, no. Estoy bien._

– _¿Seguro?_

– _Sí, no te preocupes_ –riéndose con torpeza, Gohan tomó asiento uniéndoseles– _es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, apareciste de la nada…_

– _¿Aparecí de la nada?_ –Videl, arqueando una ceja, aseguró con extrañeza– _pero si sabías que estudiaría con ustedes dos, incluso les dije que vendría cuando volviera de hablar con Shapner…_

Videl podía asegurarlo sin temor a equivocarse, estaba convencida de ello: al pronunciar el nombre de Shapner, juraría que el rostro de Gohan se endureció borrando su típica expresión penosa y jovial. Desconocía el motivo de tal cosa, pero sin duda ese gesto por parte de Gohan se añadió a la larga lista de sucesos que, innegablemente, tachaban ese día como uno fuera de serie.

– _¿Pasa algo malo, Gohan?_

– _No Videl, no pasa nada._

Durante el resto de su sesión de estudio, Gohan mantuvo esa seriedad en su cara sin tan siquiera hacer el intento por disminuirla o encubrirla. Aún así, Videl no le cuestionó nada más al respecto creyendo que no era lo más conveniente, teniendo en cuenta el interés de Ireza por aprobar ese examen. Además, Videl ya no quería más misterios por resolver que involucraran a Gohan.

Porque él, lo quisiese o no, mágicamente siempre le hacía pensar en el Gran Saiyaman y ese era un hombre al cual no deseaba evocar. Videl no entendía por qué, pero era como si Gohan estuviera atado al enmascarado con un hilo invisible e irrompible. Dentro de ella todavía existían sospechas sobre Gohan; sospechas e inquietudes que amenazaban con avivar aquel voraz fuego en su alma.

Sin embargo, temiendo que el dolor y la culpa volverían para atormentarla, Videl recurrió por millonésima ocasión a su anestesia: Shapner. Pero esta vez, a diferencia del primero, el beso que compartieron en las afueras de la escuela no fue ni frenético ni celestial. Pese a saberlo, y con cobardía, Videl se mintió a ella misma obligándose a sentir sensaciones que él no le provocaban.

– Videl, veo que ya estás cenando.

Su padre, el campeón mundial, entró de improviso en el aposento acercándosele con lentitud sacándola de sus tambaleantes pensamientos. Mr. Satán, deseando limar aún más las asperezas que existían entre los dos, le regaló un leve abrazo que dejó desconcertada a Videl quien meramente le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Mr. Satán, en contraste a como normalmente lo hacía, se sentó junto a ella siendo atendido con velocidad por sus sirvientes. Teniendo los dos su cena ante ellos, Videl pensó que sería mejor que comiera un par de cucharadas esperando que con eso su papá no le cuestionara su falta de apetito, evitando así, que él iniciara con una conversación que sólo enturbiaría más las aguas.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? –Cuestionándole con un interés sincero y comprensivo, Mr. Satán se giró a verla–noté que llegaste más tarde de lo usual.

Si bien, no quería verse envuelta en la típica charla paternal, Videl no tuvo más remedio que participar en ella.

– Pues no estuvo mal, fue un día tranquilo–le contestó la pelinegra antes de darle un sorbo a su comida–y llegué tarde porque me quedé estudiando un poco con unos amigos, en unos días habrán exámenes en la escuela y honestamente no entendía muchas cosas.

– Comprendo, comprendo–se repitió el campeón al asentir–me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, hija.

El Mr. Satán de antes hubiese sido más directo, confrontándola con enfado sobre lo que descubrió en su habitación al husmear en ella durante su ausencia. No obstante, y entendiendo que eso muy probablemente empeoraría la tensa relación con su hija, él prefirió no cometer más equivocaciones y le platicó con cautela y simpatía.

Aún así, Mr. Satán sentía la necesidad de tocar el tema que ha puesto de cabeza su vida y la de Videl. Por ende, y con muchísima mesura, Mr. Satán meditó por varios segundos buscando la manera más sutil de hacerlo. Y como si fuese un milagro, el campeón posó su vista por casualidad en las manos de Videl entretanto ella continuaba comiendo.

– Tienes las mismas manos de tu madre, todavía me asombra lo parecidas que son las dos–rogándole al cielo que eso funcionara, Mr. Satán aguardó ansioso por la contestación de su primogénita–echo tanto de menos a tu madre, desearía que estuviera con nosotros.

– Mamá estaría muy decepcionada de mí…

– No digas eso, Videl. Tu madre estaría más que orgullosa de ti, te lo aseguro–viendo que todo parecía ir por buen camino, Mr. Satán vio su oportunidad para tocar aquella fibra sensible que le hacía sudar con preocupación–es curioso, siempre cubrías tus manos con aquel par de guantes que tu madre te regaló hace muchos años.

– Dejé de usarlos hace unos días, ya no me quedan muy bien–le mintió esperando que no tener que dar más explicaciones–además ya estaban muy gastados, preferí guardarlos antes de que se rompieran.

– Entiendo, Videl. Esos guantes son muy valiosos, guárdalos en un lugar donde estén seguros–le comentó el campeón mundial, dispuesto a dar otro señalamiento de importancia–de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, te ves muy diferente con la ropa que traes puesta. Ya me había acostumbrado a tu otro atuendo.

– Ya te lo había dicho antes, papá. Ya era hora de un cambio de aires, necesitaba desconectarme de muchas cosas del pasado–sin girarse a verlo, Videl le alegó con sequedad–no te sorprendas si llegas a entrar en mi habitación, al verla notarías que ya no se ve como antes.

Sabiendo a la perfección de lo que hablaba, Mr. Satán experimentó un infinito vacío en su interior que, en gran parte, era responsabilidad suya.

– Por cierto, papá–recordando su cita con Shapner, Videl se dispuso a notificarle a su padre aunque hubiera preferido mantenerla en secreto–mañana tengo planeado llegar tarde a casa otra vez, así que no te preocupes si no vuelvo a la hora de siempre.

– ¿Piensas estudiar otra vez con tus amigos? –curioso, Mr. Satán le indagó.

– Bueno, en realidad, saldré con Shapner.

– ¿Shapner? –Para Mr. Satán, ese nombre resonó como una estridente campana que trajo a colación sus deseos por conocer a dicho joven buscando alguna solución para la crisis de Videl– ¿ese no es el nombre del chico que…?

– Sí papá, es el amigo que me cubrió y recibió el disparo por mí–Videl, para su desdicha, revivió fugazmente aquella noche en su memoria–hablamos esta mañana cuando nos vimos en la escuela, lo que sucedió fue muy doloroso para los dos y nos gustaría encontrar un poco de paz luego de lo ocurrido.

– Pues me parece que es lo más saludable que pueden hacer, ustedes dos son demasiado jóvenes como para cargar semejante peso en sus espaldas. Tienen todo el derecho del mundo de disfrutar de su juventud, lo que pasó es muy duro pero sé que lo superarán–acabándose su cena, Mr. Satán se ladeó hacia Videl quien también dejó de comer–sabes Videl, me gustaría poder conocerlo.

– ¿A Shapner? –con nerviosismo, la adolescente le habló en tono interrogativo– ¿te refieres a Shapner?

– Sí, por supuesto que me refiero a él–le aseguró–estoy infinitamente agradecido con él por haberle salvado la vida a mi hija, quiero conocerlo y darle las gracias en persona.

Videl pretendía decir algo más pero su padre se le adelantó.

– Se me ocurre una idea–controlando su ansiedad, el campeón hizo un par de ademanes con sus manos–ya que los dos van salir, deberías invitarlo a cenar. De verdad estoy muy entusiasmado por conocerlo y darle las gracias.

– Bueno, se lo diré mañana cuando nos veamos en la escuela–escondiendo las demostraciones de afecto que el rubio le ha dado recientemente, Videl luchó por sonar lo más normal posible buscando el modo de poder retirarse del comedor–aún su hombro lastimado no ha sanado por completo, y sinceramente me tomó por sorpresa que regresara tan rápido a la escuela. Creí que tardaría más.

– Bien, entonces está decidido–haciendo mucho ruido, como es su estilo, Mr. Satán le acotó–tráelo mañana para la cena, le ordenaré al chef que prepare sus mejores platillos.

– Sí papá.

Luego de eso se produjo un sepulcral lapso de tiempo en el cual ninguno dijo nada; sin embargo, ambos, por igual, tenían tanto que decirse pero no hallaban la manera propicia para romper con su mudez. Con mucha delicadeza y maquillando su impaciencia, Videl se puso de pie deseosa de refugiarse en su recámara dando por terminado el coloquio.

Su padre, por otro lado, apetecía con desesperación llenar el agujero que los distancia pero comprendía que apresurar las cosas sólo lo alejarían más de ella. Y a pesar de sus aspiraciones, Mr. Satán fue capaz de calmarse y le deseó buenas noches sin tratar de detenerla. Ella, sin dejar de caminar, le devolvió la cortesía para seguidamente desaparecer al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Aunque Videl ya no se encontraba presente, Mr. Satán seguía percibiendo esa amarga atmósfera que irradiaba su primogénita. Pero por primera vez desde que regresó de su viaje fuera de la ciudad, el campeón mundial dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su semblante al llenarse de esperanza. Mañana, al conocer a Shapner, él confiaba que al fin sanaría el dolor que golpeaba a Videl.

– Este día no puede ponerse más raro–Videl se susurró a sí misma–hasta papá está actuando muy diferente…

Cerrando la cerradura a sus espaldas, Videl respiraba más aliviada al hallarse en absoluta soledad. Mr. Satán, desde que ella entró en su adolescencia y su silueta femenina se hizo más notoria, siempre le impuso los más absurdos y ridículos obstáculos para impedirle salir con un chico. A Videl, sinceramente, tal cosa no le importó así que eso nunca le preocupó ni la inquietó.

No obstante, al comentarle de su cita con Shapner, su padre olvidó por completo aquellas trabas que él mismo levantó para alejar a cualquier pretendiente de su hija. Al contrario, él inclusive quería conocerlo en persona. Para Videl, eso sólo confirmaba la inmensa hipocresía que se estaba adueñando, aún más, de su familia. Una hipocresía que parecía no tener cura.

Y dejándose devorar por esta, Videl se acercó a su armario haciendo algo que años atrás juró nunca hacer: buscar un atuendo bonito que usar. Ante ella, únicamente encontró la poca ropa que con regularidad solía vestir. Dichas prendas, daban más la impresión de ser de hombre que de mujer por su estilo robusto y atlético.

– ¿Y ahora qué se supone que me pondré?

En realidad, y muy en el fondo de su ser, a Videl no le interesaba ponerse algo para sobresalir. Pero sabía que Shapner, si bien no lo dijo, le gustaría verla arreglada para la ocasión y máxime al tratarse de esa cita que él ha querido desde la primaria. Y Videl, pretendiendo darle más realismo a su mentira, se resignó a usar lo que sea con tal de cumplirle ese detalle al rubio.

– No debí decirle nada a Ireza, tengo que aprender a quedarme callada cuando me conviene…

– _Gohan, muchas gracias por los consejos, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy._

– _No hay de qué, Ireza. Sólo sigue practicando un poco más y verás que te irá bien en la prueba._

Oyendo las voces de Ireza y Gohan en su mente, Videl se vio de regreso en la escuela al ser halada por sus interminables remembranzas.

– _Espero que tu mamá no se enoje contigo por llegar tarde, Gohan_ –preocupada, la blonda le argumentó a Gohan recordando cómo él describía a su madre– _además, como vienes desde tan lejos, llegarás a tu casa cuando ya sea muy de noche._

– _Puedes estar tranquila, Ireza. A mí mamá le encantará saber que me pasé toda la tarde estudiando_ –con cierta ironía, Gohan le restó gravedad a los temores de la rubia.

– _Entonces no te retraso más, nos vemos mañana._

– _Sí, nos vemos_ –con esa misma seriedad que mantuvo durante toda la tarde, Gohan se giró hacia Videl para despedirse de ella antes de marcharse– _adiós Videl, nos veremos mañana._

– _Adiós Gohan, cuídate…_

Y eso fue todo. Habiéndose despedido de ellas, Gohan se apresuró a retirarse dirigiéndose en el sentido opuesto en el que las dos chicas se enfilaban. Ireza, parloteando como es su naturaleza, le comentaba a Videl la angustia que la mataría si llegaba a reprobar tal examen. Por su parte, Videl solamente asentía sin decir mucho ni compenetrándose demasiado en la plática.

– _Discúlpame, sé que en ocasiones hablo más de lo debido pero…_

– _Tranquila, no pasa nada._

– _Ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana saldrás con Shapner después de la escuela_ –cambiando el tema, Ireza esbozó un rostro pícaro en su faz que incomodó notoriamente a Videl– _conociendo la forma de ser de tu papá es posible que te diga que no o algo así._

– _Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de qué me dirá, últimamente papá anda muy raro así que tal vez no se lo diga._

– _Quizás lo mejor sea que se lo digas, no ganas nada con mentirle._

– _Lo sé, lo sé_ –le repitió no queriendo hablar más sobre eso– _ya se me ocurrirá cómo decírselo._

– _¿Y qué piensas ponerte mañana?_ –Ireza, señalando un elemento crucial, le preguntó a su amiga– _¿no pensarás ponerte la misma ropa de siempre?_

– _¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?_ –a la defensiva, Videl le refutó– _además, tampoco es para tanto._

– _¡Qué no es para tanto!_ –exclamó la rubia con incredulidad– _Videl, es una cita. Y en una cita es una obligación verse bien._

– _No exageres._

– _No exagero, es la verdad. Además Shapner tiene años queriendo salir contigo, imagina lo ilusionado que debe estar en este momento_ –adivinando con precisión los pensamientos y sentires de Shapner, Ireza dio en el clavo– _no puedes llegar y actuar como si nada, tienes que ponerte algo bonito para él._

– _De acuerdo, buscaré otra cosa para ponerme mañana_ –para no darle más leña a la hoguera, Videl se rindió– _pero ni creas que me pondré un horrible vestido._

– _Lástima, me hubiera encantado verte con vestido_ –gimoteó Ireza– _pero al menos podrías usar una pizca de maquillaje y peinarte diferente._

– _Estás exagerando de nuevo._

– _No estoy exagerando Videl, sólo te estoy dando sugerencias._

Guardando silencio, Videl escuchó como Ireza intensificó su cotorreo dándole miles de recomendaciones de cómo vestirse al día siguiente. No pretendía ser grosera con ella, estimaba demasiado a Ireza pero a veces la jovencita de cabellos dorados la enloquecía. Vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje y peinados, Ireza la bombardeó con cada idea que su ingenio creó al pensar.

Más adelante, y habiendo sobrevivido a otro de los infinitos parloteos de Ireza, ambas se despidieron llegado el momento de separarse. Ireza dobló a la izquierda en una intercepción; entretanto, Videl continuó hacia el frente viendo la inmensa mansión de su padre en la distancia. Al ver su hogar, la ojiazul creyó que encontraría un poco de paz; pero lamentablemente no fue así.

– ¡Demonios! –Blasfemó Videl con fastidio– ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan estúpidamente complicado?

Agotada luego de tantas bajas y altas, Videl decidió no complicarse más. Tomó el primer vestuario que sus ojos hallaban sin fijarse mucho si era muy revelador o no, se preocuparía de eso al despertar. Por ahora sólo pensaba en tirarse en su cama y dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos. Así pues, sin más preámbulos, Videl se refugió en sus sábanas y se dejó llevar.

Hundiéndose en su almohada, Videl fingió que en las afueras de su dormitorio no existía nada ni nadie. No existía el entrometido del Gran Saiyaman, ni el misterioso Son Gohan, ni su padre, ni Ireza y ni siquiera Shapner. Y a pesar de ser una falacia, Videl se aferró a ella respirando con verdadera tranquilidad dejando para después los desafíos que su cita con Shapner le traería.

Para bien o para mal, aquel descanso le fue merecidamente reparador.

* * *

Los automóviles iban y venían con intensidad al ser una mañana ajetreada; del mismo modo, los peatones avanzaban en direcciones contrarias sin mirarse los unos a los otros. Tal escena era más que cotidiana en Ciudad Satán, una urbe que con el pasar de los años fue llenándose de más y más habitantes que se sentían atraídos y, máxime, seguros al ser la ciudad natal del campeón mundial.

Y precisamente, entre todos aquellos ciudadanos apurados, se encontraba uno que llegó a la metrópoli en su infancia junto a sus padres huyendo de la destrucción provocada por Cell. Atravesando una calle en ruta a la preparatoria, Shapner caminaba a buen paso ansioso por llegar a su salón y ver a Videl sentada en su asiento.

Mientras los demás lucían serios y malhumorados, Shapner sobresalía de la multitud gracias a que su rostro era adornado por una enorme sonrisa jovial y optimista. No era para menos, finalmente, y después de millones de rechazos, el día que tanto esperó había llegado: saldría con Videl como siempre lo deseó desde el primer momento en que supo que la amaba.

Pensando en eso, Shapner se miró a sí mismo comprobando su atuendo queriendo verse impecable para ella. Justamente, al ver que usaba su chaqueta favorita, Shapner se pasmó al descubrir que su brazo derecho lucía sano y en perfectas condiciones. El cabestrillo que sostenía su extremidad brillaba por su ausencia, y el dolor que lo aquejaba también desapareció.

– _No es posible_ –deteniéndose en seco, Shapner se dijo en voz baja– _¿acaso alguien me está jugando una broma o qué?_

Aproximándose al ventanal de una tienda, Shapner observó con cuidado su propio reflejo buscando el más ínfimo detalle que le pareciera fuera de lugar. No obstante, el rubio no notó nada de eso. Por el contrario, no encontró nada que no debería estar allí. Confundido y sin explicación para tal milagro, como él lo llamaba, Shapner comprobó la hora y reanudó su marcha a la escuela.

– _¿Qué importa que mi brazo no esté lastimado?_ –Presumido e indiferente a tal suceso inexplicable, Shapner no le tomó importancia– _voy a salir con Videl, eso es lo único que me interesa._

Cegado por su amor por Videl, Shapner corrió sin detenerse por ningún motivo sintiendo como su corazón galopaba como un corcel imparable. Por dicha prisa y muerto de impaciencia, Shapner no se tardó mucho en llegar a su destino entrando en el edificio educativo. Cualquier otro hubiese notado la extraña calma y silencio que reinaba en los pasillos, pero él no lo hizo.

No se alarmó ni asustó al ser el único a la vista, aquello le tenía sin cuidado. Viendo en la lejanía la puerta de su aula, Shapner fue deteniéndose progresivamente deseoso de recuperar el aliento y reacomodar su ropa. Peinó su larga cabellera rubia y resopló profundo, una vez hecho eso, Shapner sujetó el pomo y lo giró veloz adentrándose en la habitación.

– _Buenos días…_

Alegre, lanzó un sincero saludo que no llegó a los oídos de nadie. Atestiguando la desolación que allí se desbordaba, Shapner posó su atención en la abandonada silla que Videl utilizaba preguntándose dónde diantres estaban todos. Rascándose la barbilla, el chico escaneó sus alrededores sin comprender lo que ocurría. Aquello, ni remotamente, era normal.

– _¿Acaso suspendieron las clases?_ –Esforzándose en pensar con lógica, Shapner se interrogó– _esto no me puede estar pasando, y menos hoy que saldré con Videl._

– _¡Shapner, Shapner, Shapner!_

En ese instante, y como si fuera un acto divino o celestial, la voz de Videl llamándolo le robó las palabras de la boca reavivando sus ilusiones con ella.

– _¡Es Videl, es Videl!_ –eufórico, Shapner exclamó– _¡sí, es ella!_

Como si su vida dependería de ello, literalmente, Shapner salió de allí oyendo como los llamados de Videl se alejaban de él paulatinamente, perdiéndose en la laberíntica red de corredores que interconectaban las diversas secciones de la preparatoria. Rogándole que aguardara, Shapner emprendió una frenética carrera por encontrarla guiándose por los ecos que repetían su nombre.

Una vuelta a la derecha, una a la izquierda. Subir incontables escalones, bajar un millón de peldaños. Al cabo de una eternidad, un exhausto Shapner frenó su andar alimentando sus pulmones al reclinarse en una pared repleta de casilleros. Simultáneamente, los gritos de Videl no se detenían dando la impresión de ser inacabables.

– _¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_ –Agitado, respirando muy acelerado, Shapner alzó la mirada buscando alguna pista que le explicara lo que sucedía– _¿dónde está todo el mundo, adónde se metieron?_

La verdad era más que obvia, otra persona se hubiese percatado de ella desde el comienzo; empero, Shapner no lo conseguía. Se hallaba más que atrapado en aquella edificación, su prisión no era más que una recóndita creación del universo onírico que se divertía con él. Un sueño, un retorcido sueño que desde otra óptica se catalogaría como una pesadilla.

– _¡Shapner ayúdame, por favor Shapner!_

Incapaz de liberarse de esa alucinación, Shapner reinició su búsqueda vagando por todas las instalaciones pedagógicas corriendo en un infinito círculo que lo absorbía como una vorágine. Los clamores de Videl, repentinamente, empezaron a ganar más intensidad haciéndole creer que se le acercaba. Frenando en seco, Shapner pestañeó más confundido aún al notar un ligero pormenor.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

La voz de Videl provenía del interior de su salón de clases, precisamente el mismo salón el cual visitó al llegar a la escuela. Ya no sabiendo qué esperar, Shapner no se anduvo con rodeos y abrió la puerta de golpe quedándose petrificado al ver la silueta que allí halló. El rubio, impactado, trató de decir algo pero su confusión lo despojó, temporalmente, de su don del habla.

– _¿Qué…qué haces tú aquí?_ –Logrando formular una sencilla pregunta, Shapner le consultó a su nada grato acompañante– _¿dónde está Videl, qué hiciste con ella?_

De pie, y sin emitir ni el más insignificante ruido, el Gran Saiyaman le veía estoico al estar rodeado por los escritorios vacíos y olvidados por sus dueños.

– _¡Te hice una pregunta!_ –Gritándole, Shapner fue superando su asombro inicial a pasos agigantados– _escuché claramente que Videl estaba aquí, será mejor que no le hayas hecho algo…_

Nuevamente, el héroe enmascarado no dijo nada.

– _¿Qué te pasa, por qué te quedas callado?_ –Entrando totalmente en el aula, Shapner caminó hacia él para encararlo– _¿acaso crees que tus amenazas de ayer me asustaron?_

Mudo, el Gran Saiyaman no replicó.

– _¡Ya me tienes harto!_ –Furioso, Shapner vociferó– _sé que te encanta llamar la atención, que la gente te vea como un héroe. Pero comienzo a creer que eso ya no es suficiente para ti, quieres más fama, más reconocimiento. Quieres que te vean y te traten como un dios; pero ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, maldito estafador charlatán…_

– _Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso hacer contigo…_

Al fin, hablándole con un tono casi de ultratumba, el justiciero le respondió sujetándolo de su chaqueta.

– _Eres un cobarde, sólo ahora que estamos solos te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima_ –sin inmutarse, Shapner no le dio el placer de mostrarse asustado– _ayer no me hiciste nada porque no deseabas que te vieran; de haberlo hecho, tu reputación se habría manchado._

– _Hablas demasiado, no te vayas a arrepentir más adelante…_

– _¿Arrepentirme, por qué?_ –Retador, Shapner no se dejó doblegar– _¿por decirte la verdad en tu propia cara?_

– _Ni modo, niño bonito, tendré que enseñarte a cerrar la boca._

Apretando su agarre sobre él, el Gran Saiyaman no le dio la oportunidad de contestarle y lo lanzó a un costado provocado un gran alboroto al caer sobre algunos pupitres desocupados. Shapner, parpadeando a su vez que recuperaba la visión, se dio cuenta que el impacto por muy violento que fue no le generó ninguna dolencia.

Dicho descubrimiento no lo llevó a preguntarse el porqué de éste, sino que se enfocó en la ventaja que eso significaba. Por otro lado, el Gran Saiyaman caminó hacia él tomándolo otra vez de su ropa mientras el rubio se levantaba. Con la clara intención de herirlo, el héroe le obsequió un cabezazo que lo empujó hacia atrás chocando con la pizarra del salón.

Viendo como el Gran Saiyaman pretendía atacarlo por tercera vez, Shapner instintivamente se colocó a la defensiva empleando los conocimientos de boxeo que aprendió luego de participar en numerosas competiciones escolares. De repente, y causándole más enojo, el Gran Saiyaman comenzó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas burlándose de él.

– _¿Qué hiciste con Videl, qué hiciste con ella?_ –Ignorando las burlas, Shapner fue poco a poco pasando a la ofensiva– _oí claramente como pedía ayuda, sé que era ella._

– _Te dije que no permitiría que te acercaras a ella de nuevo_ –haciendo ademanes de indiferencia con sus manos, el Gran Saiyaman le contestó– _sólo te diré que me aseguré que nunca más volverás a verla._

– _Si la lastimaste, yo…_

– _Nada, no le hice nada. Solamente me la llevé tan lejos de ti que jamás podrás encontrarla_ –reclinándose hacia él, el malévolo encapuchado le afirmó con frialdad– _olvídate de ella, Shapner. Videl ya es historia antigua para ti._

– _¡Cállate!_

Encolerizado, fuera de sí, Shapner contraatacó disparándole un puñetazo que explotó en la mandíbula del Gran Saiyaman. Tal arremetida, desafiando los pronósticos más lógicos, sí logró dañarlo con éxito arrebatándole el equilibrio al tastabillar. De inmediato, el Gran Saiyaman recobró la compostura y se enfiló hacia Shapner como un toro desenfrenado y sin control.

El rubio, no dejando nada a la suerte ni al azar, se plantó firme como un roble dispuesto a soportar lo que sea que el Gran Saiyaman le tuviese preparado. Así pues, y usando el mismo movimiento de Shapner, el Gran Saiyaman quería regresarle el golpe pero se vio sorprendido al atestiguar como Shapner bloqueó su derechazo con su otro brazo libre.

No obstante, la sorpresa no se reservó únicamente para él. Shapner, también atónito por haberle detenido su embate a un sujeto que, aparentemente, poseía la fuerza de un millón de hombres, no le daba crédito a lo que él mismo alcanzó a lograr. Pero, y en menos de un santiamén, ese incidente lo convenció todavía más de que él tenía la razón sobre el Gran Saiyaman.

Debajo de ese traje de carnaval, no había más que un fraude viviente.

– _¿Lo ves, ahora lo ves?_ –Dibujando una expresión de seguridad y convicción, Shapner le aseveró con confianza– _a mí no me puedes engañar, no tienes ningún súper poder. Eres una mentira, y como tal, voy a desenmascararte._

Furioso por la osadía del rubio el superhéroe no desistió; por el contrario, reintentó otra vez esa acometida obteniendo como resultado que Shapner desviara su puñetazo. Recurriendo a su otro puño, el Gran Saiyaman persistió pero en esta oportunidad el rubio atrapó su mano halándolo hacia él, consiguiendo así, castigarlo con un topetazo que desequilibró al héroe.

No queriendo que su ímpetu se enfriara, Shapner lo acribilló con un derechazo al rostro que lo hizo tambalearse todavía más. Shapner, teniendo a Videl en sus pensamientos en todo momento, fue perdiendo la calma volviéndose más violento a medida que los segundos pasaban. Poco le interesó si aquello era un espejismo o no, solamente deseaba destruirlo.

– _¡Te mataré, te mataré!_ –endemoniado, Shapner le decía una y otra vez al Gran Saiyaman– _¡te mataré, te mataré!_

Respondiendo a las agresiones de Shapner, el enmascarado lanzó una patada al aire pero Shapner al inclinarse a su derecha la eludió retomando las riendas de la contienda. Obsequiándole un punzante rodillazo al estómago, Shapner consiguió que su enemigo se reclinara hacia adelante dando sonoras bocanadas al tener dificultades para respirar.

– _Eres un tipo común y corriente, no tienes nada de especial. Nada_ –inclinándose para estar a su altura, Shapner le masculló expulsando una pizca del inmenso desprecio que le tenía– _apuesto que cuando eras niño tus padres no te prestaron mucha atención, por eso se te ocurrió la genial idea de hacerte pasar por un superhéroe. Pero, para tu mala suerte, te metiste con la mujer que amo y eso, maldito malnacido, no pienso perdonártelo._

Apoyándose en un pie, un callado Gran Saiyaman fue irguiéndose con lentitud y muchísima torpeza. Shapner, quien iba ganando más destreza y audacia, dio una media vuelta para tomar impulso y conectarlo con un potente puntapié que lo tiró contra las sillas vacías detrás de él. Recobrando el aliento, Shapner posó su vista en su rival contemplando el fruto de sus acciones.

Indefenso, tirando en el suelo casi sin moverse, así se encontraba el icónico justiciero de Ciudad Satán al sucumbir ante la ira de un joven loco de amor. Tal espectáculo era algo inaudito, una imagen salida de la más demente fantasía. Una parte de la mente de Shapner ya se percataba de ello; aún así, él disfrutaba con enorme placer de aquel show cuyo protagonista era la venganza.

La más cruda y enloquecida venganza.

– _Por más que te esfuerzos, por más que lo intentes, Videl nunca estará contigo_ –escupiendo un poco de sangre, el Gran Saiyaman soltó una burlesca risa que retumbó en los tímpanos de Shapner– _ya despierta, pobre iluso, Videl no te ama. Tal vez yo no te gane esta pelea, pero no hace falta que lo haga. Cuando admitas que ella nunca te amo, yo habré ganado. Esa será mi victoria._

– _¡Cállate, ya cállate!_ –frenético, Shapner no se contuvo.

Corriendo hacia él, Shapner hundió su bota tan adentro en el abdomen del Gran Saiyaman que estuvo a punto de atravesarlo. Experimentando un deseo casi psicópata por asesinarlo y borrarlo para siempre de su vida, Shapner lo ayudó a levantarse meramente para estrellarlo en una de las paredes de concreto del salón llegando a incluso a abrir un gigantesco agujero.

Aquello sólo demostró la falsedad de tales acontecimientos, y aprovechándose de eso, Shapner sujetó la capa roja del Gran Saiyaman con sus dos manos haciéndolo girar más y más rápido tomando una considerable velocidad. Continuó así por varios minutos, el avanzar de las manecillas del reloj había perdido todo su significado. El tiempo dejó de ser una constante, no valía nada.

– _No sé de cuál asquerosa cloaca saliste, pero ya es hora que vuelvas a ella…_

Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, el chico normal se volvió extraordinario mientras el superdotado se convirtió en una frágil víctima de sus debilidades. Y como resultado de esa descompensada ecuación, Shapner lo liberó mandándolo a volar provocando que el enmascarado traspasara el pizarrón destruyendo dicha pared hasta llegar al aula contigua.

– _Pero antes de mandarte de regreso, quiero ver la cara que escondes debajo de ese ridículo casco…_

Triunfante, y gozando de verlo en agonía, Shapner caminó lentamente acercándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El Gran Saiyaman, cubierto por los escombros, yacía tendido en el piso apenas moviendo los dedos unos cuantos milímetros. Un grueso manto de polvo lo dotó de un sombrío color gris que, metafóricamente, representaba el ocaso de su existencia al caer frente a Shapner.

– _Nunca fuiste un héroe; los héroes son valientes_ –hablándole con voz clara, Shapner se detuvo a su costado– _siempre fuiste un grandísimo cobarde, jamás tuviste la valentía de mostrarle tu rostro al mundo. Un verdadero héroe no se esconde con un disfraz de carnaval, un verdadero héroe muestra su cara ante todos tal y como Videl lo hacía…_

Arrodillado ante su némesis, Shapner se preparó para descubrir quién era.

– _La mentira se termina aquí y ahora._

Shapner, con impaciencia, desató las correas que mantenían en su lugar la máscara del derrotado encapuchado. Habiendo hecho eso, el rubio le dio un tirón al casco del Gran Saiyaman dejando al descubierto la faz que se guarecía bajo éste. Boquiabierto, petrificándose por su descubrimiento, Shapner entró en shock sintiendo como su lengua se negaba a articular palabra.

Un par de orbes azules le miraban, largos mechones de cabello negro cubrían el rostro ensangrentado de Videl quien, progresivamente, fue deteniendo su respiración. Anonadado, no sabiendo qué demonios sucedía, Shapner reaccionó tratando de auxiliarla al ver como la muerte se le acercaba para reclamarla como suya.

– _¿Cómo es posible que él seas tú, Videl?_ –Apartando la esparcida melena azabache de su cara, Shapner pudo lanzarle una pregunta hambrienta de explicaciones– _yo…yo…yo sólo quería ayudarte, sólo quería ganarme tu amor._

– _Debiste haberme escuchado, debiste escucharme cuando te expliqué todo…_

Tomándolo por sorpresa, la voz de Videl, la Videl de sus sueños, resonó detrás de él obligándolo a girarse para confrontarla.

– _¿Qué haces aquí, cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?_

– _Eso ya lo sabes. Todo esto no es más que un sueño, y como tal, yo formo parte de él._

– _Me habías dicho que no volvería a soñar contigo, creí que no te vería nunca más._

– _Pensaba lo mismo, pero milagrosamente estoy aquí. Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo._

– _¿Tú sabes por qué está pasando esto, lo sabes?_

– _Ya te lo había dicho, Shapner: ella no te ama, no siente nada por ti. Nada._

Frunciendo el ceño, el enojo regresó a Shapner explotando esta vez contra ella.

– _¿Para eso volviste, para seguir diciéndome la misma estupidez?_ –Encarándola, Shapner no quería volver a escuchar ese disparatado discurso– _si sólo regresaste para eso entonces vete, no quiero verte._

– _No olvides mis palabras, Shapner. Nunca las olvides_ –ella, usando aquel lindo y provocativo vestido que siempre usaba en sus encuentros imaginarios, se le acercó haciendo resonar con elegancia los tacones que llevaba puestos– _nadie te amará tanto como yo, nadie. Ni siquiera la verdadera Videl, ella nunca te querrá…_

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Normalmente, el horrible sonido de su despertador le hacía blasfemar con rabia al regresarlo al mundo real; no obstante, en esta ocasión, Shapner le daba las gracias de todo corazón al considerarlo su salvador. Empapado en sudor, con su piel goteando, Shapner se sentó en su cama tirando lejos de él las mantas que le cubrían deseando refrescarse.

– Maldición, sólo fue un sueño. Nada más.

Viendo la hora en su reloj, Shapner se dispuso a iniciar su jornada sabiendo que ésta no era para nada normal. Se duchó, se vistió y se peinó, tratándose de una fecha tan especial se aseguró de verse lo más arreglado y apuesto posible. Sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para su gran día, se quedó sin habla al no poder sacar de su mente aquella pesadilla.

Tal pesadilla sembró en él las más retorcidas y bizarras dudas, dudas que amenazaban con destruir aquellos pilares que eran la fuente de su seguridad y entereza. Aún así, Shapner se dijo a sí mismo que se olvidara de eso, hoy por fin saldría con Videl como lo soñó desde que le confesó sus sentimientos cuando era un chiquillo que apenas comenzaba su adolescencia.

Ninguna extraña creación de su imaginación, por muy realista que pareciera, lo iba a perturbar. Y aferrándose a esa creencia, salió de su habitación despidiéndose de sus padres con muchísima prisa. A pesar de continuar diciéndose que no pensara en eso, al caminar por las bulliciosas calles de Ciudad Satán, los recuerdos de esa visión se materializaban a cada paso que sus pies daban.

El paisaje urbano, las carreteras atestadas de autos y los peatones caminando apresurados eran detalles que calzaban casi a la perfección con lo que vivió dentro de sí. Por ende, por más que se esforzó, la advertencia de la Videl de sus fantasías retumbaba en su cabeza alimentando la semilla de la incertidumbre.

– Buenos días, Shapner.

– Buenos días, Ireza.

Sin darse cuenta, Shapner llegó a su salón en menos de un parpadeo y se colocó en su habitual lugar sin tomarse la molestia de saludar a un serio Gohan que le vigilaba en silencio y con disimulo. Shapner, internamente, luchaba por refutar esa amarga idea que ponía en tela de juicio su naciente relación con Videl.

– ¡Videl!

Gritando, como es la costumbre de Ireza, la rubia sacudió a Shapner forzándolo a levantar la mirada hacia la puerta del aula. Y allí, al ver la hermosa criatura parada en la entrada, todas las preguntas y temores de Shapner se disiparon convenciéndolo, aún más, que fue un completo idiota al tan siquiera dudar de Videl y sus intenciones.

– Videl…

Nunca antes, en todos los años de conocerla, Shapner la vio como ahora. La Videl de carne y hueso superaba, por mucho, a la más atractiva imitación que Shapner pudiera crear en su mente. Verla como estaba; arreglada y levemente maquillada, era una maravilla más impresionante que cualquier pintura hecha por el pintor más diestro del planeta.

– Hola Shapner…

Tímida por las miradas puestas sobre ella a raíz de su radiante apariencia, Videl se dirigió a él tratando de representar su papel como si fuese una estrella digna del séptimo arte. Y Shapner, cayendo rendido ante su actuación, sólo fue capaz de mirarla de arriba a abajo diciéndose por millonésima vez que Videl es y será la mujer más bella que sus ojos han visto.

Poco le importó a Shapner la expresión enfadada de Gohan, ni la cara embobada de Ireza al ver el atuendo de su amiga de la infancia, a él únicamente le interesó ella. Videl no era la única que se anestesiaba, Shapner también se adormecía al degustar su figura y al imaginar la romántica cita que les esperaba a los dos más tarde. Ambos, por igual, se creían sus propias mentiras.

Porque, como todo efecto somnífero, entre más subieran más fuerte sería el golpe al caer.

 **Fin Capítulo Once**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Bueno, las cosas poco a poco han ido cuajando y como si fueran tres trenes sin control ya es sólo cuestión de tiempo para Gohan, Videl y Shapner terminen colisionando. Ojalá sea capaz de representar y mostrar esa colisión lo más claro posible, así cada uno de ustedes podrán entenderlos mejor.

Es un fic raro, no paro de repetírmelo, pero esa rareza me gusta. En ocasiones es bueno salirse de la zona de confort para enfrentar retos diferentes, este fic en particular me agrada mucho y me entusiasma ver cómo terminará todo. Espero que ese mismo entusiasmo que yo siento lo sientan ustedes al leer, y si no es así, les agradezco montones por darle una oportunidad al fic.

Ya para marcharme por hoy, les doy las gracias a Vanessa neko chan, HnW, Guest, Ferunando, El Calabazo, Majo24, SViMarcy y a Linkyiwakura por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 12**

En la mesa ya no quedaba ni un plato o cuchara, sus sirvientes recogieron hasta la última pieza de la vajilla con una sorprendente rapidez adquirida gracias a los años de monótona repetición. Aún así, y como acostumbraba hacerlo después de cenar, Mr. Satán degustaba de una copa de vino mientras también saboreaba uno de sus habanos favoritos.

Si bien la cena había terminado hacía más de unos minutos, Mr. Satán continuaba sentado en su silla sin emitir el más pequeño sonido. Con sus ojos cansados, sumergido en el silencio de la noche, el campeón miraba el vacío ante él como si allí estuvieran las respuestas que tanto quería y, sobre todo, necesitaba hallar.

Lentamente, todavía sin decir nada, Mr. Satán volteó su cabeza hacia su izquierda contemplando con atención el asiento desocupado que, instantes atrás, Videl usó. Jugueteando con el puro entre sus dedos, Mr. Satán lo llevó a su boca dándole una profunda calada llenándose de su inigualable sabor. De inmediato, con suavidad, sopló el humo brindándole la forma casi perfecta de un anillo.

– Videl…

Como era de esperar, la imagen de su hija seguía fresca en sus pensamientos acaparando gran parte de su interés. Aunque, dibujándose en la bocanada de tizne que salió de sus labios, la silueta de otra persona agitó su corazón confiando en que él le ayudaría. Shapner, ese era su nombre, y a pesar de no conocerlo cara a cara, Mr. Satán ya lo consideraba como un futuro aliado.

Sacudiéndolo inesperadamente, el elegante reloj que colgaba en la pared lo estremeció con sus campanas al anunciar la hora exacta. Girándose hacia éste, el campeón mundial bebió de golpe el resto del licor que aún le quedaba poniéndose de pie segundos más tarde. Y al hacerlo, ya como una obsesión, Mr. Satán otra vez se quedó mirando el lugar que Videl suele ocupar.

– Ese infeliz maldito…

Era imposible para Mr. Satán no pensar en el Gran Saiyaman al evocar a Videl, ese supuesto superhéroe era como una maldición, una especie de parásito que se negaba a separarse de Videl desmoronándola más y más con su presencia. Aún le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo, pero el Gran Saiyaman no era el bufón inofensivo que creía que era.

Afligido y molesto, Mr. Satán inició su marcha abandonando el comedor de su mansión encaminándose no a su habitación, sino a su oficina. Deseaba ir a dormir, deseaba tirarse en su cómoda cama y olvidarse de todo. No obstante, él sabía que aquello no era posible. Una duda que iba creciendo en él lo atormentaba como una astilla en su conciencia llevándolo a la demencia.

Una demencia que creyó sepultar siete años atrás pero que, igual que un búmeran, regresó a él con más fuerza.

No le tomó mucho tiempo entrar en su despacho privado, cerró la puerta y la aseguró no queriendo ninguna visita ni intromisión. Despacio, con un temor muy humano, Mr. Satán se aproximó a la pintura de su esposa que colgaba arriba de la chimenea. Miró el rostro de su amada con una inmensa devoción, diciéndose por millonésima vez lo idénticas que eran Videl y su madre.

Luego de una corta eternidad, Mr. Satán extendió sus brazos hacia el retrato palpando con las puntas de sus dedos el borde del marco que lo mantenía en su sitio. Al cabo de una fugaz búsqueda, encontró un diminuto botón que al accionarlo reveló el tesoro que aquel cuadro escondía detrás de sí.

Mr. Satán poseía numerosas cajas fuertes donde guardaba su dinero, joyas y demás posesiones costosas. Sin embargo, existía una que no se mostraba a la vista como todas las demás. Esa, a diferencia del resto, contenía un misterio que ni siquiera el mismísimo campeón mundial era capaz de explicar ni comprender. Era un misterio que, honestamente, le alteraba los nervios.

Habiendo digitado la clave de seguridad el padre de Videl observó, por primera vez en muchísimos años, la videocinta que allí se ocultaba sacudiendo la fina capa de polvo que la cubría. Cualquiera diría que era una vieja y obsoleta cinta de televisión; empero, era el título escrito sobre ésta la que la dotaba de una rareza e importancia única en todo el mundo: Torneo de Cell.

– ¿Acaso ese maldito payaso es uno de ellos? –Susurrándose a sí mismo, Mr. Satán se planteó una pregunta cuya respuesta lo enfurecía y lo asustaba a la vez– ¿acaso el Gran Saiyaman tiene algo que ver con esos sujetos de cabellos rubios?

Desde que el Gran Saiyaman apareció, Videl, fiel a su personalidad curiosa, emprendió una cruzada personal por atraparlo y así descubrir la identidad del hombre que se refugiaba con tan pintoresco disfraz. Ella, con una pericia magistral, recolectó evidencias y testimonios reuniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas que, sin quererlo, se escapó de su control atrapándola en un laberinto.

Por su parte, Mr. Satán le restaba importancia a ese individuo diciéndole que no era más que un farsante. Tal discurso, secretamente, tenía un doble propósito: sacar al Gran Saiyaman de la mente de Videl, y convencer al propio Mr. Satán que la experiencia que vivió en el Torneo de Cell no fue verdadera. Si bien su memoria y sus sentidos le indicaban lo contrario.

Así pues, prosiguió con ese alegato quitándole autenticidad a las hazañas del enmascarado deseoso de alejar a su hija de él. Lamentablemente para el campeón, el destino quiso que ellos se acercaran aún más. Y ahora, viendo como su familia se hundía en un pantano de sufrimiento y tristeza, Mr. Satán no tuvo más alternativa que enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado.

– Juré que olvidaría todas estas tonterías pero si esto me ayuda a salvar a Videl, lo haré…

De pie, inmóvil delante de su televisor, Mr. Satán insertó la antigua grabación oprimiendo el botón de reproducir siendo transportado de vuelta, inmediatamente, a aquel lejano día donde su cordura cuestionó todo lo que creía conocer y entender de la vida. Un día que, le gustara o no, lo marcó para siempre con fuego volviéndose un punto de no retorno para él.

En un comienzo, al ver las amenazas de Cell en aquel noticiero, Mr. Satán pensó que ese sujeto de apariencia tan extraña no era más que un tipo disfrazado. Con esa idea en mente, y habiéndose coronado recientemente como campeón mundial de las artes marciales, él sintió que era su deber poner en su lugar a Cell y devolverle a la Tierra la paz que éste le arrebató.

Al llegar a la plataforma que Cell colocó en medio de la nada, Mr. Satán, apegado a su estilo, quiso alivianar la tensión dándole una dosis de hilaridad al torneo. Se mofó de Cell varias veces, mostró sus habilidades rompiendo ladrillos y dijo diversos chistes que, actualmente, lo avergonzaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Encontrándose, frente a frente con Cell, la primera muestra que aquello no era una ilusión se manifestó al notar lo realista que era el aspecto de éste. Mr. Satán no lo dijo públicamente, pero aquel demonio no era ningún fraude. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad que lo hizo, aunque sus ataques eran como petardos tirados al sol: inútiles y nulos.

No obstante, las rarezas y eventos sobrenaturales apenas iban a comenzar. Una vez fuera del ring, y sumido en un dolor brutal al ser expulsado del cuadrilátero por un manotazo de Cell, Mr. Satán observó una serie de puntos luminosos que brillaban en lo más alto del cielo azul. Meteoritos o estrellas fugaces, esos fueron los principales pensamientos que tuvo al mirar tales luces.

Jamás imaginó que fueran personas.

– _No sabemos quiénes son; pero un grupo de hombres desconocidos ha llegado al Torneo de Cell volando_ –levemente distorsionada, la voz del periodista que narró los sucesos aquel día, se escuchaba en la vieja grabación haciendo estremecer a Mr. Satán– _damas y caballeros, no puedo explicarles cómo; pero estos individuos aparecieron de la nada volando por los cielos… ¿Mr. Satán, podría explicarnos qué está pasando?_

– _No se dejen engañar, no es más que un vil truco…_

Avergonzado, Mr. Satán se escuchó a sí mismo siete años en el pasado reclamándose, en sus adentros, por haber sido tan arrogante de no admitir su ignorancia.

– _Uno de esos desconocidos ha subido a la plataforma, al parecer pretende luchar contra Cell…_

En sus futuras noches de insomnio, un confundido Mr. Satán pasaría largas horas buscando respuestas a los sucesos que ese hombre y Cell protagonizaron. Ver lo que ambos hacían fue una auténtica locura, algo fuera de todo entendimiento: volaban, saltaban cientos de metros, sus puñetazos estremecían el suelo y de sus manos salían destellos de colores.

La cámara que transmitía en vivo el torneo fue incapaz de captar los movimientos de los adversarios, haciendo imposible que estos quedaran inmortalizados en la cinta. Aún así, Mr. Satán no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla, y como si verdaderamente estuviese allí otra vez, su piel se erizó llenándolo de las mismas sensaciones que lo sacudieron en aquel momento.

– Ellos hacen lo mismo que el Gran Saiyaman, hacen lo mismo.

Uniendo el pretérito con el presente, Mr. Satán recordó las incontables ocasiones en que Videl mencionaba las proezas del superhéroe. Al comparar tales proezas con lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Cell, al campeón mundial no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que eran prácticamente iguales.

El culpable de destruir a su hija era un monstruo, un fenómeno salido del averno.

A consecuencia de una impetuosa explosión, la grabación perdió muchísima nitidez mostrándose millones de líneas de estática que, irremediablemente, no permitían ver con claridad qué pasaba. Pero, una vez más, las remembranzas de Mr. Satán se adueñaron de él llenando los agujeros que la videocinta no podía llenar.

Con la violencia llegando a extremos insospechados, Mr. Satán y sus acompañantes se vieron en la obligación de buscar refugio detrás de unas rocas. Allí, temblorosos y aterrorizados, presenciaron con total incredulidad como un infante; un niño de cabellos rubios, reemplazaba al primer contendiente de Cell aceptando el reto de vencerlo.

Nunca, nunca olvidará los gritos agónicos y de tormento de ese chico. Cell, como el villano que era, lo torturó y castigó como una inocente oveja en el matadero. Empero, emulando al ave fénix surgiendo de las cenizas, aquel jovencito se repuso de tan cruel maltrato y peleó con Cell de un modo similar al sujeto desconocido minutos antes.

Tenía miedo, literalmente se moría del miedo. Mr. Satán, escondido entre los escombros y creyendo que su existencia se terminaría, soltó una silente plegaria al viento lamentando no estar con su hija y su esposa. Por unos breves segundos, su arrogancia y orgullo se hicieron añicos, rindiéndose ante lo que no entendía. Desgraciadamente, el infierno se volvió todavía peor.

– _Siete criaturas, siete diminutas criaturas idénticas a Cell han parecido en el campo de batalla_ –mejorando la nitidez del video, en la televisión Mr. Satán miró con horror como los hijos de Cell daban rienda suelta a sus maldades– _esto es verdaderamente increíble, en todos mis años como periodista jamás había visto algo semejante. Estoy seguro que el mundo entero nunca lo olvidará…_

Mr. Satán, oyendo ese comentario del reportero, impulsivamente extendió su mano hacia el reproductor deteniendo el video recordando como él, usando sus influencias, se adueñó del único casete que existía de dicho evento asegurándose que las imágenes allí almacenadas no fueran difundidas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ya que, de haberse hecho, no sólo se demostraría la veracidad de los supuestos trucos de Cell, sino además, que la mentira que ha sostenido en pie su imperio se destruiría en un santiamén. Toda su riqueza y toda su gloria, eran una mentira. Su más grande victoria era una farsa, y él, siendo muy consciente de las secuelas que se producirían al descubrirse todo, hizo desaparecer las pruebas.

– No hay duda, el Gran Saiyaman tiene algo que ver con esos hombres–hablándose con voz baja, Mr. Satán admitía que la situación poseía una connotación más grave y complicada de lo que pensaba en un principio–debe haber alguna manera de vencerlo, debe haber alguna manera de vencer a un fenómeno como él.

¿Cómo se vence a alguien que puede desafiar a la gravedad?

¿Cómo se vence a alguien que se mueve más rápido que un rayo?

¿Cómo se vence a alguien que es capaz de hacer temblar el mundo con sus puños?

¿Cómo?

Mr. Satán no lo sabía, por más que se partió la cabeza pensando no hallaba respuestas a tales cuestiones. Aún así, una cosa sí la discernía a la perfección: el Gran Saiyaman no se saldría con la suya, no lo haría. Quizás tenga dones milagrosos; pero eso no evitará que su furia de padre afligido hiciese justicia. Con o sin poderes, el Gran Saiyaman pagaría por sus crímenes.

Tal vez un ejército, existían muchos mercenarios que pondrían en riesgo sus vidas a cambio de una jugosa recompensa. Dejándose llevar por esa idea, el campeón imaginó a un batallón armado luchando hasta la muerte con el Gran Saiyaman, los vio vaciar los cargadores de sus armas lanzando una interminable lluvia de plomo contra el superhéroe enmascarado.

Y al final, coronando el pastel, aquellos soldados a sueldo accionaron una potente bomba que pulverizó al encapuchado. A pesar de tal repentina fantasía, Mr. Satán se dijo que apelaría a una medida así como último recurso. Lo cual, lógicamente, lo forzó a retorcer en su reducida lista de opciones topándose con la primera.

– Shapner…

Casi como un fantasma que respondía a un llamado, el joven que cortejaba a su primogénita reapareció en sus planes convirtiéndose en su esperanza de devolverle la felicidad a Videl.

– Necesito hablar con ese chico, algo me dice que él piensa como yo…

Era una insensatez, pero sobre todo, era un suicidio. Desesperado, ya no sabiendo qué hacer, pretendía que un jovencito ordinario luchara, mano a mano, con un sujeto que gracias a sus poderes lucía casi como un dios. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevería tan siquiera a sugerir semejante posibilidad. Pese a eso, Mr. Satán consideraba hacerlo realidad.

Habiendo aceptado los indicios de los que huyó por tantos años, Mr. Satán comprendía que estaba a punto de iniciar un peligroso juego que, dependiendo del resultado, podría llenarlo de una plácida paz o de una mortal culpa que lo acosaría por el resto de sus días. Con lentitud, cargando el peso que eso conllevaba, se giró hacia la pintura de su esposa admirándola una vez más.

Ella, si estuviese con vida, no aprobaría sus métodos armándose de valor para incluso detenerlo.

– No me gusta la idea, pero es la única forma. La única.

Sintiendo los nacientes síntomas de una molesta cefalea, Mr. Satán tomó una decisión de carácter irreversible: para corregir sus muchos errores del pasado, cometería uno más.

* * *

– ¡Demonios! –Blasfemó Videl con un marcado disgusto– ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan estúpidamente complicado?

Harta, completamente fastidiada de lidiar con todo, Videl eligió en cuestión de segundos la ropa que usaría al día siguiente para su cita con Shapner. Sabía que al despertarse por la mañana lamentaría con gran pesar su elección; empero, deseando aligerar la pesada carga sobre sus hombros, Videl no se anduvo con rodeos y dejó en firme su decisión final.

Del mismo modo, Videl seleccionó el calzado que utilizaría sin ni siquiera pensarlo demasiado. Con su vestuario ya preparado, Videl cerró las cortinas de sus ventanas dotando a su habitación con una espesa oscuridad, la cual, tenuemente, era combatida por la inofensiva bombilla de su lámpara de noche junto a su cama.

Poniéndose más a gusto, la otrora justiciera se quitó sus zapatos haciendo luego lo mismo con sus calcetines. Notando sin demoras la gélida temperatura que trasmitía el piso, la ojiazul se sentó en su colchón arropándose de arriba a abajo hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada. No quería recordar ni al rubio ni al Gran Saiyaman, meramente apetecía descansar cómo solía hacerlo antes.

– Desearía que el tiempo retrocediera y que nada de esto estuviese pasando…–poco antes de cerrar sus ojos Videl enunció un grácil ruego que, sin imaginarlo, su propia mente trataría de cumplirle.

Fue tal su cansancio que, al sentirse protegida bajo sus cálidas mantas, Videl se marchó de este mundo cayendo en el más profundo reino onírico. Allí, en un comienzo, se sintió libre de toda culpabilidad y arrepentimiento siendo ella misma otra vez. Gradualmente, Videl se vio a sí misma recuperando el calor de su piel irradiando aquel ardiente espíritu que siempre la caracterizó.

Su entorno fue aclarándose dejando las sombras atrás, y en su lugar, la luz fue bañándola dándole un panorama impecable del sitio donde se encontraba: Ciudad Satán. Viendo hacia el suelo, notó que sus pies yacían cómodos en sus botas verdes mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo con sus guantes oscuros. De un modo u otro, la que alguna vez fue estaba de regreso.

Elevando la mirada, Videl emprendió la marcha aproximándose a un automóvil estacionado a un lado de la carretera. Pronto, y con muchísima sorpresa, Videl observó su rostro en uno de los espejos retrovisores de dicho auto descubriendo que su faz era la de una niña. Confundida se examinó comprobando en el acto que no sólo su ropa cambió, sino también, su apariencia física.

– _¿Pero qué demonios pasa?_

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y pensar con calma. Una sucesión de patrullas policiales, avanzando a gran velocidad, hicieron chillar sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto al darle cacería a una camioneta que viajaba aún más veloz. Por un instante, a Videl todo aquello le resultaba familiar, como si estuviese experimentando de nuevo un hecho del pasado.

No entendía qué ocurría, los eventos se desarrollaban con tanta prisa que no alcanzaba a comprenderlos con lucidez; no obstante, sentía que debía seguir la corriente dejándose arrastrar por ésta como si su supervivencia dependiera de ello. Así pues, llena de dudas, Videl comenzó a correr apurándose por alcanzar aquella escandalosa caravana de la ley.

Videl no lo recordaba, pero estaba reviviendo el día exacto en que se convirtió en la heroína que muchos admiraban y, paradójicamente, en la heroína que enamoró sin remedio a Shapner. Corrió y corrió sin parar, un paso a la vez, acercándose al punto donde una parte fundamental de su existencia nació.

– _¡Están rodeados, ríndanse!_

La pelinegra se olvidó de su inesperado rejuvenecimiento, solamente le importó apaciguar el fuego que la empujaba consiguiendo llegar en menos de un parpadeo. Ahí se topó con un numeroso grupo de oficiales que, apuntándoles con sus armas, rodeaban la furgoneta que se vio acorralada debido a que los caminos fueron bloqueados con efectividad por las autoridades.

– _¿Qué están esperando?_ –Gritándoles a todo pulmón, un uniformado les habló a los ocupantes de la camioneta que todavía continuaban dentro de ésta– _¡salgan con las manos en alto!_

Como era de esperar, una considerable cantidad de mirones se acumuló en las cercanías impidiéndole a Videl proseguir con su andar. Asimismo, los curiosos le obstaculizaban la visión viéndose obligada, por su baja estatura, a trepar por el tronco de un árbol adyacente a la zona. Desde allí, y aprovechándose que nadie notaba su presencia, atestiguó la redada con detalles.

– _¡Nadie se acerque, nadie!_ –No teniendo más alternativa, uno de los pasajeros abrió la puerta corrediza de aquel automotor apuntándole con una arma a una chica notoriamente asustada– _tenemos un rehén, si se acercan le volaré la cabeza._

– _No se muevan, no se muevan de sus lugares_ –dándoles indicaciones a sus compañeros, un policía tomó el rol de liderazgo al ver a una inocente víctima en peligro.

– _¡Será mejor que nos dejen pasar!_ –Valiéndose de la mujer que mantenía secuestrada, el pistolero siguió gritando sus exigencias– _¡despejen la calle, si no lo hacen la mataré!_

Ese sujeto que no se intimidaba ante la presencia policial, se trataba de un pandillero ya reincidente que constantemente delinquía sin preocuparse por volver a caer en prisión. Pocas horas antes, él y sus cómplices, asaltaron un centro comercial siendo combatidos casi instantáneamente por los agentes del orden.

Al iniciar su huida, y teniendo una corazonada, tal criminal apresó a una desprevenida jovencita que caminaba cerca de su vehículo de escape. Ella, según él, sería una especie de talismán que mantendría a raya a los policías impidiéndoles arrestarlos. Y su presentimiento, por ahora, dala la ilusión de estar funcionando con éxito al ver las caras dudosas de sus férreos perseguidores.

Pese a eso, ni él, ni los espectadores allí aglomerados y muchísimo menos los uniformados ahí reunidos, sospechaban que tal cosa no serviría de nada contra una niña llena de agallas. Una niña que, con una magnífica categoría, honraría el apellido heredado de su padre.

– _Son unos buenos para nada, van a dejar que se escapen_ –Videl, comprendiendo que la policía los dejaría escapar, se olvidó del riesgo y optó por intervenir.

Como todavía ni un sólo par de ojos la habían detectado, sacó ventaja de eso utilizando las ramas de aquel roble para esquivar a la muchedumbre y demás autos pasando por encima de éstos. Sabiendo que debía actuar con rapidez, Videl llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco y se dispuso a darle nacimiento a su futura reputación como la peor pesadilla de los delincuentes.

Parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, Videl flexionó sus piernas acumulando el impulso necesario para iniciar con su ofensiva. Sintiéndose preparada, sin una gota de miedo o temor frenando su ímpetu, la primogénita de Mr. Satán saltó desde lo más alto aterrizando en medio de los bandoleros y los presentes restantes.

– _¿Quién diablos es esta mocosa?_

Cuando creía que se saldría con la suya gracias a su brillante idea de tomar rehenes, aquel malhechor vio como todo se arruinó al ver a Videl aparecer, literalmente de la nada, a escasos metros de él.

– _¡Oye tú, niña, sal de ahí!_ –un policía, reaccionando con urgencia, le vociferó al verla parada cerca de ese hombre armado.

– _¡Suéltala, déjala ir!_

Videl, ignorando esa advertencia, se dirigió directamente al cabecilla de esa banda señalándole con un dedo a la pobre chica muerta de pánico.

– _¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?_

– _Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras: la fácil o la difícil_ –si bien tenía el aspecto de una niña de unos doce años, Videl aún conservaba su personalidad adolescente así como su destreza– _suéltala y entrégate, sino me veré obligada a patearte el trasero._

– _¡Ya cállate y no me hagas perder mi tiempo!_ –impulsivo, sin la más mínima culpa por dispararle a una chiquilla, le apuntó con su arma y abrió fuego contra ella creyendo que la acabaría en un soplido.

Pero no, Videl no caería con algo como eso. Ella, teniendo sus reflejos muy bien entrenados, rodó por el pavimento eludiendo la bala dejando boquiabiertos a cada persona que miraba lo que ocurría. Dándose cuenta del obvio asombro de su agresor, Videl se aprovechó de eso para lanzarse hacia él atacándolo con una patada que, exitosamente, lo desarmó al despojarlo de su pistola.

– _¡Qué!_ –Exclamó aún incrédulo de lo que pasó en menos de un chasquido– _¿de dónde demonios saliste?_

– _Debiste haberme obedecido cuando te di la oportunidad…_

Sin darle ni un respiro para defenderse, Videl se valió de su poca altura para golpearlo repetidas veces en su abdomen propiciando que liberara a su rehén. Deteniéndose por una milésima de segundo, Videl se volteó mirando los rostros pasmados de los oficiales que no hallaban explicación para que lo pasaba y, tal visión, le hizo dibujar una amplia sonrisa al crecer la confianza en ella.

El Gran Saiyaman no estaba allí entrometiéndose en sus asuntos, era ella, y únicamente ella, la que manejaba la situación aplacando el crimen. Era como si estuviese de nuevo en los viejos tiempos y, desde cierto ángulo, así era. Los viejos tiempos volvieron, las manecillas del reloj regresaron sobre su marcha permitiéndole recomenzar.

– _¡Rápido acelera, acelera!_

Aún en el interior de la camioneta, y luego de atestiguar como su jefe besaba el asfalto al caer, los dos pistoleros que faltaban se miraron entre sí teniendo el mismo pensamiento. Pisando a fondo el acelerador, el conductor se enfiló directo hacia las patrullas que bloqueaban la autopista chocando contra ellas con fuerza; sin embargo, fue capaz de abrirse paso reanudando su fuga.

– _¡Alto, detente!_

Para su mala fortuna, Videl se coló dentro de la furgoneta reacia a verlos consumar su objetivo. El individuo en el asiento del pasajero se dio la vuelta, topándose con la hija de Mr. Satán quien no se tardó en obsequiarle un derechazo que explotó en su nariz. Con aquel asaltante temporalmente neutralizado, Videl se concentró en el chofer al cual le regaló un punzante puntapié a la sien.

Ambos, tanto el dueño del volante como su acompañante, se vieron sorprendidos por la furia de aquella niña cuyo nombre jamás podrán olvidar. Por otro lado, al ya no haber alguien que condujera, el auto empezó a bambolearse sin control saliéndose de la carretera enrumbándose directamente hacia una caseta telefónica.

Videl, mirando por el parabrisas el inminente choque, se agachó protegiéndose detrás de los asientos teniendo la sensación, otra vez, que esto ya lo había vivido en el pasado. Por ende, Videl no tuvo la más ínfima preocupación presintiendo que no correría ningún peligro. Al contrario, disfrutó de aquello embriagándose con la adictiva adrenalina que fluía abundante por sus venas.

El impacto destrozó casi toda la carrocería deteniendo en seco a la minivan descontrolada, así como los cristales de las ventanas que se transformaron en millones de diminutos fragmentos de vidrio. Videl, confirmando su augurio, no percibió ninguna dolencia o herida que la aquejara. Por ello, salió del maltrecho automotor sacudiéndose el polvo dándole una ojeada a sus alrededores.

– _¡Está bien, la niña está bien!_

Apurándose, corriendo sin descanso, varias personas que contemplaban el arresto de esos bandidos se aproximaron al sitio del siniestro temiendo que una tragedia mayor se haya fraguado. Igualmente, las sirenas de la policía se percibían cada vez más cerca. No obstante, como pasó realmente años atrás, el final de esa historia sólo fue el inicio de una leyenda.

– _Yo sé quién es, es la hija de Mr. Satán…_ –una anciana preocupada reconoció a Videl diciéndoles a los demás de quién se trataba.

– _¡Sí, es cierto!_ –Otro ciudadano de Ciudad Satán alzó la voz– _¡es la hija del campeón del mundo!_

Con tal descubrimiento la sensatez se apagó en sus mentes, el sentido común que les decía que una jovencita no debería hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso se silenció. El mero hecho de ser la hija del valiente que derrotó a Cell, convertía a Videl, instantemente, en una especie de señorita sobrehumana con la capacidad de vencer todos los límites establecidos.

En verdad lo creían, por más absurdo o ridículo que sonase, su idolatría hacia Mr. Satán los enceguecía. Videl, por otro lado, no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que parloteaba esa sorprendida multitud. Sin el Gran Saiyaman presumiéndole sus poderes, Videl fue reinventándose a ella misma sin importarle estar atrapada en un espejismo construido por su imaginación.

Y sin que Videl pudiera controlarlo, aquel sueño fue haciéndose más retorcido y cambiante poniéndola en diversas situaciones que con anterioridad experimentó al ir creciendo. Su físico infantil fue reemplazado, poco a poco, por una imagen de más madurez a medida que fue atravesando los muchos retos que su propio subconsciente fue fabricando ante ella.

– _¡Es la hija de Mr. Satán, mátenla, mátenla!_

Videl revivió peleas que no recordaba, batallas que fueron quedando sepultadas en lo más recóndito de su memoria al entrar en su inestable adolescencia. Derrotó a mafiosos, arrestó ladrones y rescató ancianos secuestrados en autobuses. Reconstruyó sus logros personales, sus más queridas glorias volvieron a ser motivo de orgullo para ella.

– _Ten Videl, por medio de este reloj nos comunicaremos contigo cada vez que te necesitemos_ …

La pelinegra siempre buscó salirse de la sombra de su padre, quería edificar su legado a base de esfuerzo personal alejándose lo más posible de la fama del apellido Satán. Y cuando el jefe de la policía le hizo entrega de su reloj comunicador, Videl vio realizado su anhelo reafirmándole al mundo entero que ella era valiente, intrépida y decidida. Pero, sobre todo, inquebrantable.

Llegado el momento, y con su seguridad restaurada, era tiempo de ponerla a prueba. Esta vez haría las cosas cómo debió haberlo hecho.

– _¡Dispárenle!_

Tarde o temprano, sus recuerdos la llevaron hasta la fatídica noche cuando su tormento inició. Se vio nuevamente en aquella discoteca, encontró a Shapner entre el gentío refugiándose bajo una de las mesas metálicas del club nocturno. Eludiendo los mortales proyectiles, Videl se reunió con él asegurándose que el rubio se encontraba a salvo.

– _Escúchame, quédate aquí, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido, yo me encargaré de ellos._

– _Déjame ayudarte, sé que te seré de ayuda._

– _No, no, ni de broma, no te muevas de aquí._

Intercambiaron el mismo diálogo, palabra por palabra, repitiendo la historia tal y como se llevó a cabo en realidad. Recordando a la perfección el sombrío desenlace que amenazaba con repetirse, Videl se disparó hacia los delincuentes armados mentalizada en cambiar el destino. No cometería el mismo error, no se confiaría y Shapner no pagaría por su equivocación.

Neutralizó a cuanto rival trató de eliminarla, los despojó de sus pistolas y cuchillos reduciéndolos a migajas con la inclemente furia de sus puños. No hubo excusa que valga, ni siquiera el agotamiento pudo frenarla. Fue ella en toda su gloria, una peleadora incansable que llevó al extremo su entrenamiento luciendo sus mejores técnicas de lucha.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

Rompió huesos, desgarró músculos y desató gritos de dolor. Infundió terror en aquellos criminales, los forzó a suplicar clemencia al aceptar que sus armas no podían detenerla. Y máxime, mantuvo la guardia arriba evitando así que cualquier cosa la tomara desprevenida. Finalmente, después de lanzar un sinfín de golpes y patadas, su último rival besó el piso dándole la victoria.

Apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, Videl respiraba con una sonora agitación mirando de soslayo los varios rufianes tendidos a sus pies. No se creyó invencible, no se sintió la más poderosa ni tampoco se descuidó. Shapner no se vio forzado a protegerla, ella supo cuidarse por sí misma garantizándose que ni una sola gota de sangre inocente se derramara por su culpa.

– _¡Lo hice, lo logré!_ –Feliz, muy sonriente, Videl afirmó al susurrar– _esta vez no dejé ningún cabo sin atar._

Gradualmente fue recuperando el aliento, alimentó su pecho con aire fresco sintiéndose libre de la pesada carga que llevaba en su espalda. Jubilosa, con un excelente buen humor, Videl se ladeó esperando reencontrarse con Shapner para sacarlo de allí, consiguiendo de ese modo, superar el último desafío que su propia mente le impuso.

Por desgracia, el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

– _¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil olvidarte de mí?_

Pero al girarse no vio a Shapner por ninguna parte; asimismo, el resto de los clientes de aquella discoteca también se esfumaron de sus lugares sin dejar rastro.

– _Ni siquiera en tus propios sueños podrás esconderte de mí…_

Paralizada, congelándose al oír esa voz, Videl notó como una silueta se le acercaba desde la esquina más oscura de esa habitación llenando de ecos el ambiente al caminar. Videl lo reconoció a pesar de la penumbra, le era imposible no saber quién era.

– _Deberías sentir vergüenza de ti misma, Videl. Huyes de la realidad buscando excusas baratas para librarte de tu responsabilidad_.

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Recobrando la elocuencia, Videl le preguntó al verlo más y más cerca de ella– _¿cómo diablos me encontraste?_

– _Esta es tu memoria, estamos dentro de tu cabeza. Reviviste, uno a uno, cada recuerdo que tenías guardado aquí_ –deteniéndose ante Videl, el Gran Saiyaman se cruzó de brazos al delinear una burlona media sonrisa– _sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo también apareciera, y como te dije hace un instante, ni siquiera aquí podrás esconderte de mí._

– _¡No, no, no!_ –tambaleante, Videl dio un paso atrás esforzándose por no caer– _no es posible que estés aquí, esa noche no estuviste presente cuando Shapner recibió esa bala. No deberías estar en este recuerdo…_

– _Es verdad, yo no estuve esa noche_ –asintiendo, el héroe le hablaba con un tono nada heroico– _pero te diré quién sí estuvo allí esa noche._

– _¿De quién hablas?_

– _¿No es obvio?_ –Le cuestionó el enmascarado– _estoy hablando de Shapner y ya que hablamos de él, te sugiero que mires detrás de ti…_

Volteándose con violencia, Videl halló a quien buscaba. Shapner, tirado e inmóvil, yacía sobre un creciente charco rojizo que se extendía desde él hacia la pelinegra. Videl, pasmada, experimentando por segunda vez ese duro momento, se fue aproximando arrodillándose a su lado descubriendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

– _¡Esto es mentira, es una mentira!_ –rabiosa, Videl no se dejó engañar– _Shapner no murió ese día, no murió._

– _Es verdad, él no murió pero le faltó muy poco para hacerlo_ –comportándose más como un villano que como un superhéroe, el Gran Saiyaman la señaló apuntándole con un dedo– _fue tu culpa, Videl. Fue tu culpa._

– _¿Qué dices?_

– _Te distrajiste, te confiaste_ –reabriendo la herida, él le aseveró– _diste por un hecho que tenías todo bajo control pero te equivocaste y Shapner casi paga el precio de tu error, fue tu culpa lo que pasó._

– _¡Cállate!_ –No le importaba si era él en verdad o si era un espejismo, Videl ya no soportaba escucharlo más– _¡ya déjame en paz, ya no me atormentes más!... ¡aléjate de mí, aléjate!_

– _Fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa…_

– _¡Desaparece de mi vida!_ –Videl, estrujando sus puños, los endureció como una roca pretendiendo detonarlos en el rostro del enmascarado como si fueren una bomba– _¡no quiero verte nunca más!_

Su puño derecho atravesó al superhéroe como el espectro que era, haciéndole recordar la naturaleza del sitio donde se encontraba. Aún así, Videl lo intentó mil veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– _Fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa…_

– _¡Ya basta!_

Sudorosa, empapada en sudor, Videl se levantó de su cama como si un demonio estuviese tratando de poseerla. A su derecha, sonando estridentemente, su despertador pitaba al indicarle que ya era hora de levantarse. Todavía muy confundida, la primogénita de Mr. Satán se tomó su tiempo para reacomodar sus ideas y pensamientos.

– Fue un sueño, sólo fue un estúpido sueño…

Pensativa, sentándose en el borde del colchón, Videl ocultó su cara en sus manos maldiciendo por el insoportable sonido de su reloj. Apagándolo con un manotazo, Videl se levantó notando con rapidez como pequeños rayos de luz se escurrían entre las cortinas iluminando en silencio su dormitorio. Parada enfrente de éstas, Videl las abrió recibiendo de lleno la calidez del sol.

– Bueno; tú te metiste en esto, ahora te toca sacarte a ti misma…

Videl no quiso mirar la ropa que preparó la noche anterior, se enfiló hacia la ducha cerrando la puerta de su baño privado sabiendo que, quisiera o no, y al llegar el atardecer, ella le concedería a Shapner su más grande deseo: salir con él. Quieta, dejando que el agua helada chocara contra su cuerdo desnudo, Videl rememoraba su sueño lamentándose que incluso allí acabó fracasando.

Sinceramente no sabía qué era peor: o estar atrapada junto al Gran Saiyaman en sus memorias o estar encerrada en el mundo real fingiendo sentimientos que no sentía. Sin embargo, sea cuál sea el caso, Videl no podía huir de ninguno de los dos. Con esa reflexión abrumándola, sumergió aún más su rostro en la regadera apretando los dientes por el dolor que aquel frío líquido le generaba.

El día que nunca creyó que llegaría, al fin, había llegado.

* * *

El vuelo entre Ciudad Satán y su casa ya le era más que rutinario, en cuestión de unos veinte minutos ya podía observar en la lejanía los numerosos rascacielos y demás elementos citadinos sobresaliendo de las colinas. Detrás de sí fue dejando la espesa y verdosa alfombra montañosa que lo vio nacer para adentrarse, más y más, en la coloquialmente llamada jungla de concreto.

Y ante tal visión, los recuerdos de ayer tocaron a su puerta otra vez.

– _Te daré una oportunidad, sólo una Shapner y ésta será mi última advertencia_ –Gohan, escuchándose a sí mismo en su cabeza, evocaba con enojo la última parte de su conversación con Shapner la tarde anterior– _aléjate de Videl, no te le acerques más. Si continúas tratando de aprovecharte de ella haré que te arrepientas de por vida, no permitiré que la lastimes ni que te salgas con la tuya._

Se sentía cansado, extremadamente cansado, durmió muy poco despertándose reiteradas veces durante la noche al soñar que él y Shapner se enfrentaban. Aquello lo asustaba, lo aterraba. Era obvio que el rubio no era rival para él; empero, su mayor preocupación era él mismo. Temía perder el control de su explosivo temperamento, haciendo algo que lamentaría de por vida.

Aún así, Gohan tenía muy claro que debía hacerse presente en la escuela sin importar el costo. Y se presentaría no por sus calificaciones, sino para asegurarse que Shapner detuviera su acelerada cercanía con Videl. Una acelerada cercanía que, según él, era una prueba contundente de las nada buenas intenciones de Shapner.

Jamás imaginó que llegaría el día donde, valiéndose de sus poderes, amenazaría a un humano deseando infundir miedo y terror. Pese a los remordimientos, Gohan se mantenía firme y no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Shapner estaba pasándose de listo, era necesario que alguien le pusiera un alto en el camino. Y ese alguien, era él.

Notando que ya sobrevolaba por encima de las carreteras y caminos, Gohan se introdujo en la gran capa nubosa que esa mañana cubría Ciudad Satán escondiéndose así de los ojos de cualquiera. Y si bien Videl ya tenía varias semanas sin perseguirlo cómo solía hacerlo, Gohan admitía que extrañaba la adrenalina que ella le inyectaba al intentar atraparlo y desenmascararlo.

En un comienzo, tales persecuciones le hicieron sudar de preocupación ante el temor de ser descubierto. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, a Gohan le fue pareciendo admirable la perseverancia y el temple de Videl a pesar de saber que no le era posible apresarlo. Y desde otro ángulo, Videl se convirtió en su compañera de viaje haciéndole reír al ver su semblante enfurecido.

Para su mala fortuna ese recuerdo trajo, automáticamente, otro más reciente que involucraba a un chico lleno de ira.

– _No eres ningún superhéroe, no tienes súper poderes; esa es la verdad_ –recordando el tono desafiante de Shapner, su pesadumbre se intensificó– _debajo de ese ridículo disfraz de payaso se esconde un cobarde, un cobarde patético que quiere llamar la atención._

– _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ –Totalmente enceguecido e irracional, Gohan le preguntó con una rabia y orgullo que incluso el mismísimo Vegeta envidiaría– _¿de verdad crees esa patraña?_

– _Búrlate si quieres, no me importa. Pero cuando mi brazo haya sanado y pueda usarlo, te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro._

– _¿Acaso entendí bien?_ –Gohan le cuestionó con burla– _¿pretendes luchar conmigo, Shapner?_

– _Sí, exactamente eso. Tal vez todos te amen y te adoren, pero yo no. Destruiste por completo la vida de Videl, y para mí eso es una declaración de guerra_ –le gustara o no, Gohan debía reconocer que la actitud de Shapner lo tomó por sorpresa. El rubio en verdad pensaba hacerle frente, y su ki elevado así lo confirmaba– _no me interesa cuántos trucos uses a tu favor, voy a hacer que desaparezcas por toda la eternidad._

Avistando el edificio de la preparatoria a unos cuantos metros, las palabras de Shapner retumbaban como campanas en la mente de Gohan. Él, con muchísimo pesar, era consciente que su debut como el Gran Saiyaman si alteró en demasía la rutina diaria de toda Ciudad Satán, sobre todo la de Videl.

A ella no le gustaba que él le ayudara; pero Gohan continuó haciéndolo al ver los enormes peligros a los que se enfrentaba sin el apoyo de nadie. Fue por eso, y sólo por eso, que Gohan no desistió de sus intervenciones aún comprendiendo que Videl no lo veía con buenos ojos. Él únicamente quería protegerla, quería asegurarse que ella se encontraba sana y salva. Nada más.

– ¿Destruirla, dices? –Aterrizando en la azotea de la escuela, Gohan le debatió al rubio pese a no estar junto a él en ese lugar–eres tú quien se aprovecha de su dolor para ver realizados tus caprichos…

Como ya era normal, Gohan caminó desde la azotea hasta los corredores repletos de alumnos acercándose a su salón esperando, sincera e ingenuamente, que Shapner diera marcha atrás y no continuara con sus ambiciones. Recordando, de nuevo, sus incontables arrebatos de rabia, Gohan se horrorizaba de lo que sería capaz si llegase a tener otra explosión de esas contra Shapner.

Los primeros instantes fueron de los más tranquilos, los jóvenes en el aula charlaban entre sí saludándolo con un par rápidos ademanes. Ireza, quien era mucho más efusiva, le brindó la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa al verlo tomar su asiento. Y al estar allí, Gohan percibió las sillas vacías que le pertenecían al rubio y a la pelinegra.

Ireza, todavía agradecida con él por sus consejos académicos, le hablaba con mucha alegría expresándole la tranquilidad y el optimismo que radicaba en ella luego de estudiar juntos. Gohan, por cortesía, aceptó la conversación aunque hubiese preferido mantenerse en silencio. No obstante, sus sentidos se agudizaron al detectar el arribo de un ki en particular.

– Buenos días, Shapner.

– Buenos días, Ireza.

Shapner, entrando en el aposento, se dirigió a su butaca siendo recibido por Ireza quien le saludó con la misma jovialidad de siempre. Gohan, por el contrario, ni siquiera abrió la boca dibujando una expresión seria y ensimismada. Fingiendo que no se dio cuenta de ello, Shapner se puso cómodo pagándole con la misma moneda al silencioso hijo de Son Goku.

El reloj en la pared se hallaba a muy poco de dar por iniciada la jornada, ante ese detalle tanto Gohan como Shapner especularon internamente que tal vez Videl no vendría. Tal idea le resultaba esperanzadora al saiyajin, mientras que para Shapner era todo lo opuesto. Aún así, aquello quedó en el olvido cuando Ireza, con su voz aguda y chillona, gritó el nombre de su mejor amiga sin aviso.

– ¡Videl!

Shapner y Gohan, casi al unísono, voltearon sus cabezas hacia la entrada topándose con una Videl nunca antes vista. Lo primero que Shapner contempló en ella fue la blusa morada algo ajustada a su cuerpo que traía puesta, bajando muy lentamente sus retinas, el rubio admiró las bellas piernas de Videl que eran adornadas por una falda blanca de un estilo muy sencillo pero encantador.

Conociéndola de toda la vida, Shapner notó que se veía más alta gracias al par de zapatillas de tacón que la dotaron de un elegante caminar. Su cabello, largo y suelto, caía por sus hombros libres por completo de aquellas coletas que por años fueron un emblema para ella. Para Shapner, y también para el resto allí presente, ver a Videl arreglada de ese modo fue motivo de asombro.

– Videl…

Al fin, luego de una eternidad, Shapner recobró el habla pronunciando el nombre de su amada con una honesta incredulidad que fue recompensada por una sonrisa cómplice de Videl.

– Hola Shapner…

Apenada, incómoda por los comentarios que la han acompañado desde que salió de su dormitorio, Videl reanudó su marcha librando una terrible batalla con su calzado. Ella, no teniendo la costumbre de utilizar zapatos así, avanzó con cautela no queriendo perder el equilibrio sufriendo una dolorosa y muy vergonzosa caída.

Tal y como lo supuso antes de ir a dormir, y habiendo terminado de ducharse, Videl se maldijo con sonoras blasfemias al ver la ropa que ella misma eligió para hoy. Jamás le había interesado verse llamativa para los hombres, lucir atractiva y sobresalir no era una de sus prioridades. Pero, dispuesta a pagar su inmensa deuda con Shapner, Videl se arregló lo mejor que le fue posible.

Su papá, quien la esperaba en el comedor para desayunar, casi se atraganta con unas tostadas que comía cuando la vio vestida así. A Mr. Satán, como todo padre con una hija adolescente, no le gustó para nada que su primogénita se robara las miradas de los chicos. Aún así, él no se lo impidió y se ofreció a llevarla hasta la escuela deseándole un buen día.

– Videl, te ves preciosa–Shapner, teniéndola ante él, se puso de pie tratando de moderarse y lucir caballeroso–no imaginé que…

– No imaginaste que me arreglaría para nuestra cita–tomando asiento, Videl resopló aliviada al ya no tener que soportar la tortura que aquellos tacones le infringían–no me sorprende que pensaras eso, creí que al ser la primera vez que saldríamos era lo más indicado.

– Videl, debo admitir que te ves muy bien–Ireza, reclinándose en su amiga, no perdió la oportunidad para incomodarla más con sus comentarios–para haberte arreglado tú misma no lo hiciste nada mal; aunque te falta algo de maquillaje…

– Sabes que no tengo–respondiéndole, Videl esperaba que la rubia no se excediera con sus opiniones como le era habitual–además, no sabría cómo usarlo.

– ¡Eso no es ningún problema! –Espontánea, Ireza materializó los temores de Videl–en el receso te regalaré un poco del mío, te aseguro que lucirás perfecta para tu cita con Shapner.

– No te preocupes, de verdad no es necesario…

– No es molestia–insistente, Ireza no captó las indirectas que la pelinegra le enviaba–de hecho, podríamos ir de compras en otra ocasión, te llevaré a la tienda donde compro mi maquillaje. Siempre tienen rebajas a mitad de precio.

– Sí, puede ser, hablaremos de eso más tarde…–triplicando sus esfuerzos, Videl empleó al máximo aquel enlace casi telepático que compartía con Ireza confiando en que ella no dijera nada más.

– De acuerdo, Videl–Ireza, al fin entendiéndole, le brindó una respuesta con doble significado guardándose para más tarde todo lo que quería decirle a Videl.

– Te ves muy bien, Videl–Gohan, no deseando quedarse atrás en la plática, deliberadamente se dirigió a la otrora justiciera pretendiendo hacerse notar.

– Gracias Gohan, eres muy amable…

Para su mala suerte, la llegada de su maestro de historia obligó a Gohan a silenciarse impidiéndole mantener una comunicación más fluida con Videl. Tal cosa le fue casi desesperante, durante toda la lección no pudo tener ni un simple segundo de paz. Cualquier cosa: un estornudo, un chasquido de dedos, un tosido o hasta un murmullo lo hacían mirar con recelo al rubio.

Obsesionado, mirándolo con disimulo, Gohan esperaba que Shapner hiciera el más mínimo movimiento hacia Videl para dar por iniciado su enfrentamiento. No obstante, y acrecentando su impaciencia, Shapner se mantenía enfocado en la clase dándole un saludable espacio a la ojiazul. Pese a su buen comportamiento, para Gohan era claro que Shapner ignoró sus advertencias.

Shapner, con el mero hecho de estar sentado junto a ella, mandó al diablo el ultimátum que le impuso Gohan demostrando que no le temía a su álter ego justiciero. Eso exacerbó al hermano de Goten, el cual, al estar en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, debió tolerar el impulso de cumplir con las amenazas que el Gran Saiyaman le dio al rubio.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y la aparente serenidad de Shapner volvía cada vez más paranoico a Gohan, para el joven saiyajin aquello evidenciaba la falsa apariencia que Shapner construyó sobre él. Todo eso no era más que otra de sus artimañas, un escalón más en su plan por ganarse la confianza de Videl únicamente para aprovecharse de ella.

Era una ambivalencia insoportable, una quietud que presagiaba una tormenta.

– ¡Gohan!

– ¡Qué!

Su docente, hablándole con fuerza, lo sacudió a tal grado que casi saltó de su silla. Por otro lado sus compañeros, guardando silencio absoluto, daban la impresión de ser estatuas vivientes.

– Lamento mucho si mi clase lo está aburriendo, joven Gohan–reprendiéndolo, el veterano maestro no encubrió su molestia–desde hace varios minutos le estoy pidiendo que continúe con la lectura, pero parece que usted tiene otras cosas en mente.

– Discúlpeme profesor, es que anoche no dormí bien…

– Me sorprende que un estudiante con excelentes calificaciones invente una excusa tan floja–sin creerle, el educador no aplacó su malestar–le pido que por favor salga del salón, espero que en el pasillo recapacite y entienda que sacar diez en los exámenes no le hace inmune a seguir prestando atención.

Sonrojado, sumamente apenado, Gohan humedeció sus labios a su vez que se levantaba sin decir nada más. Sabiendo que era inútil, no reclamó y obedeció la orden evitando así meterse en más problemas. Para los restantes jóvenes aquello era algo atípico e inesperado, no todos los días venían como el alumno más destacado que su grupo era reprendido y castigado.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, Gohan no pudo evitar voltearse por un santiamén posando su atención en Videl y en Shapner. Videl lo miró directamente sintiendo un inusual interés de Gohan sobre ella, lo cual, desde semanas atrás cuando sucedió la tragedia que la hizo renunciar a su propia esencia, ya venía haciéndose más notorio y extraño.

A Shapner, quien arqueó una ceja al regresarle el gesto a Gohan, le resultó tan paradójico lo que pasaba ya que lo más común era que fuera él quien terminara expulsado de la clase a raíz de su mala conducta. Sin embargo, al mejor estilo de una dramática obra de teatro, los papeles se invirtieron siendo Gohan, y no Shapner, el que acarreó el castigo en sus hombros.

Cerrando la cerradura a sus espaldas, Gohan apoyó su frente en una de las paredes del pasillo diciéndose una y otra vez que era un grandísimo idiota. Definitivamente empezó con el pie izquierdo, y si no deseaba que las cosas empeoraran, debía dar un golpe de timón y enderezar su barco antes que acabara protagonizando un amargo naufragio en el mar de la derrota.

– Será mejor que me tranquilice un poco…

Aún reclinado en el muro, Gohan se giró deslizándose hasta sentarse en el piso aguardando a que la campana sonara anunciando el primer receso del día. Admitía, con gran disgusto, que ya no podría detener que Videl y Shapner salieran juntos como lo habían planeado. Aún así, eso no significaba que bajaría la guardia facilitándole el camino al rubio en sus pretensiones con ella.

Para Gohan un fanfarrón siempre sería un fanfarrón, Shapner por más que fingiera no dejaba de ser el mismo patán que conoció hacía varios meses. Sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento indicado donde Shapner mostrara cómo es realmente para que Videl reaccionara, despertando así, del adormecimiento en el que Shapner la mantenía aprisionada.

Pero Gohan, sin imaginarlo, desconocía que la propia Videl fue la que se recluyó a sí misma en dicha prisión. Al fin y al cabo las manecillas del reloj, premiando su paciencia, no lo hicieron esperar mucho y rápidamente propiciaron que el timbre repicara en los oídos de todos desatando una estampida humana.

– Ven Videl, quiero darte un poco de mi maquillaje–Ireza, teniendo a su amiga enganchada de un brazo, la arrastró hacia el baño de mujeres perdiéndose en la multitud que colmaba el corredor.

– No es necesario, de verdad, estoy bien así.

– Tonterías, nunca está de más un poco maquillaje.

Viéndolas alejarse, Gohan pensó en seguirlas titubeando por un instante al no saber si hacerlo o no. Estuvo a ínfimos centímetros de pisarles los talones cuando, de repente, Shapner salió del salón avanzando en la dirección opuesta en la que iban a las dos chicas. Y como si fuese un imán, Gohan se dejó atrapar por el magnetismo de Shapner con la idea de vigilarlo de cerca.

Así pues, yendo en contra de la corriente, Gohan se enfiló tras el rubio confiado en que sus sospechas fueran confirmándose al cosechar más indicios sobre él. Por su parte, Shapner, aún sin percatarse de la cercanía del pelinegro, se aproximó a una máquina expendedora de gaseosas buscando algunas monedas en sus pantalones.

Todavía con su extremidad derecha lastimada, el pretendiente de Videl se vio forzado a utilizar su mano izquierda hurgando en el fondo de sus bolsillos sintiendo, con las puntas de sus dedos, el borde redondo de unos cuantos centavos. Extenuado por tan dificultosa labor, Shapner dibujó una media sonrisa al ir sacando un puñado de dinero para comprar una bebida helada.

– ¡Maldita sea!

Faltándole escasos milímetros para conseguir su tarea, el caprichoso efectivo se escapó de sus dominios cayendo al suelo rodando un par de metros. Shapner, siguiendo con sus pupilas el camino que trazaban aquellos discos de metal, se les acercó al ver como se detenían congelándose en el acto al descubrir cómo alguien más recogía sus pertenencias.

– ¿Son tuyas, verdad? –Gohan, de cuclillas, recolectó las varias monedas para inmediatamente enfocarse en el rubio frente a él.

– Sí, se me cayeron.

– Ten, aquí tienes–actuando con una aparente normalidad, Gohan presumió los modales que con gran empeño su madre le inculcó.

– Gracias Gohan, te lo agradezco.

La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable, tanto que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Ambos, por igual, intuían que el otro no actuaba con naturalidad esforzándose por encubrir sus verdaderos sentires. No obstante, la calma reinó para los dos manteniéndolos a raya por ahora.

– Jamás creí que vería el día en que un profesor te castigara, Gohan–Shapner, con su particular forma de bromar, le comentó simultáneamente a que introducía las monedas en la máquina–me preocupa que repruebes en un examen, si eso pasa será el fin del mundo.

– Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo–sereno, escondiendo sus inquietudes sobre él, Gohan le siguió el juego.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Gohan?

– Sí, estoy bien.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, por qué lo preguntas.

– Bueno, como te lo dije hace unos días te noto fuera de lugar.

– ¿Fuera de lugar? –Gohan, buscando su propio dinero en su ropa, quiso encubrirse comprando también una bebida para él–es curioso Shapner, yo diría lo mismo de ti.

– Perdóname por decírtelo, pero tengo esa impresión–agachándose para tomar la lata que salió del aparato, Shapner la abrió con facilidad empleando sólo una mano–aún me sorprende que te expulsaran del salón, ver al sabelotodo siendo castigado no es algo normal.

– Anoche dormí muy mal, me despertaba varias veces y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de levantarse–franco, Gohan le replicó–le dije la verdad al profesor, pero ya sabes que siempre está de malhumor.

– Dímelo a mí, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me mandó fuera de la clase–dándole un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa, Shapner recordó algunos sucesos protagonizados por su viejo yo–aunque tampoco puedo mentir, en todas esas ocasiones me busqué que me expulsaran gracias a mis malas bromas en media clase.

Gohan, por su parte, asintió en silencio mientras compraba una bebida para él mismo. Cuando al fin la tuvo en sus manos se giró hacia Shapner, quien, con un semblante serio, se disponía a llevar la charla a un nivel no esperado por Gohan.

– Dime una cosa, Gohan–Shapner, viéndolo directo a los ojos al degustar de un trago de su bebida, le formuló una pregunta– ¿qué piensas del Gran Saiyaman?

– Creo que es un tipo que sólo trata de ayudar; de hacer lo correcto.

– ¿Qué piensas de sus poderes? –insistente, el rubio no cedió.

– Pues supongo que debió obtenerlos de algún modo, tal vez lo mordió una araña radioactiva o quizás recibió una dosis de rayos gamma o algo así–contestándole con la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, Gohan no entendía hacia dónde quería ir con todo eso.

– Ya veo, entonces de verdad crees que tiene poderes.

– Bueno, eso se puede ver a plena vista.

– Tal vez te suene extraño, pero anoche soñé con él–delineando una sonrisa presuntuosa, Shapner recordó aquel sueño que tuvo sobre él–nunca antes le había prestado atención, sinceramente jamás pensé en él con calma, hasta ahora…

– ¿Soñaste con él? –Gohan, evocando sus fugaces pesadillas, fue incapaz de no preguntar por más detalles sobre aquello– ¿y qué soñaste?

– Soñé que le pateaba el trasero…–guiñándole un ojo, Shapner le aseguró como si estuviese hablándole al Gran Saiyaman aunque, sin sospecharlo, lo hacía–sé que sólo fue un sueño, pero tengo la corazonada que lo haré realidad muy pronto…

Acabándose su gaseosa, Shapner arrojó la lata vacía a un bote de basura acertando con una precisión milimétrica.

– En fin, hoy no quiero pensar más en él; hoy sólo quiero estar con Videl.

Gohan, quieto y mudo, se quedó allí parado mirando como Shapner se giraba y empezaba a caminar de regreso al salón aún sin comprender por qué le dijo aquellas palabras. Por un corto y perturbador lapso de tiempo, Gohan sintió que le hablaba como si supiese su secreto, como si le estuviera hablando al superhéroe que se escondía debajo de su apariencia inofensiva.

Para el hijo mayor de Goku ya no había más indicios ni evidencias que recolectar, la sentencia ya había sido firmaba y no existía forma alguna en la cual aquel conflicto se detuviera. Shapner, desbordando demasiada confianza, se creía imparable y con vía libre para hacer lo que él quisiese. Sin embargo, Gohan tenía planeado demostrarle lo contrario.

A lo largo de su vida Gohan conoció sujetos irritantes como Freezer o Cell, sujetos que eran merecedores de una paliza; no obstante, Shapner se adjudicaba el primer lugar superando con creces a quien fuese. Así pues, apretando la lata que sostenía haciéndola explotar, Gohan se olvidó de las consecuencias al presagiar que Shapner perdería mucho más que sólo la movilidad de otro brazo.

– Discúlpame, sé que hablé de más, no quería incomodarte–asegurándose de estar a solas en el sanitario, Ireza se disculpó con Videl–ya sabes cómo soy, no me pude resistir.

– Está bien Ireza, te perdono.

Gohan, sin saberlo, paralelamente a que Shapner y él conversaban; la pelinegra y su camarada rubia hacían lo propio.

– Es que de verdad jamás, jamás–reiteró Ireza poniéndole más énfasis–jamás creí que tomarías en serio mi consejo de cambiarte de ropa para hoy.

– Bueno, tú misma me lo dijiste ayer–encogiéndose de hombros, Videl le acotó con cierta indiferencia–Shapner tiene años queriendo salir conmigo, y ahora que al fin eso va a pasar, lo más lógico era hacer un cambio de imagen para la ocasión.

– Por eso mismo es que no acabo de creerlo, la Videl de antes no lo hubiera hecho nunca…–señalando lo más obvio, Ireza gesticuló un par de veces–te va sonar exagerado, pero te siento como una desconocida…

– Tienes razón, suena exagerado…–Videl, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado, se movió con levedad al sentirse incómoda.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Ireza, viendo sus gestos, no dudó en interrogarla.

– Son estos malditos zapatos–vociferando, Videl sacó a relucir una pizca de su antiguo y característico mal carácter– ¿cómo alguien puede caminar usando estas endemoniadas porquerías?

– Es que no estás acostumbrada, siempre usaste ese feo y viejo par de botas–carcajeándose, la rubia se apiadó de su amiga–deberías ver unas zapatillas que tengo en casa, son el doble de altas que esas. Por cierto, me gustan mucho.

– Pues te las daría si tuviera otra cosa para ponerme.

– ¿De dónde las sacaste? –Curiosa e interesada, la blonda prosiguió con sus preguntas–no recuerdo habértelas visto antes.

– Papá me las regaló la navidad pasada junto a otras cosas, pero hasta ahora me las pruebo–girando sus tobillos dibujando muchos círculos, Videl buscaba un poco de alivio a sus doloridos pies–fue mala idea haberme puesto estos zapatos, debí ponerme otros.

– No te quedan mal, hasta luces más alta–buscando en una pequeña mochila que llevó consigo, Ireza registraba en su interior con rapidez–será mejor no perder el tiempo, el receso no durará mucho.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? –Videl, tratando de darle un vistazo al bolso de su amiga, estiró el cuello para ver aunque no consiguió distinguir nada.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? –Fingiendo indignación, la rubia le reprochó–te dije que te regalaría de mi maquillaje para que estés lista para tu cita con Shapner.

– No te preocupes, no es necesario–experimentando una súbita ola de nerviosismo, la Videl que odiaba todo lo femenino se liberó de su jaula por un santiamén–con llevar esta ropa puesta ya es suficiente, no quiero nada más.

– Anda, no seas malagradecida–sosteniendo entre sus dedos un lápiz labial rojo, Ireza hizo un puchero–te prometo que no te voy a poner demasiado, ya verás que te gustará.

Soltando un extenso soplido, Videl enmudeció no sabiendo cómo rechazarla sin sonar agresiva. Al cabo de unos segundos, y rindiéndose sin remedio ante la expresión facial suplicante de Ireza, Videl meramente se cruzó de brazos aceptando su ofrecimiento sin decir nada. Ireza, entusiasmada por la aprobación de su amiga, sonrió más feliz que nunca y de inmediato procedió.

– Quédate quieta, no te muevas–preparando el pintalabios de color rojo, Ireza lo acercó a milímetros de Videl–se me ocurre una idea, la próxima vez que pueda pasar la noche en tu casa voy a enseñarte a maquillarte. Será genial.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses–Videl, observando cómo aquel artefacto se aproximaba para tocar sus labios, mordió un poco su lengua esbozando una tenue mueca de dolor.

– Te dije que no te movieras, quédate quieta–regañándola, Ireza se divertía a lo grande–ya quiero ver la cara de Shapner cuando te vea.

Con gran pericia, Ireza presionó la punta del labial sobre Videl y fue impregnado sus labios con el pigmento carmesí de éste. Videl, quien se localizaba de espaldas al amplio espejo del lavado, se negaba a mirar maldiciendo su existencia. Empero, ya completamente resignada, Videl permitió que su contenta amiga continuara desbordando su talento cosmético sobre ella.

– Perfecto, ahora te pondré un poco de rímel; pero antes…

– ¿Rímel? –no teniendo experiencia en dicho tema, Videl desconocía a qué se refería con eso.

– No pongas esa cara, no te voy a torturar–riéndose, sintiéndose como una niña que jugaba al salón de belleza, Ireza hacía algo que siempre quiso hacer junto a Videl–cierra los ojos.

– ¿Para qué? –desconfiada, Videl no se tardó en cuestionarle con voz seria.

– No me discutas, sólo hazlo.

– Está bien, está bien…

Cerrando sus ojos, Videl tragó saliva ante la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría. Confiaba en Ireza, lo hacía pese a su alocado entusiasmo; aún así, al tratarse de algo nuevo para ella, sus nervios la traicionaron. No obstante, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir como un objeto metálico y frío presionaba sus pestañas por un fugaz momento.

– Parpadea un par de veces, Videl…

Sin objeción alguna, Videl así lo hizo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

– Sólo usé un encrespador–mostrándole dicho instrumento, Ireza le contestó con tranquilidad–ahora te voy a poner el rímel, mantén los ojos abiertos y no pestañees.

Seguidamente, y con el rímel en mano, Ireza lo fue aplicando en las pestañas de su querida amiga conteniendo su risa al ver la molestia y desconfianza que Videl manifestaba por tan simple acción. Demostrando una técnica impoluta, Ireza hizo resaltar la hermosura natural que aquel par de zafiros azules han poseído desde su nacimiento y que se hallaba oculta a la vista.

– ¿Ya terminaste? –Algo desesperada, Videl deseaba terminar con esa tortura–esta cosa me pica.

– Ya casi, me falta un poquito más–al mejor estilo de un artista que le daba las pinceladas finales a su pintura, Ireza fue concluyendo con su labor cosmética–y deja de quejarte Videl, si hago esto es porque quiero ayudarte.

– Lo siento, lo siento–con un sutil fastidio, la primogénita del campeón mundial se disculpó–es sólo que esto no me gusta nada…

– Lo sé, hay cosas de ti que nunca cambiarán–Ireza, terminando su misión, dio un paso atrás–si no te tuviera tanto cariño hace mucho que me hubiera cansado de tu terquedad.

– ¡Bah, tonterías!

– Date la vuelta y mírate en el espejo.

– Así estoy bien, gracias.

– No seas necia y mírate en el espejo.

– Me doy cuenta que te encanta darme órdenes.

– Es un pequeño placer culpable, lo admito–sonriente, la rubia le afirmó tomándola de los hombros para hacerla girar a su costado–lástima que no traje más cosas, te habría pintado las uñas pero creo que para ser la primera vez que te maquillas te ves muy bien; aunque podría peinarte un poco. Deberías traer el cabello suelto más seguido, te hace ver preciosa.

Videl se disponía a decirle algo a Ireza pero, casi por arte de magia, se petrificó al ver su propio reflejo en aquel espejo. Si bien la cara risueña de la rubia era gigantesca, la pelinegra no le daba crédito a la imagen que ella misma dibujaba. Sin conseguirlo intentó formular algunas frases, verdaderamente perdió el habla con sólo verse.

Con la muerte de su madre y el ascenso de la popularidad de su padre, Videl se refugió en las artes marciales transformándose en una señorita de hierro que se desligó en su totalidad del típico estereotipo de una jovencita de su edad. Se declaró enemiga jurada de los vestidos, de los tacones y demás elementos femeninos consagrando su vida a combatir el crimen con botas y guantes.

Pero ya no era esa Videl, ya no era esa mujer.

Su largo cabello azabache se confabuló con su rostro maquillado dotándola de una lindura que jamás sospechó, sus labios hicieron lo mismo al aliarse con sus ojos produciendo en ella una sensación hasta entonces desconocida para Videl. Ella, admitiéndolo con una marcada torpeza, le gustaba lo que veía. Por primera vez en su joven vida se sintió bonita, se sintió bella.

– ¿Y qué te parece? –Ireza, preguntándole al oído mientras la peinaba, la sacó de sus cavilaciones–como te prometí sólo usé lo necesario, nada más.

– Gracias Ireza, gracias–todavía asimilando su aspecto, Videl fue sincera con ella.

– No hay de qué, amiga–feliz, Ireza imaginó lo que ella debía estar sintiendo–cada vez que quieras con gusto te ayudo, y vuelvo a decirlo, cuando desees te enseñaré para que lo hagas tú misma.

– No sé si pueda, no soy buena para estas cosas.

– Claro que puedes, cualquier chica puede maquillarse sola–escuchando el sonido de la campana interrumpiendo su plática, la rubia frunció el ceño–se acabó el receso, tenemos que volver.

– Sí, vamos.

Recogiendo sus pertenencias, ambas chicas salieron del sanitario y emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia su salón de clases. A medida que avanzaban, los hombres que se topaban con ellas miraban boquiabiertos a Videl a quien casi les resultaba irreconocible pero, sobre todo, la veían encantados al pensar en lo atractiva que se veía.

Videl, notando la atención que recibía, miró hacia el piso mientras caminaba esforzándose por huir de la vergüenza que se iba adueñando de ella. No quiso mirar a nadie luchando por mantener el equilibrio por culpa de sus zapatos, y para su fortuna, gracias a la compañía de Ireza quien la llenó de valentía, logró cruzar la puerta de su aula enfilándose a su respectivo asiento.

Allí, sentado y contemplando el pizarrón, Shapner conectó su mirada con la de ella sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca. En el mundo existían millones de mujeres, pero sólo una era capaz de romperlo en mil pedazos y hacer con él lo que quisiese. Así pues, sin dejar de verla al ponerse cómoda, la observó resistiéndose a aquel inmenso deseo de volver a besarla al tenerla junto a él.

Sólo unas cuantas horas más y al fin cumpliera un viejo sueño de su niñez. La haría sonreír otra vez, le devolvería aquel fuego que solía arder en ella y la protegería con un cálido abrazo al obsequiarle con un beso cargado de su sofocante amor. Sólo unas cuantas horas más, sólo unas horas más. El Gran Saiyaman se borró de su mente, únicamente eran Videl y él. Nada más.

Gohan, muy descontento por la complicidad que Shapner y Videl compartían, apretó sus puños guardándose su enojo para otra ocasión. Ya llegaría su oportunidad para resolver el caos que él causó; sin embargo, por el momento, no tenía más alternativa que continuar vigilándolos desde la distancia sin poder decir algo.

Videl, entretanto, extendió su mano tomando la de Shapner esperando que su actuación fuese merecedora de un premio. Y Shapner, cayendo rendido a sus pies, la creyó por completo cuando ella apretó su unión. La siguiente lección arrancó poco después, pero más tarde retomaría su papel confiando obtener lo que buscaba: su placebo, su anestesia y de paso, saldar su deuda.

Sin importar nada, Shapner y su asfixiante idilio por ella eran un mal necesario.

 **Fin Capítulo Doce**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer otro episodio de este fic. Seré breve, sé que tal vez este capítulo no tuvo muchas emociones si lo comparo con los anteriores, pero estoy tratando de construir con calma la relación entre Shapner y Videl. Asimismo, también quiero llevar con lentitud las futuras acciones que tanto Gohan como Mr. Satán podrán en práctica con respecto a ellos dos.

Sería muy simple hacer que Gohan y Shapner explotaran uno contra el otro en un instante, aunque eso no es lo que pretendo. Como ya lo he repetido antes, con este fic experimental deseo mostrar lo bueno y lo malo de un hipotético romance de Shapner con Videl. Y todo esto mientras al mismo tiempo exploro los sentires de Gohan, su recelo y su culpa por todo lo que va pasando.

Como nota curiosa, le agradezco a mi querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** por recomendarme una canción que a su criterio es un reflejo perfecto de la relación entre Videl y Shapner. No soy adepto a escuchar este tipo de música, pero al oírla con atención me convencí que ella tiene razón. Si desean escucharla, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Enrique Iglesias - Muñeca Cruel**.

Ya para finalizar les doy las gracias a Vanessa neko chan, Majo24, ScarDreamer, Supergohan12345 y a Ferunando por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 13**

Mirando el paisaje montañoso a través de los cristales de las ventanas, Milk se olvidó por un segundo de sus quehaceres domésticos sin que ella lo quisiese. Desde hacía varias semanas atrás, su instinto de madre no paraba de susurrarle que algo estaba sucediendo con Gohan. No sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba, pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

Lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en su primogénito, Milk fue reanudando sus labores acabando de lustrar el vidrio de aquella ventanilla. Lo pulió con esmero, aún con su mirada fija en el panorama verdoso que caracterizaba a las Montañas Paoz. Y de repente, reapareciendo por el lado derecho, Goten se robó su atención al intentar atrapar una rana que se escapaba de sus manos.

Tanto Gohan como Goten eran, sin lugar a dudas, el tesoro más grande que su amado Goku le dejó en este mundo antes de morir. Y al pensar en ello, Milk volvió a sucumbir ante esa inquietud que golpeaba su pecho temiendo por Gohan. Girándose, Milk caminó con lentitud hacia la cocina intentando distraerse con el sinfín de deberes que demandaban su presencia.

Abrió el grifo y tomó el primero de los muchos platos sucios que se apilaban en el lavabo, lo fregó con fuerza retirando las manchas de comida restaurando su impoluto brillo. Así pues, acelerando su ritmo, Milk hizo lo mismo con el resto de la vajilla limpiando una pieza a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba, volvió a congelarse sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos y pesares.

– _¡Mamá, dame un poco más!_

– _Goten, ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena cuando estés comiendo._

– _Sí, mamá._

Recibiendo de Goten su tazón vacío, Milk se volteó hacia Gohan esperando que él también quisiese un poco más de la cena que compartían. No obstante, y yendo contra todos los pronósticos, Gohan apenas había masticado algunas cucharadas manteniéndose más callado de lo normal. Daba la ilusión de ser una estatua, parecía más una roca que una persona viviente.

– _¿Gohan, vas a querer un poco más?_ –Milk, queriendo sacarlo de ese perpetuo silencio, le consultó confiando en que le respondiera.

– _No mamá, así estoy bien. Gracias…_

– _De acuerdo._

Milagrosamente, Gohan le contestó aunque lo hizo con un tono de voz apagado y serio. Tomando nota de ello, Milk se apresuró en servirle otra vez a Goten para sentarse ante Gohan buscando el momento adecuado para hablarle. Viéndolo allí, sentado y ensimismado, Milk se vio obligada a aceptar un hecho que irremediablemente no podía ignorar más: Gohan ya no era un niño.

Si bien Gohan aún conservaba esa inocencia e ingenuidad que heredó de Goku, su rostro iba tornándose más y más maduro dejando en el pasado su semblante infantil. Era delgado y muy alto, poco a poco se acercaba a su adultez. Y tal cosa, sin que él lo desease, le causaba una profunda tristeza a su madre.

Milk, mirándose a sí misma, suspiró resignada al ver como las arrugas se apoderaban paulatinamente de su piel. Atrás se quedó aquella joven terriblemente enamorada que se moría de ganas por casarse con Goku, ahora era una mujer mucho más juiciosa gracias a las experiencias que la han golpeado, para bien y para mal, con los años.

Pronto, cuando ni siquiera lo vea venir, Gohan se marchará para tener su propio hogar. Y por qué no, su propia familia. Empero, entretanto esa hora llegue, Gohan seguía siendo su responsabilidad y lo guiaría lo mejor que pudiese por aquel sendero llamado vida. Y aprovechando que Goten se retiró a ver televisión al terminar de comer, Milk supo que esa era la ocasión propicia para actuar.

– _No me pasa nada, mamá. Sólo que estoy muy cansado, no he dormido bien últimamente._

Pidiéndole a Gohan que le ayudara a levantar la mesa, Milk con mucha sutileza le cuestionó su cabizbaja actitud chocando con la primera línea de defensa de Gohan. Aún así, con la terquedad que se requiere en una crisis familiar como esta, Milk no renunció y continuó taladrando aquel muro de piedra que Gohan construyó para ocultarse.

– _¿Cansado?_ –Milk, hablándole con suavidad, no quería sonar demasiado exigente ni entrometida– _¿acaso ocurrió algo malo en la escuela?_

– _Algo así, pero no tiene importancia._

– _Gohan, hijo, háblame con confianza_. _No temas hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea._

– _Mamá no te preocupes, sólo que no es fácil vivir rodeado de tantas personas que no entenderían quién soy ni porqué poseo los poderes que tengo._

– _Gohan, sé que no es fácil para ti estar en una escuela llena de gente nueva_ –olvidándose de todo, Milk le sonrió con honestidad– _cuando te pedí que te inscribieras en esa preparatoria lo hice para que tuvieras una mejor vida, no quiero que vivas encerrado en las montañas como un ermitaño por toda la eternidad. Eres joven, mírate, ya eres más alto que yo. Quiero que salgas y conozcas el mundo, que seas un hombre de bien._

– _Mamá…_

– _No voy a mentirte, hijo. Quisiera poder leer tu mente y saber qué ocurre, pero no sería correcto de mi parte presionarte para que me lo digas_ –caminando hacia él, Milk no pudo resistirse a la tentación de acariciarle el rostro al llenarse de nostalgia– _cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre, cómo desearía que él estuviese aquí para verte. Has crecido tanto, hijo. Y yo me hago más y más vieja…_

– _Mamá, no digas esas cosas…_

– _Al contrario, hay que decirlas. No voy a ser joven para siempre, llegará el momento en que sea una anciana. Tú crecerás y Goten también, quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos, quiero verlos siendo hombres felices y exitosos_ –conmovida pero sacando a relucir su temperamento, Milk no bajó los brazos– _no te haré más preguntas por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que sé que algo te sucede. No puedo ni imaginar de qué se trata, lo ignoro por completo pero cuando desees decírmelo aquí estaré para escucharte._

Luego de eso, un avergonzado Gohan le dio las gracias antes de retirarse a su habitación quedándose allí hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras sus hijos dormían, Milk se debatió consigo misma recriminándose por no haber sido más incisiva; no obstante, creyó de todo corazón que había actuado bien al no presionarlo para sacarle una explicación racional a su conducta.

Así pues, llegada la hora de preparar el desayuno, Milk se levantó rogándole al cielo que Gohan se le acercara para decirle aquello que tanto lo afligía. Pese a su fe, Gohan devoró su refrigerio con rapidez despidiéndose con un simple "hasta pronto" antes de emprender el vuelo hacia Ciudad Satán. Tal suceso, aumentando su agobio, sólo la inquietó más impacientándola por respuestas.

– Goku, ahora más que nunca desearía que estuvieras aquí con nosotros…

Milk, reaccionando y volviendo a la realidad, retomó sus tareas sin borrar de su mente el rostro de Gohan. No pudiendo hacer algo más por el momento, Milk elevó una sincera plegaria deseando que Gohan se sintiera mejor con él mismo. Lamentablemente para ella, su súplica fue escuchada por el diablo quien se encargó personalmente que ocurriese justo lo opuesto.

La clase, hallándose a muy poco de acabarse, daba la ilusión de fluir con normalidad. El maestro, inmerso en sus comentarios, les narraba a sus alumnos cómo se constituyó el gobierno mundial que mantenía en orden al mundo. Por su parte, la mayoría de la veintena de adolescentes allí reunidos, más que escucharlo vigilaban con apatía el reloj colgado por encima del pizarrón.

Aunque, encerrados en una burbuja, cuatro chicos en particular tenían sus propios asuntos con los cuales lidiar. Ireza, mordisqueando su bolígrafo, era la que menor presión poseía sobre sus hombros muriéndose de ganas por irse a casa. Pero, sin dejar de darles tenues vistazos a sus amigos, la rubia percibía la efervescencia que crecía en un impaciente Shapner situado a su lado.

Videl, extremadamente callada, tragaba saliva con recurrencia sabiendo que con el sonar de la campana debería hacerle frente a su inmensa deuda con Shapner. Por ende, luchando por contener su nerviosismo y ansiedad, la otrora justiciera sacudía sus piernas diciéndose en sus adentros que dejara de ser una cobarde y que simplemente se rindiera ante la corriente.

Ireza, quien sospechaba los sentires de Videl, esperaba poder hablarle una vez que la lección se terminase. Ladeándose a su otro costado, la rubia miró por casualidad a Gohan el cual lucía una expresión muy diferente a la que regularmente suele tener. Si bien la rubia era terriblemente despistada para los estudios, nunca se le escapaban ese tipo de detalles sobre sus compañeros.

El Gohan abstraído y huraño que veía junto a ella, contrastaba en demasía con el Gohan sonriente y alegre que conocieron meses atrás. Tal vez su imaginación se pasó de la raya, pero Ireza juraría que dicho cambio se dio precisamente cuando Shapner regresó del hospital. Carecía de pruebas para probar sus suposiciones, pero Ireza intuía que quizás no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

– Bueno clase, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos la próxima vez.

Escuchando como el timbre que los liberaría finalmente se manifestó, aquel grupo de jóvenes empezó a recoger sus pertenencias más que deseosos por irse de allí. Sin embargo, para Ireza, Videl, Gohan y Shapner, ese sonido significó muchísimo más que sólo marcharse del salón. Así pues, dispuestos a enfrentar sus demonios, el cuarteto se puso de pie sin más preámbulos.

Shapner, sin la necesidad de hablar, se limitó a mirar a Videl con una cara vivaz y desbordante de felicidad. Por fin el día que tanto esperó desde su niñez había llegado. Por fin tendría aquella cita que por años luchó por obtener. Por fin podría caminar por las calles de Ciudad Satán tomándola de la mano. Y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el Gran Saiyaman, sería capaz de impedirlo.

– No olvides lo que hablamos ayer…–susurrándole con disimulo, Ireza le habló a Videl mientras recogía su mochila–te llamaré en la noche, diviértete. Te lo mereces.

– Lo intentaré…

Dando un último suspiro, Videl cerró sus ojos volteándose con lentitud hacia Shapner entretanto se sumergía en su actuación. De su faz desapareció su miedo e incertidumbre quedando sepultados debajo de su falsa apariencia relajada, y Shapner, embobado por su sonrisa y el por brillo azul de sus retinas, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella invitándola a acompañarlo.

Videl, olvidándose de su juicio, le imitó sintiendo como sus dedos hacían contacto con los de Shapner, los cuales, se aferraron a ella con ímpetu. Aquel acto tan sencillo resultó ser sumamente poderoso tanto para ellos dos como para Ireza y Gohan, quienes guardaban silencio al contemplarlos. Asimismo, ese fue un error más en la larga cadena de errores que protagonizarían.

Shapner, no queriendo demorarse más, se despidió de Ireza apenas mirando a Gohan quien tampoco dijo nada. Videl, esforzándose por dominar los tacones que adornaban sus pies, caminó con Shapner temiendo resbalarse y caer al suelo. Gohan e Ireza, saliendo del aula pocos segundos después, los miraron a la distancia teniendo pensamientos muy diferentes uno del otro.

– Jamás creí que vería este día, jamás–Ireza, sin medir sus palabras, meramente fue sincera y espontánea–me encantaría tomarles una fotografía, pero sé que Videl me mataría si lo hiciera.

– ¿De verdad crees que sea correcto que Videl salga con Shapner? –Gohan, igualmente, habló en voz alta diciendo más de lo que quería.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? –la blonda, dándole una mirada inquisitiva, no se tardó en preguntarle.

– Lo siento, no me expresé bien–corrigiéndose con prisa, Gohan no pretendía levantar sospechas aunque eso ya era inevitable–lo que quise decir es que me parece que es muy precipitado que Shapner salga con Videl aún sin recuperarse del todo, hace unos días todavía estaba en el hospital.

– Ya veo–no muy convencida, Ireza le siguió la corriente–pues yo no lo veo de ese modo; al contrario, creo que eso le ayudará a Shapner a sentirse mejor. Además, se nota que él está muy feliz por salir con Videl. Ya no recuerdo cuántas veces intentó invitarla a una cita.

Gohan, no sabiendo cómo responder a eso, se vio forzado a silenciarse apretando sus puños con disconformidad. Ireza, empezando a avanzar deseosa de llegar a su casa y tomar una ducha helada, se giró observando a Gohan de soslayo indicándole con la mirada que la siguiera. No obstante, el hermano mayor de Goten tenía otros planes en mente.

Diciéndole la primera excusa ridícula que se le ocurrió, Gohan tomó otro camino separándose de la rubia. Una vez que se aseguró que nadie más se hallaba cerca, el hijo de Goku corrió por las escaleras del edificio llegando hasta la azotea donde suele aterrizar y despegar. Teniendo la cautela de no ser avistado, Gohan se agachó inspeccionando los alrededores con gran ahínco.

Y abajo, alejándose más y más de la escuela, Gohan los encontró frunciendo el ceño al ver que aún caminaban tomados de la mano.

– ¿Por qué estás tan callada? –Shapner, acariciando sus dedos con ternura, le consultó al notar que Videl miraba el piso sin decir nada.

– Perdóname Shapner, es que me siento un poco extraña.

– ¿Extraña? –arqueando un ceja, Shapner la miró.

– Bueno, esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien. Incluso, es la primera vez que camino con un chico tomándolo de la mano.

– ¿Y eso te molesta?

– En realidad, no lo sé.

– Videl, escúchame un momento–deteniéndose en seco, Shapner logró que ella lo mirase directo al rostro–no deseo que te sientas incómoda, mi intención es pasar una linda tarde junto a ti. Si te tomo de la mano es porque me gusta tu cercanía, me gusta sentir el calor de tu piel. Me gustas mucho, Videl. Sólo quiero mostrarte mi amor, ni más ni menos…

– ¿Nunca te cansaste de intentarlo, nunca te hartaste de tratar de ganarte mi atención? –Videl, mirando sus manos unidas, lo interrogó humedeciendo sus labios resecos.

– Cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, me ilusioné mucho con la mera idea de invitarte a salir. Recuerdo que solía practicar frente a mi espejo varias veces tratando de encontrar el discurso correcto para convencerte, practicaba por horas armándome de valor para hacerlo–riéndose de sí mismo, Shapner contempló el sol ante él antes de regresar su vista a Videl–el primer rechazo fue el más doloroso de todos, aún me sigue doliendo un poco pero eso no me desanimó. No, no lo hizo. Aquello sólo me animó a intentarlo de nuevo.

– Lamento tanto si fui muy grosera, siempre fui muy desconsiderada contigo…

– No pongas esa cara, Videl. No te cuento esto para que te sientas culpable, sólo trato de hacerte ver lo loco que estoy por ti–halándola suavemente hacia él, Shapner le regaló una expresión divertida–como te decía al principio, no es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. Si te molesta que te sujete de la mano, dímelo y no dudaré en soltarte.

En realidad sí le incomodada, le incomodaba muchísimo. Pero Videl, ignorándose a sí misma, temía que al hacerlo cayera de nuevo en aquel oscuro abismo donde la atormentarían todas las pistas y suposiciones sobre la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman. Ya estaba harta de aquello, no quería saber nada más sobre el justiciero. Sólo quería olvidarse de él. Olvidar y fingir.

Y Shapner, siendo más que únicamente su placebo, también era su cuerda de salvamento. Y como tal, no la soltó.

– No, no hay ningún problema. Sólo tengo de acostumbrarme, eso es todo.

Escuchando como su corazón saltó de alegría al oírla, Shapner se dispuso a retomar su marcha.

– Entonces vamos, tomemos un paseo…

Gohan, viéndolos convertirse en diminutos puntos negros al perderse en la lejanía, agachó la cabeza teniendo un insoportable duelo con sí mismo. Shapner se atrevió a pasar por alto su advertencia, quisiese o no, tendría que dar un paso más allá poniendo a prueba su propia moral. Aún así, guiándose por sus corazonadas que lo prevenían del rubio, Gohan no retrocedió.

Se suponía que debería estar volando de regreso a las montañas; empero, haciéndole frente a las circunstancias, tendrá que pensar en algún pretexto para justificarle a su madre su demora. Activando su reloj, el traje del Gran Saiyaman lo cubrió sintiendo como el viento agitaba con violencia su capa. Sin más que esperar, el heroico enmascarado emprendió el vuelo.

Gohan, cruzando los dedos, confiaba en que pudiera mantener la calma pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

La noche anterior había sido demasiado reveladora para él mismo, fue una noche donde el propio Mr. Satán por fin tuvo la valentía necesaria para reconocer que los sucesos del Torneo de Cell no eran ninguna falacia. Habiendo mirado de nuevo la vieja cinta de video de aquel evento, para el campeón estaba más que claro cuál era la naturaleza del desgraciado que atormentaba a su hija.

Aquella antigua grabación era el indicio que con tanto empeño Videl se esforzó por encontrar, tal indicio completaría el rompecabezas uniendo las miles de pistas y conjeturas que la otrora justiciera recolectó por varios meses. Metafóricamente hablando, dicha evidencia era una especie de Santo Grial que daría por finalizado el misterio del Gran Saiyaman.

Así pues, luego de sincerarse, Mr. Satán sabía que no se enfrentaba con un tipo cualquiera. El Gran Saiyaman, debajo de su risible aspecto, ocultaba a un ser que en potencia podría destruir la ciudad entera si así lo quisiese. Un individuo con tales poderes sobrehumanos era inmensamente peligroso, de no controlarse sería capaz de hacer lo que sea sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado aquellos apocalípticos temores, para el campeón su prioridad principal era vengarse de él por todo el daño y sufrimiento que desató en Videl. Pensó en eso durante horas, casi no durmió fraguando miles de planes para lograrlo. Por ende, al levantarse con la llegada del alba, se dirigió al comedor combatiendo contra el cansancio que arrastraba.

– _Buenos días, señor…_

– _Buenos días, Sashimi._

– _El desayuno ya está listo, señor_ –su fiel mayordomo, parado con elegancia junto a él, terminaba de colocar los utensilios en la mesa iniciando por millonésima vez con su monótona rutina– _¿desea desayunar ya o prefiere esperar a que baje la señorita Videl?_

– _Anoche no dormí muy bien, Sashimi. Preferiría empezar ahora mismo con una taza de café negro._

– _Cómo usted desee, Mr. Satán._

Haciéndoles varios ademanes a las sirvientas, el mayordomo giró instrucciones a sus subordinadas quienes, con rapidez, le sirvieron una taza caliente de café al campeón mundial. Mr. Satán, viendo su propio reflejo en la cálida superficie de su bebida, sopló el humo que salía de ésta dándole un gran sorbo que inundó su cuerpo con hirviente cafeína.

Tal sustancia, reanimándolo, fue aplacando su agotamiento sintiéndose con más energías. Al terminarse aquel primer vaso, Mr. Satán no se tardó en pedir un segundo que en el acto empezó a degustar. No era usual en él empezar el día de esa manera, pero no despreciaría las propiedades vigorizantes que dicho líquido poseía.

Detrás de él, a los pocos minutos, Mr. Satán escuchó como alguien descendía por la escalera de la mansión, lo cual, lo hizo suponer que se trataba de Videl. Confirmando sus deducciones, una voz femenina resonó en las paredes saludándolo con una pizca de vergüenza. Y teniendo muy frescos en su memoria los pensamientos de la noche anterior, el campeón se dio la vuelta.

– _¡Videl!_ –casi escupiendo su café, Mr. Satán se quedó atónito al voltearse y ver el vestuario que su hija llevaba puesto esa mañana– _¿Videl, por qué estás vestida así?_

– _Papá, recuerda que ayer te dije que saldría con Shapner después de la escuela_ –evitando hacer contacto visual con su padre, Videl se apresuró a tomar asiento ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

– _Pero, pero Videl_ –muy conmocionado, el campeón se tomó un segundo para recuperar la elocuencia– _¿no crees que es un atuendo muy revelador?_

Muchas veces en el pasado, Mr. Satán le hizo toda clase de regalos a su hija donde incluía vestidos y zapatos que cualquier otra chica de su edad hubiese matado por tener. Aún así, Videl se negaba a usarlos afirmando que no le interesaba su apariencia ni tampoco su vida social. Por ello, Videl acostumbró a todos a siempre verla con ropa sencilla y escasamente femenina.

Pero eso, abruptamente, se acabó hoy.

Mr. Satán se vio inundado por los característicos celos que todo padre experimentaba al ver a su primogénita vestida para una cita, tal cosa lo llevó a jurar que estrangularía a cualquier jovencito que se atreviese a ponerle un dedo encima a su adorada niña. No obstante, al escucharse a él mismo en su mente, Mr. Satán debió detenerse al recordarse una dolorosa e innegable verdad.

Videl ya no era ninguna niña.

Joven, enérgica y hermosa como su madre, así era su hija. Tal cosa era la crónica de una muerte anunciada, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el cual Videl tendría un pretendiente. Pero, al evocar sus esperanzas para que Shapner se aliara con él, Mr. Satán tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sus prejuicios no poniéndoles ningún obstáculo a Videl y Shapner para que salieran juntos.

– _¿Revelador?_ –Videl, aún sin verle, se entretenía jugando con sus cubiertos– _pues esta ropa me la compraste tú hace mucho, sólo estoy usando lo que tú mismo me diste, papá._

– _Lo sé Videl, lo sé. Sólo que no me esperaba que la usaras, me tomó por sorpresa verte así vestida_ –acabando de tomarse su café, Mr. Satán trató de no empezar su día con el pie izquierdo– _te ves muy hermosa, hija. Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando salimos en nuestra primera cita, nunca olvidaré lo linda que se veía._

– _Gracias, papá…_

– _Aquí tiene, señorita_ –Sashimi, sirviéndole su desayuno, interrumpió la conversación– _su platillo favorito: huevos fritos, tocino y pan tostado acompañado de jugo de naranja._

– _Gracias, Sashimi. No me canso de comer esto._

– _Lo sé, señorita. Lo sé…_

Sabiendo que tendría que irse a la escuela muy pronto, Videl empezó a desayunar comiéndose todo lo más rápido que le fuese posible. Mr. Satán, por su parte, también degustaba de su refrigerio recién servido todavía sin saber precisamente cómo comenzar. Y al levantar la mirada, pensando en Shapner, el campeón tuvo un súbito golpe de genialidad.

– _Videl, no olvides traer a Shapner a cenar esta noche_ –ocultando su impaciencia, Mr. Satán fue zanjando sus intenciones con cautela– _quisiera conocer a ese muchacho, estaré esperándolos a los dos con gran emoción._

– _Sí papá, no me olvidaré de eso…_

Ambos, al terminar, se levantaron preparándose para atender sus distintas obligaciones. Mr. Satán, sin comentárselo, notó la dificultad con la cual Videl caminaba al usar aquellas zapatillas de tacón. Despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Mr. Satán le dijo que se divirtiera en su cita con Shapner recordándole, otra vez, que los esperaría a los dos para cenar.

A medida que las horas iban pasando, y estando encerrado en su oficina, Mr. Satán fue ensayando mentalmente la plática que ansiaba tener con Shapner a solas. Aunque, antes de tan siquiera convencerlo de que luche contra el Gran Saiyaman, el campeón no quería verse metido en un grave problema si algo salía mal. Le guste o no, requería más ayuda de lo que creía.

Recordó la fantasía que tuvo la noche anterior, vio en su cabeza como un grupo de hombres armados se enfrentaban sin temor al superhéroe a cambio de una jugosa suma en efectivo. En un principio desechó esa posibilidad al catalogarla de extrema; empero, al reconsiderarla, Mr. Satán pensaba que no era tan mala idea.

¿Pero de dónde sacaría a sujetos de ese tipo dispuestos a ir a la guerra por él?

¿Cómo conseguiría contratar a alguien así sin poner en riesgo su ilustre imagen pública?

La respuesta, inesperadamente, se la dio la televisión.

– _Van Zant, el reconocido mafioso y traficante de armas, salió bajo fianza esta mañana de la penitenciaría de Ciudad Satán luego de que su abogado consiguiera su liberación al alegar que las evidencias que la policía tenía en contra de su cliente eran circunstanciales_ –habiendo encendido su televisor, el noticiero local apareció frente al campeón por obra y gracia del destino– _la policía, por otro lado, lamentó profundamente que la liberación de Van Zant haya sido autorizada a pesar de las toneladas de evidencias que lo incriminan en múltiples de casos de asesinato y crimen organizado._

En la pantalla de aquel aparato, Mr. Satán observó en silencio como un muy sonriente Van Zant era acompañado por su abogado al ser liberado de prisión. A pesar que el campeón mundial era una celebridad en su ciudad, era tan grande su obsesión por enaltecer su prestigio que no le prestaba atención a la criminalidad que carcomía la urbe rebautizada con su apellido.

Por ende, sin conocer realmente la peligrosidad de aquel mafioso, Mr. Satán se dejó seducir por su imagen confiada llegando a interesarle más. Al seguir oyendo el noticiero, el padre de Videl escuchó como aquel individuo controlaba los suburbios más bajos de la metrópoli adueñándose, literalmente, de dichos territorios convirtiéndose en una figura de peso entre los criminales.

– _A pesar de su liberación, la policía espera reunir pruebas aún más contundentes con las cuales se les permita recapturarlo_ –narrando con fluidez, Mr. Satán se quedó mirando a la periodista que daba las noticias– _pasando a la sección del clima, para esta semana se pronostican fuertes lluvias además de…_

Si bien la voz de la reportera continuaba escuchándose en la oficina del campeón, la concentración de éste fue tan profunda que la ignoró por completo. A medida que la disyuntiva que estremecía su mente se fortalecía, Mr. Satán sintió como el sudor comenzaba a acumularse en su rostro al ir rindiéndose ante esa arriesgada pero tentadora alternativa.

Ni siquiera él mismo se lo creía, verdaderamente consideraba buscar a ese pandillero peligroso para hacerse de sus nada legales servicios. En su vida había cometido equivocaciones mayúsculas como haber engañado a todos con respecto a Cell; pero de concretarse lo que pensaba, esta nueva equivocación lo condenaría al mismísimo infierno sin perdón alguno.

– No hay nada más que discutir. Haré todo lo que sea necesario y si eso me obliga a ensuciarme las manos, lo voy a hacer–levantándose de su asiento, Mr. Satán deliberadamente le dio la espalda a la pintura de su esposa no teniendo la valentía de mirarla–algún día Videl entenderá lo que hice y me lo agradecerá, pero hasta que ese día llegue no le diré nada…

Apagando la televisión y saliendo de su despacho, Mr. Satán se dirigió a su habitación habiendo tomado una decisión. Una decisión que, dolorosamente, le tomaría mucho tiempo perdonársela a él mismo. Así pues, cometiendo otro imperdonable pecado, el campeón se cambió de ropa y le ordenó a su chofer que se preparara para salir.

Su primera parada fue en el banco de Ciudad Satán, donde con una marcada seriedad y discreción, sacó una fuerte suma de dinero que transportó consigo en una maleta negra. Tratándose del héroe que salvó a todos de Cell, ninguno de los funcionarios de esa entidad bancaria le preguntó el motivo de tan elevado retiro. Usando su fama a su favor, Mr. Satán ocultó sus intenciones.

– ¿Adónde quiere ir ahora, Mr. Satán?

El conductor de su limusina, rompiendo con su mudez, le cuestionó su próximo destino haciéndolo saltar en su asiento mientras se aferraba con más ahínco a la valija que traía con él. Su conciencia, esforzándose por última vez, intentó persuadirlo de detenerse mostrándole varias imágenes mentales de sí mismo siendo descubierto por la prensa generando un escándalo sin precedentes.

Asimismo, vio a Videl quien le recriminaba por lo que hizo rechazando sus excusas y motivaciones. Ante tal visión, el campeón casi se arrepiente de lo que planeaba; no obstante, la amenazante sombra del Gran Saiyaman se cernía por encima de él atrapándolo en una oscuridad que le heló los huesos. Y así pues, olvidándose de la ética y la honestidad, Mr. Satán no dio marcha a atrás.

– Quiero que todo lo que veas y escuches a partir de ahora lo conserves en el más absoluto secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto–hablándole con un tono de voz muy intimidante, el amable Mr. Satán que amaban las masas se transformó en un Mr. Satán que dejaría boquiabierto a quien sea–si deseas seguir trabajando para mí, necesito que me des tu palabra y tu lealtad.

– Sí señor, haré todo lo que usted me diga–respondiéndole con un temor muy humano, aquel pobre conductor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los términos que le impuso su patrón–puede confiar en mí, pase lo que pase lo conservaré en secreto.

– Perfecto–pidiéndole perdón a su esposa en el más allá, Mr. Satán se dispuso a comenzar– ¿has oído hablar de un tipo llamado Van Zant?

– Sí señor, he leído un par de cosas sobre él en los periódicos. Dicen que es miembro de la mafia, hace poco salió bajo fianza de la cárcel.

– Muy bien, ahora dime si sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo.

– ¿Encontrarlo? –muy dudoso, le indagó.

– Sí, eso dije–le replicó padeciendo una mezcla de ansiedad e inseguridad– ¿tienes idea de dónde podría encontrarlo?

– No podría responderle con exactitud, pero por lo que he escuchado en la televisión tiene su guarida en los vecindarios del sur de la ciudad–haciendo memoria, el chofer del campeón le afirmó todavía sin creer que tuviese esa conversación con Mr. Satán–dicen que controla todo ese lugar, incluso he oído rumores que ni la policía misma se atreve a entrar allí.

– Bueno, en ese caso, daremos un paseo por el sur de la ciudad–respirando hondo, Mr. Satán se armó de valor para proseguir–anda, enciende el motor, quiero que me lleves ahí.

– ¿Está hablando en serio, Mr. Satán? –Viendo a su jefe por medio del espejo retrovisor, aquel hombre no le daba crédito a lo que sucedía– ¿de verdad piensa buscar a ese tipo tan peligroso?

– Ya me oíste, así que andando–Mr. Satán le reiteró con enojo–y no lo olvides, no le digas nada de esto a nadie. Si quieres conservar tu empleo, mantén la boca cerrada.

– Claro señor, como usted diga.

Reanudando su viaje por las autopistas de Ciudad Satán, aquel automóvil fue alejándose del concurrido y bullicioso centro acercándose a los barrios donde proliferaban las pandillas y bandas que con tanta pasión Videl combatió durante años. Pero ahora, después de renunciar a seguir luchando contra el hampa, tales organizaciones eran una auténtica pesadilla para la policía.

La presencia de un coche tan lujoso resaltó en el paisaje urbano como una antorcha en la negrura generando, instantáneamente, que los residentes de ese sector se enfocaran en éste. Mr. Satán, viendo aquello a través de las ventanillas, tragó saliva temiendo que sus ambiciones se arruinaran. Aún así, no teniendo más opciones, debió confrontar tal situación.

Teniendo muchísima precaución, fue pidiéndole indicaciones a todo aquel que se topaba en su camino, logrando así, enrumbarse hacia el sitio donde Van Zant se escondía. Habiéndose estacionado frente a su destino, Mr. Satán se puso un par de lentes oscuros junto a una chaqueta gris esperando que eso protegiera su identidad de los entrometidos.

– Bien, aquí vamos…

Abriendo la puerta de su auto, Mr. Satán plantó un pie afuera no sabiendo si su demencial plan funcionaría o no. Pese a eso, solamente podía confiar en que todo saliera como él quería. Y ante la mirada vigilante de unos cuantos sujetos armados, el campeón caminó hacia ellos pidiéndoles que lo llevaran con su jefe asegurándoles que venía a ofrecerle un lucrativo negocio.

Repitiéndose que hacía tal cosa por Videl, Mr. Satán cruzó el umbral ante él deshaciéndose de su moralidad.

* * *

Las primeras cuadras que caminaron estuvieron marcadas por el silencio, Videl no sabía qué decir así que prefirió permanecer callada únicamente dejándose guiar por el rubio. Shapner, por su parte, fue grabando en su memoria cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella queriendo inmortalizar aquella humilde pero valiosa caminata al lado de Videl.

Parecía que el destino se apiadó de ella concediéndole una pequeña tregua, desde el detalle más minúsculo hasta el más gigantesco, Videl admitía que las cosas no se desarrollaban nada mal. Los numerosos transeúntes que iban y venían no la reconocían a raíz de su cambio de apariencia, lo cual, para alivio de Videl, le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Inclusive, aquellos zapatos que tanto dolor le habían provocado desde que se los colocó, fueron cediendo permitiéndole a Videl caminar con más normalidad. Ni ella misma se lo creía, estaba caminando con tacones logrando mantener el equilibrio tal y como muchas veces vio a Ireza hacerlo. Aunado a eso, sus adoloridos pies se adaptaron a su calzado dejando de agobiarla.

Al hacer una breve parada en un cruce peatonal, Videl miró su propio reflejo en los cristales de una gran tienda departamental quedando sorprendida con lo que presenciaba. En ese instante, al verse arreglada, peinada y maquillada, Videl volvió a experimentar aquella sensación que tuvo al mirarse en el espejo del baño de chicas en la escuela: se sintió bonita.

Lo más usual era que el orgullo y la satisfacción por su fuerza física se apoderaran de ella; sin embargo, aquel calor interno que la llenaba por su nueva imagen, la hacían explorar un rasgo mancillado de su personalidad. Ella nunca le dio crédito a su propia belleza, siempre la ignoró y la dio por menos diciéndoles a todos que no le interesaba lucir bien ni para ella ni para nadie más.

Podía oírse a sí misma en el pasado asegurando que jamás se vestiría como el resto de las mujeres de su edad; empero, las actuales circunstancias la forzaron a tragarse sus palabras admitiéndose que le gustaba lo que veía. Aquel sentimiento no alcanzaba los niveles extremistas de Ireza, pero sin duda era un significativo avance que la ayudaría a sanar su muy maltratado autoestima.

– Vamos Videl, el semáforo ya está en rojo. Crucemos.

Shapner, sacándola de sus pensamientos al hablarle, la jaló con suavidad motivándola a retomar su marcha cruzando en un santiamén aquella congestionada avenida. Videl, siendo oriunda de Ciudad Satán, recorrió sus calles y esquinas miles de veces llegando a familiarizarse con su entorno hasta formar parte de él.

Aunque ahora, para su asombro, aquel recorrido que compartía con Shapner fue como si redescubriera su ciudad. No obstante, cuando apenas empezaba a mirar con otros ojos a Ciudad Satán, Shapner frenó sin aviso justo en medio de la acera por donde caminaban volteándose hacia ella quien le miraba con una expresión confundida.

– Como te dije antes Videl, con este paseo quiero demostrarte de una vez por todas que mi amor por ti es sincero y verdadero–queriendo ir con calma, Shapner le alegó al darle un nostálgico vistazo al lugar donde se hallaban–aunque no me lo creas Videl, este sitio tiene un valor muy especial para mí.

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial este lugar? –Videl, viendo por encima de sus hombros, le preguntó con auténtica curiosidad–yo sólo veo una vieja caseta telefónica, un poste de alumbrado público, un bote de basura y una goma de mascar pegada al suelo.

– Bueno, sé que a primera vista no luce como un sitio fuera de lo ordinario–soltando una tenue carcajada, Shapner le dio la razón–pero lo que lo hace tan importante para mí, fue que aquí me enamoré de ti.

– ¿Aquí? –Frunciendo el ceño, Videl se quedó en blanco al no saber qué pensar–pero no recuerdo que alguna vez…

– Sospechaba que no lo recordarías, fue hace muchos años cuando sucedió–sonriéndole, Shapner tomó una bocanada de aire fresco antes de continuar–recuerdo que dejaste olvidado uno de tus libros en el salón, así que al verte salir lo tomé y te busqué para entregártelo. Al comienzo te perdí de vista, no sabía dónde vivías así que miré en todas direcciones esperando poder verte.

Videl, sin interrumpirlo, se limitaba a sólo escucharlo.

– Por suerte pude encontrarte en la distancia, y al hacerlo comencé a correr queriendo alcanzarte. Cuando estuve cerca de ti te grité un par de veces pero no me escuchaste, seguí gritándote hasta que finalmente te detuviste justo aquí donde estamos ahora.

– Sinceramente no recuerdo nada de eso…

– Es comprensible, éramos unos niños en aquel momento–asintiendo con la cabeza, Shapner le aseveró–cuando te frenaste para darte la vuelta, aproveché esa oportunidad para volver a correr hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Lo que pasó luego no puedo sacarlo de mi mente por más que lo intente, y no es mi intención exagerar; pero esa fue la chispa que comenzó con todo esto.

Valiéndose que todavía sus manos yacían entrelazadas, Shapner las contempló provocando que Videl lo imitase observando tal unión.

– Cuando te di tu libro nuestras manos se tocaron, fue sólo por un segundo, menos de un pestañeo; pero lo que sentí se quedó grabado en mi alma–apretando sus manos, Shapner la miró fijamente maravillándose por el resplandor azulado que emanaba de sus ojos–antes de eso ya me parecías una chica muy linda, pero aquel roce lo superó todo. Sé que tal vez te sea difícil de comprender, quizás te parezca una tontería infantil; puedes pensarlo si quieres, pero aquello me hizo amarte hasta el final de mis días.

– Yo no sé qué decir…

– Poder caminar contigo, tomándote de la mano como lo hago ahora, ha sido un sueño que esperé cumplir desde aquel día. Han pasado muchos años y una infinidad de decepciones, pero al fin te tengo justo a mi lado–tirando de Videl con delicadeza, Shapner consiguió cerrar la brecha que los distanciaba rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella–sé que estoy diciendo muchas cursilerías, pero por favor compréndeme, estoy diciéndote cosas que tenía guardadas dentro de mí desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

Videl, enmudeciéndose, se sintió más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Le avergonzaba estar en esa posición con Shapner a plena luz del día, siendo observados por todos aquellos que caminaban a su alrededor. Ante dicha situación tan embarazosa para ella, Videl le daba las gracias al cielo que nadie aún la identificaba como la hija del campeón. De lo contrario, la vergüenza sería mayor.

No obstante, recordándose a sí misma la colosal deuda que tenía pendiente con él, no se resistió permitiéndole al rubio materializar con ella antiguas fantasías amorosas. Después de todo, si continuaba con vida era debido a él. De no haber sido por Shapner, aquella mortal bala la hubiese impactado robándole su último aliento enviándola al misterioso más allá.

Pese a cualquier incomodidad, ella se mantuvo firme tal y como se hallaba.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Shapner con tono burlón–desearía poder usar mi otro brazo para abrazarte, me muero de ganas por hacerlo.

– Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo al respecto–obligándose a compenetrarse más en su cita, Videl trató de tomar un poco la iniciativa.

– ¿Algo como qué?

– Algo como esto…

Mordiéndose la lengua, Videl hizo un movimiento que en muchas ocasiones vio hacer a cientos de chicas al estar con sus novios en los pasillos de la escuela. Con torpeza, demostrando su inexperiencia en dichas cuestiones, Videl alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Shapner obsequiándole una fingida sonrisa. Y fijando su vista en los labios de él, Shapner captó el mensaje.

Para Shapner fue algo mágico, casi salido de este mundo. Ambos se encontraban en el sitio exacto donde su amor por ella floreció, el sitio exacto donde Videl le robó el corazón sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta. Así pues, como el joven perdidamente enamorado que era, la besó sin importarle que los demás peatones los mirasen mientras transitaban a escasos centímetros de ellos.

No había prisa, ni razón para apresurarse. El Shapner impulsivo de antes la hubiese besado con desenfreno como si su existencia estuviera a punto de acabarse; empero, el Shapner que se reinventó a sí mismo la besaba con lentitud deseando inundarla con millones de caricias, a su vez, que le hablaba en un idioma que sólo ella era capaz de entender:

No estás sola.

Aquí me tienes.

Te amo tanto, Videl.

Déjame amarte y nunca te lastimaré.

No le era posible explicarlo, pero Videl juraría que oyó la voz de Shapner retumbando en su cabeza como si éste le estuviese hablando con algún tipo de hechizo. Y al oír como aquellas palabras se repetían sin cesar ganando más vigor, Videl presenció cómo su cordura dio incontables vueltas exorcizando los demonios que la hacían sentir débil, indefensa, cobarde y derrotada.

Y al nublarse su juicio al ser anestesiada, la Videl combativa y dura que yacía atrapada en su interior se liberó por un instante queriendo más de aquel bálsamo que borraba la insoportable culpa y al Gran Saiyaman de sus recuerdos. Del mismo modo que un adicto quiere una dosis más, Videl le regresó el beso con una fiereza y vehemencia que dejó helado al mismísimo Shapner.

Esa era su Videl, su auténtica Videl. Era como si ella desease devorarlo desde dentro, como si Videl buscara con zozobra una respuesta que aliviara definitivamente sus recriminaciones y pesares. Él, cegado por ella, no se percató del nulo afecto en aquel húmedo roce. Videl, lejos de comportarse como una mujer enamorada, actuaba como alguien que se ahogaba y luchaba por respirar.

Separándose de él al terminarse el oxígeno en sus pulmones, Videl suspiró satisfecha habiendo logrado desconectar su sensatez al beber el dulce veneno de Shapner. No obstante, dicho efecto somnífero no dudaría para siempre, sólo aliviaría sus amarguras temporalmente forzándola a buscar otra cucharada aún más potente la próxima vez.

Tal cosa, irremediablemente, la dominaría como una marioneta exigiéndole más y más de Shapner haciendo lo que sea por una pizca de su placebo. Pese a que ese escenario parecía imposible de vencer, Videl podría liberarse fácilmente si tuviese la suficiente voluntad para confrontar sus temores expiando sus tormentos. Pero esto, tristemente, tardaría mucho en concretarse.

Sacando lo peor de ella, este embrollo la hará tropezar con la misma piedra hasta que las caídas sean tantas que colapse por completo. Y desgraciadamente para Shapner, entre más intente ayudarla más daño le haría. El rubio, sin proponérselo ni planearlo, sería el instrumento con el cual Videl se reduciría a cenizas a sí misma.

– ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí parados todo el día? –Videl, bromeándole, rompió el silencio sin previo aviso–alguien me prometió una cita y aún sigo esperándola.

– Esta sólo fue la primera parada, aún falta mucho por hacer–rodeándola con su único brazo saludable, Shapner se paró a la derecha de Videl deseoso de retomar su marcha.

– Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo antes que lo olvide–notando que Shapner se disponía a caminar, Videl evocó la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Mi papá me pidió que te invitara a cenar esta noche, él quiere conocerte y hablar contigo–comentándole las intenciones del campeón, Videl dejó sin habla al rubio por unos segundos–antes que volvieras a la escuela, yo le conté a papá lo que sucedió en aquella discoteca. Cuando le dije que me habías invitado a salir, de inmediato me dijo que quiere agradecerte personalmente por haberme protegido de aquel disparo.

– Vaya, no sé qué decirte–genuinamente sorprendido, Shapner no se esperaba una invitación así–para mí sería un inmenso honor conocer a tu padre, con todo gusto me reuniré con él.

– Bien, entonces acompáñame a mi casa cuando anochezca.

– Claro que sí.

Volviendo a caminar, Shapner delineó una sutil expresión sonriente aún asombrado por lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas. Obviamente, confiaba que en alguna futura oportunidad pudiese conocer al padre de su amada para hacerle ver sus anhelos con ella. Sin embargo, Shapner creía que dicho encuentro sucedería muchísimo más adelante cuando hubiese consolidado su relación.

Al parecer, el destino quería compensarle todas sus decepciones y rechazos otorgándole justamente lo que deseaba. Y Shapner, ni lerdo ni perezoso, no se demoró en sacarle provecho a eso viendo como su viejo sueño de la infancia se materializaba más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aquello era tan perfecto que no parecía ser real, era demasiado fantástico.

Tal impresión abrió una delgada grieta en él haciéndole cuestionarse la maravillosa fortuna que, repentinamente, llovía con abundancia sobre él cumpliéndole sus más grandes y profundos deseos. Videl, quien siempre respondió con un rotundo "no" a sus invitaciones, ahora paseaba con él sin negarse a ninguna de sus proposiciones.

Inclusive, la Videl que antes sólo le ofrecía ceños fruncidos y negativas, hoy le concedía el máximo premio al dejar que la besara. Y al analizar esos dos elementos, Shapner recordó aquella pesadilla donde la Videl ilusoria con la cual fantaseaba por las noches le advertía que Videl no le amaba en realidad. Si bien trató de olvidarse de esa advertencia, a Shapner le resultó imposible hacerlo.

– _Te amo Shapner, y por ese amor que te tengo te digo que despiertes, deja de engañarte_ –aquella falsa Videl, febrilmente, intentó razonar con él– _¿sabes por qué lo de ustedes dos nunca va a funcionar, quieres que te lo diga?_

– _Digas lo que digas, no voy a creerte._

– _Ella ha sufrido tanto por el Gran Saiyaman, lo odia a tal grado que está enferma por pensar en él_ –tratando de explicarle, ella le afirmó– _por eso desea, ruega a gritos algo que le haga olvidar, algo que borre su memoria…_

– _¡Qué estupideces dices!_

– _Y ese algo eres tú. Tú eres un capricho para ella, una excusa para olvidarse de la realidad y fingir que es feliz cuando no lo es_ –esa Videl, dejándolo frío, no renunció– _ella te usará, te usará como una cortina de humo para engañarse a sí misma. Todo lo que haga lo hará en beneficio propio, jamás corresponderá honestamente tus sentimientos. Sólo te lastimará y mucho._

– _¡Cierra la boca!_ –Interrumpiéndola, Shapner se negó a escuchar más boberías sin sentido– _¡tú no sabes nada de ella, nada, no la conoces!_

– _¡Sí la conozco!_ –Le contestó poco antes de marcharse– _¡la conozco porque soy ella!_

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Qué?

Videl, la Videl de carne y hueso, lo sacó de aquella evocación regresándolo de golpe al mundo real.

– Te pregunté que si te ocurre algo, es que bruscamente te quedaste callado.

– No, no me pasa nada–Shapner le replicó veloz–sólo pensaba en nuestra próxima parada.

– Eso mismo quería preguntarte, hacia dónde vamos ahora.

– No seas impaciente, llegaremos en unos minutos más…

Sonriéndole apresurado, Shapner maquilló su repentina intranquilidad volteándose hacia el frente queriendo unos minutos para él solo. Aprovechándose que ella no dijo nada más, el rubio luchaba por desestimar las acusaciones que la apócrifa Videl lanzó contra la verdadera. Era absurdo, se decía a él mismo, no podía creer en las palabras de un producto de su imaginación.

No importaba por qué Videl se tornó tan condescendiente con él, no importaba por qué aceptaba sus ofrecimientos sin tan siquiera dudar. Lo único que le interesaba era que al fin la tenía junto a él, que al fin pudo probar el sabor de sus labios más de una vez y que al fin podía tomarla de la mano como si fuese su novia. Al fin, Videl aceptó su amor sin resistirse ni rechazarlo.

Al fin, ella era suya.

– Anda Shapner, dime adónde nos dirigimos.

– Sólo te diré que iremos al lugar donde quise llevarte la primera vez que te invité a salir…

A pesar de su terquedad e incredulidad, aquella fisura en su confianza meramente era el preludio de su venidero declive. Y más adelante, mucho más adelante, giraría su mirada hacia el pasado lamentándose por no haberle prestado más atención a las señales que presagiaron su ruina. Pero ya llegaría la hora para lamentarse, ya llegaría la hora de abandonar aquel utópico espejismo.

Entretanto, ambos continuaron engañándose a sí mismos.

– Mantén la calma, mantén la calma. No hagas una estupidez que llegues a lamentar.

Gohan, parado en el techo de un edificio cercano, observaba tácito como Shapner y Videl paseaban tranquilamente por la ciudad. Venía vigilándolos desde que salieron de la escuela, manteniéndose atento a los movimientos del rubio esperando el más mínimo exceso de Shapner para descender en picada y ponerse un alto a sus fechorías.

Lamentablemente para Gohan, fue Videl quien lo tomó desprevenido haciendo algo que no se esperaba. Días atrás, cuando la escuchó contándole a Ireza sobre el incidente en el hospital, Gohan juraría que fue Shapner quien la presionó para concretar aquel infame beso. Empero, sacudiendo sus cimientos, Videl besó a Shapner dejando a Gohan mudo e inmóvil al verlos.

Tal imagen le resultó atroz, aquello no correspondía con la Videl que conoció meses antes. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero Gohan intuía que debajo de esa aparente felicidad una reveladora verdad ansiaba mostrarse a la luz. Y aferrándose a esa diminuta esperanza, Gohan controló sus ganas de estrangular a Shapner enjaulando al salvaje saiyajin que moraba adentro de él.

– Necesito acercarme más, desde aquí no pudo escucharlos…

Volando por encima de todos sin ser notado, y como lo haría un halcón, el Gran Saiyaman vigiló a la hija de Mr. Satán y su acompañante dispuesto a seguirlos hasta el infierno mismo de ser necesario. Aunque tal vez, sin que ninguno de los tres lo supiesen, ya estaban allí. Un infierno que sacaría a relucir sus secretos mejor guardados, arrancando las máscaras que usaban como rostro.

Cada uno de ellos, justa y amargamente, cosechará el fruto de sus pecados.

 **Fin Capítulo Trece**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer. Como llegué a comentar en uno de los capítulos anteriores, me resulta muy extraño imaginarme a Videl y a Shapner juntos. Tal vez, por la obvia razón, que ellos dos en la serie nunca llegaron a nada siendo Gohan quien lograría construir una sólida relación con Videl. Y Shapner, por su parte, quedó relegado a un costado hasta desaparecer por completo.

Para mí, Shapner es de esos chicos que están condenados al fracaso. Es el típico estereotipo del estudiante fanfarrón que es vencido por el nerd al que subestimó desde el principio. Es interesante tratar de meterse en la mente de un tipo como él, a primera vista parece que tiene la cabeza hueca pero si se excava más a fondo se encuentran detalles muy complejos.

Como mencioné antes, pienso que Shapner está destinado a ser vencido por Gohan en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Videl. Pero antes de llegar a ese punto, quiero ver cómo sería su vida si por un instante Videl estuviese con él. Y precisamente eso es lo que me encanta de los Universos Alternativos, cualquier suceso que se imagine es posible de explorar y ver adónde nos lleva.

Al recordar el final de DBZ y al ver DBS, me pregunto qué habrá sido de Shapner e Ireza. Lógicamente, al ser personajes de relleno, es natural que no se enfoquen en ellos dejándolos en el olvido para siempre. Sinceramente me gustaría volverlos a ver en la serie, me encantaría que hicieran un capítulo de relleno mostrando algún reencuentro entre Gohan y Videl y los dos rubios.

Una de las cosas que me divierten de este fic, es imaginar a Gohan sintiendo celos por Videl a raíz de su proximidad con Shapner. Sé que esa no es una idea innovadora y que ya se ha visto en otros fics, pero yo deseo explorarla a mi manera. **Tras la sombra de un indicio** es el hermano gemelo de **Lo malo de ser un héroe** , así pues pueden ir dilucidando por cuál camino avanza la trama.

Mientras escribía, quise escuchar un poco de música para concentrarme mejor y terminé topándome con una canción que, en mi humilde opinión, calza a la perfección con la esencia del fic y con este capítulo en particular. Si alguno de ustedes tiene curiosidad y quiere escucharla, los invito a buscarla en You Tube con este nombre: **Kaleo - Way Down We Go**.

Bueno, ya hablé demasiado, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta palabrería. Les doy las gracias a Vanessa García, Giuly De Giuseppe, Guest, Ferunando, y a Majo24 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 14**

– _Van Zant, el reconocido mafioso y traficante de armas, salió bajo fianza esta mañana de la penitenciaría de Ciudad Satán luego de que su abogado consiguiera su liberación al alegar que las evidencias que la policía tenía en contra de su cliente eran circunstanciales_ –informando a la población de Ciudad Satán, una joven reportera daba las noticias en el noticiero local por medio de la televisión– _la policía, por otro lado, lamentó profundamente que la liberación de Van Zant haya sido autorizada a pesar de las toneladas de evidencias que lo incriminan en múltiples de casos de asesinato y crimen organizado._

Dibujando una expresión de burla, Van Zant contemplaba la pantalla de su televisor reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. Apoyando los pies en la superficie de su escritorio, el mafioso buscó en sus ropas encontrando con rapidez una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero. Tomando uno de los cigarros, el bandido no perdió tiempo en usar el encendedor para darle una larga calada.

Tal y como lo comentó la bella periodista, habían pasado un par de horas desde que su abogado consiguió sacarlo de prisión luego de haber pagado una cuantiosa fianza. Para Van Zant tal cosa no era nueva, entrar y salir de la cárcel ya era algo más que normal para él desde que decidió encaminar su vida al crimen y al dinero fácil.

Primero comenzó como un simple pistolero más, un matón que cumplía las órdenes de sus jefes que lo enviaban a hacer el trabajo sucio. Poco a poco, y creciendo como la espuma, Van Zant fue escalando posiciones en los círculos del bajo mundo no sin antes verse las caras, en más de una ocasión, con las fuerzas policiales. Quienes, con rapidez, no se tardaron en posar sus ojos en él.

Aún así, viendo lo patética que era la policía, no renunció a seguir delinquiendo. Sin embargo, los uniformados no eran los únicos enemigos que debía combatir a diario por el control de los suburbios de la ciudad. Otros miembros de su propia banda apetecían lo mismo que él, pretendían eliminar a su líder para tomar ellos las riendas de la pandilla y así ser los nuevos amos del hampa.

Fue una guerra sangrienta; una guerra sin cuartel. Asesinó a muchos que consideraba amigos; empero, con tal de alcanzar la cumbre, el fin justificaba los medios. Al final, después de decenas de muertes provocadas directa e indirectamente por él, Van Zant vio materializados sus sueños al liquidar con sus manos a quien lo reclutó en su juventud arrebatándole todo su poder.

Habiendo asegurado su sitio dentro de la organización, Van Zant enfocó su atención en otras mafias rivales a las cuales planeaba robarles sus territorios ampliando el suyo. Las calles de Ciudad Satán se tiñeron de sangre ante la mirada aterrorizada de los habitantes honestos de la urbe los cuales, depositando sus esperanzas en las autoridades, esperaban el ocaso de la violenta masacre.

– _A pesar de su liberación, la policía espera reunir pruebas aún más contundentes con las cuales se les permita recapturarlo_ –escuchando la televisión, Van Zant continuó fumando tranquilamente perdiéndose más y más en sus pensamientos– _pasando a la sección del clima, para esta semana se pronostican fuertes lluvias además de…_

Ignorando el ambiente a su alrededor, Van Zant encendió otro cigarro al evocar aquella encarnizada batalla entre facciones que le costó la muerte de muchos de sus lacayos; pese a eso, y después de meses de intensa lucha, su banda logró expandirse como un cáncer por toda Ciudad Satán reclamando como suya cada esquina y avenida de los barrios más bajos de la metrópoli.

Su dominio de esa zona era tan grande que ni siquiera la mismísima policía se atrevía a plantar un pie allí, cualquier sujeto vestido de azul y con una placa en su pecho sabía que le costaría la vida el mero hecho de pisar ese suelo. Allí, en la seguridad de su maligno reino, la venta de armamento y narcóticos alimentaban sus arcas haciéndole ganar una fortuna que lo llenaron de lujos y riquezas.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, podía cometer cualquier acto criminal sabiendo que saldría impune de él. No obstante, cuando más confiado y cómodo se sentía en su trono, apareció alguien que destruyó su fantasía de cristal convirtiéndose, rápidamente, en un verdadero dolor de cabeza que puso en entredicho su potestad.

– _¿Qué están esperando, montón de inútiles?_ –molesto, furioso al verse humillado en su propia guarida, Van Zant les gritó a sus secuaces quienes se miraban los unos a los otros sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo– _¡es sólo una maldita mocosa, no se queden parados como unos imbéciles!_

Lo que no pudieron lograr innumerables batallones de oficiales, lo estaba logrando una chiquilla de preparatoria salida de la nada. Semanas antes, Van Zant oyó hablar de ella. La subestimó creyendo que era una broma o un pésimo chiste. Menospreció las advertencias de otros de sus colegas pero, llegada la hora, aquella jovencita pateó la puerta de su oficina dispuesta a arrestarlo.

Mientras el campeón mundial se hacía de la vista gorda ante la criminalidad que devoraba su tierra natal, su hija, quien era una experta artista marcial, no resistió más y juró ponerle un alto a dicha situación. Muchos otros, como Van Zant, no la tomaron en serio riéndose de ella cuando ésta los retaba a pelear. Creían que con sus armas la abatirían en un menos de un parpadeo.

Grave error.

– _¡Dispárenle, idiotas!_

Videl Satán: un nombre que se quedará por siempre en la memoria de los delincuentes.

– _Ni creas que saldrás con vida de aquí, mocosa estúpida…_

Usando su destreza, Videl esquivaba con facilidad las balas que llovían sobre ella abalanzándose contra cuanto malhechor se topase con ella. Con sencillas pero eficaces técnicas de combate, Videl neutralizó a sus rivales quienes dependían en demasía de sus pistolas y escopetas. En cuestión de minutos, Videl mandó al suelo a los subordinados de Van Zant quien enmudeció con incredulidad.

Comprobando que ya no había más obstáculos en su camino, Videl levantó la vista posando su absoluta atención en el pandillero delante de ella. Van Zant, tragando saliva, observó a cada uno de sus matones esparcidos por doquier llenándose de una intensa rabia al agotarse su paciencia. Apretando los dientes y no importándole que fuese una jovencita, desenfundó su revólver.

– _Acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida, mocosa_ –manteniéndose detrás de su escritorio, Van Zant le apuntó directo al rostro– _no tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo…_

– _Sí sé quién eres, eres un vulgar ladrón como todos los demás que hay en esta ciudad…_ –retadora, sin intimidarse ni asustarse, Videl le sonrió con arrogancia al asumir su posición de pelea– _te doy la oportunidad de que te rindas; sino lo haces, tendré que sacarte por la fuerza de aquí._

– _Admito que tienes agallas, niña_ –deslizando el dedo índice por el gatillo, Van Zant reconocía que ella no era una chiquilla ordinaria– _pero ya me cansé de jugar de contigo…_

Incurrió en la misma equivocación que todos los demás, creyó que un disparo la mandaría con facilidad a la tumba. Aunque, como era de esperarse, la historia se repitió. Teniendo sus reflejos agudamente entrenados, Videl se ladeó justo a tiempo cuando el proyectil que salió por la boca del cañón se hallaba a punto de impactarla de lleno entre sus cejas.

Van Zant, varios segundos más tarde, reaccionó disparando de nuevo en un descontrolado ataque que terminó de igual modo que el anterior. Terca y estúpidamente siguió disparándole, viendo anonadado como Videl saltaba y rodaba por el piso esquivando sus arremetidas como si estuviese bailando o danzando. Su maestría; pese a su edad, resultaba impoluta y digna de admirar.

Pronto, inevitablemente, el cargador se vació inutilizando su artefacto bélico quedando completamente desarmado. Simultáneamente a que él exclamaba una sonora blasfemia, Videl corrió hacia él tomando impulso para poder saltar por encima de su escritorio aterrizando, con precisión, exactamente frente a Van Zant quien no tuvo la capacidad de decir ni hacer nada.

En menos de un pestañeo, y con una potencia demoledora, Videl le obsequió una patada que se hundió en el estómago de Van Zant el cual, presenciando como su castillo de naipes se venía abajo, trató con torpeza de defenderse arrojando un endeble puñetazo que Videl eludió sin apuros. Con sus retinas enrojecidas y el oxígeno escaseándole, Van Zant perdió la cordura.

– _¡Maldita, maldita!_

Frenético, sin ninguna coordinación, Van Zant lanzaba golpe tras golpe sólo atinándole al aire. Videl, aprovechándose de su baja estatura y su ligereza, era como un fantasma que las inexpertas manos de Van Zant no lograban tocar. Sabiendo cómo acabaría su enfrentamiento, la osada hija de Mr. Satán fue fiel a su personalidad y quiso mofarse de él antes de entregarlo a la policía.

Videl nunca lo negaría: a ella le encantaba burlarse de los criminales. Le fascinaba demostrarles que eran patéticos y mediocres, empleando sus puños Videl les hacía ver lo débiles que eran en realidad al destruir sus ilusiones de ser los dueños de la ciudad. Y Van Zant, sin evitarlo, fue ridiculizado por una señorita que aún cursaba la secundaria.

Pateándolo a la altura de los tobillos, Videl lo tumbó obligándolo a caer de rodillas quedándose totalmente expuesto e indefenso. Astuta, con una pericia que su propio padre envidiaba en silencio, Videl lo remató con un puntapié a la sien que lo hizo desplomarse al sucumbir en el oscuro océano de la inconciencia. La justicia, encarnada en esa niña, impuso su voluntad.

Cuando despertó, se vio rodeado de barrotes al estar encerrado en una celda. Permaneció allí por unos meses asimilando, con lentitud, que la persona que lo envió a ese frío y húmedo lugar fue una niñita de escuela. Como consuelo solía pensar que él no fue el único en acabar así gracias a ella; empero, aquella verdad sólo empeoraba la humillación que experimentó.

– _Van Zant, queda en libertad bajo fianza…_

Ciudad Satán, judicial y policialmente hablando, era un fiasco. No importaba la gravedad de sus fechorías, cualquier maleante recuperaba su libertad con la ayuda de un malicioso abogado y, por supuesto, con la complicidad de un juez corrupto fácilmente sobornable. Así pues, de regreso a las andadas, Van Zant no se demoró en reconstruir su imperio sin olvidarse de Videl Satán.

Los años continuaron con su marcha provocando que, tanto Videl como los infractores de la ley, cayeran en una cíclica y repetitiva rutina que consistía en enfrentarse mutuamente finalizando tal y como comenzaron. Acumulando miles de fracasos, las distintas mafias se dieron cuenta que por sí solos no alcanzarían su meta que librarse de esa molesta justiciera adolescente.

Orquestaron numerosos esfuerzos por asesinarla, tramaron un sinfín de trampas cuyo objetivo era hacerle pagar por sus constantes intromisiones. Si bien Videl caía en sus redes, un milagro inesperado la salvaba cuando nadie lo creía posible. Y muchos, ya sin ideas, empezaban a creer que ella era virtualmente invencible. Inclusive, le otorgaban dones mágicos como la inmortalidad.

Pero, cuando pensaban que su crisis no podía empeorar, él apareció para probarles lo contrario.

Su disfraz era ridículo, y subestimándolo como lo hicieron con Videl en el pasado, el Gran Saiyaman llegó para hacerles ver lo insignificantes que eran realmente. Parecía haber salido de las páginas de una historieta, sus hazañas no tenían explicación lógica ni racional. Algunos, atemorizados por sus poderes sobrehumanos, se atrevían a catalogarlo como una especie de dios.

Volaba como un pájaro, las balas rebotaban en su piel al tocarlo, su fuerza sobrepasaba a la de veinte hombres y de sus palmas era capaz de arrojar fulminantes rayos de energía. Nadie en la faz de la Tierra se le comparaba, nadie en la faz de la Tierra podría vencerlo. Con ese pensamiento infundiéndoles temor, la mayoría de los rufianes preferían rendirse al verlo flotar sobre ellos.

Ambos, Videl y el Gran Saiyaman, ya sea en equipo o por separado, limpiaron el centro de Ciudad Satán obligando a los malhechores a buscar escondite en los barrios más alejados confiando en que allí no los atraparían. Aquella dupla heroica brilló con más luz que la policía convirtiéndose, inequívocamente, en los estandartes de la rectitud devolviéndoles la paz a los inocentes.

Sin embargo, y muy gradualmente, la figura del Gran Saiyaman fue desplazando a Videl siendo él en casi todos los casos quien se encargaba de frenar el crimen. Sus habilidades eclipsaron a Videl quien; si bien era una extraordinaria luchadora, no se equiparaba con el enmascarado ni remotamente. Y de hecho, en más de una vez, Videl salió ilesa gracias al encapuchado.

– Algo me dice que todos ya se olvidaron de Videl, todos menos yo…

No ocultaba que el Gran Saiyaman arruinó muchos de sus negocios, una gran cantidad de sus proveedores y clientes fueron enjuiciados debido a que el superhéroe los capturó como si fuese un juego de niños para él. Incluso, él mismo fue encarcelado por culpa del Gran Saiyaman al interferir cuando perpetraba un asalto al banco de la ciudad.

Pero, viniendo a su rescate, su confiable abogado armado con ingeniosos argumentos legales y con una dotación nada despreciable de dinero, lo sacó de la penitenciaría. Y ahora, fumándose otro cigarrillo, Van Zant volvía su mirada a un costado percatándose de un suceso que, extrañamente, no estaba teniendo la importancia que se merecía en el universo de lo ilegal:

Videl ya no los combatía más.

Cuando escuchó de ella por primera vez hacía un lustro atrás no le interesó pero, al enterarse de los rumores que afirmaban que Videl se retiró, Van Zant se petrificó sin creerlo pensado que aquello no era más que alguna farsa o una mentira. Aún así, con el pasar de las semanas, aquel supuesto rumor fue consolidándose más y más hasta que finalmente fue dado por cierto.

Mientras otros celebraron la noticia y se olvidaban rápidamente de ella, Van Zant, en secreto, seguía recordándola diciéndose a sí mismo que ella todavía tenía una enorme deuda pendiente con él. Videl Satán, una chiquilla de preparatoria, constantemente fue la responsable de sus múltiples encarcelamientos y, máxime, fue la causante de la mayor deshonra que ha vivido.

Sí, el Gran Saiyaman era imparable.

Sí, el Gran Saiyaman era el nuevo héroe de Ciudad Satán.

Sí, el Gran Saiyaman era el más grande obstáculo que la delincuencia debía superar.

No obstante, para Van Zant, Videl es y siempre será el recuerdo más humillante que albergará en su interior. Aquello iba más allá de ser una simple rencilla que cobrar, aquello era algo personal. Si Videl pensaba que podría continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado; pues se equivocaba. Él le demostraría cuán equivocada se encontraba, él no permitiría que se marchara tan fácil.

– Si tan sólo tuviese una oportunidad más, sé que no fallaría–murmurando, hablándose a él mismo en la soledad de su oficina, Van Zant tiró al suelo el cigarro que acababa de fumarse aplastándolo con uno de sus pies–muchas veces intenté matarla, lo intenté tantas veces que ya no recuerdo exactamente cuántas fueron; pero sé que si lo intentase una vez más la historia sería muy diferente…

Aunque, sin saberlo, sin tan siquiera desearlo, su tan ansiada revancha se hallaba a milímetros de tocar a su puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Notando como uno de los sujetos que trabajaba para él entró en su despacho sin permiso, Van Zant se volteó hacia éste preguntándole el motivo de su presencia de un modo muy intimidante–creí haberles dicho que no quería que nadie me molestara…

– Jefe, hay un sujeto que quiero verlo, dice que viene a proponerle un trato.

– ¿Un trato? –Intrigado, Van Zant no se tardó en apetecer otro cigarrillo– ¿y exactamente qué es lo que quiere?

– No lo sé, pero dice que puede pagarle mucho dinero.

Y como todo mafioso, aquella declaración fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron florecer su interés. Empero, guardando sus previsiones, Van Zant no dudaría en volarle la tapa de los sesos si llegase a tratarse de una trampa o algo semejante.

– Bien, hazlo pasar.

– Sí, jefe.

Ajustando un poco su desalineada chaqueta, Van Zant apagó la televisión colocando su pistola en su regazo en caso de ser necesaria. Callado, impacientándose como le es muy usual, esperó por un par de minutos hasta que al fin su inesperado visitante ingresó en su oficina. Observando como la cerradura se cerró detrás de éste, Van Zant le dio una última calada a su cigarro mentolado.

– Anda, no seas tímido, acércate y toma asiento–sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Van Zant lo miró de los pies a la cabeza constatando que era un individuo musculoso y de alta estatura; sin embargo, fue el abultado maletín que portaba consigo lo que más llamó su atención–cuando se trata de negocios, me gusta atender a mis invitados con todas las comodidades.

– Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirte un favor–percibiendo el timbre nervioso en la voz de su acompañante, Van Zant frunció el ceño entretanto apretaba el arma que ocultaba sobre sus piernas–esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto por eso necesito su total discreción, no le diga a nadie quién soy. Le prometo que ganará mucho dinero si me brinda su ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda? –Más serio, Van Zant no sabía qué diablos pasaba–me temo; amigo mío, que te equivocaste de sitio. Esto no es una asociación de beneficencia, aquí no damos caridad.

– Eso lo sé muy bien–replicó con rapidez–he oído hablar de usted en los noticieros así que comprendo claramente las consecuencias de venir aquí pero, como le dije, le prometo que le pagaré el precio que usted me pida a cambio de su ayuda. Le aseguro que el dinero no es ningún problema para mí.

– De acuerdo, te escucharé–apuntándole con un dedo, Van Zant humedeció sus labios resecos antes de continuar–pero primero quítate esos anteojos oscuros y dime quién eres, no hago negocios con desconocidos.

– Me parece justo, pero le suplico que no alce la voz.

Viéndolo retirarse sus gafas de sol, Van Zant fue agrandando su expresión de auténtica sorpresa al descubrir la identidad del caballero que buscaba sus servicios. El destino, en ocasiones, podía ser endiabladamente caprichoso. El hombre parado justo ante él era el padre de su peor enemiga, era el campeón mundial, el salvador del mundo, el valiente que derrotó a Cell.

Era el mismísimo Mr. Satán.

* * *

Cualquier otro chico se hubiese deslumbrado por el legado que ella cargaba en sus hombros, enfocándose más en su reputación que en ella misma. Y Shapner, desde que la conoció, vio como justamente esto sucedía a diario en la escuela. El mero hecho de ser la hija de Mr. Satán, provocaba que muchos pensaran en el campeón antes de darle la importancia que Videl merecía.

Shapner, con sinceridad, no negaba que sí le emocionaba la idea de conocer y convivir con la primogénita del valeroso héroe que salvó al mundo de Cell; sin embargo, y por muy cursi que sonase, a él le interesaba más conocerla y ser feliz junto a ella. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Y con esa semilla plantada en su corazón, el rubio la abonó y cuidó esperando por su cosecha.

No era necesario recalcar los incontables rechazos que recibió de Videl, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de arrojar la toalla arrancado de raíz sus ilusiones amorosas. Aún así, habiendo soportado toneladas de ingrato desprecio, su paciencia dio frutos. Ahora, paseando por la ciudad tomándola de la mano, alzó la mirada viendo su próxima parada no muy lejos de ellos.

– ¿Adónde vamos? –Preguntándole por millonésima vez, Videl se giró a mirarlo insistiéndole después de estar caminando por casi veinte minutos–disculpa mi impaciencia, pero…

– Sólo espera un poco más, no nos falta mucho para llegar…

Años atrás, cuando llegó a Ciudad Satán buscando un nuevo hogar y huyendo de la devastación dejada por Cell, Shapner descubrió que la urbe no contaba con muchos sitios interesantes en donde pasar el tiempo libre. Pese a ser la tierra natal del gran Mr. Satán, no había nada fuera de lo especial que la hiciera resaltar sobre las otras ciudades del globo.

De ser casi un poblado lejano y poco conocido, la recién renombrada Ciudad Satán, vio incrementada súbitamente su población por miles que voltearon a verla como el sitio indicado para comenzar desde cero. Tener entre sus ciudadanos a Mr. Satán trajo consigo un poder económico nunca antes visto y, dicha abundancia, prometía una interminable prosperidad.

Enormes complejos habitacionales se construían por montones debido al éxodo masivo que la metrópoli experimentaba; aunque el resto no crecía con el mismo ímpetu. Todavía quedaban vestigios de la antigua cara de la ciudad; sobre todo en el centro, donde pequeños almacenes, dulcerías y restaurantes le darían su espacio muy pronto a inmensas tiendas departamentales.

De niño recorrió esas calles, al salir de la escuela debía caminar un por largo trecho hasta llegar a su casa. Solía pasar al lado de un pequeño cine que, con sus brillantes marquesinas, anunciaba la lista de estrenos con los que contaba en cartelera. A Shapner le encantaba el olor a palomitas de maíz calientes y frescas que impregnaban el ambiente, siempre se la hacía agua la boca al olerlas.

Muy a menudo, Shapner acostumbraba ahorrar un poco del dinero que recibía de sus mesadas y con éste compraba una canasta de rosetas cubiertas con mantequilla. Por ende, al admitir sus sentimientos hacia Videl, no le resultó nada descabellado llevarla allí en su primera cita. Así pues, por casi un mes, guardó cada moneda y centavo ilusionado con invitarla a ver una película.

Pero, destrozando sus anhelos, Videl lanzó la primera de muchas dolorosas negativas.

Y los años, sin detenerse, fueron llegando uno detrás del otro. La modernización, tal y como lo adelantó, trajo un impresionante número de cambios que transformaron a Ciudad Satán en lo que es hoy. Imponentes rascacielos, elevándose hasta las nubes, reclamaron el firmamento como suyo. Autopistas kilométricas, que no se tardaron en congestionarse, conectaron cada rincón.

Empero, aquel modesto y viejo cine se mantuvo imperturbable como un roble. Shapner, de vez en cuando, al transitar ante dicho establecimiento, se preguntaba cómo habría sido todo si Videl hubiese aceptado su invitación. Pese a la interminable espera y a cientos de conjeturas, finalmente esa interrogante hallaría su tan ansiada respuesta.

– Conozco este lugar, he pasado por aquí algunas veces.

– Sabía que lo reconocerías tarde o temprano.

De pie, parados frente la entrada, tanto Shapner como Videl miraban en silencio al ser unidos por un antiguo recuerdo.

– Hace ya muchos años, cuando me armé de valor para confesarte mis sentimientos, con mis ahorros compré un par de boletos para invitarte al cine–Shapner, sanando una vieja herida, le narró con lentitud y voz suave–pero al decirte mis intenciones me rechazaste, dijiste que no te interesaban ese tipo de cosas y que nunca saldrías con un chico.

– Lo recuerdo, no lo he olvidado–dejando a un costado su actuación, Videl evocó aquella tarde en su lejana infancia sintiéndose culpable por haber sido tan desconsiderada–ahora me doy cuenta de lo tremendamente cruel y egoísta que he sido contigo desde siempre, Shapner. Al pensar en mi comportamiento, me cuesta trabajo entender por qué no me mandaste al diablo cuando me lo merecía…

– Ya no te atormentes por eso, el pasado se queda en el pasado–ladeándose, Shapner le sonrió con carisma–ahora sólo quiero pensar en dos cosas: en el presente y en el futuro. Quiero disfrutar mi presente aquí contigo; y después, deseo darle forma al futuro que nos aguarda a los dos.

Oírlo decir eso hundió, aún más, su conciencia en el espeso pantano de la culpa. El fango, llegándole a la cintura, la atrapaba más y más amenazándola con ahogarla con las imperdonables equivocaciones que cometía una tras otra. Y resignándose, sabiendo que ya no tenía salvación, Videl no tuvo más alternativa que seguir equivocándose.

– Me impresiona que este viejo cine aún exista, la mayoría de la gente prefiere ir a los enormes cines de los centros comerciales–señalando una evidente verdad, Videl observó con detenimiento la algo descolorida fachada de aquel cine–y pensar que he vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida y nunca entré aquí. Ni una sola vez lo hice.

– Quizás lo más apropiado hubiese sido ir a uno de los nuevos cines de algún centro comercial, pero no pude resistirme a la idea de venir al sitio donde pensé traerte hace tanto tiempo.

– Ya veo, en todo caso no me parece mala idea.

– ¿Lo dices en serio, Videl? –cuestionándole, Shapner le comentó con rapidez–si deseas que vayamos a otra parte pues por mí no hay ningún problema.

– No, no. Aquí está bien, después de haberme comportado con tanta descortesía en aquella ocasión creo que te debo una–queriendo ir saldando sus muchas deudas con Shapner, Videl no le ponía ningún pero a las intenciones del rubio–de todos modos ya estamos aquí, entremos…

– De acuerdo, vamos…

Apretando sus dedos entrelazados, Videl fue quien tomó la iniciativa dando los primeros pasos hacia adelante halando a Shapner quien no se tardó en seguirle el ritmo. Cruzando las puertas, la pelinegra y el rubio fueron recibidos por la opaca iluminación que reinaba en el interior del cine. Lo cual, adrede, genera un ambiente de complicidad e intimidad propias de una cita amorosa.

Si bien el exterior les dio la impresión que el sitio se encontraba vacío, al entrar se percataron rápidamente que no era así. No había muchas personas, en realidad eran una veintena de clientes los que esperaban su turno para comprar un boleto. Y tal acción tan mundana, provocó que una chispa detonara en la cabeza de Shapner haciéndole ver un detalle que pasó por alto:

¿Qué clase de película iban a ver?

Alzando la mirada, analizando con cautela los diferentes títulos escritos en la cartelera, Shapner hacía algunas muecas entretanto pensaba cuál elegir. Soltando un profundo hálito, el rubio miró de soslayo a Videl preguntándose cuál opción sería la más indicada para una chica como ella. De haber sido otra mujer, la decisión terminaría siendo obvia y predecible. Y este, no era el caso.

Conociendo la forma de ser de Videl, Shapner descartó las comedias intuyendo que a Videl no le llamarían la atención. No es que la hija de Mr. Satán fuese una amargada o una cascarrabias; aunque en ocasiones sí lo era, pero tampoco era una persona que explorara en carcajadas por cualquier chiste o escena cómica. A Ireza, por otra parte, le habría encantado esa elección.

Pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre las películas de amor. Esa era la alternativa más frecuente que, bajo otras circunstancias, tomaría sin dudar. No obstante, la personalidad de Videl no concordaba con tal disyuntiva. Videl siempre detestó todo lo romántico, lo aborrecía por considerarlo como estúpidas y ridículas cursilerías. El romance y Videl eran como el agua y el aceite: no se mezclaban.

Videl, desde que tenía uso de razón, se desligó por completo del típico esquema que definía a una señorita común. La rudeza al pelear, el entrenamiento intenso y el carácter tosco eran algunos de los rasgos más sobresalientes de ella. Tomando en cuenta esos factores, Videl era una jovencita muy compleja que no cualquiera era capaz de descifrar. Aún así, Shapner aceptó ese desafío.

Comenzando a sudar, y no queriendo parecer un idiota, Shapner volvió a barajar sus cartas buscando la opción ganadora. Desgraciadamente para él, la mayoría de las funciones eran del tipo sentimental llevándolo a un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, justo cuando temía que se arruinaría su velada, Shapner notó una posibilidad que podría salvarlo de ese aprieto.

– ¿Qué tal una película de acción? –hablándole después de una extensa deliberación, Shapner se reclinó un poco hacia Videl deseando escuchar su opinión al respecto–un par de explosiones y unos cuantos tipos rudos peleando, será más entretenido que ver a una pareja cursi diciéndose te amo un millón de veces.

– Umm, sabes–mirándolo, Videl le replicó–en realidad estaba pensando en ver algo menos violento y más tranquilo.

– ¿De verdad? –Incrédulo, Shapner se quedó pasmado al escucharla–yo pensé que no te gustaría ver algo romántico o cómico.

– Estuve muchas veces en medio de tiroteos, persecuciones e innumerables asaltos. Luego de ver algo como eso, ninguna película de acción podría sorprenderme. He visto cosas que ningún actor usando efectos especiales tan siquiera igualaría–pese a que sonaba un poco presumida, Videl no mentía en lo más mínimo–ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me detuve para ver una película en la televisión y ni hablar de verla en un cine.

Shapner, sin saber qué decir, se disponía a hablarle de todos modos pero Videl se le adelantó.

– ¡Qué tonta! –se carcajeó levemente de sí misma–sólo estoy diciendo tonterías sin importancia…

– No pienses eso, Videl. Sinceramente me alegra que lo dijeras, yo juraría que jamás verías una película romántica–también riéndose, Shapner no perdió la oportunidad de embelesarse más por ella maldiciendo por no poder abrazarla con sus dos brazos–y bueno, entonces cuál de todas las películas en cartelera quieres que veamos.

– A ver…–con un fugaz vistazo, Videl se dejó influenciar por un cartel en especial eligiéndolo como su elección definitiva– ¿qué te parece esa de allí?

– ¿En el amor y en la guerra? –curiosamente, ese filme fue uno de los que Shapner rechazó al creer que a Videl no le gustaría.

– ¿La vemos o no?

– En un planeta dividido donde amar no es un derecho, sino una imposición, la decisión de ambos cambiará sus vidas y las de dos reinos, sin importar las consecuencias–leyendo en voz alta la sinopsis de la película escrita en su respectivo anuncio publicitario, Shapner no tuvo objeción alguna–pues suena bien para mí, iré a comprar un par de boletos a la taquilla.

– De acuerdo, ve a comprarlos mientras voy un segundo al tocador.

– Bien, aquí nos veremos.

Regalándole una efusiva y forzada sonrisa, Videl se separó de Shapner apurándose en llegar al sanitario que se observaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Afortunadamente para ella, su identidad seguía sin ser descubierta facilitándole su andar. Y si bien corría el riesgo de caerse por los tacones que llevaba puestos, Videl no resistió el impulso de apresurarse.

Una vez en el tocador de damas, Videl se miró en el espejo asombrándose que su maquillaje no se haya arruinado por el intenso calor que la empapó de sudor. Ahí, peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos, Videl echaba de menos la cercanía de Ireza y sus consejos. Dejando de lado la incorregible indiscreción de la rubia, ella poseía el don de apaciguar las olas permitiéndole navegar en paz.

Actuando como un faro en medio de una oscura noche, Ireza y sus sugerencias, conseguían iluminar el turbulento caminar de Videl quien; a pesar de haber enfrentado situaciones peligrosas, se sentía intimidada e inexperta en cuestiones sociales a causa de su obstinado aislamiento. Nerviosa o no, quisiera o no, se obligó a no dimitir.

– Todo va bien, todo va muy bien–hablándose con vehemencia, Videl trataba de hipnotizarse a ella misma dándose fuerzas para no decaer–veremos una película, caminaremos por ahí y luego iremos a casa a cenar. Sólo resiste un par de horas más y no olvides lucir una gran sonrisa para él.

Tragando saliva, Videl sabía que era hora de volver junto a él.

– Sólo no lo arruines, no quiero más dolores de cabeza…

Comprobando que su aspecto lucía intachable, Videl enderezó su estresada postura y se dirigió a reencontrarse con Shapner. Quien, precisamente, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Su semblante no podía brillar con más felicidad, incluso se le antojaba pellizcarse para comprobar que no estuviese soñando o delirando. Al fin, casi después de una eternidad, estaban saliendo.

Riéndose entre dientes, Shapner admitía que quizás era demasiado pronto para ponerse a soñar pero no le importó. Lo sentía, era capaz de sentirlo, esto era tan sólo el comienzo. Allí, entretanto era uno más en la fila para comprar un par de boletos, Shapner alzó sus ojos a lo alto jurando que se veía a sí mismo al lado de Videl disfrutando de la vida.

No fue fácil, fue un camino escabroso repleto de rocas y de cráteres, pero su perseverancia valió la pena. Videl, diciéndole un sí definitivo y con un beso en los labios, aceptó de una vez por todas ser su novia. Con el beneplácito del campeón, Shapner dejó en el pasado sus decepciones y sus derrotas consagrando su nuevo y restaurado yo.

Yendo más allá, muchísimo más allá, Shapner se imaginó recibiendo su diploma de secundaria celebrando con gran regocijo su triunfo académico con el resto de sus compañeros de salón y, por supuesto, con Videl. Ella, luciendo un precioso vestido, lo escoltó hasta la pista de baile donde materializó otro de sus ilusiones con Videl: bailar.

Las imágenes mentales no pararon de bombardearlo, éstas fueron incrementándose mostrándole exactamente lo que él quería ver. Y llegando a la cumbre de sus visiones, Shapner contempló una versión de sí mismo mucho más vieja y adulta. Videl, igualmente más madura, cargaba en brazos un bebé cuyos mechones dorados no daban pie a ninguna incógnita sobre quién era el padre.

Sí, ese era un hipotético porvenir aún muy distante. Pese a eso, Shapner daría lo fuese por verlo hecho realidad.

– ¡El siguiente! –alzando la voz para ganarse su atención, la cajera que atendía la boletería le hizo un par de ademanes detrás del cristal.

– Ahh, disculpa. Me distraje.

– Sí, lo noté.

Sonriente, más ilusionado que nunca, Shapner hizo su compra sabiendo que ese era el primer escalón que lo llevaría hasta la cima.

– Dame dos boletos para: En el amor y en la guerra.

– Claro, un segundo.

Minutos después, y ya con los pasajes en su bolsillo, Shapner se aproximaba al punto donde Videl y él se separaron cuando, de repente, oyó varias risas a su costado que lo hicieron voltearse descubriendo que provenían de una pareja a unos metros de él. Eran un par de adolescentes que, como Videl y él, daban la impresión de estar en una cita.

Shapner, con disimilo y sin saber muy bien por qué, se les quedó mirando viendo como ambos congeniaban entre sí exhibiendo expresiones de entusiasmo que se amalgamaban con vívidos sonrojos. Se notaba que estaban enamorados, eran sólo un dúo de jóvenes compartiendo sus mutuos sentires sin tener nada que ocultar o temer.

Y al mirarlos, al espiarlos, una corriente eléctrica lo sacó de su zona de confort empujándolo al otro extremo del espectro. Petrificándolo, como si estuviese al borde de un empinado acantilado, la voz de la Videl de sus fantasías regresó desde el agujero donde la enterró. Y ella, nuevamente, le susurró al oído mientras Shapner continuaba cohibido en sus pensamientos.

 _A ella no le importas…_

 _Ella no siente nada por ti…_

 _Su sonrisa no es más que una máscara…_

– Cierra la maldita boca–respondiéndole en voz muy baja, Shapner trató de alejarla de él–ya te lo dije, no voy a prestarle atención a un invento de mi imaginación.

 _Ella está fingiendo…_

 _A ella sólo le provocas lástima…_

 _Te ha estado mintiendo desde el principio…_

– ¡Cállate, no pienso seguir escuchándote!

Pero, quisiera aceptarlo o no, aquello rompió su burbuja forzándolo a ver las cosas desde un ángulo nada esperanzador.

La Videl de antes jamás vería, por ningún motivo, una película romántica ni aunque su existencia misma dependiera de ello. La Videl que lo enamoró hubiese preferido, fehacientemente, enfrentarse a una treintena de ladrones armados antes de poner un pie en una sala de cine. La Videl de antaño, la Videl que idolatraba, no estaría allí teniendo una cita con él.

El orden natural de las cosas dictaminaba, con frialdad, que Videl debía permanecer lejos de su alcance sin importar cuánto se esforzara por acercarse a ella. Shapner, como si viajase en un bote sin timón, no podría cambiar el curso de la corriente presenciando como Videl se alejaba de él hasta quedar fuera de su horizonte. Le gustara o no, así estaba escrito y así tenía que ser.

– No, eso no es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto…

Y literalmente, como si las garras del averno lo hubieran arrastrado hasta sus fauces, el utópico futuro que Shapner dibujó para él y Videl fue agrietándose, una pieza a la vez, cayéndose al piso quedando sólo fragmentos rotos e irreparables. Ya llegaría la hora de admitirlo, ya llegaría la hora de quitarse la venda y aceptar los hechos:

Videl nunca sería para él.

– Lamento la demora–sobresaltándolo, Videl lo sorprendió al reaparecer de la nada– ¿ya compraste los boletos?

– Sí, aquí los tengo.

– ¿En cuál de todas las salas proyectan la película?

– El boleto dice que en la sala número catorce–esforzándose por despejar su nublada mente, Shapner fue revisando cada sala hasta que se topó con la que buscaba–ya la encontré, está por allí.

– Bien, vamos–sin demoras, Videl no titubeó caminando hacia allí a toda máquina pero, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos, se giró hacia atrás arqueando una ceja al ver que Shapner no la seguía– ¿pasa algo?

– No, no pasa nada.

– ¿Seguro, pareces un poco distraído?

Tomándolo de la mano y apegándose a él, Videl no se imaginaba que ella producía en Shapner el mismo efecto somnífero que él causaba en ella. Al percibir la suavidad y la calidez de su piel, Shapner se liberó de la angustia y las sospechas que lo acorralaban siendo catapultado, otra vez, hasta el irreal paraíso que él fabricó en su cabeza donde ella lo amaba y eran el uno para el otro.

Y allí, en medio de un jardín repleto de sueños, el rubio fue recuperando su fortaleza llenándose nuevamente de fe. No se precipitaría, no la presionaría, ni tampoco la agobiaría como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Alejaría de él toda inseguridad, mentalizándose en alcanzar la meta que se propuso en aquella cama de hospital donde reposó por dos interminables semanas.

– Discúlpame Videl, es sólo que aún no termino de creer que estemos aquí.

Sin entender, Videl iba a hablarle cuando Shapner tomó la delantera.

– Esto te sonará extraño, pero empecé a tener miedo que en realidad no quisieras estar conmigo–decidido a cristalizar las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo, Shapner avivó su decaído semblante sin presagiar la veracidad de sus temores–pasé tantos años de mi vida deseando una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti que, al verme finalmente junto a ti, temí que sin importar cuánto lo deseara jamás podría hacer que me amaras de verdad. Temí que mi destino no fuese estar contigo.

Agachando la vista a sus pies, Videl asimilaba las verdaderas dimensiones del daño que sus mentiras habían gestado en Shapner. Él, completamente enloquecido por ella, estaría dispuesto en cruzar un campo minado con tal de enamorarla de él. Con cada falsa sonrisa, con cada beso fingido y con cada caricia engañosa; la bola de nieve se agrandaba más y más rodando hacia ellos.

Y, tarde o temprano, esa enorme bola de nieve los terminaría aplastando.

– Lo sabía, sabía que te sonaría extraño–riéndose de sí mismo, un fascinado Shapner no se percató de la palidez abismal que decoloró la tez de Videl– ¿antes que entremos a la sala te gustaría que comprara algo para comer, tal vez una canasta de palomitas de maíz?

– No, no tengo hambre–sacudiéndose, Videl le replicó con prontitud–lo mejor sería que no comiéramos nada por ahora, recuerda que mi padre nos espera a los dos para cenar y me aseguró que nos recibiría con un gran banquete sólo para nosotros.

– Vaya, es cierto. Lo había olvidado–Shapner, comenzando a caminar, aún se le dificultaba digerir la idea de que en unas cuantas horas conocería al héroe más grande del mundo–espero causarle buena impresión a tu padre, sinceramente no me imaginaba que lo conocería tan rápido.

– Así es mi padre, cuando quiere algo lo quiere cuanto antes. A papá no le gusta esperar.

– Vuelvo a decirlo, ojalá le caiga bien a tu padre…

Presentando sus boletos ante el acomodador que cuidaba la puerta de la sala, Shapner y Videl no se demoraron mucho en ponerse cómodos en una de las últimas hileras de asientos aprovechando que no había mucha gente cerca de ellos. Instantes más tarde, las luces se apagaron cobijándolos en una densa negrura que fue derrotada por la intensa luz del proyector que bañó la pantalla.

Y Shapner, como el galán juvenil que siempre creyó ser, no perdió la oportunidad para extender su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a su bella musa. Aunque Videl, mirando hacia el frente extraviada en sus meditaciones, se reclinó buscando refugio en él huyendo nuevamente de sus propios fantasmas. Era un error tremendamente egoísta, pero aquello la hacía sentir libre de pecado.

Era una heroína para muchos; no obstante, ella misma se definiría como una villana.

* * *

Si las personas de la ciudad se asustaban e impresionan con las tormentas eléctricas que allí se daban; sin lugar a dudas, éstas morirían horrorizados si pudiesen atestiguar las tempestades que azotaban con regularidad en las exóticas montañas Paoz. Aquello resultaba un espectáculo bellísimo; pese a la violencia de los truenos y los relámpagos, era una verdadera maravilla natural.

Su reloj, marcando casi las nueve en punto, le decía que debió haber vuelto a su hogar hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y conociendo a su madre, ella debía estar experimentando una mezcla de preocupación y de enojo que, al regresar a casa, Gohan no dudaba en que lo castigaría de por vida. Milk, siendo la esposa de un saiyajin, ostentaba un carácter impropio para ser una simple humana.

Gohan, sentando encima de una colosal roca y aún llevando puesto su uniforme de superhéroe, permitía que las ráfagas de viento y que millones de gotas de agua cayeran sobre él empapándolo por completo. La cual, actuando como un calmante, iba apaciguando poco a poco su temperamento envolviéndolo en una tenue y blanquecina capa de vapor.

– ¿Acaso hice lo correcto o debí haber terminado con esto de una buena vez? –Se preguntó Gohan al abrir y cerrar las manos con ansiedad–casi me les acerco, si lo hubiese hecho estoy seguro que este infierno ya se habría acabado.

Forzado por las circunstancias, Gohan sabía que no tuvo más alternativa que ir detrás de ellos a toda costa. La rabia, todavía corriendo por sus venas, elevó su temperatura corporal a tal grado que sería capaz de fundir el acero con el mero hecho de tocarlo. Y la lluvia, evaporándose al contacto con él, tercamente se empecinaba en hacerle frente a su confundida mente.

El clima, compartiendo sus sentires, rugió sin mesura haciendo retumbar tanto el cielo como la tierra. Armándose de valor, enjaulando a la bestia que residía muy en lo profundo de su alma, Gohan respiró con pesadez adentrándose en sus frescos recuerdos reviviendo paso a paso sus acciones que, para bien o para mal, lo hicieron terminar justo donde se encontraba ahora.

Como una sombra imperceptible, Gohan consiguió mantenerse a una corta distancia de Videl y Shapner sin que estos se percatasen de él. Los siguió por varias cuadras de la ciudad viéndolos pasear mientras conversaban, continuaron así hasta que entraron en un antiguo cine escapándose de los vigilantes ojos de Gohan quien se vio obligado a detenerse y a replantear sus actos.

– _No tengo más salida, tendré que aterrizar y acercarme pero el traje será un problema…_

Aterrizando en un callejón, Gohan se posó detrás de un gigantesco y muy oloroso contenedor de basura el cual le brindó un magnífico escondite. Seguro, con la tranquilidad de no ser visto por ninguno de los muchos peatones que caminaban en direcciones opuestas, el hermano mayor de Goten desactivó su disfraz regresando a su inofensiva y nada sobresaliente apariencia.

No queriendo perderlos de vista, Gohan se apresuró a reencontrarlos esquivando a los transeúntes hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel sitio. Con cuidado, tomando precauciones para no ser descubierto, Gohan ingresó allí con lentitud usando sus habilidades de peleador para localizar el ki de Videl y Shapner. Gracias a esa especie de radar, dio con ellos en menos de un parpadeo.

Ocultándose con la complicidad de una columna, Gohan los buscó visualmente hallando a Shapner quien esperaba su turno para comprar sus boletos. Por medio de la detección de ki, Gohan ubicó a Videl en otro punto del cine notando, con rapidez, como la energía de la otrora justiciera fluctuaba de forma inestable. Aquello, sutilmente, hablaba de la ambivalencia que ella guardaba por dentro.

– _Cuando llegue a casa, mamá va a matarme_ –comprobando la hora, luego de intentar no hacerlo, Gohan se susurró a él mismo imaginándose la reprimenda que ella le daría al verlo– _ya se me ocurrirá alguna excusa…_

Inesperadamente, interrumpiendo su efímero monólogo, vio como Videl se abría espacio entre las personas allí reunidas acercándosele más y más a Shapner quien, murmurando, como si discutiese con alguien, parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones. Y al mirarla, al enfocarse en ella, Gohan hizo algo que lo llenó de una brutal vergüenza y de una gratificante culpa: admirar su belleza.

En el salón de clases, al ver su notorio cambio de vestuario, Gohan no pudo resistirse a darle unas cuantas miradas furtivas. No obstante, sintiendo más confianza al estar de incógnito, el propio Gohan fue explorándose a él mismo descubriendo nuevos rasgos de su personalidad muy característicos de un joven en plena adolescencia.

Meses atrás, en una reunión con sus amigos, Yamcha y Krilin comenzaron a bromear con él sobre dicho escenario. Ellos, conociendo el ambiente que allí encontraría, le aconsejaron a Gohan cuál táctica era la más indicada para congeniar con una chica y, más importante aún, cómo gustarle. Gohan, avergonzado hasta la médula, alegaba reiteradas veces que él no iría a la escuela para eso.

Empero, teniendo que reconocerlo, Gohan se atrevió a usar una frase que oyó de Yamcha en miles de ocasiones:

– _Se ve guapísima…_

Sí, lo admitía aunque se moría de la vergüenza: le encantaba como se veía, inclusive, le atraía.

– _Lamento la demora_ –viéndola reunirse con Shapner, Gohan a duras penas podía escucharlos hablarse el uno al otro– _¿ya compraste los boletos?_

– _Sí, aquí los tengo._

En sus primeras semanas en la preparatoria y al ser testigo de la labor heroica de Videl, ella se ganó el respeto y la admiración de Gohan quien la consideraba como una de las luchadoras más fuertes que ha conocido. Su talento para las artes marciales era incuestionable, desbordaba una destreza y una agilidad al combatir que la respaldaban como una oponente muy difícil de vencer.

Su compañía también le resultaba divertida, máxime cuando ella lo perseguía con su helicóptero agitando sus puños al aire por la frustración de no poder desenmascararlo. En fin, tanto su idealismo como su humor le eran agradables. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, Gohan le daba a su hermosura la importancia que se merecía.

La miró con atención, comenzado por sus pequeños pies que lucían elegantes por esas zapatillas que la hacían lucir ligeramente más alta. Escalando por sus torneadas y descubiertas piernas, Gohan ascendió hasta su cintura concentrándose en su rostro. Su cabello, que normalmente permanecía atado con dos coletas, caía libre enmarcando su cara con su brillante negrura.

Y combinándose con el negro de sus mechones, el intenso azul de sus pupilas era como un imán que no le permitía apartarse. Ante tal cosa, Son Gohan, el tímido primogénito de Son Goku, se deshizo de las evasivas y los pretextos sincerándose con él mismo: Videl Satán era lo más hermoso que se había cruzado en su camino, y más allá de eso, le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Así es, el niño llorón y asustadizo que creció fuera de la civilización se quedó en el pasado. El Gohan actual era el siguiente escalón en su evolución personal, todavía se apenaba con facilidad y su innata timidez le dificultaba desenvolverse con libertad pero, sin dar marcha atrás, su madurez lo estaba conduciendo por el zigzagueante sendero de la pubertad presentándole retos y desafíos.

– _Vuelvo a decirlo, ojalá le caiga bien a tu padre…_

Pero, sacudiéndolo y arruinando su honesta introspección, la voz de Shapner al platicar con Videl le recordó por qué se hallaba ahí y cuál era su misión. Viéndolos acceder a una de las salas, Gohan lamentó su mala suerte al darse cuenta que no llevaba consigo ni un centavo. Haciéndole, legalmente, imposible de entrar allí para proseguir con su espionaje.

Si bien era un inconveniente significativo, Gohan esbozó una media sonrisa al olvidarse de los métodos más ortodoxos para recurrir a los poderes que su progenitor le heredó. En un santiamén, rompiendo los límites establecidos, Gohan aceleró a tal extremo que sorteó a todo aquel que se situaba allí sin que nadie pudiese tan siquiera percatarse de su vertiginosa estampida.

Un segundo antes que el acomodador bloqueara la entrada, Gohan logró colarse deteniéndose en seco al sacarle provecho a las tinieblas que reinaban en esa amplia habitación. Así pues, sin tomarse un instante para pensar, Gohan se sentó tan cerca de ellos como pudo ubicándose en un área donde podía verlos y oírlos sin ser sorprendido por Shapner o Videl.

Proyectándose ante él, la pantalla prosiguió con su tarea de entretener a sus espectadores mostrándoles avances y adelantos de futuras entregas cinematográficas muy prontas a ser estrenadas. Gohan, por su parte, quedándose muy silencioso para no hacerse notar, se hundió en su asiento sin dejar de observarlos.

Era una actitud muy irrespetuosa irrumpir en la privacidad de otros, aquello iba en contra de las enseñanzas y modales que su madre le inculcó desde muy chico; no obstante, Gohan lo sentía como un deber. Su intención era descubrir y estropear lo que sea que Shapner estuviese planeando, al más mínimo atisbo de exceso Gohan intervendría.

– _Me da mucha vergüenza contarte esto pero de seguro te causará risa_ –Shapner, platicándole en voz muy baja a Videl, se carcajeó con levedad al confesarle un secreto.

– _¿De qué se trata?_ –sin tener idea de a qué se refería, Videl le consultó con auténtica curiosidad.

– _Sólo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, nunca lo he dicho abiertamente porque dudo que lo logre realizar algún día._

– _De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie._

– _Regularmente, practicaba ante el espejo de mi habitación tratando de encontrar el discurso correcto para salir contigo_ –comentándole, Shapner se detuvo por una tentativa de risa para posteriormente reanudar su anécdota– _y al practicar día a día descubrí que me gustaba hablar en público, sé que muchos me consideran un fanfarrón y hablador pero lo hacía porque en verdad lo disfrutaba._

– _Pues en eso tienes razón, por pasarte de listo te sacaron del salón en más de una ocasión_ –haciendo memoria, Videl evocó las incontables veces en que los maestros lo expulsaron de sus lecciones por sus constantes chistes y bromas.

Gohan, oyéndolos muy atentamente, sólo se enfocaba en ellos.

– _Y me lo merecía. Pero volviendo a lo que te decía, al estar parado por varias horas frente a mi espejo me di cuenta que quería dedicarme a la actuación. Quería convertirme en actor._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí_ –le contestó para seguidamente apuntarle con un dedo a la pantalla– _mira a esos sujetos, son jóvenes, talentosos, exitosos y famosos. Me gustaría ser como ellos, me gustaría ser uno de ellos. Lo he meditado en un par de ocasiones y aunque he descartado la idea, siempre vuelve: cuando me gradúe de preparatoria, me encantaría entrar en una escuela de actuación. Primero probaría suerte en el teatro; y si me va bien, haría audiciones para ser actor de televisión o de cine._

– _¿Creía que tu sueño era convertirte en mecánico de motocicletas?_ –Cuestionándole, a Videl le resultó muy surrealista imaginarse a Shapner siendo la estrella de una película– _muchas veces te oí decir eso; incluso mencionaste que deseabas ahorrar dinero para comprarte una motocicleta._

– _Y es verdad, no mentía. Sólo que conservaba en secreto mi otro sueño_ –aclarando su duda, Shapner fue abriéndose más con ella– _si tuviese una motocicleta te llevaría de paseo a todas partes. El motociclismo y la actuación son cosas que me maravillaría poder concretar._

– _Quién sabe, tal vez algún día seas actor de riesgo y te contraten para ser el doble de una superestrella de cine._

– _Pues no suena nada mal_.

– _Y no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza por algo así, a mí no me parece gracioso._

– _Gracias Videl, aprecio mucho tu apoyo_ –estrechando aún más el abrazo que los unía, Shapner posó su barbilla en la cabeza de Videl– _sé que suena como un simple sueño, pero te prometo que lo intentaré, ya verás que lo lograré…_

" _Ya lo lograste, grandísimo farsante_ "–hablándole internamente, a Gohan le parecían patéticos los esfuerzos de Shapner por lucirse ante Videl.

A pesar de sus mofas y recelos mentales, no era Shapner quien se comportaba como una verdadera estrella de cine. Videl, engañándolos a los dos con su conducta, podría ser merecedora de un premio por su magistral actuación. La cual, sumergida en su papel, no se apartó del culposo refugio que Shapner le ofrecía en su pecho.

Y Gohan, al verla tan a gusto junto a Shapner, dibujó una expresión de molestia y desagrado que sólo evidenciaba más la creciente envidia que lo embargaba. Había rescatado a Videl de tiroteos, persecuciones y de un edificio en llamas sacándola de allí al cargarla en sus brazos. En aquel entonces se avergonzaba por su proximidad; empero, ahora la echaba muchísimo de menos.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Shapner jugó muy bien sus cartas sabiendo cuándo hacer su apuesta. Si bien Gohan podía alcanzar velocidades supersónicas al volar o correr, en cuestiones amorosas Shapner demostraba ser mucho más rápido que él. Enojado, más consigo mismo que con Shapner, volvió a enfocarse en ellos al notar que la película finalmente comenzó.

E inesperadamente, sin tener la intención, Gohan se descubrió a sí mismo mirando la película hallando cierto paralelismo entre la historia que el filme le narraba y lo que él vivía. La cinta, el ser del tipo romántico, mostraba a dos jóvenes enamorados que se amaban a escondidas temiendo que, al ser atrapados, serían separados por toda la eternidad al estar comprometidos con otros.

Pero más allá de eso, Gohan veía un motivo más para no bajar los brazos. No sólo se limitaría en detener a Shapner por aprovecharse del dolor de Videl para hacerla caer en sus redes; sino también, que lucharía contra su retraimiento y languidez envalentonándose para pretender algo con ella. Aún así, antes de tan siquiera intentarlo, primero debía confesarle otra clase de secretos:

Su herencia saiyajin.

Su pintoresco álter ego justiciero.

Su protagonismo en el Torneo de Cell.

Esos eran factores nada fáciles de explicar, eran asuntos muy peliagudos de tocar. Y pese a lo improbable que sonaba, Gohan intuía que Videl sí le creería además de querer saber más. Sin temor a equivocarse, Gohan pensaba que Videl mejoraría en sobremanera si ella aprendiese a controlar el ki. Asimismo, ella dejaría de sentirse inferior al Gran Saiyaman por sus destrezas.

Y al profundizar en ese tema, Gohan chocó contra un casi impenetrable muro de ladrillos. Videl aborrecía al Gran Saiyaman, lo detestaba como nunca antes detestó a alguien más. Lo responsabilizaba de sus tormentos e, indirectamente, por el disparo que Shapner recibió en su hombro en aquella escaramuza con unos cuantos asaltantes.

Honestamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Videl cuando le confesase su verdadera identidad. Semanas atrás, poco después del incidente de Shapner y su hospitalización, Gohan intentó desenmascararse ante ella pero Videl lo detuvo diciéndole que ya no le interesaba saberlo y, más grave aún, lo alejó de ella exigiéndole que jamás volviera aparecer en su presencia.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada que parecía no tener solución. Tal amarga experiencia, le hizo ver más de cerca los conflictos y dificultades que los seres humanos normales enfrentaban a diario. Ni Picorro con sus entrenamientos ni las brutales luchas que atestiguó en su infancia, lo habían preparado ni remotamente para lidiar con situaciones de esta índole.

– _Apuesto que si Ireza nos hubiera acompañado, estaría llorando a mares con el final._

– _Eso es más que obvio, a ella le fascinan este tipo de cosas._

Acabándose la película, Gohan tuvo que triplicar su sigilo cuando las luces se encendieron y la audiencia se retiraba con lentitud de la sala. Percatándose que Shapner y Videl se levantaban para irse, el hermano mayor de Goten se vio obligado a lanzarse al suelo ocultándose, debajo de los asientos, en el instante exacto cuando ellos pasaron a muy pocos metros de su butaca.

Rodeado entre millones de palomitas de maíz abandonadas y restos aplastados de goma de mascar, Gohan se quedó así por unos minutos hasta que creyó seguro retomar su vigilancia. Tal cosa no representó un obstáculo para él, repitiendo el truco que usó para entrar allí, Gohan salió disparado sintiendo como los ki de ambos se movían más y más lejos del cine.

Era tan agobiante su ansiedad por no quedarse rezagado, que Gohan prefirió seguir corriendo sin cubrirse con su disfraz de superhéroe. Aún así, con la noche ya pintando de negro el cielo, Gohan se vio protegido por el velo nocturno que lo ayudó ofreciéndole cuantiosas sombras donde guarecerse cuando lo necesitase.

– _Quiero darte las gracias, Shapner. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo diferente a mi acostumbrada rutina, jamás pensé que me caería tan bien un respiro como este._

– _Fue un placer, Videl. Sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Además, tener una cita contigo era un sueño que arrastraba desde hacía muchos años._

Detrás de una caseta telefónica, Gohan los alcanzó consiguiendo oír la conversación que compartían mientras se enrumbaban a la mansión del campeón mundial.

– _Sé que tal vez es un mal momento, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta_ –Shapner, yendo con cautela, dejó intrigada a la primogénita de Mr. Satán.

– _¿De qué se trata?_

– _No quiero presionarte ni nada, sé que quieres un tiempo lejos de todo pero_ –construyendo sus argumentos, el rubio se detuvo volteándose hacia ella– _¿crees que algún día vuelvas a ayudar a la policía como lo hacías antes?_

– _Yo…_

– _Si no quieres responderme, lo entenderé._

– _Es complicado, Shapner. Es complicado_ –murmuró Videl al recordar a cierto individuo enmascarado– _al principio me alejé de todo eso porque comprendí que ya no daba la talla, el Gran Saiyaman era capaz de hacer mil veces mejor que yo cualquier cosa. Vuela, tiene súper fuerza, las balas no lo lastiman. Es prácticamente invencible, yo no tendría nada que hacer estando a su lado…_

– _Pero Videl…_

– _Y luego, al pensarlo con más calma, me di cuenta de otra verdad: sin importar cuánto me esforzara, no tenía sentido continuar_ –interrumpiéndolo, Videl se quitó por un instante la máscara que usaba por rostro mostrando su verdadera cara– _arresté a muchos criminales, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos pero eran muchísimos y la gran mayoría, sin excepción, terminaban libres unos días después gracias a que pagaban su fianza._

Shapner, y también Gohan, le prestaban su total atención.

– _Los delincuentes son como la mala hierba, no importa cuántas veces la cortes ésta siempre vuelve a crecer_ –Videl, con honestidad, no escondía su decepción por el sistema judicial de Ciudad Satán– _día tras día, la historia se repetía. Detenía a unos asaltabancos, meses más tarde, esos mismos sujetos estaban robando una joyería. No tiene caso que regrese; aunque el Gran Saiyaman desapareciera por arte de magia yo no regresaría. Me cansé de cortar la hierba Shapner, me cansé._

– _Te soy sincero Videl, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Lo que dices tiene mucha lógica, y me alegra comprenderte un poco más._

– _Siento que ya cumplí mi ciclo, ya di todo lo que tenía que dar. Ahora sólo deseo terminar la secundaria, ir a la universidad y ver qué me depara el futuro._

Futuro, una palabra que terminó de empujar a Shapner para hacerle la gran pregunta.

– _Quisiera hacerte otra pregunta, Videl. Y perdona mi insistencia, pero esta pregunta tiene mucho significado para mí._

– _Dime…_

– _Me imaginé a mí mismo diciéndote esto tantas veces que, ahora por fin lo haré, no sé cómo decirlo._

– _Pues inténtalo, dime qué es…_

– _Te amo, Videl. Te lo he dicho durante años, una y otra y otra vez_ –directo al grano, el corazón de Shapner bombeaba con tanto ímpetu que incluso Gohan lo escucha desde su escondite– _ya no aguanto más, quiero preguntártelo ahora mismo y aceptaré tu respuesta sea cuál sea…_

Videl, mordiéndose la lengua, genuinamente no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a algo así.

– _Quiero ser tu novio y algún día tu esposo_ –hechizado por el azul de sus ojos, Shapner se lanzó al precipicio– _¿quieres ser mi novia, Videl?_

Dando un inestable paso al frente, el cuerpo de Gohan se petrificó como si éste intentase detener una desgracia. Por dentro, su lado más salvaje y bestial, luchaba con todo su poder deseando escaparse de la prisión que lo retenía desde la batalla con Cell siete años atrás. Shapner, sin quererlo, estaba a punto de sacar de su jaula a la faceta más violenta de Son Gohan.

El ambivalente conflicto que padecía amenazaba, irremediablemente, con hacerlo a cruzar la delgada línea de lo moral. Sus manos querían triturarlo, sujetarlo de su cabeza aplastando su cráneo como si fuese una nuez. Golpe tras golpe, puñetazo tras puñetazo, Gohan le borraría esa sonrisa hipócrita haciéndole vivir el mismo miedo que Cell sintió al verlo fuera de sí.

Con los dientes apretados y sus uñas cortando su propia piel al estrujar los puños, la adrenalina recorría sus venas que se marcaban en su faz enrojecida. Se hallaba a un milímetro de teñirse de dorado, y al cubrirse con aquel manto de oro, el Gohan racional se marcharía permitiendo que la ira demoliera su nobleza convirtiéndose en un hombre poseído por la crueldad.

Aún así, como si Kamisama o las demás deidades del universo lo sujetaran, aquello no sucedió. El animal, por el momento, continuaría enjaulado.

– _¿Qué respondes, Videl?_ –Shapner, incauto del peligro que asechaba en sus cercanías, la atrajo hacia él cerrando la diminuta brecha entre ellos– _sea cuál sea tu respuesta, la aceptaré y la respetaré. Tienes mi palabra…_

Videl, deseando que todo aquello no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla, levantó su vista mirando directamente a Shapner. Videl le creía, sabía que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella. No era necesaria ni una prueba más, ella hallaba verdad en sus palabras. Y al mirarlo, al estudiar su expresión de impaciencia y esperanza, Videl tomó su decisión.

Nunca fue su intención enamorarlo, nunca buscó ni pretendió embrujarlo a tal extremo. Tal vez tardaría décadas en comprender cómo lo condujo a ese precipicio, o tal vez jamás llegue a comprenderlo. Aún así, sucumbiendo ante el egoísmo y su ambición por saldar sus deudas con él, Videl coronó sus muchos errores con el que será el error que la marcará de por vida.

Su conciencia exclamó un rotundo "no"; sus labios dijeron lo contrario:

– _Sí…_

– _¿Qué dijiste?_ –Era tal su expectación, que no pudo entender la voz casi inaudible de Videl– _no te escuché bien…_

– _Dije sí, sí quiero…_ –conteniendo su desbordante nerviosismo, sabiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones, Videl le rogaba a la tierra bajo sus pies que se la tragara ahí mismo– _has sido muy amable conmigo, más de lo que merezco. Fui tan cruel contigo tantas veces, te tiré a la basura sin pensar en tus sentimientos. No quiero lastimarte otra vez…_

– _Videl, yo…_

– _Por favor, sé paciente conmigo. No sé mucho de esto, nunca he estado con nadie antes. Al menos creo que podemos intentarlo…_

¿Escuchó bien?

¿Era esto acaso otro de sus incontables sueños?

¿Su mente se burlaba de él haciéndole escuchar lo que siempre quiso oír?

¡No!

¡Definitivamente no!

¡Esto era real, muy real!

Impulsivo, queriendo constatar que no era víctima de una maravillosa ilusión, Shapner la apretó contra su cuerpo robándole un beso que selló su triunfo. Fue un beso que comenzó duro, al prolongarse fue volviéndose más pasional al ser correspondido por una Videl anestesiada por su placebo. Pero más allá del simple acto de besar, fue una caricia que marcó un antes y un después.

Atrás se quedaron las decepciones, las fantasías y las eternas especulaciones. Poco le importó estar en la vía pública y ser visto por quién sea, incluyendo a Gohan, a Shapner ese instante le retribuía su larga lista de fracasos otorgándole la potestad de decir ante el interminable cosmos que Videl era su novia. Sí, al fin se hizo realidad: Videl Satán, su primer gran amor, era su novia.

Su novia.

– _Gracias, gracias, gracias_ –le susurraba Shapner al darle pequeños besos consecutivos– _te amo, te amo tanto Videl…_

Y simultáneamente, sin tan siquiera sospecharlo, su colisión con el Gran Saiyaman ya era más que inminente.

– _Deberíamos apurarnos, está empezando a llover_ –prestándole más atención a las punzantes y delgadas gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro, Videl lo separó levemente de ella– _no quiero que lleguemos empapados a cenar con mi padre._

– _Claro, vámonos ya…_

Gohan, sin mover ni un dedo, los vio alejarse al irse intensificando la lluvia que caía acompañada de truenos y relámpagos. Los miró hasta que se disiparon en el paisaje urbano, difuminándose entre las luces artificiales que iluminaban la ciudad menos a él. La oscuridad, aliándose con él, lo arropó al irse mojando más y más con el aguacero que se mofaba de su torpeza.

Súbitamente, catapultándose a él mismo, Gohan emprendió el vuelo activando su traje de superhéroe internándose en la densa capa nubosa que se extendía por kilómetros encima de Ciudad Satán. Imparable, como un cohete que viajaba al espacio, el justiciero rompió la barrera del sonido superando con creces el eco de sus propios gritos y rugidos.

Algunos rayos, uno tras otro, lo golpeaban alimentando con su electricidad su ya de por sí volátil ki que titilaba entre traslúcido y rubio. Así pues, habiendo recorrido en un santiamén una distancia kilométrica, Gohan fue volando en picada avistando el bosque que caracterizaba a las montañas Paoz. Y comportándose como un meteorito viviente, no se molestó en disminuir su velocidad.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Creando un profundo cráter, Gohan impactó el suelo rocoso dejando una destrucción que ni una veintena de bombas podrían igualar. Y en el fondo de aquel agujero, debajo de los escombros y de los trozos de afiladas piedras, un agitado Son Gohan respiraba con pesadez arrastrándose en el fango viéndose tentado a sentarse en una roca contemplando las constelaciones arriba de él.

– Papá, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito saber cómo apaciguar esta sed de sangre que me invade.

Le gustase o no, quisiese o no, Gohan ya no era capaz de ignorar ni de darle la espalda a sus instintos. Los saiyajin, por naturaleza, amaban el caos y la lucha. Para ellos no existía el diálogo ni la diplomacia, nacían como unos salvajes y morían como unos salvajes. Resignado, aceptando su destino, Gohan sospechaba cuál sería la contestación de su padre a su cuestionamiento: pelear.

Cuando el espíritu de un saiyajin pide una pelea, éste no se tranquilizaría hasta obtenerla.

 **Fin Capítulo Catorce**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo de este fic. Fue tan raro imaginarme a Videl siendo la novia de otro que no fuese Gohan, fue una escena que agradezco que no sea real en la serie. No tengo nada en contra de Shapner, confieso que he llegado a tenerle más simpatía por medio de este fic; sin embargo, en mis adentros sigo pensando que Videl es sólo de Gohan. Y viceversa.

Pero, como he dicho hasta el cansancio, este fic es un experimento y me divierto mucho viendo todas las posibilidades tanto buenas como malas. Al ver que este es el catorceavo episodio recuerdo que esta historia iba a ser un One-shot en un principio, definitivamente era una idea que merecía expandirse y analizarse con más detalle. Me alegra ver cómo se ha desarrollado.

Ya para concluir por hoy, les comento que la película que ven en el cine Gohan, Videl y Shapner está basado en el fic: **En el amor y en la guerra** , escrito por mí querida y estimada amiga la autora **Videl Tateishi**. Quise hacerle un pequeño guiño a su fic, y si tienen el tiempo, les recomiendo ampliamente su historia. Estoy seguro que les encantará tanto como a mí.

Bueno, ya fue demasiada palabrería, no quiero aburrirlos. Les doy las gracias a Ferunando, Cecick C Iugetsoiru, y a Majo24 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 15**

Deteniéndose por un segundo, Mr. Satán podía escuchar con toda claridad como la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su mansión provocando, literalmente, una especie de rugido que se esparcía desde el techo hasta el rincón más apartado de su residencia. Era tan fuerte y estruendoso el sonido del agua cayendo por encima de él, que se le hacía imposible escuchar cualquier otra cosa.

Tal ruido causó que, instintivamente, se diera la vuelta mirando al fondo de su oficina el retrato de su esposa fallecida. A ella, o mejor dicho a ambos, les encantaba cuando ya era hora de dormir y una intensa tormenta se manifestaba. La tempestad, lo supiese o no, generaba una atmósfera de intimidad y cercanía que los empujaba a buscarse bajo las sábanas fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría sus nervios, Mr. Satán evocó aquellas noches cuando sus callosas manos acariciaban la tersa piel de su mujer demostrándole, en cuerpo y alma, todo el amor que él poseía únicamente para ella. Nunca olvidará aquellos momentos acompañados por una enfurecida llovizna, momentos que ahora sólo existían en su memoria.

Extrañándola, resignándose por millonésima vez ante su viudez, el campeón mundial retomó sus acciones terminando de abrochar su esmoquin diciéndole a su amada que sus intenciones eran nobles a pesar de lo ruines que fuesen sus métodos. Así pues, teniendo a Videl en su mente, Mr. Satán se dio un vistazo en un espejo cercano comprobando que lucía lujosamente impecable.

– Señor, lamento interrumpirlo–Sashimi, el veterano mayordomo de la mansión, entró en su oficina sin tomarse la molestia de primero golpear la puerta–quería informarle que la mesa y la cena ya están preparadas; y cómo lo ordenó, incluimos una silla más para su invitado de esta noche.

– Muchas gracias, Sashimi–agradeciéndole, Mr. Satán se ladeó suavemente– ¿aún no ha llegado Videl con su amigo?

– No, Mr. Satán. La señorita Videl aún no ha llegado–le replicó en menos de un parpadeo–tan pronto como ella llegue se lo haré saber.

– Te lo agradecería mucho, Sashimi–tomando en cuenta el nada apacible clima, Mr. Satán se dispuso a darle una nueva instrucción a su fiel sirviente–conociendo a Videl apuesto que salió esta mañana sin un paraguas, envía a alguien a la entrada de la casa para que la reciba a ella y a su amigo.

– Sí, Mr. Satán–sujetando el pomo de la puerta, Sashimi se preparaba para retirarse– ¿necesita algo más, señor?

– No Sashimi, puedes retirarte.

Volviendo a encontrarse en soledad, el campeón caminó hacia una de las ventanas de su despacho mirando el paisaje exterior que le brindaba una panorámica envidiable de la ciudad. La oscuridad, en toda su gloria, compartía su lluviosa belleza con millones de luces artificiales provenientes de edificios, automóviles y postes de alumbrado público.

Como todo padre de una jovencita, y más si ésta aún no regresaba a casa, Mr. Satán se impacientaba murmurando el nombre de Videl una y otra vez como si tratase de invocarla por arte de magia. Su niña, ya siendo toda una señorita, terminaba de recorrer el difícil sendero de la adolescencia hallándose a muy poco de llegar a su inevitable adultez.

Y cuando ese instante llegue, Mr. Satán deberá soltarla permitiéndole a Videl tomar sus propias decisiones confiando en que ella hiciera las elecciones correctas construyendo su propio destino. Ella se marchará de su hogar buscando nuevos horizontes, se marchará emprendiendo un viaje en el cual él no podía acompañarla. Ese papel, le guste o no, le corresponderá a otro hombre.

– Confío en ti, Shapner. Confío en ti…

Shapner, sin imaginarlo, era la piedra angular que sostenía todo el plan de Mr. Satán para destruir definidamente al Gran Saiyaman. El campeón sabía que el superhéroe no era un sujeto común y corriente, comprendía que al estar relacionado con los individuos desconocidos que conoció en el Torneo de Cell era una amenaza difícil de eliminar volviéndose casi invencible.

Empero, por el amor a su hija, Mr. Satán cruzó la línea sabiendo que ya no había marcha a atrás.

– _¿Ayuda?_ –recordando su conversación con Van Zant, Mr. Satán volvió a oír la voz de aquel criminal dentro de su cabeza con toda nitidez– _me temo; amigo mío, que te equivocaste de sitio. Esto no es una asociación de beneficencia, aquí no damos caridad._

– _Eso lo sé muy bien_ –luchando por mantener la calma y no cometer un error que le costara la vida, Mr. Satán le respondió con rapidez– _he oído hablar de usted en los noticieros así que comprendo claramente las consecuencias de venir aquí pero, como le dije, le prometo que le pagaré el precio que usted me pida a cambio de su ayuda. Le aseguro que el dinero no es ningún problema para mí._

– _De acuerdo, te escucharé_ –apuntándole con un dedo, Van Zant cambió su expresión facial concediéndole su total atención– _pero primero quítate esos anteojos oscuros y dime quién eres, no hago negocios con desconocidos._

– _Me parece justo, pero le suplico que no alce la voz._

Nervioso, apretando el maletín con dinero que traía consigo, Mr. Satán se quitó sus gafas de sol mostrándole su verdadera identidad al mafioso delante de él. Van Zant, habiendo visto su cara en la televisión y en miles de letreros por toda la ciudad, lo reconoció en un santiamén quedándose sin palabras al verlo. Estar con el héroe que derrotó a Cell no era algo que le sucediese a menudo.

Su ingenio criminal, activándose automáticamente, le lanzó varias posibilidades para sacarle provecho a tan inesperada visita. Podría obligarlo a entregarle hasta el último centavo que tuviese en el banco o, más mediático todavía, podría secuestrarlo exigiendo un rescate multimillonario que le otorgaría una riqueza y fama como su imaginación no era capaz de tan siquiera especular.

Mr. Satán, por su parte, se percató casi de inmediato de la maliciosa sonrisa que se delineaba en los labios de Van Zant. La cual, aumentando su desconfianza, lo forzó a moverme con mucha cautela no perdiéndolo de vista en caso que se vuelque en su contra. Por ello, aclarando su garganta y comenzando a acomodar sus pensamientos, el padre de Videl inició su jugada.

– _Cómo te dije al principio, estoy aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda y estoy dispuesto a pagarte muy bien por ella_.

– _Ya veo; pero antes que entremos en materia, debo confesarte que soy un gran admirador tuyo_ –con una evidente hipocresía, Van Zant sacó a flote su personalidad– _recuerdo haber visto muchas peleas tuyas en la televisión, incluso una vez te vi luchar personalmente en el torneo de las artes marciales._

– _Pues te lo agradezco, me halagas._

– _¿Cómo olvidar aquella pelea contra Cell?_ –Haciendo memoria, Van Zant recordó cuando Cell apareció en la televisión anunciándole al mundo entero su torneo donde se decidiría el destino de la Tierra– _no voy a mentirte, yo ensucié mis pantalones cuando ese monstruo dijo que haría un torneo pero al final lo hiciste pedazos, lástima que la transmisión televisiva se interrumpió. Me hubiese encantado ver cómo le pateabas el trasero a ese maldito de Cell._

– _Bueno, cuando descubrí que no era la gran cosa no me tardé mucho en vencerlo_ –a pesar de su enorme mentira, al propio Mr. Satán ya se le estaba haciendo más difícil continuar con ese juego luego de haberse sincerado con él mismo sobre aquel acontecimiento– _lo importante es que todo volvió a ser como era antes..._

– _¡Ohh vamos, no seas tan modesto!_ –Poniéndose en pie, Van Zant ocultó la pistola que traía en su mano mientras distraía al campeón– _tienes todo el derecho de presumir quién eres: ¡el gran campeón mundial, Mr. Satán!_

Callado, muy incómodo, a Mr. Satán aún le costaba creer que estuviese en la guarida de un delincuente buscado por la ley y con una reputación tan podrida.

– _Pero eres muchísimo más que sólo eso, eres el héroe que salvó al mundo de Cell. Gracias a ti cada hombre, mujer y niño con vida tuvo una segunda oportunidad_ –caminando con lentitud, haciendo un sonido profundo con cada paso que daba, Van Zant se colocó a espaldas del campeón tomándolo de los hombros– _aunque, si me lo permites, creo que te equivocas en un detalle: las cosas no volvieron a hacer como eran antes. No, amigo mío, todo cambió. Esta ciudad cambió._

– _Sé que ya no es exactamente la misma, pero…_

– _Esta ciudad era un basurero, una maldita pocilga_ –apretando su agarre sobre el padre de Videl, Van Zant fue conduciendo la conversación por donde él quería llevarla– _pero entonces apareciste tú y salvaste el mundo; salvaste esta ciudad. Recuerdo aquellos días, fue una verdadera locura, era como si nos hubiéramos ganado la lotería. Literalmente, amigo mío, tú fuiste una mina de oro para todos nosotros._

No sabiendo qué decir, Mr. Satán permaneció quieto y mudo.

– _Comenzaron a construirse rascacielos, autopistas nuevas, estaciones de trenes, aeropuertos y la población fue creciendo más y más hasta que ese pequeño pueblo olvidado por Dios se convirtió en toda una gran ciudad_ –riéndose, como si hubiese dicho un chiste, Van Zant no dejaba de parlotear– _y creo que es justo que te dé las gracias, mi vida fue otra gracias a ti. Cuando vi toda la riqueza que llegó por tu hazaña, no dudé en lanzarme hacia ella para reclamar un pedazo. No sería quién soy hoy si no hubiese sido por ti, tú fuiste mi gran mentor._

– _Vaya, con sinceridad no sé qué decirte…_

– _No te preocupes, te sugiero que sólo me escuches_ –una vez que llevó la charla al punto exacto dónde la quería, Van Zant se dejó influenciar por aquellas ideas casi demenciales que iban cobrando más ímpetu en él– _te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de visitarme, para mí es un grandísimo honor tener en mi oficina al hombre que nos salvó a todos, en verdad te lo digo. Sin embargo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, lamento mucho tener que hacer esto._

Rápido, con la agilidad propia de un pistolero, Van Zant lo encañonó poniendo la punta de su revólver en la cabeza del campeón. Por otro lado, Mr. Satán se petrificó lamentándose por haberse metido en la boca del lobo aunque era un riesgo que ya había contemplado.

– _Aún no me decido qué hacer contigo; pero la opción que más me gusta es la de pedir un rescate por tu libertad_ –dándole una palmada en la espalda, Van Zant se reclinó hacia delante hablándole casi al oído– _sólo imagina lo grandioso que será, la prensa se volverá loca cuando se los diga. Y la policía, madre mía, la policía perderá la cabeza por completo._

– _Ahora escúchame, lo que te ofrezco te hará rico, muchísimo más rico que cualquier rescate que pidas por mi vida_ –actuando rápido, comprendiendo que no podía ir con rodeos, Mr. Satán controló sus emociones ostentando un temple de acero– _y lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme, te prometo que no le diré a nadie nada sobre esto, ni la prensa ni la policía lo sabrá. Te aseguro que es un trato con un sólo resultado: ganar. Y ese ganador serás tú._

Desde siempre, desde que se afianzó en las altas esferas de la mafia, a Van Zant le encantaba ser él quien tomase el control de las negociaciones. Sin importar cuán lucrativa y jugosa se mirase la recompensa, a él le importaba un comino las promesas o discursos que le dieran. Ese era su estilo, ese era su modo de hacer negocios. Y nunca, en ni una sola ocasión, cambió de opinión.

No obstante, su invitado no era cualquier sujeto. Era más que un simple ricachón, más que un simple magnate, era un símbolo a nivel mundial. Y al considerar la importancia que Mr. Satán poseía, Van Zant fue enfriando su vehemencia y consideró otras alternativas que, en un futuro cercano, podrían traerle tanto beneficios económicos como dádivas e influencias a su favor.

Desde cierto ángulo era un individuo poderoso, con sus manos movía los hilos de incontables rufianes recibiendo ganancias gracias a sus atracos o por la venta de armas; aún así, su supuesto poder no era lo suficientemente grande como para vencer a la ley. Permanecer encarcelado era una experiencia que ya conocía, salir de la cárcel era una rutina para él.

A pese a eso, la policía seguía dándole cacería con una incansable obstinación. Tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que sus sobornos ya no lograrían comprar a ningún juez corrupto, algún día la justicia, finalmente, le cobraría todas sus fechorías. Así pues, enfocando sus ojos en el campeón, Van Zant creyó encontrar una especie de talismán que lo salvaría de lo que fuese.

Y siendo un oportunista por excelencia, no se demoró en sacarle provecho a las circunstancias.

– _Déjame ver si entendí bien_ –retomando la palabra, Van Zant le habló con un tono más pensativo– _si acepto ayudarte; aunque todavía no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué se trata, me harías asquerosamente rico. Más de lo que podría ganar si pido un rescate por tu libertad._

– _Exactamente_ –sintiendo el cañón de la pistola presionándose contra su cráneo, Mr. Satán se ladeó con suavidad mirándolo de soslayo– _si bajas el arma y me permites explicarte, te diré por qué estoy aquí._

– _De acuerdo, voy a darte una oportunidad_ –retirando su revólver con tranquilidad, Van Zant se alejó de él acercándose a una repisa donde guardaba algunas botellas de licor– _pero te lo advierto, si tu propuesta no me interesa no importará cuánto dinero tengas escondido en esa maleta, no saldrás de aquí tan fácilmente._

– _Entonces, iré directo al grano_ –presenciando como Van Zant se servía una copa, Mr. Satán comenzó a desenvolver el loco plan que ideó al dejarse influenciar por la desesperación y la rabia– _básicamente necesito tu ayuda para eliminar al Gran Saiyaman, te pagaré el precio que me pidas con tal de ver destruido a ese desgraciado infeliz. Lo quiero lejos de la vida de mi hija, lo quiero muerto._

– _¡Ohh, alto ahí vaquero!_ –Sorprendido, auténticamente sorprendido, Van Zant casi escupe el sorbo que saboreaba– _¿acaso te escuchaste a ti mismo?_

– _Ya me oíste, vine aquí a proponerte un trato: ayúdame a eliminar al Gran Saiyaman y te haré rico. Tal y como lo dijiste hace un segundo, te haré asquerosamente rico._

– _Antes de continuar, tienes que entender una cosa_ –sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio, ni el mismísimo Van Zant podía creer el giro que la discusión acababa de dar– _soy un matón, un maldito matón. He matado a centenares de personas sólo por negocios, he ido a la cárcel cientos de veces y la policía hará hasta lo imposible por verme en una celda por toda la eternidad. No soy ningún santo, si haces negocios conmigo tu amada reputación se ensuciará de un modo irreparable. Si la prensa llegase a enterarse de esto, podrías ir a prisión. Sólo imagina el escándalo que eso provocaría, literalmente estás cavando tu propia tumba._

– _Estoy muy consciente de los riesgos, si no lo estuviese no estaría aquí hablando contigo. Pero no me importa hacer lo que sea por ver a ese maldito muerto, no quiero volver a verlo volando por allí ni tampoco acercándose a mi hija_ –rabioso, olvidándose por un santiamén de con quién hablaba y dónde estaba, Mr. Satán sacó a relucir el ferviente rencor que le profesaba al enmascarado– _voy a hacerte una confesión, aunque no te importe: por muchos años únicamente pensé en hacerme más rico. Quería más dinero, más viajes, más mujeres y más automóviles. Sólo quería tener más._

– _Y no te juzgo, cualquiera en tus zapatos querría lo mismo…_

– _Pero un día, al volver a casa luego de un largo viaje, me topé con mi hija y su rostro me resultó irreconocible. Después descubriría que renunció a todo por culpa del Gran Saiyaman, ese malnacido la hizo pedazos_ –aún enojado pero también melancólico, Mr. Satán extrañamente encontró una tenue confianza al hablar con el tipo que minutos antes amenazó con matarlo– _fue en ese punto que empecé a recordar muchas cosas, me di cuenta que he sido un padre terrible y que abandoné por años a mi única hija. Ya no la conozco, no es la Videl que recordaba._

– _Videl, Videl, Videl_ –pronunciando ese nombre varias veces, Van Zant sujetó la copa que bebía mirando en el fondo de ésta su propio reflejo distorsionado– _ya que estamos conociéndonos más a profundidad, creo que es justo que yo también te haga una confesión: en más de una vez intenté asesinar a tu adorada hijita._

Como si una inmensa cubeta de agua helada hubiese caído sobre él, Mr. Satán palideció ante tal revelación.

– _Es curioso e irónico que esté hablando de esto contigo; pero es la verdad. Tu hija me dio tantos problemas por años, hay varias deudas pendientes entre ella y yo._

Por más raro que sonase en verdad era una ironía. Parecía que el cosmos alineó los astros de tal modo para que mientras Van Zant evocaba sus largas luchas contra Videl, el padre de la otrora justiciera se presentara ante él pidiendo su ayuda. Detestaba a Videl con todo su corazón, daría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad más para enviarla al otro mundo de una vez por todas.

Lo cual, obviamente, hacía que la mera idea de ayudarla fuese una contradicción. Jamás le tendería una mano a la mocosa que lo humilló en más de una ocasión mandándolo a una maloliente celda, preferiría morir. Sin embargo, sufriendo una inusitada deliberación interna, Van Zant se vio abrumado por una electrizante dualidad que lo empujó a una placentera conclusión:

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, como si estuviese jugando al póker, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

– _Tienes que entender que tu hija destrozó mi orgullo y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar, ni tampoco olvidaré todas las golpizas que me dio durante años_ –frío, con voz muy quieta, la frialdad de Van Zant sonaba más amenazadora que cualquier arma– _cada vez que nos enfrentábamos disparé a matar, le apuntaba directo entre sus lindos ojos deseando verla agonizar hasta morir. Pero ella, inexplicablemente, siempre se salía con la suya. La odio, odio a tu hija y le vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de lograr romperle el cuello con mis propias manos…_

– _Eres un cerdo…_

– _Y a pesar de eso me necesitas, tú mismo acabas de reconocerlo_ –elocuente, Van Zant se divertía al ver el semblante inquieto de Mr. Satán– _el Gran Saiyaman también me ha causado problemas, incluso muchos de mis colegas le temen más a él que a tu hija. Pero yo nunca me olvidé de ella, la recuerdo cada mañana cuando despierto en mi cama._

– _¿Entonces me ayudarás o sólo vine a perder mi tiempo?_

– _No es una decisión que se tome a la ligera, estás hablando de liquidar a un sujeto casi invencible_ –razonando, Van Zant le apuntó con un dedo– _de hecho, estoy seguro que tú mismo podrías derrotarlo. Después de todo venciste a Cell en su propio torneo, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo hacer lo mismo con el Gran Saiyaman…_

Encogiéndose en su asiento, Mr. Satán trajo a colación sus recuerdos del Torneo de Cell los cuales, gracias a la antigua videocinta que miró poco tiempo atrás, ganaron más vigor haciéndole experimentar de nuevo el miedo, la ansiedad y la impotencia que padeció aquel día al atestiguar las habilidades que esos desconocidos eran capaces de mostrar.

Cualquiera, en su sano juicio, diría que era imposible derrotar a alguien con tales dones. Aún así, terca y obstinadamente, Mr. Satán haría hasta lo impensable con tal de conseguirlo. Por ende, no pudiendo confesar la falsedad de su victoria más aclamada, el campeón volvió a recurrir a las mentiras para encubrir los agujeros argumentales que sus falacias creaban inevitablemente.

– _Desearía que así fuese, pero por dos razones no me es posible._

– _¿Cuáles?_

– _Cómo es natural suponer, no puedo verme involucrado en una lucha contra él públicamente. Mi reputación y mi imagen se verían manchadas, necesito que otros lo liquiden por mí para que nadie pueda vincularme en su muerte_ –explayando sus intenciones, Mr. Satán fue dándole más detalles– _la segunda es que ya no tengo la fuerza que tenía antes, si lo desafiara a una pelea es muy probable que no pudiese vencerlo._

– _¿Quién lo diría?_ –Con sarcasmo y burla, Van Zant exclamó airado– _el gran campeón del mundo ya está acabado, así que tus días de gloría ya se terminaron._

– _Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ningún peleador puede mantenerse en la cima por toda la vida. Tarde o temprano llega el momento del retiro._

– _Volviendo al tema de tu adorada hija, tengo muchas cuentas pendientes que cobrarle a Videl. No importa cuánto me pagues por ayudarte, eso no implica que mis deseos por vengarme de ella se esfumen por arte de magia._

– _Sé que Videl te ha causado problemas y como su padre estoy dispuesto a meter mis manos al fuego con tal de verla a salvo de cualquiera y eso te incluye a ti_ –Van Zant, riéndose suavemente, se le quedó mirando sin decir nada– _además de la cuantiosa paga que tengo pensado darte también te doy mi palabra que una vez que el trabajo esté hecho, Videl no se volverá a meter en tu camino nunca más. Podrás matar y robar cuántas veces quieras, ella ya no será un dolor de cabeza para ti otra vez._

– _¿Cómo?_ –No le gustaba la idea de dejarla ir, y en el fondo de su endemoniada alma no lo permitiría– _¿cómo harás que Videl dejé de interponerse en mi camino?_

– _Mi hija está cursando su último año de preparatoria, en unos cuantos meses se graduará y obtendrá su diploma_ –entrelazando sus manos, Mr. Satán no dudaría en hacer un trato con el demonio a cambio de salvar a su primogénita del más ínfimo peligro– _una vez que se haya graduado, tengo planeado enviarla a estudiar a una universidad muy prestigiosa en la Capital del Oeste. La enviaré tan lejos de aquí que le será imposible mover un sólo dedo en tu contra, te librarás de ella para siempre…_

– _Pero aún no me has dicho lo más importante de todo esto_ –profundizando más, Van Zant quiso aclarar una duda muy lógica– _¿cómo se supone que eliminaré al Gran Saiyaman?_

– _Esa es la parte difícil de explicar, es un poco complicada_ –introduciendo a Shapner en la ecuación, Mr. Satán buscó el modo de explicarle al mafioso que le escuchaba– _tenía pensado tenderle una trampa al Gran Saiyaman, usaremos una carnada que llame su atención a un sitio apartado de la ciudad donde tú y tus hombres le darán el tiro de gracia._

– _¿Y qué clase de carnada piensas usar?_

– _Tengo contemplado utilizar a un chico que conozco para que se enfrente al Gran Saiyaman, lo entrenaré para que luche contra él y mientras ellos dos pelean tú harás tu trabajo._

– _¿Qué, piensas usar a un chico?_ –Más confundido que nunca, Van Zant pensó que al campeón se le había zafado un tornillo– _ese infeliz del Gran Saiyaman tiene una fuerza bestial, es estúpido pensar que cualquier pobre diablo le ganaría en una pelea._

– _Lo sé y tienes toda la razón, pero como dije será la carnada perfecta para distraer al Gran Saiyaman._

– _¿Y cómo piensas convencer a ese chico para que haga semejante locura?_ –señalando un punto crucial, Van Zant no dejaba de tener la razón– _es prácticamente un suicidio, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así._

– _Yo me encargaré de eso, tengo el presentimiento que nos ayudará sin chistar. Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo._

– _Recapitulemos: usarás a ese idiota para distraer al Gran Saiyaman llevándolo a un lugar lejano, allí los dos lucharán mientras le tendemos una emboscada…_

– _Y cuando sea el momento correcto: lo_ _eliminas_ –interrumpiéndolo, Mr. Satán completó el diálogo que Van Zant inició– _sé que suena difícil, pero si todo sale bien te apagaré una enorme recompensa y alejaré a Videl de ti…_

– _Vaya, por muy descabellado que suene no niego que me gusta la idea_ –levantándose por segunda ocasión, Van Zant se inclinó apoyando sus manos en la madera de su escritorio– _pero eso no garantiza que aceptaré tu propuesta, pedir un rescate por tu libertad sigue pareciéndome menos complejo._

Imitándolo, poniéndose de pie en total silencio, Mr. Satán abrió su maletín tirando su contenido sobre el buró de Van Zant el cual, perdiendo el don del habla, vio maravillado como una deslúmbrate montaña de dinero se apilaba ante sus codiciosos ojos. Y embobado por tal riqueza, sus manos cobraron vida propia acercándose a los muchos fajos de billetes allí amontonados.

– _¿Aceptas o no?_ –Impaciente, Mr. Satán quería largarse de allí cuanto antes y, por supuesto, con una respuesta afirmativa– _¿piensas ayudarme o tendré que llevarme todo este dinero a otra parte?_

– _Sabes muy bien que no puedes irte a otra parte, no puedes correr el riesgo de contarle a cualquier otro sujeto lo que piensas hacer. Yo soy tu única elección_ –tomando un puñado de dinero, Van Zant lo olfateó embriagándose por su esencia– _y sí, sí acepto ayudarte pero voy a querer una cosa más incluyendo, obviamente, el dinero y mantener lejos de mí a Videl._

Tal cosa le disgustó a Mr. Satán; no obstante, entendía que no le convenía negarse ante los caprichos de Van Zant.

– _Habla claro, qué más quieres de mí…_

– _Por la naturaleza de mi profesión, la policía representa un problema muy molesto. Así que se me ocurre que podrías darme una pequeña mano sobre eso_ –haciendo su movimiento final, Van Zant le sacaría todo el jugo a esta negociación– _quiero que me ayudes a librarme de la policía cuando yo lo necesite, si me arrestan y debo ir a juicio quiero que me saques de allí sin hacer preguntas y sin negativas. Cada vez que yo requiera un favor de tu parte me ayudarás cuando te lo diga._

– _¿Acaso piensas que voy a hacer tu esclavo o tu títere?_ –Más furioso aún, Mr. Satán se indignó por la descarada bajeza que Van Zant evidenciaba sin ningún pudor– _ya estoy poniendo en juego mi reputación con todo esto, lo que me pides es una verdadera desfachatez. Ni se te ocurra que voy a estarte sacando de la cárcel cada vez que te arresten, no pienso caer en tu juego._

– _Entonces me temo que no podemos hacer negocios_ –tajante, comprendiendo que él tenía el control de la situación, Van Zant impuso su voluntad– _o aceptas mis términos o tendrás que pensar en otro plan…_

Ya no había vuelta de hoja, cuando puso un pie allí aceptó todos los riesgos siendo un viaje sin retorno. Así pues, tragándose su orgullo y sus recelos, el campeón mundial hizo caso omiso a su sensatez y extendió su mano hacia Van Zant en señal de acuerdo. El mafioso, con una media sonrisa, le devolvió el gesto con un potente apretón que selló el destino de ambos caballeros.

Mr. Satán, apresurándose para largarse de allí, le dijo que él le avisaría cuando llegue el momento de entrar en acción. Primero quería hablar con Shapner; una vez hecho eso, le daría más detalles a Van Zant para éste pusiera en marcha a sus matones. Van Zant, mientras tanto, se embriagaría y disfrutaría de la vida gracias a la generosa contribución que Mr. Satán le obsequió.

Volviendo a colocarse sus gafas de sol, Mr. Satán se retiró de allí lo más rápido que le fue posible pidiéndole perdón, una y otra vez, a su esposa quien de seguro lo miraba desde el más allá con una total decepción. No sólo hizo un trato con un criminal buscado por la ley; sino también, se comprometió con él a salvarlo de la justicia poniendo en peligro su imagen y su prestigio.

Aún así, a pesar de sus pecados, Mr. Satán no sentía ni una gota de arrepentimiento. Todo aquello lo hacía por Videl, por verla sonreír otra vez, por verla feliz y por verla libre de aquel maldito superhéroe. Sin importar el precio, el Gran Saiyaman debía caer. Y el joven valiente que lo llevaría a su caída, todavía ignoraba la enorme misión y responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros.

– ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en llegar? –Comprobando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Mr. Satán regresó al presente dejando de lado sus culposos recuerdos–ya deberían haber llegado hace mucho y más con este clima tan horrible…

Abriendo las cortinas de la ventana, Mr. Satán se preocupó al ver como la lluvia no aminoraba su furia apoderándose, metafóricamente, de toda la ciudad. Quizás tuvieron algún contratiempo, quizás estaban atrapados en cualquier lugar aguardando por la retirada de la tormenta. Resignándose ante tal reflexión, el padre de Videl se dispuso a seguir esperándolos.

Sin embargo, interrumpiendo su meditación, Sashimi reapareció dándole la noticia que tanto quería oír.

– Mr. Satán, la señorita Videl y su acompañante acaban de llegar.

Girándose hacia su mayordomo, campeón no dijo nada limitándose a sólo asentir con la cabeza. Firme, ajustando el nudo de su corbatín, Mr. Satán le dio un último vistazo a la pintura de su amada fallecida. Y allí, al contemplarla con una devoción casi religiosa, le susurró un sincero "te amo" acompañado de un atormentado "perdóname".

Dirigiéndose a la estancia principal de la mansión, Mr. Satán avanzó a paso veloz dispuesto a conocer al chico que le salvó la vida a su hija y que muy pronto sería el instrumento de su venganza.

* * *

Sentada en un pequeño sofá y rodeada de una absoluta oscuridad, Milk permanecía inmóvil experimentando una mezcla de enojo y preocupación que iba incrementándose con el pasar de los segundos. La lluvia, por otro lado, continuaba cayendo con violencia azotando la humilde casa en medio de las montañas. Aún así, la intensidad del clima la tenía sin cuidado.

Gohan solía demorarse en ocasiones, a veces tardaba una hora más de lo normal pero jamás se excedía de ese límite. No obstante, rompiendo con aquella cotidianidad, Milk se inquietó al ver como las manecillas del reloj prosiguieron con su andar dándole la bienvenida al atardecer y posteriormente al anochecer. Y Gohan, brillando por su ausencia, no daba muestras de aparecer.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Para qué negarlo. Empero, todavía padeciendo aquel incómodo presentimiento en su pecho, algo le decía a Milk que lo último que Gohan necesitaba era una confrontación o reprimenda. Hoy, más que nunca, Milk se cuestionaba si fue buena idea haber inscrito a Gohan en aquella preparatoria forzándolo a entrar en un mundo que le era desconocido.

Y a pesar de esos malos augurios, Milk no se arrepentía de ello. Gohan, desde muy niño, se vio obligado a renunciar a su niñez descubriendo quién era en realidad. Interminables y dolorosas batallas, cada vez más sangrientas, lo fueron consumiendo llevándolo al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión al no tener más alternativa que defenderse.

Tal rumbo le resultaba horrible a Milk quien, siendo su madre, sólo deseaba una vida más tranquila y apacible junto a su esposo e hijo. No obstante, el destino tenía planes muy distintos. Planes que se vieron consumados al separarse su familia dejando un enorme vacío que Gohan, sintiéndose culpable, trató llenar muchas veces fracasando una tras otra.

Y al meditar sobre aquel helado vacío, Milk se vio más inmersa en sí misma hasta llegar al origen de éste. Fue una época tensa y espantosa, como nunca antes hubiese imaginado. Cuando Goku frecuentaba marcharse a pelear, sus peleas pasaban inadvertidas por la mayoría quienes no se enteraban de ningún suceso viviendo sus rutinas con su acostumbrada regularidad.

Pero Cell lo cambió todo, el mundo no volvió a hacer el mismo luego de Cell. Habiéndose perfeccionado, Cell no se conformaba con tener un simple combate como cualquier otro. No, Cell quería ir un paso más allá apeteciendo algo que fuese un reflejo de su arrogante perfección. Y así, presumiendo una sonrisa en sus labios, Cell supo lo que debía hacer:

Organizaría un torneo.

– _Goku, prométeme que no permitirás que Gohan pelee contra ese monstruo…_

– _Ehh, ya debo irme. Adiós Milk…_

Cell, presentándose ante la humanidad entera por medio de la televisión, plantó las bases de su torneo invitando a cualquiera que tuviese el valor de enfrentarlo. Su intención era medirse contra cada competidor, uno a la vez, poniendo a prueba sus más recientes poderes y así dejando demostrado que era el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y terminando su anuncio con broche de oro, Cell lució una expresión orgullosa y llena de satisfacción al prometer que arrasaría con todo a su paso en caso de ganar el torneo. Así pues, entendiendo el peligro que Cell representaba, el gobierno mundial no se quedó de brazos cruzados enviando al ejército para eliminar a tal monstruosidad.

Pero, como era lógico suponer, eso sólo aumentó el número de víctimas.

– _¡Dios mío, mi Gohan tendrá que pelear en ese maldito torneo!_

Milk, sufriendo una gigantesca impotencia, no pudo hacer nada viendo como Goku y Gohan se prepararon para detener a Cell marchándose de casa una vez que el esperado día llegó. Ella, en un último intento desesperado, le rogó a su esposo que Gohan no participara en la confrontación obteniendo como respuesta una evasiva de Goku antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Después de eso, Milk no tuvo más remedio que rezar y aguardar por su regreso. Disponiendo del apoyo y la compañía de su padre, Milk se quedó pegada la pantalla de su televisor observando imágenes que se quedaron gradadas en su memoria para siempre. Imágenes que ahora, mientras continuaba esperando por la llegada de Gohan, la bombardearon sin tenerle piedad o clemencia.

Primero se presentó un tal Mr. Satán quien, según el anunciador que narraba los eventos, era el flamante campeón mundial de las artes marciales y sería el encargado de vencer a Cell. Milk, al ver sus ridículas demostraciones de fuerza, sólo se exasperaba queriendo que ese payaso insoportable se esfumara para enfocarse en Goku y Gohan.

– _¡Mira Milk, ahí están Gohan y Goku!_

Su padre, apuntándole con un dedo, le señaló las siluetas de su marido e hijo quienes se hallaban parados a un costado de la plataforma junto a Vegeta, Picorro, Krilin y todos los demás. Pero, agrandando su fastidio, la cámara se volteó hacia la izquierda donde ese molesto bufón encaraba al mismísimo Cell quien, estoico, no manifestaba el más ínfimo interés en él.

Mr. Satán, riéndose estridentemente, lanzó algunos golpes y patadas que no causaban ningún rasguño en el serio y callado androide. Y repentinamente, sin previo aviso, Cell lo mandó a volar al conectarlo con un manotazo que milagrosamente no lo mató en el acto. Milk, saboreando la única muestra de felicidad que tendría, irónicamente le agradeció a Cell por deshacerse de Mr. Satán.

– _Ahora la verdadera pelea va a comenzar…_

Oyendo aquel comentario de su padre, Milk estrujó sus puños cuando miró a Goku retando a Cell quien sin dudar aceptó su desafío. Para su desgracia, la velocidad de ambos contendientes era tan increíble que la videocámara que documentaba el torneo no fue capaz de captarlos al pelear. Aún así, Milk no se movió ni un centímetro escuchando como su corazón retumbaba dentro de su ser.

Triste y trágicamente, Milk desconocía que en su interior otro diminuto corazón muy pronto comenzaría a latir. Pero por el momento, sin tan siquiera sospechar de su nuevo embarazo, Milk fue sucumbiendo ante el estrés llegando al punto de sufrir náuseas y mareos al ver como la contienda entre Goku y Cell se alargaba más y más sin dilucidar a un claro ganador.

Explosiones, terremotos y ventiscas huracanadas azotaron el planeta desatando un pánico sin precedentes. Algunos, pensando que el final había llegado, tomaron la fatídica decisión de suicidarse a su vez que otros abrazaban a sus seres queridos implorando por un milagro. Milk, ya no pudiendo resistir más, casi perdió el conocimiento cuando se concretó lo que más temía.

Gohan, reemplazando a Goku, le hizo frente al invencible de Cell.

– _¡Goku, pero qué demonios estás haciendo!_

No lo podía creer, simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Goku, con una inusual tranquilidad, se rindió ante Cell asegurando que alguien mucho más fuerte que él tomaría su lugar. Al oír tales palabras, algo en Milk se quebró al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Y con dicha sensación mermándola, el rostro de Gohan se apoderó de las cuatro esquinas del televisor.

Lo vio combatir por unos minutos, atestiguó estupefacta como Gohan esquivaba los ataques de Cell quien daba la impresión de simplemente estarse divirtiendo con su hijo. Angustiada, sintiendo en carne propia el dolor que Cell le infringía a Gohan, Milk apenas se sostenía en pie gracias a que su padre la abrazó por detrás entretanto continuaban prestándole atención a la batalla.

Gohan, demostrando ser el hijo de Goku, mantuvo a raya al demonio de Cell resistiendo con fortaleza sus arremetidas. Empleando su juventud como una carta a su favor, Gohan aceleraba de tal manera que las ráfagas energéticas de Cell fallaban en su intento por dañarlo. Asimismo, el narrador elogiaba la destreza de Gohan el cual dejó boquiabierta a la aterrorizada audiencia.

No obstante, a Cell no le simpatizaba que un niño estuviera robándole el protagonismo en su torneo. Debía ser él, y nadie más, quien presumiera sus habilidades. Aunado a eso, Goku le afirmó que Gohan escondía poderes que superarían los de todos allí reunidos incluyéndolo, obviamente, a él. Por ende, cegado por su exceso de confianza, Cell quiso poner a prueba tales aseveraciones.

Cell, tomándose muy en serio su papel de villano, se olvidó de pelear y comenzó a torturar a Gohan con la intención que el infante se enfureciera y mostrara ese supuesto poderío. Así pues, Cell lo apresó entre sus brazos estrujándolo generando que, con sufrimiento, Gohan gritara desesperado al sentir como sus entrañas eran comprimidas de modo inhumano.

– _¡Goku, haz algo!_ –Encolerizada, al borde del llanto, Milk le gritó a su esposo rogando que sus reclamos llegaran hasta sus oídos– _¡ayúdalo, no te quedes allí parado cruzado de brazos!_

Desafortunadamente para ella y Gohan, Goku se quedó en su sitio sin moverse ni un milímetro. Cell, burlándose del pobre chico, prosiguió con su tortura complaciéndose al oír los clamores de su oponente. Pero, fastidiándose al ver que su flagelo no surtía efecto, finalmente lo liberó viéndolo caer al suelo recuperando el aliento y escupiendo una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil asesinar a Gohan en ese instante, pero Cell tomó una decisión que a la postre terminaría lamentando. Tanto Milk como los millones que contemplaban las hostilidades, enmudecieron al ver como Cell le daba vida a siete criaturas diminutas con su misma apariencia. El periodista, muy apropiadamente, los bautizó como Cell Juniors al relatar los hechos.

Milk, ya no sabiendo qué pensar, se petrificó al mirar a esos pequeños monstruos hacer de las suyas al subyugar a Goku y sus amigos. Cell, haciendo que Gohan mirase aquel morboso espectáculo, fue testigo de cómo el ki de Gohan fue aumentando con rapidez. Desdichadamente, a partir de allí, la incertidumbre y la impaciencia por no saber acabaron por desmoronarla.

Un enceguecedor estallido de luz dañó la cámara de televisión interrumpiendo, abrupta y definidamente, la transmisión en vivo que le daba cobertura al conflicto empujando a la humanidad a una espesa sombra de ignorancia que los fue carcomiendo de a poco. Y las horas, llevándose consigo los movimientos sísmicos y las descargas de relámpagos, pasaron con lentitud.

El cielo que se mantuvo oscurecido por casi toda la duración del día se aclaró regresándole, simbólicamente, la paz y la esperanza al mundo. Milk, escuchando su instinto maternal, adivinó de inmediato que al fin la amenaza de Cell se esfumó pudiendo caer rendida al suelo agradeciéndole a la providencia por haberse terminado aquel infernal tormento.

– _¡Viva Gohan, Gohan ganó…Gohan ganó!_

Su padre, compartiendo la misma sospecha que ella, celebró y festejó uniéndose a las miles de manifestaciones de alegría que estallaban en cada rincón del planeta. Milk, revitalizada en su totalidad, lloró de júbilo imaginando que Goku y Gohan volverían a casa hambrientos y deseosos de descanso. Por ello, llena de gozo, Milk corrió a su cocina a prepararles un gran banquete.

Pescados fritos, guisos y cientos de delicias más atestaron la mesa del comedor bajo la mirada aliviada de Milk. Aunque, al ver como el atardecer comenzaba a convertirse en noche, algo agrietó esa perfecta burbuja de cristal que la encerraba. Milk no sabía cómo definirlo, era un sentimiento raro y desagradable que iba cobrando más relevancia con el pasar del tiempo.

– _¿Mamá, estás aquí?_

Reconociendo la voz de Gohan, Milk se apresuró a su encuentro arrodillándose frente a él al apretarlo en su pecho. Milk, con prisa, lo revisó de la cabeza a los pies constatando que no mostraba signo alguno de heridas ni lesiones. Su ropa; por el contrario, era un completo desastre al estar repleta de cortes, girones y rasgaduras que eran un silente vestigio de la pelea.

– _Mamá, hay algo que debes saber…_

– _¿Dónde está tu padre?_ –Interrumpiéndolo, Milk se levantó sujetando a Gohan por sus hombros– _¿dónde está Goku, acaso se quedó en el templo sagrado o se fue a Kame House?_

– _Mamá, papá murió en la pelea_ –directo, con voz quebrada y soltando algunas lágrimas, Gohan no fue capaz de retener más la fatal noticia– _papá se sacrificó para evitar que Cell destruyera el mundo, él falleció…_

Palideciendo en el acto, las facciones de Milk se desfiguraron sin lograr dibujar una expresión legible. Incrédula, repitiendo incontables veces que aquello no era cierto, fue caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la vivienda. Ahí, presionándose contra el muro, Milk observó la puerta abierta confiando en que Goku entraría a la casa en menos de un santiamén.

Algo que, tristemente, no sucedió.

Años más tarde, al revivir ese recuerdo con más detenimiento, Milk comprendió que sus sollozos fueron lapidarios para Gohan. Él, al verla llorar, no se atrevió a explicarle con detalles por qué Goku tuvo que sacrificarse ni tampoco le confesó su culpabilidad por ello. Milk, ya sin fuerzas, se desmayó allí mismo al experimentar como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su alma.

Aquellos deliciosos platillos quedaron en el olvido, esa noche nadie cenó en el hogar de la familia Son.

Casi dos días después, y sumamente débil, Milk despertó hallándose arropada en su cama con su padre dormido al estar a su lado. Padeciendo una punzante jaqueca, Milk se vio obligada a saltar del colchón al ser sacudida por una enérgica necesidad de vomitar. Malestar que se volvería más y más frecuente hasta que, inevitablemente, descubriera la razón de su procedencia.

Habiéndose duchado y cambiado de ropa, Milk se paseó por su morada recorriendo sus habitaciones y pasillos topándose con la recámara de Gohan. Entrando allí, no queriendo despertarlo, Milk lo halló descansando a pesar que su cara empapada con saladas lágrimas le recordó bruscamente el deceso de Goku a quien no tardó en llamar en sus pensamientos.

Meses más adelante, mientras el mundo continuaba vitoreando el nombre de Mr. Satán, en la residencia de los Son la rutina diaria se tornaba más y más artificial. Milk, confirmando sus temores, vio cómo su vientre fue agrandándose al asimilar que muy pronto un nuevo visitante se quedaría con ellos para no marcharse.

– _Gohan_ –hablándole a su hijo que se refugiaba en sus estudios para huir de sus remordimientos, Milk lo interrumpió luego de pensar en cualquier excusa para sólo poder hablarle– _Gohan, perdona que te interrumpa pero la leña se agotó…_

– _Iré a traer un poco más…_

– _Gracias hijo…_

Aquel Gohan sonriente y jovial que disfrutó de su fiesta de cumpleaños poco antes del Torneo de Cell, ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo que parecía lejano. La muerte de Goku fue un peso enorme para Gohan que se tornó aún más grande cuando Milk le comentó de su embarazo, tal noticia no trajo la felicidad que bajo otras circunstancias sí hubiese traído.

Gohan, desde entonces, se alejó más de Milk quien lo veía en la distancia devorando libros uno tras otro. Milk no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pero intuía que algo le sucedía. Desde la ventana del cuarto de Gohan, Milk lo divisó cortando un árbol por la mitad con un puñetazo para posteriormente fragmentarlo en muchísimas trozos que cargó en sus brazos sin problemas.

Cada mañana Milk se topaba con la misma expresión apagada en su primogénito, y ya no tolerándola más, ella se encaminó a su encuentro determinada en de una vez por todas saber qué pasaba. Gohan, dejando la leña recién cortada cerca de la entrada principal, frenó en seco cuando Milk apareció ante él mostrando su abultado abdomen.

– _Gohan, hijo, necesito hacerte una pregunta_ –no teniendo que dar muchas explicaciones, ambos sabían cuál tópico iba a ser tocado– _desde que tu padre murió te has vuelto muy distante. Sé que ha sido muy duro para los dos, y sobre todo para ti; pero necesito saber qué…_

– _Fue culpa mía, papá murió por culpa mía…_ –endeble, derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes, Gohan soltó la bomba.

– _¿Qué?_

– _Yo me confié, creí que tenía dominada la situación pero Cell amenazó con destruir el planeta_ –sus ojos, humedeciéndose al instante, no ocultaron sus sentires– _yo no sabía qué hacer y papá se encargó de todo, tomó a Cell y se lo llevó lejos para que no corriéramos peligro._

Milk, digiriendo sus palabras, pretendía decirle algo cuando Gohan se le adelantó.

– _Si yo no hubiese perdido la cabeza, habría acabado con Cell en un minuto y papá estaría con nosotros. Papá murió por mi culpa, soy el único responsable…_

Ninguno de los dos supo quién buscó a quién, pero lo que sí sabían es que tanto Gohan como Milk terminaron fundidos en un abrazo cargado de emociones y desahogo. Gohan, llorando de forma incontrolable, le suplicaba a su madre que lo perdonara como si fuese el artífice de un pecado o un crimen atroz. Y en cierta manera así era, su aflicción era demasiada para él.

Milk, oyendo su confesión, pudo reunir las piezas del rompecabezas imaginando lo que aconteció cuando la señal televisiva se cortó durante la pelea. Era injusto, era una verdadera injusticia. Entretanto un farsante se acreditaba el logro más importante de la especie humana, el niño que llevó en su espalda aquella pesada carga se desmoronaba por sus errores.

Ella, llorando junto a él, comprendía que mientras el resto del globo vivía en una mentira ellos conocerían la verdad de aquellos valientes que lucharon contra Cell. Ellos, en su más sincera humildad, serían los guardianes de un secreto que nadie podría creer por más que lo intentara. Y Gohan, con sus ojos enrojecidos, se inclinó hacia ella temiendo toparse con odio y rechazo.

– _¡Mi pobre hijo!_

Pero Gohan no encontró nada de eso, en la mirada de Milk no existió ni un atisbo de rencor o recriminación; al contrario, en ella sólo vio perdón y amor. El vacío dejado por Goku era imposible de llenar, él y solamente él, podrían ocupar aquel espacio. No obstante, al percibir una patada del bebé que creía en su interior, Milk debió aceptar que ella por sí sola no podía con tal tarea.

Gohan, tomando el rol de hermano mayor, lo llevó a un nivel mucho más allá de sus límites. Goten, como habían nombrado al saiyajin por nacer, encontraría en Gohan a alguien que lo guiaría y le enseñaría cuál era su lugar en el cosmos y cuáles eran sus dones. Gohan, casi como un padre, no huyó más y afrontó sus deudas esperanzado en que Goku volviese algún día.

– La lluvia no deja de caer, no entiendo por qué no llega–oyendo los truenos por encima de ella, Milk se impacientaba más.

La adolescencia, ante la incredulidad de Milk, convirtió a Gohan en un joven alto y bien parecido en menos de un pestañeo. Y fue allí, al ver su limitado círculo social, que Milk quiso darle un cambio de aires al enviarlo a la ciudad. Gohan no necesitaba traerle calificaciones sobresalientes, esas siempre las tuvo desde muy chico. Milk, lo que deseaba, era verlo empoderado y feliz.

– ¡Gohan!

Tomándola desprevenida a raíz de su introspección, Milk saltó de su asiento al ver materializadas sus peticiones. Gohan, como era de suponer, estaba completamente empapado de arriba a abajo goteando litros y litros de fría agua de lluvia. Milk, reaccionando por naturaleza, buscó una toalla seca y se la entregó sin que Gohan le hablara en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Gohan, dónde has estado? –Milk, cuestionándole su retraso, lo vio retirarse su disfraz de Gran Saiyaman regresando a su apariencia normal–debiste haber regresado de la escuela hace horas; no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba.

Gohan, secándose el rostro, trató de borrar de su semblante cualquier indicio de lo que realmente le sucedía. Su madre, conociéndolo mejor que nadie, podía leer sus gestos y ademanes siendo una experta para desenmascarar mentiras al descifrar su lenguaje corporal. Así pues, cuando creyó oportuno hacerlo, Gohan le respondió.

– Perdona la demora, mamá. Se me hizo tarde, no medí bien el tiempo…

– ¿Pero dónde estabas? –Milk, sintiendo algo diferente en su conducta, prefirió fingir que no lo notó–sólo mira lo tarde que es, envié a Goten a la cama hace casi una hora…

– ¿Recuerdas que hace unos pocos días me quedé estudiando con unos amigos en la escuela?

– Sí, lo recuerdo.

– Pues hoy también me volvieron a pedir ayuda, como fue algo inesperado no pude avisarte con anticipación–usando su ingenio para tejar una excusa creíble, Gohan confiaba en que su madre no la cuestionara–la próxima semana habrán exámenes y muchos saben que siempre apruebo con buenas calificaciones y por eso me buscaron para estudiar en grupo…

– Bueno, me alegra mucho saber que eres valorado por tus compañeros de salón…–tomando la toalla de las manos de Gohan, Milk la usó para terminar de secarle algunas gruesas gotas de agua que goteaban de su cabello–que mi hijo sea visto como alguien educado y culto me enorgullece muchísimo, y también me alegra que tengas amigos con quienes pasar el tiempo. No me gusta la idea que vivas aquí toda tu vida sin convivir con más personas a parte de tu hermano y yo.

Gohan, esbozando una media sonrisa, no dijo nada.

– Pero trata de regresar más temprano la próxima vez, o al menos pudiste haber telefoneado.

– Lo siento, no se me ocurrió–rascándose la nuca como solía hacerlo su padre, Gohan miró al suelo con vergüenza–verás, cuando terminamos de estudiar me invitaron a comer algo en una cafetería que no está muy lejos de la escuela. Pasamos el rato hablando y cuando quería marcharme la lluvia comenzó a caer, no podía volar ni usar mi disfraz en frente de todos ellos. No tuve más alternativa que esperar…

– Ya veo, hijo. Ya veo–sonriéndole, ofreciéndole calor de hogar, Milk no pudo resistirse a la tentación de acariciarle una mejilla– ¿tienes hambre, quieres comer algo?

– Sí, un poco.

Milk, guardando silencio, supo casi en el acto que no le decía la verdad. Gohan, al igual que Goku, eran pésimos mentirosos delatándose a sí mismos sin darse cuenta de ello. Ella, prefiriendo no desmoronar su mentira, optó por esperar en otra ocasión para ahondar en el tema. Sin embargo, la punzante incomodidad en su pecho la empujó a buscar respuestas al tomar otro camino.

– ¿Gohan, aún sigues actuando como el Gran Saiyaman o ya dejaste de hacerlo? –Viéndolo quitarse su camisa húmeda desde la distancia, Milk encendió la estufa para servirle un tazón de la sopa que preparó para la cena– ¿todavía lo haces?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, mamá? –queriendo refugiarse en su habitación lo más pronto posible, Gohan se desabrochó sus zapatos mojados a su vez que subía por la escalera.

– Mientras te esperábamos para la cena, Goten y yo miramos en la televisión el noticiero local de Ciudad Satán–sospechando que quizás iba por ahí el comportamiento atípico de Gohan, Milk indagó un detalle que le resultaba curioso–y allí un reportero comentó que han pasado semanas desde la última vez que el Gran Saiyaman fue visto deteniendo a algún ladrón, incluso aseguraron que quizás ya no volvería a aparecer otra vez…

Gohan, observando en la lejanía la puerta de su recámara, suspiró derrotado al tener que admitir tal cosa. Aunque, por supuesto, sin mencionar la creciente rivalidad entre Shapner y él.

– Al principio me parecía divertido ser el Gran Saiyaman, hasta había preparado un par de presentaciones nuevas para cuando fueran necesarias–Gohan, volteándose hacia ella, la miró mientras le replicaba–pero con el pasar del tiempo se me fue haciendo más y más difícil encontrar una excusa para salir del salón de clases, ya los maestros empezaron a decirme que no cuando les pedía su permiso.

– Comprendo…

– Y cuando sí conseguía salir, siempre terminaba rodeado de un centenar de periodistas preguntándome quién era y cómo obtuve los poderes que tengo–elocuente, Gohan siguió explayándose–incluso en una ocasión un helicóptero de un noticiero intentó seguirme, pude evadirlo fácilmente pero tantas preguntas ya me estaban fastidiando. Ser un superhéroe ya no era tan entretenido como al comienzo. Por eso pensé en dejarlo por unos días.

– Pues creo que es lo más adecuado, así te concentrarás en graduarte en unos pocos meses–Milk, siendo honesta y también siguiéndole la corriente, puso en la mesa una taza humeante de sopa caliente–recuerdo que Bulma me dijo en una ocasión que ella te recomendaría en la misma universidad donde ella estudió de joven; la Universidad del Oeste es una de las más reconocidas del mundo.

Gohan, retomando su andar, lo que más quería era tomar una ducha y abrigarse con ropa seca.

– Iré a darme un baño, bajaré a cenar en unos minutos.

– Gohan, aguarda un momento–Milk, no pudiendo olvidarse de los malos recuerdos que trajo a colación minutos antes, se sintió obligada a hablar de ellos.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Todos los días pienso en tu padre, lo recuerdo y lo añoro–con voz afligida, Milk se acercó a la escalera intercambiando miradas con Gohan–y mientras esperaba por tu regreso recordé la última vez que hablé con él, fue antes que se marchara a pelear contra Cell. Le pedí que me prometiera que no permitiría que tú pelearas; pero no lo hizo.

– Mamá…

– Sé que esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces en el pasado, y no es mi intención molestarte de nuevo; solamente quiero decirte una cosa más al respecto–Milk, humedeciendo sus labios, se tomó un instante antes de continuar–gracias a que venciste a Cell cuando eras un niño pequeño, hoy en día muchísima gente puede disfrutar de su vida.

Gohan pretendía hablar pero Milk se le adelantó.

– A diario veo en tu rostro mucho cansancio, no puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que tienes que hacer para evitar que descubran quién eres. Así que sólo puedo limitarme a decirte esto: vive feliz, vive sin ningún temor–sin saberlo, Milk tranquilizó temporalmente a la bestia dentro de Gohan–no le debes nada a este mundo, no le debes absolutamente nada. Al contrario, todos en este mundo estamos en deuda contigo.

Gohan, sin esperarse semejante afirmación por parte de su madre, olvidó por un instante todo lo que vio horas antes entre Shapner y Videl retrocediendo varios años en el pasado. Recordó la vergüenza y tristeza que lo embargó por la muerte de Goku, evocó lo mal que se sintió por no haber hecho lo correcto cuando tuvo la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Su arrogancia y su desmedida confianza fueron equivocaciones mortales que lo atormentaron por incontables noches, haciéndolo revivir aquel fatídico momento una y otra vez deseando poder dar marcha atrás y enmendar sus fallas. Fue en ese punto, al verse rodeado de culpa y remordimiento, que Gohan se prometió a él mismo que no volvería a caer ante su lado salvaje y primitivo.

Una promesa que se mantuvo en pie hasta el día de hoy.

– Ve y cámbiate de ropa, la cena estará esperándote aquí cuando bajes…

– Gracias mamá…

Gohan, mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha, sentía que huía. Huía como si hubiese robado un banco o una joyería. No obstante, en realidad huía de su madre avergonzándose por ocultarle el conflicto que vivía por dentro. Le hubiese encantado platicarle de los nuevos sentimientos que descubrió en él, sentimientos que nacieron al mirar con otros ojos a cierta jovencita pelinegra.

Pero no queriendo entrar en detalles, Gohan prefirió ocultarlos aunque eso significase que rodara por un escabroso acantilado como consecuencia de su inexperiencia y juventud. Así pues, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño, el hermano mayor de Goten se desnudó abriendo la regadera que no se demoró en mojarlo.

Estando allí, apoyado en una pared bajo la gélida corriente, un Gohan controlado por su instinto saiyajin juró que haría lo que fuese con tal de quitarle a Videl la venda que la enceguecía. Sin importar el método ni los obstáculos, Gohan rompería el hechizo que Shapner lanzó hacia ella. Si Shapner quería pelea, se la daría.

Y Shapner, sin tan siquiera imaginar los pensamientos de Gohan, acompañó a Videl hasta la entrada de la mansión de su padre siendo escoltados por una sirvienta que los cubrió con un paraguas. Arreglando su traje mojado y desalineado, el rubio aprovechó los escasos segundos que le quedaban para lucir presentable y elegante ante la mirada del campeón mundial.

– ¡Por fin, los estaba esperando!

Alegre y muy ameno, el padre de su amada apareció de sorpresa ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa.

– Bienvenido, Shapner. Ansiaba muchísimo poder conocerte.

Irónicamente, con aquel apretón de manos, Shapner daba la impresión de haber cerrado un trato con el demonio.

 **Fin Capítulo Quince**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer un episodio más de esta historia. En este capítulo quise profundizar más en los padres de Gohan y Videl quienes, como ya vieron, están involucrados tanto directa como indirectamente en el conflicto de sus hijos. Consideré necesario explorar levemente a ambos, así quería darle un poco más de trasfondo a la trama del fic.

En capítulos anteriores olvidé mencionar que Van Zant, quien cada vez más se está metiendo en el desarrollo de la historia, no es un personaje inventado por mí. Si hacen memoria, durante la Saga de Buu apareció un tipo rubio que por diversión mató a una pareja de ancianos y luego fue asesinado por Majin Buu. Pues él es Van Zant, su nombre también es el oficial de DBZ.

Las personas que hayan leído mi otro fic titulado **Lo malo de ser un héroe** , lo recordarán sin ningún problema porque también lo utilicé en ese fic. Ya para terminar por hoy quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad a todos y un año 2018 lleno de muchas bendiciones, me voy por ahora pero nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Les doy las gracias a Saremi-San 02, Giuly De Giuseppe, SViMarcy, Guest y a Majo24 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
